Unattached
by RearAdmiral
Summary: Ron is the greatest guy you will find. He is being taken for granted by one's closest to him. Sooner or later, taking what you have for granted catches up with you. If some will not pick it up, others would do it for them. Fixing is easy, keeping the Ronness-ness is hard. Flame constructively, please -RA
1. 1 To see in the dark

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

1. To see in the dark.

The sun lazily rose, like any other morning, illuminating the activity all around in a red-orange hue. There where people rushing to and fro, not a rush hour downtown by any means, but never the less, even at this hour people had to get somewhere and do something. Through one of the large windows, things in motion on the outside, where also visible in the same hue. Mornings and clear skies as far as the eye can see, with human activity all around.

Young woman in a stewardess uniform walked at brisk pace past all the comers and goers in the direction of the "employees only" access areas. Upon reaching the door, she produced an ID card and slid it through the slot, the door clicked, and she ducked inside and disappeared behind it.

"Hi, Helen!" came a chipper voice from off to the side of her, and she nearly jumped. Jump she did not, but did utter a small startled squeak.

Her greeter noticed and looked at her with a puzzled and concerned expression. Helen did not appear distressed, but more dazed and spooked. That was unusual enough for normally cheery person, but the somewhat disoriented look did not help at all. Helen was not having a good morning, and it was more then lack of caffeine.

"Um, Helen? What is going on with you? You seem out of sorts, and you keep scanning the corners of the room... 'sup?

Helen stared at her co-worker for a moment, before recognition kicked in and she blew out a tiny breath.

"Sorry hon, really bad morning"

"I can tell, is something the matter, or need a caf-fix?" her colleague smirked. Then noticed, that Helen's was trembling a little, and lost the smirk. They worked together for a while now and knew each other fairly well.

"What happened, hon?"

Helen gazed at her for a little while with that spooked look on her face, then quietly spoke:

"I was almost mugged earlier today"

…

_Earlier..._

The train stopped at the station on time, as always. Few passengers disembarked, it was still really early and dark outside, sun will not be coming up for almost half an hour, so far only a hint of brightness on the horizon. Very few passengers are traveling at this hour.

Helen's heels clicked on the pavement, leading to the exit from the station, it did not look like anyone else was heading in her direction at all, out of the few, that did get off the train here. The lighting was good all the way out, so Helen headed the way she always did toward the airport trolley pickup, routine trek down the street.

She rounded the corner, leading out of the station's exit, paying no heed, that it suddenly was not as well lit as the rest of the way to far. Suddenly hands grabbed her from behind and another was clasped over her mouth, as she was being dragged down the slope of the drain area...

Helen panicked, and tried to struggle, but it was pointless, there where at least two of them and attempts to scream where in vain, hard to do that with the mouth closed.

Her purse was pulled off her shoulder and she looked as one of the thugs was about to go through it. Three..there where three...

_CRACK!_

A smacking sound came from behind her ear, followed by a crack and and grunt of pain. Helen could feel the grip on her arms slackening, she could not see what happened, but it was not her, that issued the grunt. A large hand gripped the forearm , that was holding her mouth shut and she felt a strange tilt, then heard a pop, followed by a moan, and that hand also let go. She watched the thug fall forward on his face, she numbly stared at him laying there , then turned her head and saw the other one, sitting folded awkwardly, like a marionette with it's strings cut. She was no longer restrained , but she did not run of scream, she just stared at the the thug behind her in shock. Then it registered, that the thug, that had her purse was coming at her, swinging some sort of folding rod in her direction. She tried to raise her arms to protect herself from the blow, but it was too late, the rod was already coming down...Helen closed her eyes and braced herself.

The blow never came, he felt herself, being shouldered aside slightly, and peeked a little to see, that the rod was not aimed at her, but at a young man, that she dd not notice until just now, standing right next to her. The blow came down on him, but he thug's arm was caught and trapped, leaving him wide open. A palm strike to the solar plexus almost folded the thug in half ( Helen was sure she heard something crack, or was she just imagining that? ) , followed by a vicious blow to the side of the head and and third thug was now laying motionless on the same slope she was being dragged down just a moment ago. It was all over in less then a minute, she put up more a fight then they did.

Young man took a few steps past the thug and picked up her purse. Helen could only stand there and stare at him, not moving of making a sound. He walked back towards her and extended her purse to her in his hand with a smile, she took it numbly, still staring and nodded jerkily. She could not make out his features very well, he did not looks local at all, but it was still dark and it was hard to do so anyhow.

He took he gently by the elbow, and led her back to the path, where she was seized originally..

"Thanks_"_ she barely breathed out, her heard was pounding and she was blinking rapidly.

"Don't mention it" he replied, with a gentle smile, released her elbow and asked:

"You gonna be alright?"

She nodded jerkily again. He smiled again, nodded back, and stepped into the shaded area and seem to vanish. Powered by adrenaline Helen continued down the street at a fast pace, while trying to watch her

surroundings.

…

"Whoa! Helen, you sure, you're ok?"

Helen nodded:

"A little spooked, but no worse for wear, got saved and everything." She grinned.

Her colleague smiled back slyly.

"Sooo , did you get a good look at your knight in shining armor?" She asked.

Helen reflected back on what she could remember of the man in her adrenaline-fueled haze. And could barely recall the most basic things, not local, for sure.

"Not really" - she mused -"I was too scared at the time to make out anything, and it was still dark.."

She stared off into the distance, looking disappointed.

"A name? Anything?"-her colleague begged.

Helen shook her head.

"Oh well, looks like you are losing out on that one, girl." She sighed- "You ready to go? We got long flight to prep for"

"Yeah, i'm good, let's go" Helen said, not looking as distracted anymore.

XX

Weaving through the bustle with fluid grace, a young man was making his way to the Departures area.

This will not the be the first time he'll be making this trip, nor was he unaccustomed to travel, so this will not be much of a hardship. His calm and confident stride, combined with his appearance turns a few heads, he is greeted by a few smiles as he passes by, which he returns.

Nobody there knows of his actual vocation, what he is trained for, or skilled at, or what he is capable of. But international flights are few hours in advance, so there is time to kill aplenty. He looks out the window at the sunrise, standing motionless, gazing into the distance. His mind wandering uncharacteristically aimlessly to the new direction he decided to take his life into. "Future will bring something interesting"-, he muses with an idle thought, "But as to how random that future might be, is anyone's guess."

Life brings changes. Change is the only constant in it. If nothing changes, something is probably wrong, or you just don't meet enough people. Bur sometimes, you meet people, that give you not only a different perspective, a point of view, but a whole different way to perceive things, things you've already known, whole new outlook with a different prism. This is what people you meet do, it all depends, if you meet the right kind of people. Changing you whole viewpoint is a different experience, and it could be unsettling, or painful...or both. But when you get the different outlook, you still do not stop being who you are, your methods are even likely to remain the same. Altered, but similar. We are creatures of habit after all.

It's the goals that change, not the methods. Methods are just tools, a means to an end, no more no less.

Yes, having a new goal is something worth having. Even if it is an ill-defined nebulous concept as it is, in it's current raw form, which will probably remain that way for a while, but you gotta start somewhere. And after all, tools exist to be used, and goals are set for them to be used toward a purpose.

"Talk about finding inspirations out of the random course of events" - he chuckled inwardly - "I have friends in strange places"

Putting on a panoramic view screen, young man found a seat, activated the link, and settled in to start checking on progress of various endeavors of his own and his friends' , while waiting for his flight.

XXX

Author's note: So, basically Mr. Ronshine is a fixer-upper, but nobody put in the time. It's all there, just needs to be honed. One's that see it, and will work at it, for Ron, rather then their own ends, should reap the rewards in my opinion. Fixing is easy, keeping the Ronness-ness is hard.


	2. 2 Of Rights and Wrongs

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

2. Of Rights and Wrongs.

Sitting on her bed and staring out the window, she watched the gentle breeze play with the foliage just outside.

Summer is almost over. Soon, all to soon, the rat race starts again. The brief respite from doing meaningless chore on a daily basis will be over. Oh there are still things to be done, but must they be something so vexing. Year after year, same thing, over and over.

Cheer camp was fun (not that I would admit that in public, but I had a blast). Pushing, and being pushed hard to be the best is something i'm all for. And we are the one of the best, hands down. And that's what it's all about: being on top.

And two years in there now. For two years marching forward with unyielding determination, tearing down everyone is my path and taking no prisoners. Same path, different place. Well, not that different, just a playground for older kids. Not all go down easily, but most do.

Want to? Not really. But we can not always have what we want, now can we?

Have to? I was raised to believe so. Well, not raised as much as influenced. If one is to win, someone has to lose, simple.

Appearances matter. Impressions matter. Whom you surround yourself with and associate matters. They must be the of the best, regardless how, nothing but the best. Visible; hot; wealthy; connected... therefore: important. All, or combination thereof … in a word: Golden. Prospects, opportunities, possibilities, potential meanings, ... ow! brain pain in circles.

"Not when those prospects leave at the end of the school year." She snorted inwardly. So, new opportunities. Need, not want. Can't be helped.

Status: meaningless collection of vague perceptions. A smokescreen you can hide in. Hide behind appearances and impressions, that you have created for people to observe, when looking at you. Not you, just and illusion for the rest to see.

To stay ahead of the pack, you must leave the pack behind, but remember: they are chasing you. Stay on top of the heap, at all costs.

This is what I know of the world around me, it works for me, not in all cases, but close enough. Yet some people see past the your defenses, either they are too perceptive, or you let them in too close to you. "Don't let anyone close to you, you will get hurt" I was lectured. But what is it all worth it the end? Ending up being alone and isolated, with no one to turn to? Bah! You can have at least someone close, just to keep you sanity, if nothing else. Can't be many, or too many people know too much.

Oh well, stay the course, it is what I know. I don't have to like it, but you do what you gotta do.

XX

Slowly pacing back and forth in her room, she stared at the floor as she walked, as if studying the carpet for a millionth time.

Usually, it's good to be me. Things are generally going as I want them to go. Everything is, as I say it is. I am in control (unless i'm overruled, but that's another story). People defer to my judgment, and my opinion is sought after. Even those closest to me do that. Sometimes, people that know better, should be asked, is all. It is as it should be, glad to help out.

Cheer camp rocked. Hard work will be paying off for all of us in the coming year. We needed that extra practice. We'll be able to handle anything, anyone throws at us coming year. Things are going as they should be, we will be winning again.

Then... Why is this not going my way? We seem about as distant as in the beginning, nothing really changes. I've done, what I thought will help (within reason). But it still seems, like we are left wanting more. Or is it just me? Or is it him? Or both ...

Do I really need this?Yes... Well, this is what I prefer to have. But to have it my way, of course.

I have given up some things to bring greater comfort between us, but nothing really moved. I hoped, there would be some more substance beneath the surface, but it looks like what you see is what you get. And you believe what you have seen … but it just stays there, as is.

Not the center of his universe, I ...

What else can I do? There is only so much one can give after all. Well there is more, but that giving stops at that, so not happening.

Giving up things up was also not easy, not all of them, but any means, but enough to notice. Some where lessened, others removed themselves from the picture on their own volition (their own, ha! Right... more like by your request). Put things aside, push people away. And now there is what seems to be a void, that refuses to be filled. No, not a void, many little holes, that form into one. If closeness was supposed to fill that void, it is certainly not forthcoming.

Why am I pursuing this? Never asked myself this before... This is what I want, not need? No? Then what? Competition? Really? Come now, that can't be right. The "sought after" moniker is not what i'm after. Puh-lease, I can see past surface glitter... Wait a sec.. errrr.

Well this is too much to take in all at once, dealing with the current problem is getting me nowhere as I am right now.

Sometimes, it would be nice to get some advise yourself, instead of dishing it out to everyone.

Hmm.. I haven't been asking the people for one lately, and there are people, I could ask. But I did not, not lately. Why didn't I? There had to be a good reason. Can't think of one right now, though. Should I? Normally, I do not debate doing this... Maybe later.

Either way, things will be getting back to normal now. Well, as normal as they usually are around here. Luckily, there was nothing major happening lately, and nothing needed to be done, aside from some few minor things. Easily accomplished.

Six months it has been. Long time in teen years. Long enough to forget... ? Nah, forget me not. Let it go, everything is cool.

Not everything, but maybe that advise...

XX

The metronomic ticking of the old grandfather's clock echoed through the living room. Sofa was plush as always, and ceiling had nothing new to recommend itself, as she lay there and stared up at it.

Cheer camp was over, same camp, same as before. And now summer was coming to an end. Back to school, back to school, oh yeah.

"Same old, different day." She reflected. Sometimes it's hard to a good friend. But is being a good friend limited to just being a sounding board? The seems wrong, there was to be more, there was more before. But as time went on there was more and more one-way traffic there with her on the receiving end of it. Less and less input was asked for, and she was not sure, if it will be welcomed, if offered at all.

Yes, there was more before, the carefree days of earlier years, filled with genuine laughter and simple joy. Less and less joy to share now, and it's hard to stay cheerful like this. Peer pressure:

people cave, people don't. But they do, more often then not, if pushed hard enough.

The question is: Where does one stop being a confidant and become just another peer? Um? There is a line in there somewhere, and I am very close to it, if not past it already... There are limits, how far you can be willing to accommodate. Even for a friend.

"Now, with that said, where does it leave you?" she thought. "When have you gone after what you wanted on your own without "sanctioned approval" lately?"

She stared at the ceiling some more, trying to recall. Other then "unsanctioned junk food", when nobody saw it, natch. Pretty sad.

So, this is beginning to get out of hand. What to do though? Going against the grain was just not in her nature. But then again, how many people like being treated like doormats, especially bot one's closest to you. She recalled one instance, six months ago, when one such situation has gone too far.

"Very "far" indeed," she mused. But this is not exactly the same thing for them as it is for the others. Or, is it? It may seem different, perhaps less intense, but it is still there. She can't just leave, like he did. Contacts aside, this is a bit too much, it has to be repairable without drastic measures. And drastic measures might lead her to abandoning a friend, and she knew, that it will be just that. But what is the measure of a friend to just idle by and do nothing? There has to be a way. A better way.

Getting all them mental ducks in a row is not an easy task (especially, when your ducks are mental to begin with). But the ceiling does not care, it does not matter to it. She does care, and that what makes it ever so much harder. Indecision is easier , then the opposite. Whom can you really turn with something like this? The only person you could, is the one, that is driving you to it She wished there where some other, she could ask about something like this, without betraying any confidences.

"Limited options there," she thought. "Well let's leave it for now, and see what happens, one can hope for the best, but the worst is visible here as well. I planted a seed there, heh, talk about self-pollination," she mentally chuckled.

"No use in running in further circles now. Lets see how it shakes out, and then go from there," and she left it at that.

XX

Frowning down at the magazine in her hands, she stared at page after page in wordless disapproval.

It was not crowed, but there where people wandering about the stores, browsing, as per usual. After all, that is what the establishment is for.

She shook her head slightly, turning over few more pages, then left the magazine open where it was in her lap and drifted off to different matters.

She has not really talked to her best friend in months, cheer camp aside, it still has been months. How did it come to those state of affairs? Oh there is always chatter and gushing over latest and greatest, whatever "it" maybe. But nothing to dish over really, the real "girl talk" was missing. There was always girl talk before, ever since they met over a year ago. When did it start happening? It did not happen overnight, there was a slow decline.. Yup, a slow decline in girl talk for months now. And since he left, it really went downhill.

She chatted idly with her friend, to be sure, but there is always undertone of detached melancholy in her friend ever since. Like something was missing, and is just out of reach. Something, that you did not want to give up, but did anyway, and now you maybe regretting doing so.

Also, it was fairly obvious, there her friend's relationship(what there was of it), was not really going anywhere. There was nothing new going at all, even if they did not talk about it, but that could also be because, there was nothing to talk about. So no new interests for new girl talk? No, that wasn't right. There is always something for girl talk, always.

She reflected momentarily, that she would be glad to have something going to contribute to talk of her own, but alas, no dice. So she sat there musing over lack of dishing with her BFF.

She remembered in the beginning, her friend was starting to accommodate her lifestyle to fit better with her new found flame. Was her friend's departure part of that, that has gone too far?

Within reason, fine, but this is going too far. A crush is not -that- important.

So now she has one friend gone, and the other... is not moping around exactly, just full of doubts and showing it.

"Taking too much for granted and now regretting it, girl?" She thought. Well, it could be that, it could be anything. Hindsight will not even be accurate here, there is no closure. Everything is open-ended and just blowing in the wind.

Well, school will be starting soon again, new beginnings? Well there even will be something?

Six months ago things where about the same, and now things are still about the same. But the people around her seem a little different now. No, still same people, just changed in some ways.

"We'll see." she got up from her seat and headed back to work.

XXX

Author's note: Things, that drive a person, vary. And results could be anything, depending on circumstances.


	3. 3 Collateral benefits

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

3. Collateral benefits.

He came back. He came back hurting, but he came back here. He was welcomed, not grudgingly, not at all, but firm demands where placed in front of him, unlike his first visit. Something drove him back here. I could guess what it was, but it will be pointless. He was back, his reasons might not be what I wished, but I was glad for it all the same.

The battlement remained, where it was, silent and motionless as ever. Standing atop of it, gazing into the distance, the reflections kept coming. Fond memories of mishaps and triumphs alike. Here, one's endurance is being pushed beyond it limits. To reinforce the lessons in a most graphic way, so there is no doubt why they are being taught and in such a fashion. Showing is all well and good, and if seeing is believing. Then living them yourself will make a believer out of you, certainly (or you will nave no further problems at all, most likely).

I remember the first time he showed up here. On the way up the mountain, he had … other concerns. Then, upon arrival, as a first "order of business", he asked several stupid questions, which did not seem to belong in any context relayed to him so far. Never before have I encountered such an endearing attitude. The whole outlook on life for him seemed cheerful. Even fumbling through basic introduction courses, he was always cheerful and willing to try just about anything. Complaining the whole way, to be sure, and ,well... not being any good at any of the courses would be charitable. But went, he did.

Students laughed at him among themselves, but never at him directly, the effort by itself with worth something, after all. And all too soon, he was gone.

Another invitation was extended for a longer stay at a later time, but honestly, it was not expected to receive a positive response. Something was holding him back, and it was a surprise, when the positive reply came. And thus, same exchange was arranged again.

Come spring, he came back. But he came back as a dejected soul, not the before. Whatever was holding him back, was let go of, and rather harshly, it seems. He came back, listened to the demands of him. He agreed, without hesitation, stepped inside these walls once again.

What followed he endured without a word of complaint this time. Not even a sound of one. Anything and everything he applied himself to with a will, that some suspected he possessed, but very few, if any, actually seen. Anything he did not succeed he got up and started over, until he triumphed, or could not get up. More then a human can endure for long, but being a Monkey Master has it's advantages.

I watched it all unfold before me, it almost looked like he was punishing himself. A lost soul looking to be found. Something, that will anchor him and he drifts aimlessly no longer. My heart went out to him. I was one of his trainers, overseeing the grueling process of him raising through the ranks from most novice to new heights. As later, later I became his sparring partner, and with help of others, his confidant as well, his peer. He began to open up to me, to talk about other things, not just related to training and studies. His cheer was also returning slowly, and more subdued then before, but it was not lost. Later in the spring, when he came back with one of his "american-style jokes" , I almost wept. He did not speak of what has caused his earlier state of mind, and I did not press. He would tell me, when he was ready.

The training and studies progressed and a furious pace for him, it took several of advanced instructors to keep up the pace he set. Nobody insisted on it for, he just kept going that way. In the end it was for betterment of all in the school to witness, what people could achieve with enough effort.

As summer came around, the pace changed into more relaxed and polished affair. Frenzied drive has slowed as more and more gaps where filled with training and studies. Not perfect, no, that will take time, but no more glaring gaping holes where visible.

I was standing on this same battlement, overlooking him and his new acquaintance, discussing something in relaxed and easy manner, which they where doing for apparently for quite sometime now.

It was something I was noticing more and more lately. He was able to carry on a quiet conversation at need, instead of his usual, boisterous manner. Also, he was not above an occasional prank.

As I was gazing down and musing over what the two might be discussing that evening lost in my "before and after thoughts". Suddenly a laugh rose up from the pair, but not from him, but his new friend, he was also an "outside associate" that could be why they gotten along suddenly. Granted his new friend was more, then just another student. Same as Monkey Master was more, then just another student.

His friend rose, slapped him on the shoulder and departed for the dormitory. He sat there for a few more minutes, gazing at the gardens. I watched him get up, take half a step forward, then turn his head and looked right at me. After a moment he departed as well, as I stood on this battlement, trying to understand , what has happened at that moment.

Next day, I ran into him outside the gates, after the training and study hours where already over. He just stood there, looking distant. Once again, he turned and looked right at me (years of training be damned, he can feel me coming). I looked back, uncertain. Then he smiled, and gently gestured me toward him, and took a couple relaxed steps in my direction.

It was the first evening we have spent together, middle of summer, under the stars. There where many more, but that night, I wanted to whoop for joy after we have returned. And I realized, what has happened.

As all good things, summer is at an end. But not all good things have to end. Time to leave the wall and pack.

I have a plane to catch.

XX

Another long flight. You would think, one gets used to them. But even if you do, a long flight is a long flight, either way you look at it. Oh well, no crying kids here that's a bonus. Movie still sucked (what'd you expect? It's the effect of having one pain to distract you from another), but at least you can mute it and ignore it, can't do that with a kid. Gives you some time to think, read, sleep, stare, all the usual joys of a long haul. A stop over in Hawaii will be nice, he'd stay for a bit, before getting on another plane as a separate trip, actually, but there was no time. He was heading to Denver, and business before pleasure, with family business in particular.

Young man in a seat sat and thought about new acquaintance of his, and how that meeting changed his point of view. Nothing as spectacular as rocking them to their foundations or anything like that, no. But a different focal point to the matters.

He was also going back to school. Not the one he was used to, but a public kind. All other times he spent time studying with private tutors. Only other time, he'd actually attended public school, was back in New York, where he lived for a brief period with his folks. School was fun, it was a new experience to him, and with his background, nobody that tried, could really do anything about he carried himself, or came across. One good thing came out of it, though: a friend. He never had one like that, one that was just a steady friendly presence before. He met a pugnacious determined fellow. The kind, that if provoked, quickly goes from reasonable bristling to outright belligerence. He liked that guy, neither of them went to the same school for over a year now, but they still kept in touch constantly. Different as they where, it just worked for both.

…

_Spring-Summer that year..._

He walked through the familiar gate, after exchanging polite greetings. And beheld the same courtyard, in which he spent so much time in the recent years. It was not a continuous affair, but it was consistent enough. This was where he went to school.

What he beheld in the courtyard, however, made him pause. Off to the side, in the training area with one of the specialized obstacles, was a guy probably about his age. No, what that looked like was more of scruffy, unwashed in sometime mutt, that looks like it was beaten for about a week straight … with sticks. He knew that this school practiced tough love in good measure, but this seemed more of a punishment, then anything else. Sensei waited for him on the steppes, inscrutable as ever. He did not glance in the direction the young man has looked, only greeted him and motioned for him to follow.

More or less usual conversation with Sensei over tea. Old man understands priorities, and does not begrudge anyone willing to expand their horizons through teachings of others. I am here to learn, he is here to teach, simple. I do not study the entire course, or course. Not here. There are areas of my specific interests, so I mostly dwell there, as advanced student in that field. But, there is basic standard for everyone, so you must keep up with it as well. And in here, anything basic is anything but. He asked Sensei about the guy in the courtyard. Sensei replied, that this was a new student of great natural ability, so he is getting a crash course. Asking no further, young man went to his room and prepared to do his own studying come next morning.

Next day, I ran into the same guy again, in the dorm's hallway. He no longer looked as scruffy, and was washed this time around. The look on his face was grim and, like myself, he was not local. There are outside associates that come and go in this place, but they are few. Few that are here directly, like him and I. I bowed with a local greeting (he could be from anywhere), he responded in kind. And we both moved to the courtyard for the morning routines with the rest of the school.

As the day progressed, we went about each others' business, until lunch time. When I heard him utter "Snackage time" unenthusiastically. But given local practices, if you are not successful during snackage time … no snackage, so that would put a damper on one's enthusiasm. Well that was not an issue for me, so I was more enthused about it. The guy still seemed grim but it did not look at all, like the sushi was the cause. He seemed as a usually cheerful sort, that somehow skipped a track. We talked a little over dinner later, he kept going on with something akin to "plowing on forward with iron determination", I looked at him and mentioned, that that is all well and good, but remember about the smell of roses. He looked at me strangely, then turned thoughtful, did not acknowledge my point one way or the other. I let it go, seed had been planted, let him chew on that.

We chatted plenty in the following weeks, and not just school stuff, just things in general. I was right, cheerful soul, that guy was, something went south on him, but it's not beyond salvaging something of it.

The guy was from Middleton,Colorado. He loved cheese to absurdity. Had a pet rodent which was also training here with him (that could explain the cheese, and I was wondering about the pink rat I saw doing katas here and there). Had and odd fear of monkeys (and some other things, but monkeys stood out). Had a best friend, of whom he was somewhat reserved (that could be the reason for his earlier grim demeanor, but it's not my place to delve into that). Refused to be normal ("never be normal"is the battle cry there, heh). Has a massive creative streak (usually involves cooking and food-related items). Errmm... weird. Not bad, just odd and has his own outlook on things.

So in a typical fashion these things happen. The more we talked, the more acquainted we became. The better we knew each other, the deeper things we spoken of. Even had a "guy talk" or two. We even sparred quite a bit, Sensei was right about the natural ability, miles of raw talent there. I am well aware of various methods to an end, but he brought in a perspective, as to how those methods, could have a broader benefits, that carry a greater impact. You always take care of your own, but there are other people, that could benefit from your actions as well. Collateral splash fringe benefits, as he phrased it. Given some of the other things he utters sometimes, that was quite profound, even if still weird.

We did talk about our friends, I told him about my NY buddy, he mentioned his in a reserved fashion again (something happened there).

After one of our guy talks. I saw him stating to take one of the girls out in the evenings, they also knew each other quite well. Later on he did not have as many reservations about talking about his best friend with me, she must have helped. He was back to his cheery self, but more subdued in his exuberance. She positively beamed at me, when I asked about the two going out under the stars. All is well with the world.

So, another friend, in strange places.

…

I would need more depth for this new outlook, he would need more training and other assistance. So, off to school I go again, I wonder if this is going to be as much fun as last time. I also wonder, why that stewardess keep glancing at me, every time she passes by... Hmm? Oh, her.

XXX

Author's note: There are lots of way how you can introduce someone, and a character is no different.

CB73 – The answer would be both, yes and no, depending on what you are looking at.

-RA


	4. 4 Cats in short supply

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

4. Cats in short supply.

It was always so easy... Was? It still is, with anyone else that is.

Gravel on the park's trail did not respond, just accepted footstep, after footstep. Same like it did with everyone, that walked upon it.

I didn't even have to try. It all worked same as before, same as it did every other time. Once you get a foot in the door as it where, rest just falls into place by itself. This door, seems to be stuck mid-opening.

At this rate, I will actually have to pursue? That is not supposed to happen, not to me. To know me, and so forth. But I grow annoyed with this endless chase.

She needs to get with the program. As one being sought after, my time is important, and if I choose to spend it on her, she needs to recognize that. That I am here, right now, and what is going on out there doesn't matter. No, I do not care what her hobbies are, i've got my own. Yes, they give her extra clout. Why else would she still be on the hook? But is it worth all the effort?

Yes, yes. Eyes on the prize, trophy by association. But I am getting almost nowhere here, it seems.

Small hints here and there, I gained ground little by little for better part of a year. I thought, that the big one dropped six months ago, when she shipped off the deadweight (literally offshore, heavy). Good thing also. Anchor removal aside, was -that- ever awkward all the time. So I saw it as a major gain on my part, that was a big one, after all. The progress ground to a halt right after that, but it was a big give, so it seem to be worth it. But subtleties don't work quickly enough, and being direct will guarantee resistance. Not intimidated easily, but caves to superficial pressure, when on the spot in particular.

Ah! Vanitas. Vanitas. People fall for it over and over again, if you know how to use it. You can be one yourself, just do not get played by it. Complimenting and employing are two opposite things, do not lose sight of which is being used.

Regardless, slow is better then nothing. Moving slowly forward, is still moving (not like there is a shortage of easy remote side projects anyhow). Still, warmer fish would be preferable.

Yeah...

Ah screw it, where did I put the number I gotten off that brunette in Lowerton the other day?

XX

The heavy rope guard gloves slapped on the table at the entryway, the boots followed under it. He padded down the hallway, and into the living room from the side entrance. Looking around, he noticed, that nothing has changed. Everything was exactly the same as it was, when he left this morning. No one home, same as this morning. Nothing new with that, rents travel a lot. But this place was a good place to live, lost of tall rocks around.

He spied the kitchen entrance. Walked over to the fridge, grabbed a few wedges off a wheel of a cheesecake and a drink. And wandered off past the garage side door, and back toward his room. The entire back section of the garage, connected to it and his room, was his domain. Illustrated by parts for possibly everything, from a calculator to a Model-T laying about in no particular order at a glance, and various unidentifiable machinery scattered about in various states of completion or dis-assembly, or both.

In the corner sat a heavy rig, that could rival a mainframe, if it was actually known what exactly it was put together from. He walked over toward it, flipped a circuit breaker with his elbow, and the machine woke up from stand-by/monitoring mode. Cheesecake and drink sat, he flopped into a massive work chair and looked on. Monitoring mode, had monitored a whole lot of nothing, while he was gone, so it was dumped. And he went over to his messages.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed, his buddy was flying over. They kept in touch constantly, but have not visited in person since? Amsterdam, eight or nine months ago. Good times, travel can be fun, hold the law enforcement (not really). He missed having his friend around in the flesh, as a partner for misc mischief, testing and sparring.

He read the message carefully this time around. There was more then just a standard 1 liner, there was

more involved apparently.

"Well now, yeah, this will take some splainin'. For sure. Looks like, you've been busy, bud." He mused. Well, nothing for it, he will be here soon enough, then we gonna talk this over. The whole thing looked odd. It will be better to discuss this in person, once they settle in. Instead of trying to guess, what the broad and cryptic message actually meant.

He will need to come get him at the airport later, so he replied, that he would come get him. But it will not arrive for about 4 more hours anyhow.

He moved on to the next message, awaiting him.

"Let's see what you got this time, Mr. WELD40," he said.

XX

"Structure fire in an abandoned warehouse...; Ever heard of the Fire Department?"

"Pizza Delivery Special! Large for...; Now there is a plan."

"Babysitter for the T…; Forwarded."

"Water levels have dropped by a few inches in Tri-City area lakes...; It's summer, you morons."

"Traffic backed up for miles on ..; W.T.F.?

"A cat stuck in a tree at..., if I had a nickel..."

He kept on scanning the queue of requests, they really did not change all that much. There where no major mission to undertake lately, which was good, due to no backup. But major, or not, she was taking on progressively less and less jobs. Always appeared pensive and distracted, when he called her with something. He pointed that out to her couple weeks back, and got his head nearly bitten off for his trouble. She backpedaled and apologized, simply asking to leave it to her, as personal issues. He backed off as asked, but he kept wandering what was going on back there. Whatever it was, it could not be good. He understood way more then most would at his age, being who he was. Not that that made much difference, he was a teen now also.

But still, it bothered him. It was the sheer helplessness of it, that really got to him. As connected as he was. In this matter, he was practically blind, and that could be quite unnerving for someone, who was used to being aware of goings on as the matter of course. He could go and visit in person, he supposed, he normally would not, but what could he do even then? He never really dealt with such things, never had to. No, this is something, that will need to be squared away by someone, who is used to being close to the furnace.

He just hoped, that nothing major will come up, that he will not be able to divert, and everything will go south in a bad way. He did not have many friends, and one's he had, he needed badly.

At this rate, Team might start losing it's market share (HA! Market Share, those assholes with a theme song would love that). Not like there will be shortage of cats.. but there might be fewer major jobs , if it's appears, that attitude displayed is just too casual, people will not take us seriously. Even if we are just a bunch of teenage volunteers...

Well the good news is: Ron will be back soon to deal with whatever is going on. And whatever he needs of me, i'll be glad to help.

He went back to reading the specs of new panorama-type devices and thinking of their possible applications.

XX

Helen kept glancing over to the young man, sitting in a 4th row window seat. He looked different, then other passengers you will find in this compartment normally. She tried not to stare, but something kept nagging at her, resent memory in the back of her mind kept pulling her gaze. So she kept stealing glances every time, she passed by. The man seemed to be preoccupied with something he held in his hand, that looked like a reader device of some sort or the other. And seemed oblivious to the glances he kept receiving.

She was not the only one, her coworkers where eying the man the entire flight. His drink, offered to him hours ago, still sat in his armrest, barely touched apparently. But the stewardess, that offered it to him, and received a thanks and a smile from him, looked like she was ready to practically lick it off him. If he'd only let her.

"I think it's him" Helen said, when they where all in the forward cabin at the moment.

"What?" one of the others inquired, working on the coffee.

"The guy in First Class 4A" Helen said.

"Ahhh, Oh yeah" the one, that supplied the drink way earlier replied, with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Hon, he can't be more then seventeen, little too fresh, ya know" the one, Helen ran into this morning admonished.

The drink girl muttered something about being thing tall to ride the mile high club.

"No," said Helen. "I think , that's him, that guy from this morning."

The scuttlebutt was already fully informed, of what happened to her before they all departed with the flight. Inflated and exaggerated, of course, So there was no need for elaboration.

They all looked in the direction , where the man was seated. The divider was in the way, so they could see nothing, but they knew exactly, where he was.

"You sure?" Asked the hallway girl. "He seems awful young, and you said he was close to 7 feet tall."

"I never said he was, I said it looked, like he was. And no, i'm not sure, the lighting was bad there. It's just the feeling I keep getting, when I see him, that I saw him before, and recently." replied Helen.

"Are you sure it's not the same feeling, that she keeps getting?" The coffee girl, nodded toward the drink girl "Not that I can blame ya'll, I mean"

"No," Helen shook her head, "it just keeps coming back at me, and I can't put my finger on it"

"Well, you could go over and ask him." said the hallway girl.

"Yeah, i'm gonna go and bug someone on a hunch" Helen shook her head.

"Well then, we are gonna leave it as is, given there is nothing we can do anyhow, you don't even know his name, you said. We can't check it against the manifest. And you can not switch to night mode during the day, or without captain's order." The hallway girl shrugged and departed with her tray.

Helen nodded numbly and went on with her duties, but the nagging feeling remained.

XXX

Author's note: Changes have a domino effect, they do not affect jut one person, but people around em as well.

Does adding extra spacing in between paragraphs, makes it easier to keep track of where you;re reading?

RA


	5. 5 The Fallen Hammer

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

5. The Fallen Hammer.

You are affected by moods of others around you, just as am I. It is just something that you feel. And you share your mood with those around you, just the same as they share theirs with you. It would be nice, if everyone around you was joyful all the time. It is not so, and no matter how deep down you try to burrow, you will still feel it. So, grin and bear it.

If there is a single light, you can see in the end of where your tunnel leads, it's worth investigating.

After all, there might be cheese involved.

XX

Calm. Yes, just calm. New state to be in for me. I've been in about every other mood, you can think of (then again, so has just about everyone else, not much of a feat there). But calm never came easy to me, unlike say ...panic. Oh yeah, THAT came automatically and unbidden at the worst of times. No effort required on my part at all. Then i'll just seize onto it and run with it, without giving it any thought.

… "No effort required," he thought... Yeah, that would be about in the middle of me applying myself to almost any task, right next to "I'll do it tomorrow". Drifting with the wind still could use a sail (assuming you ever had one), and possibly a current.

No. Sitting in the middle of a still reedy pond more like it, from where I saw myself then. Paddles: useful invention.

It's called: 'Comfort zone', you are comfortable when you are in it, and you want to remain there. Leaving that zone is hard and unpleasant, hence why you try to stay in it as long as possible. After all, who actually wants to do things, that they are uncomfortable with? No one, that's who. It's a safe harbor

, your hiding spot. Quiet, comfortable, safe. Even if your own panic leads you there, heh, that is what you are used to.

But sometimes, you get to a point, when you are sitting in your imagined safety, but things still get to you. They keep hammering at your contentment, so drifting with the wind might not be working for your spot anymore. What are you going to do? Easy: find a new one. Hard: How? and Where?

So we all are in search of comfort, in one way or another. It comes naturally, instinctively. And when you are looking around in your search, you keep running into new things. Some may not be so new, just ignored or disregarded before, but now you are looking at them again in a new light.

What do you see? What do you think you see? Could it bring comfort you seek? Or, rather: Could it bring back the comfort you once had? You are not going to the same place for sure. Changes remain constant. But could those changes lead you to that new place you seek? You will keep looking, oh yes. It comes as naturally to you as breathing, you need it. And you will be opening many doors during your search, let's see what's behind Door #2 and so forth …

…

_A while back..._

It is an unpleasant feeling to have a door slammed in your face. While still talking to boot, and locking from the outside on top of it.

But it did not even register right away. I just kept on talking through it, like nothing happened. Accidents happen, no big. Pop it open and let me out. Simple, right?

Apparently not...

I could hear the music echoing down the empty hallways. It was drowning out my voice, that had a somewhat more of a shrill/whiny quality to it by then. It was getting darker. I could not quite comprehend, that I could be just forgotten like that. I mean, this is not like you forgot to call and wake someone up. I'm locked in a damn closet for pity's sake! LET ME OTTA HERE!

There was utter silence in the hallways now. Gym exit is on the other side, so everyone filtered out through there. Silent and dark, no windows in the closet. Once again panic came easily, but after hitting the door a few times, sanity prevailed. So, I sat on the floor, staring at the door. Or rather, staring at nothing in it's direction. And was doing something, that I was unaccustomed to: Thinking. Not trying to think my way though class, either, but actually thinking of how things led for me to be sitting here doing just that.

I had my doubts from the very beginning, as to why I was doing this. But I supported her at every turn, picked her up when she stumbled and told her, that she could do this. I may not understand the purpose behind it. I, frankly, saw none (but that's guys locker room talk). But that's what friends are for. And in return I get a "slam/click" combo, extra cheese. Not that I cared to get anything in return (not even a date after getting shut down over and over). But this is a bit much, we have strayed into Ron Removal area here.

AND THUS, LET OUT I WAS!

By the janitor. Next morning.

Nodding to the puzzled-looking man. I informed him of a need to use the restroom before I left, he nodded back, and we parted company.

On the way back home my mood was no longer whiny, like last night, it was somber. Later in the day I went to see how she was doing after the dance, and ask her about the door sitch. I was not pissed, it was more of a WTF moment, that needed asking.

I was greeted, same as always. And she started distractedly gushing about her having a great time last nite. Not a thought of me apparently, non-entity. Unimportant for the overall picture of her evening.

I let it slide, she seemed happy with the sitch. Seeing her happy that was good enough for me. So I let it go.

…

Yes, I was comfortable, where I was. Invisible to all, and irritating, when I became visible, to most. But that was enough for me.

Friendship is a valuable thing to have. It does not require recognition, it is simply presumed, that it's there. This way, you know, you can always provide support at need. And also get that same support in return, without reservation.

Assistance, advise or yanking on the leash from a friend, are something you get as a given. To the point of being annoyed with them, but you get it anyway...

…

_A while back..._

I am actually good at this!

Success. Not something, that I am accustomed to. Not. At. All. Heh, I don't even know how I got roped into this gig (well, actually, I know exactly how), but who cares! This rocks! I'm actually enjoying having a job... people mostly complain about theirs(note cheese-drone #3575-6)...

Ah yes, the humble naco. A promotion and a clip-on tie (in case of a grease fire). Who's the man!

No, seriously, I am now "The Man", literally management, ya know. The cheese-drone is sulking again. Now what?

… "I quit!"

Well shit, there she goes. I got a shop to run here, y'know. Tacos don't hatch by themselves. There is a reason, why it said "Help Wanted", emphasis on -help-...understaffed again.

"Sup, Wade?"

In trouble. She is already in trouble, how long she been gone? Seriously. Oh Man.. this tanks, but I gotta go.

"Ned!"

_'clip-on tie handed over with honors'_

"Adios, amigo."

…

Yeah, there is something to be said, for getting paid for doing what you love. I could've gotten the gig back, easily, I had presence there. But it would not have be fair to Ned. And the cheese-drone would have complained, no doubt. Oh well.

…

_A while back..._

Lunch time is coming. All the prep work is completed, this class period was scheduled just before lunch hour for that purpose. I, actually, do not need to be present in the class, I can apparently teach. And I still get the credit, Booya!

Ya know, it's a pain to deal with classes and running the schools' cafeteria at the same time. Normally, it is one or the other. But who cares, i'm having a blast here.

THERE SHALL BE NO MYSTERY MEAT SERVED ON CHEZ RONALDE's WATCH!

There where very polite, some even quite timid order requests, during the delicatessen days. Who would have thought, that chefs could be so intimidating. Then again, if you can not be nice to people handling your food (what's wrong with you?), you -will- be nice to a guy, who is holding a large butcher knife, and very deftly cutting stuff with it (yes, you will be, won't cha?).

The CHEZ was the toast of the town for weeks. Then, abruptly, the weeks ended and it was simply toast.

In hindsight, I wander how did the health inspector turned up to shut us down? I'm pretty sure Mr. B actually knows some of those guys.

…

The caf was town's landmark for a while, people actually came to eat lunches at the school caf, volunteer-like. Unheard of..! The new hairnet lady grumbled all the while, not helpful at all. And someone, who did practically nothing, has issues with kitchen appliances and still getting a passing grade. Has no grounds to complaint at all. But it is over, water under the bridge either way. I had my moment.. fade to black.

…

_A while back..._

_..."I know, what's best for you"..._

I remember those words. Wrong. Better, true. Best, ... not so much. I did allow the change (more like got roped into it again). I've never bothered before, close enough approach never bothered me. And I will be the first to admit: I liked the result. More so of what could be done by a skilled hand, then just the appearance of the result. _François _truly is an artist, a master of his craft. I have much respect for such people.

But people appreciated the results, doubtfully giving any thought to the craft. Boy, where they ever so appreciative.

After peeling off the throng of admirers, and running wild with fashion harmony trend to the point of absurd. I have abruptly stopped and looked at myself. "What am I doing? And what the hell happened here?" I asked.

Yes, the breaks had to be laid on by yours truly this time.

…

Oh yes! Be weary of people, who loftily proclaim they they know what is best for others. Indeed, I here-by bear witness (to all the pick-a-nick baskets).

Someone, who does not get much time under the sun, tends to overindulge when it's their time to shine. Because is far more rare thing for them, so they tend to get burnt. Parents tend to slather their kids with sunblock for a reason (either that, or you bring home what looks like a walking seafood takeout, extra whiny/crispy).

So it kept on going this way, bigger things, lesser things. I took those things in stride, but they leave traces behind. They resurface every time a new one is being etched among them.

…

_Sometime ago..._

Stupid jungle topography and it's fauna(school words?).

She is not in her room! SHE IS NOT HOME AT ALL! Where the hell... the phone! …what the! Damn...

Running outside, where to? He said, he was doing something with that graffiti wall in the park. Park it is. Hoof it. Who knows when they actually started.

Yup, there is the thing. Is there a movie playing? Weird. There is a commotion over to the side, there is the head. And what's with the coat?

Oh man! It's just a head and a coat. Why the hell you are even out here!

Alright. Flower thing is done, everyone is back to their whole selves again, almost. I'm holding the stupid flower by the roots, upside down, they left already.

It's raining now, the mud running down the delicate petals and dripping on the ground with the rest of the water..

"Why were you out here? All that knew told you not to do this. All that could, were doing something about it.

Why? Did you not understand what you where risking? This is not another phobia talking, this is common sense, you have seen what will happen.

Why did you not wait, as you should have? We had a plan, the sitch was being dealt with.

Why where you out here?

And then she just went on with the thing! Without so much as "By your leave"!

I stared at the now wet a muddy flower (yeah, I would have gone and gotten one no matter what), but still. Throwing the shrub into the bushes, I shlepped home, not getting any drier here.

Next morning I mentioned this to my partner, who was working with me on this. He opened his mouth in stunned protest several times like a fish, but said nothing and shook his head.

"Yeah." I breathed out nodding. We have been having more of these little chats lately, and they all went about the same. Articulating events akin to those, is not something we can compile into comprehensive vocabulary immediately in between ourselves.

...

Even if you can see it coming, but still refuse to believe it. It will still leave you bleeding in the street, regardless.

He grimaced...

…

_Six month ago..._

She has been growing more and more distant, since they started going out. It looked like a strange tightrope act. She was not actively running, just hovering just out of reach, almost avoiding me, but not quite. She was always a little flustered, when he came around and I was near by at the moment. Our usual friendly get togethers where further and further in between. It seemed like she was always torn every time, when those times came around.

Me and him where always strictly cordial. So no information was forthcoming from that quarter at all. Aside from what could be gleaned from the locker room.

I could not put my finger on it, but I kept getting a feeling, that something was cutting into out "friends time", and not on mine of hers volition. Outside influence...

Never ascribe to malice ... then again, malice just one letter away.

"... we should not hang out as often together for a while..."

".. only until we get more comfortable with each other, I don't want to scare him off.."

The one-two combo, leaves me stunned.

"... we are so close, guys freak out over that..."

"... only for a little bit. Once there is less friction, we'll be back on track.."

"...I hope, you understand..."

Not. Helping. At. All.

I look into the corner of the room, for a few moments. Then I looks back at her, she seems apprehensive of what she just asked, but pleading at the same time.

As I said earlier, I see no point in the affair (pardon the term). But it's not for me to decide that matter.

Friends do interventions, they do not interject on purpose (more school words?).

"Is this what you want?" I ask, calmly.

She nods jerkily. Then, in a rush:

"I want to give this a try, and try to make it work. You can't imagine, how hard this is..."

The blade plunges.

"You, of all people, know my sitch is hard enough..."

The blade turns.

"So without added complications it should work..."  
"If you don't want to do this, just say so. Nothing is worth jeopardizing what we have"

Three...Four...

So, invisible non-entity needs to be removed as an "added complication", so it does not get in the way.

I note idly, starring at the wall still. I.m feeling dizzy, the nacos are having a brawl in my gut. My palms are trying to freeze, or sweat , i'm not even sure, the vision swims like a lava lamp.

"No, if this is what you want, then me getting in the way will be the jeopardizing thing." I speak slowly, looking over her head.

I look back at her.

"Getting in the way will be wrong of me, you know it's true."

She hesitates, then nods.

I stare at the wall some more..

"If you think you need extra room for a while, i'm cool with that"

She sags with a little... relief?

Then the picture coalesces in my head, almost with a click. Like that lock sometime ago.

"I'm going to accept another exchange invitation." I tell her.

She stiffens again.

"For how long this time?" She asks quietly.

"Six months"

"SIX months! She almost whines.

"Yeah, extended curriculum, the works"

"But so long..."

"Just say so, and I will not go" I challenge calmly.

She opens her mouth to argue, then remember what I said earlier.

"No, if this is what you want, it would be wrong if I did." she utters reluctantly.

I stare at the wall some more.

"Yeah" I reply.

Then turn around and am quite surprised, that I can actually move one foot in front of the other. Start walking down the stairs.

"Ron." She calls back, when I reach the bottom.

I turn and look up.

"We are still friends, right?"

The Hammer Falls.

I smile slightly.

"Always, KP. Always"

I nod to the , on the way out. Her face gotten a very professional look on it, when she saw my expression. And walk out.

Walking home stiffly. My fists are clenched so tight, my hands are cramping. Still friends, the way I am feeling right now, still friends I get to keep. But I lost everything else that went with it, whatever it was, is now gone. Maybe there was never anything else, just my imagination, but it hurts too much to be imaginary. Regardless, out and gone, still friends. Non-entity complication, that's me. Don't get in the way, don't reflect the light, try no to breathe too much air. I am , what I is.

Or is I?

I'm is a throes of a new emotion: rage. I'm not feeling sorry for myself, and I would normally. No moping around, no self pity. I am genuinely pissed off. Is I? Or isn't I? Checking inventory...still there.

Even though any monkey i'll run into right now, will get dismembered into lots of tiny monkey parts.

Thing is i'm not angry at her, or myself even. I'm just angry as the way things stand right now. This sitch pisses me off to no end. Well nothing for it now, my dear stillfriend. Time to make the arrangements.

They work fast, everything in place already, i'm leaving Monday. Done, and done. I dial another number.

"Wade." I say without any preamble and launch into the sitch. As is,condensed, but unedited. There is silence on the other end for a long time, I know he is digesting the information.

"Ok, what do you think we should do" , he says heavily on the other end. The kid got gravity at need.

"No major missions without backup, period. If there is a slightest whiff of danger by confrontation, pony it off. The rest at your discretion." I reply. More silence.

"Ok, will do. There should not be much major activity anyhow just now, you guys managed to get locked up just about everyone, who is anyone. 'Till they get out again, that is... Six months you say?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Alright, i'll watch the sched, you do your thing. We'll reconvene, once you are back. Who knows, maybe thing will start making sense by then. Emergency contact?"

"Usual channels, but you know, it will have to be a close to home one, for it to be treated as such."

"Yeah, I know. We should be covered for now... Have a good trip, we'll talk when you get out"

"Thanks, bro. We will, when I do"

…

Wade dumped a log to me, when I did get back to civilization. Six months of mission stuff, should be interesting.

XXX

Author' note:


	6. 6 What's in a name

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

6. What's in a name.

The theater was dark, and half empty. People fanned out all over the place, taking advantage of the extra space, and keeping their distance. Mostly couples, not like they where watching the stupid thing anyhow.

The movie droned on. Some meaningless sappy chick flick, no guy normally would go to without launching at least one formal protest. But he'd take me to those on his own, so thoughtful. So here we are... on another "Dinner and a movie". Yup, usual couple stuff.

The arm was around my shoulder, as per usual. It almost seems automated by now. Automated gestures, automated responses, practiced ease. With practice we get more comfortable, right? That was the idea, wasn't it? Then why do I feel like a cog grinding in circles? So we sit there, in silence.

I stare at the screen, not really seeing it. Ya know, I never offered an opinion to go to this flick, neither did he, we just went. It was just assumed, same for just about all of the others for that matter. Thoughtfulness with practiced ease... if this is being comfortable with each other, then why does this sound so wrong?

…

She is showing no signs of unbending, none. I'm not in a movie theater with a girl, I'm in a hardware store, trying to hug a 2x4. Oh, that reminds me, need to run by the art supplier later.

Yeah, we are spending more time together now, not that it really matters, but I pushed for more "us" time. More "us" time yields better results, without fail, or at least it usually does. What gives? And what is the deal with this stupid movie? I mean, someone actually watches this? I never do, but you gotta follow this format to soften them up, like clockwork.

Oh yes, Mr. Sensitive routine sells nicely. They are just eating it up. Snake oil baby; "Chick magnet without gym time" Brand. I really do enjoy my found vocation, and I am pretty good at it, this is just gravy. Usually, warm and soft kind though, not this timberclad one.

Why is this not going any further? My patience with this one is running out. Could there be more involved, then just the usual hesitation? Naw, that would imply greater depth. And i've seen no more shown, then any of the rest of em'.

Gonna need to think some more about it, i'll probably push for more "together" time. No need to actually spend the time, just get a bit more "give", and see if I can finally tilt the scales my way.

…

A peck and a good night. Another date is over. This is starting to feel like a chore, where is the thrill of the first one's? The perfect nights out, the anticipation of the "date night". What happened? I have no answers, this is not what I was looking toward. It seems that we arrived to the point of little friction, but it does not feel like smooth sailing from now on. It feels like the end of the line.

I still did not talk to anyone about this sitch. Suck it up, time to have a girl talk or two.

XX

He stood on the lake shore, just past the twin waterfalls. Far enough from the mist, but you can still smell the water. With serene expression and closed eyes, just soaking in the ambiance around him. I approached quietly from beyond the treeline. He never moved, his eyes never opened, he simply held out his arm to the side, in a silent invitation. I stepped into it, he circled my waist from behind and pulled me close.

I do not remember how long we just stood there like this, him holding me. But the serenity was like deep meditation, you could almost feel the warmth caressing you.

I remember those nights we spent together. Even the simplest of things, come back to me vividly. The quiet trails in the mountains. Sitting in the middle of the clearing among the wildflowers. Tending to the school gardens together. Joyous peace, tranquility and contentment.

The nights on the town later. Me playing the guide mostly, and in a constant state of a amusement. From his actions and comments on his observations.

The little establishments we wandered through, him always pestering myself and others of the purposes of various things. Then sometimes trying to implement them for said purpose, or for some other with predictably amusing results.

Everyone learns from the first wasabi encounter. Not many devour it with such zeal, after the initial shock has worn off. I had to prevent him to using it as a condiment for the desert at one point.

Even routine school activities seemed more pleasant. Whether it was a quiet studying of some subject of another. Or an intense sparring match, or an obstacle course. One just flown seamlessly into the other, just by being in his proximity.

The large garage and workshop, where the some of the school's mechanical courses are being taught. And also being used by enthusiastic students, to extract more power from existing contraptions, for no other purpose then just that (men,heh). There was a smell of heated metal, lubricant and fuel permeating every crevice of the place.

After weeks spent studying, he was there with the rest of them. Arguing with each other, arms flailing about, sticking blueprints under each other's noses, and assembling and dis-assembling items with feverish determination. I'm not without fault there either, but men are not know for being reasonable in such matters.

The testing grounds, for such various implements. He instantly dubbed it "The Polygon-Drome" , much to the amusement of the enthusiasts. Given what they are using the proving grounds for however, it is not that far from the mark. Room there is limited, so there are reinforcements at places, just in case. Their results... varied.

Even his crude attempts at Kanji poetry. He does not quite grasp the point, yet, but he was trying all the same. Even if what came out was … bizarre. I explained to him, best I could (it could not really be explained directly at all), what he came up with over lunch one time. He pondered the matter for a moment, then exclaimed "Well now, Abstractionism in Literary Word is possible, who would a thunk." One's present laughed long and hard at that.

I wish he was traveling with me. Sensei said there is no need to travel in a pack. Attracting extra attention, when you can avoid it, would be preferable.

But is still wish he was near. We are traveling to his home town. He has old acquaintances there. How will it affect us? Should I be concerned? No, I trust him, I trusted him with my life before. I still do.

XX

"Let's see here.. Arrivals, Arrivals …. gate? Here we go,"

" Hello random people I don't know..."

…

The plane's tires squeaked hitting the ground. Captain announced, that we are down.

People are starting to gather their belongings, and filing out slowly.

Helen is standing at the end of the exit tube to the tarmac, saying her good byes to the passengers filing past her. People are in a hurry to get to wherever they where going. Almost all are gone now from the compartment, there are not that many in First Class anyway.

He came into her view last unhurriedly, she greeted him with her usual exit smile, and said her goodbye's. He smiled back , and took a step forward from the lit area on the plane, offering thanks of his own.

She let out a wordless gasp as shadow of the tube's entrance fell across his face, coupled with his words. He paused, and looked at her with polite concern.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

She tried to speak, after several failed attempts, in a trembling whisper she uttered:

"It IS you"

He nodded in reply.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked just as quietly.

"You did not ask anything" he replied with the same smile, nodded to her and continued past her with the same unhurried stride.

"Wait" He turned half way, she hesitated. "I don't even know your name.." she mumbled.

His smile turned sly and he chuckled.

"Rex, Rex Loki. A pleasure, madame" he replied with a small bow and disappeared behind the turn of the tube.

She razed her hand toward where he was, and made to follow, then caught herself.

Walking back into now empty plane, she walked up to her coworkers doing the final walkthroughs.

She looked at the girls, and smiled a little distractedly.

"It was him. I asked." she said.

"And?" one asked.

"Well?Well?" come hastily from another.

"..."

"What they want to know, dear, if there is more" said the girl from the hallway.

"Not really..." Helen replied "But at least I know his name now"

…

Rex walked out of the arrival gate, scanning the crowd outside. A familiar face stood off a little to the side. He walked in it's direction.

"Well howdy there, Rex. Long time no see."

"Too long. How are you doing, Mac."

A sound slap of the hands, and another on the shoulder with a free one, and off the went. Fishing out his suitcase out the baggage mary-go-round, Rex followed Mac outside.

"So," Mac said. "You where saying there is some groundbreaking news you have to share."

"Yeah. Well not groundbreaking exactly, but worth looking into. It's a bit convoluted, so I figured it would be best to explain in person. Rather, then trying to communicate it over long distance somehow."

"No kidding. The message gave me the outlines, or at least I think, that's what it was. But you figured right, if you want to relay something like that across."

Mac's truck was visible sitting in the public parking lot. Kinda hard to miss, the thing is the size of a small tank, and sorta looks like one.

Sliding the suitcase in the back, Rex climbed into the monster. And they took off down the highway, leading slightly out of the city. All the while the guys where going back and forth catching up on what has been going on with either for the last few months, since they say each other last.

Rex went over his earlier travels, ventures, he undertook himself, and on other's behalf. What his rents' wanted him to look into, while he was here in town, and latest stint at his school in Japan.

Mac mentioned what was going around town here. What was happening back on the East Coast. Some of his latest projects he was tinkering with.

"How are the pano-shades working , by the way?" Mac asked.

"Great! Telling ya, it's a superb gadget to use. Once I got use to them (and stopped walking into stuff), switching modes back and forth, is nearly seamless and you can get the layout unrestricted by the actual size. Beautiful thing, bro."

"Sweet! That was the idea, remember I told ya, when i gave them for you? That was the whole idea, man."

"Yeah, I remember. Like I said, beautiful."

"Well, I got new one's if you wanna play with them later once we get home."

"Sweet!"

Walking into mac's living room, Rex noticed, that it looked like they where by themselves.

"Yours are out and about again, Mac?"

"Yeah, talked to mom last nite, they will still be out for probably another day or so, she said."

" Ah, so same as always."

"Yup." Mac replied, rummaging in the fridge. "So grab a seat, chillax and tell uncle Macky, what's on your mind... you wanna go with chip or cake?

"Cake"

"Right on" Mac strode over with ever present wheel of cheesecake, and some drinks.

They settled in. And Rex started telling Mac, about the new guy he met (local boy, that one). They way he looked at things and people, the was he viewed events, that impacted people's lives.

It was a long chat, but Mac was intrigued. He knew full well, that Rex was too perceptive by far for someone to get past him by cobbling this together, just to mess with his head. After all Rex was the shaman here, and not anyone that usually came in contact with him.

Michael "Mac" Henry himself was a techie. More then hobbyist also, the patents speak for themselves. The requests to consult his expertise did also. Private school he went to, did not even bother checking his attendance.

Not a hacker precisely (no slouch, to be sure), more of a wrench by preference. Putting stuff together was his forte. He also assisted various worthy local causes directly, but in discrete manner. Bottomless pit charity organizations, was something he avoided. For a guy, who liked to actually bolt stuff together, nebulous concepts with pretty names held no clout with him.

Mac was also shrewd enough, to know, that Rex was not easily impressed, he'll be polite about it, but unimpressed all the same. Most will not be able to tell, Mac could.

Rex finished talking, grabbed a wedge, and flipped his hand up, as if passing the ball, and sat there, looking at Mac.

Mac looked back at Rex, then looked little to the side, then back at Rex.

"You are impressed..." he said slowly.

Rex nodded, munching on the cake.

"This is actually interesting. It really is. I take it, you have already decided to run with it."

Rex nodded again.

"Hm, one thing for sure. Your reference is not something given lightly. If you think, that I should look, then I will"

Another nod.

"You said this guy a couple hours from here?"

"Yes"

"I really want to meet this dude, bro."

"That's the idea. I can't make your calls for you, only you can. But i'll be remiss, if I did not point you toward all this, man"

"And thanks for that. I really appreciate it." Mac pointed at this friend. "I really, really do." "Now, what about that old lunge place you where talking about?"

XXX

Author's note: And slowly, but surely things are coming together...

THIS IS ACTUALLY a lot OF WORK! Wtf...

-RA


	7. 7 The literal Truth

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

7. The literal Truth.

…

That's it. No further. I have nothing left to give. Pain and exhaustion are even worse today, yeah they are piling on top of one's from previous days. Day after day there is more strain, it's only getting worse and worse.

The vision is a blur, I can only see shadows in motion by now. Numb from agony, I keep deflecting and avoiding the strikes aimed at me. I can't even see the blows coming anymore. I can't strike back at what I can not see, other then by touch and perception alone. I can only feel them coming now … and more are landing, many are getting through now.

A kick sends me tumbling sideways and around, I skit to a halt after sliding and rolling a couple feet. I get my feet under me one by one, and get back up. There is no actual creaking noise, i'm just imagining it, but it sure feels like there odta be one. Still can't see a damn thing.. back to the circle, back into combat position. The blows start raining in again, here we go.

My body gave out hours ago, running on sheer will alone now. I want to go on, I want this.

Want? THIS! Who the hell would want THIS? THIS: is what nuts is made of!

Hmm, having a will is a new thing also. Not just being will-ING when asked, but to will myself into something on my own volition, that's a new one (well there was that moldy block of cheese, but we do not talk about that).

There is more then will alone, much more, something is keeping me on my feet(sorta). I know I should no be able to stand up by now, but here I am.

Yup! Standing up and willful!

Ugh!Oof~ not really standing anymore. Another blow throws me of balance, the ground is coming up fast.

Thud! … a will was a good idea... goodnight sweet Prince Willy.

Firm hand shakes my shoulder. I kinda wake up.

Face is the dirt again. How long have I been out this time? They usually, don't let me lay around for too long, so I cool down too much.

"Ugha. Uunnnn … hoa?" I articulate my current state of rest.

"You must rise, Ron-san. It is almost dark now. We all must go get some rest."

Uh huh. And what, do you suppose, it looked like I was doing just now?... I say nothing. I roll over slowly to get up, bad idea, rolling hurts. Then again, so does getting up.

A hand seizes my arm and takes it over a shoulder, another one goes around my waist. That hurts also... supported like that. We make it to the baths. Oh yeah, on your deathbed you might be, but you will be clean.

"Remember, Ron-san, do not use the hot water one." are the parting words.

Disrobing, and numbly lathering up. So this is what "one bug bruise" expression means, I muse idly. Stiffly I finish the task. And head for the cold water tub. I know I want the hot one, but there is a reason for it. I'll pass out in moments and drown in the stupid thing, if nobody is there with me. Actual logic, not torment.

Cold is an understatement. Frigid. Frigid, but still fluid. I float, making small swim like motions for a little bit, then get out. I never actually saw one in there, but i'm pretty sure, they use it to melt ice cubes in.

I'm awake. The morning bell (gong,whatever) did not ring yet, but i'm awake. Stiff this morning.

Stiff being the operative word here. Rigor fucken' mortis , that apparently extends to my eyelids. I'm maybe awake, opening the eyes however is another matter.

Slowly, muscle group by muscle group (talk about targeting and isolating), I manage to bend enough to

begin getting up. Standing still for a little bit, I start to move towards the door, slowly. You know if you accidentally over starch your underwear walk? Kinda like that.

Morning is coming rapidly. The -GONNGG- reverberates through the entire grounds. Back to the grind.

…

"You understand, that if you step inside, you are committing yourself to the part you have taken. And you do so fully. No reservations, only full commitment and nothing less, Stoppable-san"

I look back steadily, jaw set, no grinding, just firm. I have made a real decision for the first time. And for the first time, I will see it through.

"Yes, Master Sensei. I understand. And I have a request."

Old man raised an eyebrow.

"This is why I came Here. By my own free will. I'm used to failing. Please do not let me."

Sensei studied me a for a moment. Then replied:

"I shall not allow you to fail, Stoppable-san."

I bow.

Sensei nods his head slightly, and walks through the gate.

I follow.

…

First few weeks where especially brutal. I survived, not sure how, but I did. When your proven strength is running away... and you can't run from these guys, not for long anyway. You get left with limited options. But running was not an option, this was not what I came here for.

Getting up at 4am was nothing compared to the rest of the day, hours of workouts before classes even started (we are talking regular classes, one's with books, this is a school after all), and the local curriculum is actually harder then the one was was used to and not studying worth a damn for anyhow.

Very broad and demanding, lots of information to process. Some you will need, other you may not. You need to figure out which one is which. Forces you to think for yourself, instead of just going point by point.

Local learning method has a scatter effect, and then you have to go look for answers on your own, or with your peers. And the testing of what you actually know, not that you managed to guess, that the correct answer is "C".

So many glaring pitfalls to make up for me, things is should know by all rights, I had to look up again. It is better this way for me though, i'm not good with rigid structures, no news there.

Then, after the lessons are over. It is time for afternoon practice sessions (more of a beat down, in some cases, to be left unmentioned). So everyone slugs it out entire afternoon and evening, until almost night time.

And when they get tired of punching and kicking you, they go and pick up some weapons! And the fun continues...

Sunup to sundown, day after day, non stop. A crash course, heavy emphasis on "crash".

…

It was high time I was actually able to walk away from the afternoon practice session. Instead of being plucked out of the dirt and pretty much carried to wash up.

So, bouncing with glee (inwardly, outwardly it still hurt to bounce..or breathe), I actually went to the baths on my own. Still a frigid one, stick with what works.

Waking up did not leave me feeling like a 3 day-old roadkill, that's a plus. Walking outside into the morning air, ready for another day of fun and games.

On my way to the courtyard, I run into the new visitor, I though I saw showing up last night. He seems at ease in here, so not a newcomer for sure. But he looks about as asian as I do. So probably also a visitor.

We exchange local greetings, and head for the courtyard, morning routine time.

…

One might have some truly awesome menaces in their lives. Not all do, but one might. I am one of those people.

And sometimes life pins you directly against them. Not even as a test, although it is that also, but just because that's how life is.

Now for me, you'd think it'd be Monty? Easy, you'd figure. For he does not like me at all, and does not play with a full deck. Not so! Somehow he is not that much of a challenge every time he comes after me. So, nemesis he is not (other then being a freaky part-monkey, that is), he just does not qualify. Regardless of what he may think.

No sir.

The true nemesis is the one that vexes you greatly. Oh yes, great vexing.

More to the point, the ever vexing task of obtaining snackage in this place. Yessss... my true nemesis:

The Master Lunch Lady. So close, always so close, yes just out of reach.. Terrible, terrible.. and vexing.

Yes, indeed.

Oh well. It's time to go hit the books again, before the beat down session.

…

Ended a little earlier today. I am still mostly intact, nice. There is actually time for some dining left tonight. Gonna go get some grub (dinner is much less frustrating affair then lunch), oh yeah.

People are eating, talking, reading and just hanging around and whatnot. School is out or the day, people are chillaxing. Piling up a solid helping of simple but fine local fair (Master Lunch Lady is not only menacing, but also superb in the kitchen). I wander over to one of the tables and sit down, getting started on my dinner.

"Mind if I join you" a voice came.

I looked over, it was the other visitor dude. "Not at all" I gesture idly, and resume eating.

He sits himself down, with a plate similar to mine, and proceeds doing the same thing, in silence.

We finish our dinners without saying anything, i'm mildly curious about the guy. He is also another unusual character here, well more unusual, then most. Everyone in here is a little unusual (should I talk to Sensei about adding "Never be normal" as a school motto?).

"I could go for some tea, you up for it?" the guy asks.

"Yeah, sounds good actually" I reply, thinking that tea is just about what doctor ordered.

The guy quickly got tea going, and came back to the table to wait for it to brew.

"Oh, my name is Rex, by the way. Rex Loki, nobody bothered introducing us, they usually do that, and you looked busy."

"Ron Stoppable, pleased to meet you. Yeah they normally would, but you're right, I was."

"No harm done, we'd gotten around to it eventually. So where are you hailing from?"

"Middleton,Colorado … err that's US, you?"

"I was born in London, but it would be either Florence or Stockholm, depending on how you look at it. That's England, Italy, and Sweden respectively." He grinned.

I smirked back and raised my hand, acknowledging a hit. For a wonder, I actually caught his crack about my own geography gaffe earlier.

"So, how did you end up here?" he asked.

"Foreign exchange program" I replied, no point of spilling to some random new guy about details.

"Ah, rather unusual for this place" he said.

"Honestly would not know, isn't it the same how you ended up here, we both long ways from home" I replied.

"Actually no, I was invited. We do have alumni in the family. As far as being far, distance is relative, I travel often enough." He replied.

"Whoa, "I said. "So that explains, why you so familiar with the place, you must be here a lot."

"Oh yeah, as much and as often as I can."

"Wait a minute. You don't have to pretty much hammer away in here every waking hour, back to back?"

"No, not at all. Not everyone has the time to devote to everything at once. But it does depend on a person, and what you are trying to do, of course. Different needs and requirements, for different purposes ya know." He looked at the tea over my shoulder and went to get it.

"I guess" , I said quietly in reply.

He came back with the tea set and started pouring. Apparently he heard me.

"What is it, that you are so uncertain about?" he asked.

I started a bit, my reply wants really a reply...

"Seems like you have been training heavily at the very least, so there is some purpose to it." He continued, and gestured to the tea.

I nodded my thanks, and thought for a bit, blowing on the tea.

He just sat there doing the same thing.

"I'm training, because I need to do this. I want to do this..." I said thoughtfully

He nodded.

"... I have to do this. There were too many times, where I did nothing by choice. And now, by choice, I chose to do this. It is something I must do." I said steadily. There is no anger there at all, I'm not angry, just determined to so this through.

He looked at me for a long moment. Then slowly nodded, and said:

"You are going at this so hard, be cause you are afraid, that if you let up for just one moment. You will backslide to doing nothing by choice again. You are also afraid to succeed, but because you are not certain, that you can deal with it, without going overboard."

I just stared at him 'ook, is he from a family of mind readers or something?'

He just looked back calmly, sipping at his tea.

I screwed up my face in thought and looked at the table for a minute. Then looked back up at him.

"You know. You hit the nail on the head right there. Both at once in fact. Read minds much?"

"Thank you." He said. "But all I read is people, not minds. That is what i'm good at actually."

"Evidently, anymore words of wisdom, might you offer?" I ask cautiously.

"Actually, yes." He laughed. "This of this, in you training, are you doing better now, then you did before?"

I thought for a second (well I am walking now, that's better), I nodded.

"Well then. Continue as before, but pace it as you see it of greater use for your purpose, instead of just pounding at it blindly, as you think because you just must do it." He said. Finishing his tea.

I just looked at him, thinking about his words "greater use for your purpose".

He got up, and said "Well, it's late. We all got an early start tomorrow. Good night, Ron"

"G'night, Rex"

I sat there for a little while more, thinking about what he said.

…

I realized sometime later, that Rex spoke the literal truth then, about what I was doing. And how I kept going about it. Trainers where all very obliging to to keep on training me. But Rex's words kept coming back to be through it.

…

Yori was my sparring partner that afternoon, and we kept going at it toe to toe for a long time. I was outmatched but I held my own against her onslaught, and even forced her to back off and defend for a couple brief (very brief) moments.

She paused the match after a while.

"Ron-san, you have improved greatly, quite a feat in such a short time. It would be time to extend your training further."

"Um? What do you mean further?" I ask.

"Moment, Ron-san" and walks off.

She comes back with a pair of Bo staffs, and hands me one of them.

I eye the staff in my hand dubiously.

"Err.. Yori... if you recall last time, one of these was involved... I had to collect parts of my bondiggity wardrobe all over the schools' grounds..." I say wearily. And look at her.

She looked shocked for a moment. Then brought her hand to her mouth, and in her usual fashion, giggled.

With an expression of mirth now, she said:

"Ah yes, that was quite and impressive feat, Ron-san. This is why we need to make sure, that you practice. If nothing else, the as an alternative way of clothes removal at least"

I snort at the pun. And weigh the staff in my hand a little..

XXX

Author's note: So it's all slowly bot surely coming together … or getting closer to falling apart?

PS Autocomplete is annoying.

RA


	8. 8 Panoramic Tunnel

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

8. Panoramic Tunnel.

'This panorama setup could prove massively useful. Coupled with my holo-imagery who knows what we could pull off.'

He looked over the specs again, nodding judiciously. I wonder what they are using as power sources for something like that. I also like the new pad breakdown, pretty sweet design, for something so straight forward.

Hmm, same company holds both patents, I wonder if they are gonna combine them. They seem like they could have been made to work as a combo. Or could be, according to this, they are a research outfit, not a manufacturer, as such. If they will, how do they plan on distributing something like this, some of that stuff is pretty far out there, might be too much for mass market yet.

I discussed those with a guy in the techie open chat room sometime ago, let's see if I can get a hold of him, see what he thinks. He had some very solid insights about those before, he might be inclined to share them again, yeah , that sounds like a thought.

The techie open chat(aka hacker chat), is not your typical messenger. You can get there easily enough, and leave a request. But you can proceed no further, you and your chatmates, must create a chat room for the exchange, which will wipe completely once everyone leaves. Since it could be created, using various nodes, the hackers pride themselves, on finding the oddest online "locations" where to set one up, just for the hell of it.

Wade glanced at requests for assistance queue. And shook his head.

Why do people just do not seem to get it. Trivial matters are not something you call someone almost a thousand miles away... And what is the deal with this woman, bitching about saving the icebergs? I'm going to need to set up a polite trash bin with important-sounding wording sometime.

Some shmuck asking for Kim's phone number again... ; it's not listed for a reason, you perv.

Random variety of pet issues, as always -sigh-. And as far as ever – double sigh-.

And this looks like there is constructions involved...

Ha! This "can do anything" shtick IS braggy, when you start getting "variety" like this.

Actually there could be something to be gained from this "notoriety"we've attained, that could be of great benefit to all actually (damn it need a cool head to discuss this with, what we got for heads is... inadequate for this purpose).

Wanted: Calm, forbearing reason and weight of cold, hard logic, not flights of fancy (which some people, who will remain nameless, I know are prone to). Heh.

Nothing major in the requests all this time, nothing broke, flooded, blown up much or taken over the world.

He chuckled recalling the security footage video of taking over the world attempt involving a large metric diamond... he watched it live, when he hacked into it, and there was a massive soda incident all over his desk and console, he sent copy to Ron along with the rest of the mish stuff, there wans't much really.

Good thing for safety, smooth sailing here, bad for morale. Wade was honestly getting bored.

Was it really ramping down? This does not feel like it, not at all. No, that can't be, things keep on happening, there is always a need. Calm before the storm, more then likely, something will start coming unglued all over the place. It's only the matter of time.

Message pinged. Wade looked over.

'Ah, there he is, let's talk gadgetry!'

WELD40: Hey man, been a while.

DOITLIKEATRK: Likewise, what can I do ya for?

WELD40: I wanted to talk about them panoramas you we talked about a while back. There are some things I think they could be used for, but I need more input. It's new and kinda sketchy, ya know, same as always. I'd dig, but it's not crucial or anything, so I thought I's get a second opinion as it were.

DOITLIKEATRK: Ah, yeah new stuff is usually like that. What did you want me to look at?

WELD40: Well, here is the deal.

1st: I went over available specs, and thing this could be mated with the pad, that is out by the same shop easily. It looks like it might be intentional. Just an observation here, nothing to it.

2nd: I have a holo image projector, that i'm still tinkering with. And I think it could work in conjunction with if at least the panoramas, if not the pad as well.

DOITLIKEATRK: Hmm, you would be right for the 1st one, it does appear, that they might be made to work together at need. As to the 2nd , you got anything for me to go by?

WELD40: Here is the similar specs to the holo as the panoramas have out there.

DOITLIKEATRK: Whoa! This is all very raw ya know, but I can see lots of potential here... We might need to do more tinkering here, to see if something could be made of this, if anything that is...

WELD40: Yeah, this is what i'm thinking. This all just a theory. But who knows, might be worth a try. Something might come out of it.

DOITLIKEATRK: True, it seems like the panos' would be the way to go for this one, given the projection emphasis. Pad is just a reader, more or less.

WELD40: That's what it looks like. And yeah, i'm thinking panos' as well, I like that name "Pano".

DOITLIKEATRK: Hehe. Let me see if I can dig up more specs for the panos, I know where. And if you got more for the holo of yours, there might be more to work with. We could bounce it back and forth, see what happens.

WELD40: I do, and that would be good. More to work with will keep me out of trouble :).

DOITLIKEATRK: HA! Isn't it always.

WELD40: Anywho, this was my beef for today. You got anything you want me to look over?

DOITLIKEATRK: Hm, yes actually. I got a new gyros breakdown and a power distribution layout. Now, they are separate things. But it seems like they could also be conjunctive as well. I got the preliminaries, if you want 'em.

WELD40: Really? Ok, lay it on me. This will be something for me to mull over, while you looking for the panos.

DOITLIKEATRK: Alright.

WELD40: Nice. Looks like we're done for now then. Same place same time later?

DOITLIKEATRK: Yup, same old. Once there is news.

WELD40: Roger. Bye for now.

DOITLIKEATRK: Ciao.

…

"Report." came a firm voice.

"There is nothing left to report, m'am. There was activity bouncing between the nodes at Smarty mart and generic outside WiFi routers. Now there is just nothing, no backups, no buffer traces, nothing. Like it never happened" confused agent replied.

Elizabeth Director ground her teeth. Global Justice was covertly using those nodes itself also, although they where, in fact, someone else's. But what they don't know, and so forth.

Stuff like this happened periodically, seemingly at random. Felt like someone , or lots of someones where screwing with them. By accident or on purpose, she had no idea. She stood, glaring at the main view screen for a minute.

"Very well, carry on. Keep me posted, if you have any new developments. Or new activity is spotted" She said.

"Yes, m'am" was the reply. And she left.

XX

She forgot for how long she was moving the hangers around. Shopping seemed like a good idea to get her mind off things, but it did not work this time. Her mind kept on wandering in the same circles over and over and over again. Distractedly, she moved another hanger over and looked at the next garment.

Monique looked at her friend worriedly. She wandered into Club Banana and waved to her, then went straight to the racks and started browsing. That was what? Two hours ago?

There was something heavy on the girls mind. When retail therapy does not help, Monique knows she should start worrying.

She walked over, when her friend was blankly staring as something. Nothing she would wear herself for sure, Nique reflected. But that was not the point here.

"Kim. Girl, you seem completely lost here." She said.

Kim started and blinked, first sing the travesty of the garment she was staring at. Then looked up as Monique.

"Sorry, Nique, I'm just stuck thinking here."

"No kidding, you where lost for hours. Going through the hangers. Your Retail sense is comatose today, girl."

Kim smiled. "I guess, she said" Turning a look to Monique, that seemed apprehensive and confused at the same time.

Monique looked back for a moment.

"Tell ya what. It's closing time anyway. Let me lock up and we got hit Bueno Nacho. So you can tell me, what snuffed out the shop out of you."

Kim nodded.

Sitting in the booth with their salads. They said nothing for a while. Once only the chips where left, Monique made a little 'come on' gesture to Kim, and said.

"Alright, so do tell. So we can get to thinking about this together." Monique was already pretty sure, what this might be about. But you never know, that's why you ask.

Kim fidgeted for a second, seemingly gathering her thoughts together.

"Well you know. Me and Josh been dating for a while now."

Monique nodded.

"And he is great. Shows me all the courtesy. Is a hottie, but all sensitive and takes me to romantic movies. Always has nice compliments to say, and painted the mural on the wall back then for me..." She drifted off.

Monique nodded. And made another 'come on' gesture.

"Well it's been going steadily for us. You know I had to make some accommodations, so we can spend more time together, so we could be more comfortable with each other."

Monique thought: ' you? had to make accommodations...?'

"So now that we are steadier and more comfortable, I could go ahead and bring back the aspects of my life, that I had to put on hold for a little while, you know. Being in a relationship and all, it's harder for me. I did not want to scare him off when we started going out, now it should be easier for him to accept what I do."

Monique was not sure, whether to roll her eyes, sigh, snort in derision, pound he fist on the table or her forehead. Or just pick up that basket of cheesy nachos, and just slap her friend upside the head with it.

"Ok, so how you plan on going about reintroducing that part back in, with your relationship and all?" she hedged.

"Well, I was not taking as many missions, as I used to. There where some odd jobs here and there. But nothing major. Though Wade said everything was quiet on that front, there could always be some odd mish I could pick up on the side, ya know." Kim temporized.

"Alright, yes you could pick up some extra easy jobs. The lack of being called to some disaster happening is not a bad thing, Kim." Monique replied.

"I know, but it's kinda dull."

"Well yeah, maybe not as exciting. But not having some disaster to deal with, is not a bad thing all the same."

"True, yeah you right, it's not a bad thing" Kim agreed, a little sullenly.

"So what else you planning to bring back. Besides the extra missions?"

Kim was silent for a moment:

"Ya know, that me and Ron had to put some distance between each other for a while. Until the relationship sitch is resolved."

Monique made a gesture, did not nod, thinking 'yeah, he put some distance alright'.

"So now, that everything is steadier. And all the things will be coming back as before. Things I had to put aside for this."

..'Have cake, eat much, sister?' she thought.

"So, this is what i'm thinking." Kim said.

Monique looked steadily at her for a little while.

"Do you think, that things will just go back to the same as they where before?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't they? We got this sitch squared away, now I can get back in gear, and we'll be all set."

"Ok, what about Ron sitch, he's been gone for quite a while. I haven't heard from him since he left, have you?"

"No, I have not. But he'll be back soon anyways. And we'll get back into the groove, he's my best friend."

"That he is. He is my friend also, but it's been a long time. Who knows what might have changed in the meantime."

"Pshaa. Nique, it's Ron we are talking about, Ron will be Ron. And we'll be back mission mode together again, same as always." Kim said with assurance.

"So that's basically it? The getting back in gear part is what's bothering you?

"Yeah, pretty much"

"It looks like you got it all worked out already, though. If you think that that is all you will need to do, then go for it." Monique said.

Kim looked back and nodded.

"You're right, Nique. I did, I just did not think of it this way yet. Thanks, GF!" Kim said cheerily and ran off.

Monique sat in the booth for a little bit still. The talk was not what she thought it would be about, there is almost like some sort of mental block involved in couple places. Kim only listened to what she wanted to hear. Or talked about, what she wanted to talk about.

She seemed so certain, that things will simply go back to their origins, with her getting her way again.

Monique was not so sure, some things probably will return, but most will not. Or if they will, they will not return in the same way as before.

She did notice, sometimes apprehensive or dubious expression on Ron's face at some of the Kim's actions, or words. More and more often as time went on, he never voiced those, but they where there just under the surface. There is only so much whipping and old hound can take after all.

It's true, Ron will be Ron. But what will Ron be exactly? That, Monique had no answer for.

XXX

Author's note: More names, less puzzles , more events. Things are trucking along nicely.

-RA


	9. 9 The Deciding Power

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

9. The Deciding Power.

The fury of strikes continues unabated, i'm holding my own mostly. But slowly I am giving ground. The blow finally connects and we disengage.

"Much better, Ron-san, people have their own subtle differences even if style is the same, it's good, that you have adjusted so well."

"Thanks Yori, at least I can walk away from these now, instead of being carried out, once someone notices, that I was just laying here.. "

"Ah, yes, well can't have you just laying around on the grounds, you understand. Bad for the esthetics." She giggled

"No doubt, thanks for doing that, many-a-time by the way, really appreciate it." I smiled at her.

She smiled back.

"Ron,Yori-san, Sensei wishes to see us" Came Rex's voice for the top of the stairs.

I looked a question at him, he just shrugged, and gestured to come.

"Ah, Stoppable-san, Loki-san, Yori-chan , i'm glad to see you" Sensei motioned to the to table, where a tea set waited.

As we all settled, he continued.

"Stoppable-san, you have gotten acquainted with Loki-san already, that is good. I wanted for you two to discuss some things, sinse you both are here."

"Which things, Master Sensei" I asked.

Rex just looked on with polite interest.

"Loki-san, and you probably have gathered, has been studying here or sometime. He spent a lot of time here, when he was younger. His studies are different from most people here and you as well, Stoppable-san."

"Oh?" is ask looking at Rex. Who smirked back slightly.

"Indeed, While everyone undergoes all the basic studies and training. Some follow a different path, for various reasons. Like yourself , being a Monkey Master, you need to learn to harness and wield that power.

Loki-san, on the other hand, is a student of mystical arts, he studies to how perceive behavior, be that human or otherwise. Understanding of naturally occuring patterns, if you will." Sensei explained.

"No wonder you can read minds" I said turning to Rex.

He grinned at me; "We talked about this earlier" he said. "Monkey Master.." he continued, "So that's why you asked me to take a looks at the scrolls, containing those legends, Sensei" he said, turning to the old man.

Sensei nodded "Just so. I wanted for you to take a look at those, and develop your own perspective, so you could share it with Stoppable-san. From your own point of view, not ours here. Have you formed an opinion yet, Loki-san."

"I have actually. You are basically seeking my "unstudied" view on the matter, Because probably everyone else here, who studied the scrolls, have their own preconceptions, influenced by the opinion of other here." Rex surmised.

"Precisely" Sensei replied.

Rex turned to me.

"So, what do you know about the power then?" he asked

"Well I got hit by beams from some statues. Then I could fight against, a mutated half-monkey archeologist." I said.

"Alright. Do you know how it works, can you use it at will?"

"No, it comes and goes, I just keep going, then it suddenly kicks in. And i'm suddenly all monkey like, sans the monkey."

"I see, does it happen, more or less often, under certain conditions. When doe it usually kick in, if you say it comes randomly?"

"Usually when i'm freaking out, seems to happen under stress. And when I have to deal with Monty. Monkey Fist always seems to bring out the monkey in me" I grin.

Rex smirks back, Yori rolls her eyes.

"Ok, ok so stress and Monty, which is more stress so it's the same thing basically. That's all?"

"Yeah that's pretty much it."

Rex sat there for a while sipping his tea thoughtfully. I followed his example.

"Right. So. The way I see it it's like this. You can't call on the power whenever you feel like it. You are... attuned to it's ..err frequency and it's always in standby mode. It activates at need, not when you think you should use it, but when you actually need it." he finally said.

"So it will remain random, is what you are saying." I replied.

"Oh no," he said, "it's not random at all, it manifests at need. And you can't know when you need it, or going to need it. It decides basically, when whatever that is that you are undertaking is going to need a boost, or not."

"So if it decides to pop out when needed, and can figure this out on it's own. What would be the point of training to use it, if I can't make it work , regardless. Since I will have no want of knowing what it will decide from one moment to the next."

"Besides training for it's own sake you mean?" he asked with a chuckle, Yori and Sensei both smiled at that.

"Well yeah, besides that."

"No way of knowing for sure, you know. But look at it as you are the one, who needs to make the decision when to kick it on. Without training, you get more random powerups out of the blue, if you will. Because you can't determine yourself, if you are being overwhelmed, or your host is rather.

Now with training, you will have a much clearer picture, of what you can and can not do. That would make it easier for the power to decide, when to kick in."

"Hm, that actually makes sense in a weird way."

"Indeed it does Loki-san" Sensei interjected. "It is similar to the way we here view said power, but we compare it akin to a radio wave. That you tap explanation, actually has serious merit."

"Thank you Sensei" Rex responded with a small bow of the head. "I realize, that right of wrong does not come into play here, but this is what i'm thinking. As a person from the outside looking in, of sorts."

"That is precisely, what I wanted you to do, Loki-san. And you came up with something, that will probably will help us interpret the scrolls even better, as an alternative explanation. We could all be wrong, granted. But the idea is not without merit. It would largely depend on Stoppable-san's observations in person, and one's close to him. Rather then anything we can read off some paper."

"Completely understandable, Sensei. Also very true." Rex replied.

"That is probably why the students dubbed you as they did, Loki-san" Sensei said with a chuckle.

I looked a question, between Sensei an Rex. When Yori spoke:

"Ah yes, when Loki-san, was a younger student, much like the rest of us here. His perspective nature, garnered him the, nicknames of "The Soothsayer" and "Witch Doctor" as a jest. Later they evolved into "The Shaman", and this is where it stands now." she explained.

Rex laughed, so did I , Yori and Sensei smiled.

"The Shaman, that's a badical nick to have" I kept chuckling, "You know, somehow it seems very fitting for you Rex."

"Thanks, it was a tight fit"

Next few days, I pondered Rexs' words again. So I could go on, but pounding away at it as I am will not really get me anywhere closer to my goal, ever really. What is the goal anyway, well it is as Sensei said, but Rex seemed to put it on plain language. So I could continue, but there is no need to obsess over it.

Shaman or not , Rex is no slouch. Training with him is hard, almost as hard as Yori as the others. He can do more. I know that by now, but this is a straight up sparring match. It's not any easier to stand ground against him as it is against any other advanced student in here.

We sat on the benches in the gardens after a match. Late spring, everything was in bloom. The place looked fantastic. Students tend the gardens here just for fun, and botany studies. But when you see this, you understand, why so much effort goes into this place.

"I miss this place, when I am not here this time of the year" Rex said.

"I can see why, never seen this before, i'm glad I did" I replied.

"How come you, not here as often as everyone says you used to be?" I asked.

" Family tradition, once you become a teenager, you extend your studies to family business. So you have to do the additional studying and travel a lot all over the place, because of the business."

"Oh, I know all about traveling a lot. Man we did so many missions with Kim, we've been just all over the place by now. What'd you and you folks do?"

"We are financiers. And facilitators for centuries now, old school. So our ventures are quite extensive, hence the travel."

"Whoa. That is impressive, i'd say, my folks are mostly number crunchers"

"Heh, you have to do that to, when dealing with finances, trust me."

"No doubt. So you are studying the family biz now?"  
"Yes. Well it's a working study by now, I actually run a few ventures. And set up some of my own as well now. And also everyone can call the family around to have thing looked into and so forth. Resources on the spot, ya know."

"How the hell can you do that? You're underage."

"Heh. Age is relevant only if you get carded, that's what they storefront companies are for, they place the orders. I decide what to order."

"Badical! We had to get emancipated so customs will let us back into the country. But still can;t do jack.

"Heh. Same here, but like I said, I have a storefront."

I pondered the matter for a while, he saw that and just waited.

"So by having such a store, you basically, have the store handle the transactions and such, but you are still the boss. Just nobody ever sees you?" I ask.

"Correct"

"Well damn i'm gonna need to set one up, it looks like. It gives you a lot of flexibility."

"Why you need so much flexibility, that would justify starting up a company for?" He aked.

…

The security camera footage was actually pretty good. Not your typical cheap grainy images, but full audio and video short of Hi-Def. Wade sent it to me, with a label "Only major event, that happened".

"Unnn... SHEGO! The diamond you got me, it does not fit!"

"Sorry Doc, you said get the diamond, I got you the diamond, fitting it was not part of it."

The video showed humping another laser cannon, trying to make the stone fit into it. Shego sat at the desk, reading a mag as per usual.

"Aaghh..Stupid Diamond, must be metric..." Dr.D continued thumping on the diamond. Then there was a click and something that looked like a power surge.

Drakken jumped up with a squeal, then landed, slipped, slid down to the front of the cannon a little on his ass and got caught on on of the protrusions of the cannon.

So there is Drakken, hanging under the cannon by his underwear, which must be a hell of a wedgie. And the cannon swinging around to point at the main viewer. Then with a Drakkens' high-pitched by then yell "SHEGO!" , and a pointing hand, the cannon fired. Right into the main console, and the whole place started to explode. The feed died.

I chuckled quietly in my seat, Drakken self foiling again. He should send that one to the funny video place, he might actually win something for a change, I thought. So much for major event.

…

I never gave it much thought, when it showed up about a month ago, mail forwarded. I just numbly looked at it, then dumped it into the bank, on one of this trips to town. And left it sitting there (they tried to talk him into various banking stuff, but he just waved them off, and went back).

Now, Rex said something, I never knew of, or thought about. And how to use the coin you have for a purpose.

…

"So you know how to make money serve a purpose." I said.

"I suppose you can put it that way, yes, why?" Rex replied with an odd look.

"Well i'm thinking, that whatever you put the capital into, it will produce something, besides just coin for you. Something, that is of some use to someone."

"True."

"And that something will need to me created by someone. Unless you gonna do it yourself, you will employ someone to do that or you."

"Yes"

"So by that token, you could just collect interest on the amount, that you already have. Or you could actively invest into something that will, essentially, employ people productively. Also will allow for support structure for same people, that usually springs out near by, to be involved into such productive activity of their own. But initiated by you in the beginning, thus benefits even the people, that are not involved with you directly, so to speak."

Rex pondered that for a while. "Hmm, I never looked at it this way. But yes, you could view it like that, there is interest involved in places, of course. Not all ventures are the same. Comes with diverse enterprise. Established enterprises, do provide fringe benefits by existing."

"Exactly. So by supporting such enterprises, you provide gainful... Collateral splash fringe benefits. To everyone around. Thus helping people by making such enterprises work."

"Simplistic, but true to a point. What is this about?" Rex asked , curious now.

"It's about helping people, Rex. That is what me and Kim have been doing for couple years now, helping people. But individually, more or less, not wholesale." I said.

Rex looked back at me with a curious and startled expression. "Just by doing that?"

"I'm sure there is more, but yes, pretty much" I answered "I got a favor to ask, if you got the time at some point... If you could give me some pointers, to this venture capital stuff. I could use it." I told him about the Naco royalties.

"I can see how you could, he chuckled. Alright, i'll give you my old notes, so you get a clue of the initial basics, the rest we gonna just combine, you can see me work, co you get a feel at to how it is done." He said.

"Thank you." I reply

"Helping people, eh?" he said idly.

I nodded.

I started to look forward to afternoon sparring matches. I can present some challenge now, and not just a substitute for a punching bag anymore(or feeling like one after).

The School subjects are going smother, I am going to summer school, heh. On my own accord too(go figure), people say that summer school courses are not the same as the regular school ones. We'll see.

Rexs' notes on finance are a whole different world. They are easy enough to grasp. Watching him actually work, when he has some time, is a whole different story. Putting that into practice , is not that simple at all. Luckily, nothing majorly complex is going at this point, so I am observing a lot of trivial day to day management.

Slowly, but surely it's beginning to form a picture I can understand. We set up a tiny joint venture, both of us, for me to learn to actual ropes hands on. So far so good, nothing to right home about , but it chugging along nicely, all the better. I'm not Rex, who was pretty much raised on that, from his mom's tit onward. But I can make heads or tails of it now, which for me is progress galore.

School Year is finally over. Hirotaka is back! Oh man, having him regaling us all with stories from Middleton High, is utterly hilarious. It was really weird listening to that, like Hiro was the visitor and I was the local.

I teased him a little about Bonnie. He lowered his head and hit it in the table several times.

"Bonnie-chan... a-a .. dish?, oh yes, absolutely. But her attitude is just so repulsive. I was not supposed to say anything, you fully aware why, so I did not. But I came really close to strangling the creature several times, Stoppable-san. I'll tell you honestly, it's too much, seems almost conditioned, like she is practicing to be this way."

"You might be right, Hiro. Bon-Bon is just a little too acerbic not to practice at it." I muse.

"Bon-Bon?"

"She hates that nickname, by the way"

"Ugh, you have to tell me these things beforehand, Stoppable-san!" he uttered in frustration.

So after laughing at Hirotakas' plight some more, we went and helped him blow off some steam. Hiro is good, one of the best. But even with me he had to work for it.

"Very impressive Stoppable-san, the lessons have been good to you." he said with a bow.

"They were that indeed, and i'm glad for it" I returned the bow.

I sat with and chatter with Rex under the walls. Nice balmy summer evening. He told me about his friend Mac, they met in New York when he went to school there his freshman year. Only public school he went to he said. He told me what Mac does with his public works, right in Denver also, so nearby. I could not help but to agree with Mac's attitude, I think he is onto something there.

"I can understand, why he does it that way" Rex explained, "But he can explain it better from his point of view"

"I think I do too, but you're right. That's actually true for everyone. Explaining how they view things is best left to the viewers themselves" I blinked "Did I just say that?"

Rex laughed.

"So, how do you and Kim go about all that help you told me about" Rex asked.

"She has a website set up, the requests are dropped into it, and out tech guru is relaying them to use at need. He also does all the electronic snooping and crafts gadgetry. Well for Kim, I never get any."

"Ha! Sounds like someone I know. How come you don't get the gadgets?"

"I'm a screw-up and a klutz. I could actually be dangerous with them. In a bad way."

"Not anymore, the klutz part for sure, as far as the rest of it goes. It's more you confidence then dexterity."

"How so?"

"If you start something, expecting to scre it up, you probably will. Simple"

"Ahh.. Well anyhow, she has that website that everything goes to.."

"Hold it!" he interrupted "I know that name.. she keeps showing up on the news after various commotions, that has to be squared away here and there"

"Yeah, that's her. We've been best friends since we were four."

"Oh I remember now, you are the guy that tends to lose his pants. You're always barely visible in the background. And the camera angles you get, nobody would even recognize you."

"Heh, that's also true, I don't really care. Not that i'm camera shy, I don't care to hog the limelight. Plus Kim makes a far better poster girl."

"That she does, so how'd you end up here, besides the Monkey power thing?"

I sighed

"Kim needed some space. New crush." I hedged.

"Ahhh , I see" he said.

I knew he knew better. But he did not press.

"Speaking of being visible, Yori keeps eying you. You do know that, right?" Rex asked.

"Why? Do I have something on my shirt again?"

He paused.. "Umm, no. What I mean is that she is interested in you."

"Wha? No way, dude. Girls never look at me that way. She is super nice and all, and she's great, but here is no way."

"Ron, you're forgetting whom you're talking to. Forget what you knew so far, and look at it from a clean slate. It's not about what girls do or don't do. It's about what that one girl does. Look at the way she comes across, the way she is around and towards you."

I sat thee for a minute, running everything I could think of through my head. Forget what you know about the rest, Rex advised. What about this -one-. As I saw everything in my minds eye , it started falling into place, and forming a very nice picture. She really is a great girl after all.

I looked back at Rex, Looking at me steadily.

"Well, this is unusual for me... it looks, like you might be right..."  
He snorted.

"But you really think so?" I ask doubtfully "Not just reading it wrong, we are guys, you know. Odds are against us here.."

We laugh hard at that.

"Look," he said "forget my perception. I've known Yori for a long time now, and I can tell that she is interested. Very much so, if fact. By the same token, however. She is a great girl, like you said, do NOT screw this up. She deserves the best you can give, remember that"

"That she does, without a doubt" I reply in a quiet tone.

"Well there ya go! G'night, i'm gonna turn in" he got up, slapped me on the shoulder and left.

I sat there for a while longer running, what he said, an what I saw in my head. I felt a presence as I got up, I stopped and turned around. Up on the wall I saw a familiar silhouette outline by the darkening sky.

'Nothing, but the best I can give' I walk away, thinking.

XXX

Author's note: Ok, just about there, I think I gathered almost all loose ends. And made more in the process, but who's counting.


	10. 10 Beauty in Motion

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

10. Beauty in Motion.

The sounds echoed from down the hall. Constant grunts and odd thumps of a body falling down.

'Don't get into a grapple fight with mixed marshal arts practitioner' Rex chided inwardly picking himself of the floor again.

Him and Mac been going at it for about an hour now. Their styles where very different, but they where well matched in their own right. So a match between then was always pleasing to both. Not to mention helpful to deal with people that do use different styles at need.

Rex was decided to try something new, and used what he learned recently at Yamanouchi. Mac noticed the change, and tried to counter. But ended up getting frustrated by the fluidity that the style offered. Rex did end up on his ass again, because he grappled with Mac again. But it was a curve ball, that Mac did not expect at all.

"What the hell was that?" Max exuded, breathing hard.

"Ahhh." Rex replied "It's called Tai Ching Pek War. Monkey Kung Fu. It's the style Ron is a student of."

"It is very odd, not exactly fluid -like, just for the sake of fluidity. But like fighting a leaf in the wind. Pain in the ass"

"Yeah, that basically the idea behind the whole thing. It's very unusual in it's own right, but with practice, it's can offer virtually any option against just about anything you throw at it. Simply because it is very hard to make contact against someone with high proficiency it it."

"I can see hoe that could be true, if you can't hit it. Well, you can't hit it. That pretty much narrows it down."

"Exactly. Not my bag, you need to have a temperament for it. Hard to do, what it demands, if you do not."

"You need to be a non-confrontational person. Not just flexible, you'd fit that easy, Rex ..but not really confrontational. Remain kind and such." Mac mused.

"Whoa! Yeah, that exactly it, Mac! Hit the nail on the head there!" Rex enthused. "Remain kind... yeah." Rex added quietly.

They where heading out again, heading towards Middleton.

"So you're saying it used to be an old hunting lounge or an inn of sorts?" Mac asked, getting into the truck.

"A little of both, it seems, It has been vacant for years now. There is nothing of the sorts going on around the place anymore, so we decided to pick it up. Got it for cheap too, and it has a nice spread around it." Rex replied from his seat.

"Why nobody picked it up, you said it comes up almost to the upper echelon subdivision in that place."

"It does, but not really, there is a wooded area, separating then from 2 subdivisions actually. But you can't really see it from either, because of the mountains."

"Love me some mountains." Mac said and they took off down the road.

"So you just got the place, you plan to renovate without looking at it at all?" Mac questioned.

"Not entirely. There is satellite images you can almost get of this place, it's really weird how it's laid out. But it is nigh 100 acres stretching all the way to that mountain back there. And there are 2 other roads, well more like wide dirt trails, that lead back here also, one of them actually leads just outside where Ron's subdivision begins."

"And another?"

"Another one leads toward the highway, but via the mountains. So it's a one big zigzag."

"Really?"

"Yeah. This one here is as near to a road as this place has. It's basically just a thee hundred yard driveway. The lounge itself situated pretty much right on the frontal part of the spread, this here is kinf of a side entrance. But you can reach like three or four different areas in town from there, 2 from the front and 2 from the back. Depending on what those roads look like really, though."

"Only place is close to a mountain, and sheer cliff at that. Bad for through fare roads, or it would have been developed also."

"Probably, but it's ours now, got it for cheap also. Probably for the reason you brought up."

"So you just picked up this joint and split it two ways you guys?"

"Three ways, but yeah."

"Oh, right. You said someone else was coming." Mac remembered.

"Right." Rex replied.

There was construction everywhere going full speed. The building was being not just renovated, but basically rebuilt from the ground up. The old lounge was being kept and refurbished in it's entirety. The later additions, where pretty much demolished, and new stuff was being erected instead of the added eyesores.

There was some serous architectural touch involved. Mac noted to himself. Someone actually designed

what was being build now specifically for this place. And did so well, so it all fit. Old hunting lounge front piece, with subdued Far Eastern motif flaring out towards the sides and back. Place was gonna be quite large. And all the heavy work was already finished, now there where just finishing touches being applied. The heavy equipment was actually being packed up already. The place will be livable very soon. Already was actually.

After looking around and chatting with few people. They left for the hotel they would be staying for a few days. Waiting for arrivals and cargoes to arrive later. Rex said all the hardware will arrive separately from the peoples.

They had a couple days, so nothing better to do, they went exploring the roads and such on the estate. Mac, an avid climber, really did like a couple cliffs they ran into. The whole place was so criss-crossed with difficult terrain, it was obvious, why nobody bothered doing anything with this land. The roads where just dirt trails, either a 4x4 or it they will need work. Being basically long driveways again, it really did not present any difficulty, so it did not matter.

There was a town all around, and towns up and down the road, where it was flatter. But this place was a gateway into the mountains. And the back yard looks like where the mountains started.

XX

Myself and Hirotaka where chatting about their options for summer studies. You could actually do tons of things here, that schools normally barely teach, if at all.

Hiro, was usually in the shop during the summer. Working with the other hi tech gearheads. He brought his bike back from the states, he took it with him again, like he did last time. And was planning on tinker with some items to see if it will be worth modifying his ride any further.

'His ride' I mused sourly. 'It would not be so bad, if you did not flunk driver's ed, wouldn't it champ?'

Hirotaka was talking: "Stoppable-san, rumor in Middleton High stated, that you did not pass Driver's ed course, is that so?"

I snapped out of his gloom. To add a little dejection on top.

"No. Hiro. That's not a rumor, that is true. I flunked out royally, damn nearly drove through the gym. Just not like you did, when you first arrived last time."

"Ah, well then Stoppable-san. Given that this is and educational facility, we should pick up the learning again. I can not promise you driving though gyms, but at least you will be able to do so on the road. Shop is the place to start for that. I fact, that is where we teach our driving courses. There is no room for that here, as you can see." Hirotaka gestured around the walled school grounds.

"Yeah, if there is no gym to drive into. I'll probably just find another building." I said, looking at the ground.

"Nonsense! It's your confidence, that's lacking. Remember what Loki-san told you? If you go in expecting to fail, you likely will."

"You know Rex well also?"

"Of course, he is a long-time student here after all."

"So you think I should try this again, eh?"

"You need the skill anyhow, for transportation, at least, if nothing else. I'll be glad to share what I've learned."

I hesitated. Then straightened up.

"Alright. We gonna do this your way, thanks a bunch, Hiro."

"My pleasure. We'll start tomorrow."

The Shop .as they all referred to it, was an epic understatement. The place was very large and had positively everything. From simple lathe, to advanced paint facility, to computerized precision manufacturing tools, to digital drafting facility. Even a small wind tunnel. You could learn like half a dozen different trades in this same place. MHS shop had nothing close to this, not even remotely. There is always a budget problems at schools. Yamanouchi is self-funded, but it was around for so long that the roots run very deep. All though personal accommodations are always spartan, budget is not an issue for Yamanouchi when it comes to the pursuit of learning. This place was practically a small design facility and factory in one, at least.

There was also a testing grounds outside the place, a very large and elaborate parking lot with various purposeful things built in to provide sufficient testing grounds for anything mechanical you care to think of, it was almost a mile long and quite wide, there were angled parts and some wall enclosures as well. The place also has really thick pylons and rails at some areas, just in case. No twisted wreckage was laying around, but it could be seen in places where it could have been at one point or many others.

Next morning, I did not hear the usual gong. My wake up call, was a loud explosion. There is a dormitory next to the shop, modern, but still spartan( running up and down the mountain everyday draws too much attention).

Apparently some eager beavers where up already, and set up their project from earlier for testing. It was(operative term: was) , some sort of turbine, they put together, which evidently did not work as intended.

Oh well, too late now. Time to work out, just because you are not up on the mountain, does not mean they'll let the basics slide. Hiro was in the drafting room, working on something, that involved a lot of numbers, looking utterly frustrated.

"Morning, Hiro."

"Ah, good morning Stoppable-san, sleep well?" he asked with a smirk and gestured to the testing grounds with his head.

"Up until that point, yeah" I answered with a chuckle.

" Yeah that would be the reason, why such things are usually set up this early. Off hours, you see, so those do not startle the others there."

"Makes sense. And doubles as a wake up call." I reply with a smile.

Hirotaka chuckles. Then glances back to his work, grimaces. Closes what he's been working on, and says:

"I'm getting nowhere here. So, Stoppable-san, you ready to begin?

"Sure"

"Excellent."

We went to the garage area, there are various vehicles parked there, we went over to one, which has two sets of controls, a student vehicle.

"We going to start with .. how you say it? Training wheels , so I get a better grasp of what we need to work on. And then well carry on from that point." Hirotaka said.

"You're an instructor here also?" I ask somewhat puzzled.

"Not officially, but i'm licensed. So anyone who is, can fill in for the role anytime. He answered."

"Cool" I say and head for the driver's door.

I do the check, like I was taught, mirrors and all, Hiro is not even looking at what i'm going.

"Supposed to do that, per instructions" I mutter.

"Stoppable-san, you do that because it's common sense. Instructions simply point it out. But if you can't see anything in your mirrors, that's your problem." Hiro deadpanned

"Ok then, here we go."

We drove around the parking lot for a while, Hirotaka was pointing out what I was doing right, and what I was not. No pressure, just cruising along, he never even has to use his controls, just his voice(unlike someone, with another voice I can think of in my last driving experience).

I spent the rest of the time, digging though various manuals, textbooks and blueprints. So I had a better understanding of how the things actually worked, instead of just going fast (or almost driving though gyms).

Students used the proving grounds section for general fooling around as well as testing. There where cars drifting past various obstacles. People practicing bike tricks. Controlled enviroment for such things , that why exploding things are done in the mornings, I understood.

I've seen the Auto Drome in France. And this place also sometimes sounds like a weapons testing polygon. Heh, "Polygon-Drome".

The training wheels came off very quickly. Now I could actually operate thing thing with tires, rather then being a hazard. Nothing for it, I asked Hirotaka to teach me to ride a bike as well, why not?

…

Standing outside the walls, next evening after conversation with Rex. His words kept running through my head. "Best you can give". I thought to my previous pathetic attempts, at getting anyone to acknowledge my existence.

Remembered getting shut down over and over again.

Realizing now, that the best I had to give, just was not there. It simply did not exist, I had to give what I had, and I had little to offer. Thus, not takers, duh. Hindsight accuracy, gotta love it.

I stared at the horizon for sometime. Yeah, what you have to offer needs to be nurtured, or it will remain very little.

Like the gardens here, they are tended to often and nurtured, but look at what they are like in the spring. The sheer awe of looking at the results of those efforts. Yes those efforts are paying off beautifully, literally.

Whoa, there is some wisdom I just sprouted there (no pun intended). So let's see here.. Growing more with effort, more of the best to offer as it grows.. beautiful results.

I stood and stared at the horizon once more. Convincing myself did not take much. It does sometimes, but this actually adds up. As results show for themselves.

I sensed a presence behind me, same as before. I turn around and see her(talk about beautiful results right here). We look at each other for a little while, uncertainty plain to read in her, which is unusual for her.

Best I have to offer and beautiful results...

I smile gently at her, and motioning start slowly toward her. She did take the offered hand. Beautiful results.

We took a small walk down the path, leading to the falls. The start where brighter this high up. Or was it the altitude at all? Who cares, beautiful it is.

There where many walks after that evening, we spent time doing usual chores and tasks around school And spent time, just enjoying each others company.

It was out favorite spot. Just off the falls, talk about beautiful. She came, as I was just standing there, absorbing the scenery without looking at it. I knew she was there. I extended my hand in invitation and she joined me. I held her close, simply enjoying the closeness. The beauty of where I already was, just gotten more beautiful.

I opened my eyes slowly. Not wanting to lose the moment. Then looked at her in my arms, yes, more beautiful. I nuzzle her hair a little, she turned her head and turned slightly herself, not wanting to leave my embrace. I looked at her in the moonlight, her eyes reflecting those bright stars.

When our lips met, it was like an electric shock. Yet it was so gentle, neither of us wanted to ruin the beauty we beheld here.

…

Power sliding through corners requires a lot of control. Because you are in the same situation, when you lost control of the car and have to recover. Doing it on purpose is a little unsettling at first. But you can steer with acceleration, instead of slamming the breaks all the time.

But thrill of riding, is something else, you can feel the wind all around you. And once you can manage to corner without falling off and control your power output, the real fun begins. Riding on one wheel is fun, not allowed on the streets in a lot of places.

But fun it is, once you stop flipping the damn thing , and land on your ass and hope that the bike don't land on top of you, that is. Thank goodness for padded professional riding gear, or half of you will end up on the pavement here. Screwing around or not, Yamanouchi takes safety seriously.

Yori, it turns out, is an avid rider herself. She practiced a lot, and is really good at handling various machines. Unlike Hirotaka, does not have one herself yet, but it's only a matter of time.

"Hiro-san, your problem is obviously electronic, you have tried to recalculate everything you can think of, you just can't improve on what you have much further." Rex was saying.

"I think you might be right, Loki-san. I can not see much gain in anything I try to improve efficiency." Hirotaka said.

"Yeah, but Hiro. You've already cranked everything out to just about best you can make it, short of building a new one from scratch, you are tapped out on this end." I said, waving a sheaf of old implemented, and new proposed blueprints.

"I agree with Loki-san," Yori said, "Only major impact, that would be of note, would be on the side of electronic distribution."

"Yes, i'm afraid you all are right, but the shop does not have the capacity to make microelectronics from scratch." Hirotaka replied.

"No, it does not, but I know someone, who does." Rex said. "Gimme a bit, i'll contact him and see what he thinks can be done. You still using the Busa' standard setup, Hiro-san?

Hirotaka nodded.

"Alright, let me let him do some checking."

…

Ah, night on the town.

First thing I noticed, getting back into my civvies for the 1st time is months, is that they don't fit. Well just the shirt, it feels like a sausage casing, red jersey fits over it, but it has no size anyway. Thank god for cargo pants( I have enough pants issues). Oh well.

We took a train as a group, went to the city. They where several of us, just as loud and ruckus as any other bunch of students would go to have a party.

"Hey what is this green goop stuff?" I asked.

"Wasabi" One of the students replied at the table we got to have a nice dinner at.

"Wasabi, eh?" I dunked a roll into the stuff like it was soy sause, and scarfed it down. Got some funny looks from the others. And Yori looked like she was going to say something. Now everyone, was just looking at me. Then it hit me.

This was the case of that Five Alarm Diablo Sauce, that was discontinued. My eye were watering, it was really hard to breathe. I skipped the tea and grabbed the water carafe and started to chug out of it. Once the shock subsided, I revisited the nice burning sensation. "Niiice." I said, and laid into the condiment with a will.

"It's not typical, that people recover so quickly, much less continue to consume the sauce,Ron-kun. Please don't apply it to that one, it's a desert cake." Yori said with mirth in her voice.

I smiled at her, and returned back to the feeding.

People went to do different things, the place has lots to offer. Me on the other hand... I had a wardrobe malfunction. No, not the usual kind. I think after the feeding the shirt-come-sausage casing finally gave up the ghost, and split almost in half.

I was looking around for a Smarty mart(i'm sure there are a few here), or the like place. But nothing near by. Rex pointed out a storefront. I looked dubiously at it.

"This is not some local Club Banana, is it?" I asked.

"No, Ron. Club Banana is a glorified Smarty mart establishment, with a stupid logo,that costs more then the garments." Rex replied.

"At least someone I know figured that out. Thank you! Can I quote you on that to some of the retail snobs I know?"

"You are more then welcome to. Anyhow, this is not it. This place has something, that neither of the two above mentioned have. A tailor."

"Oh." I said entering.

Rex got us to the place. I was just confused. Yori was doing the shopping. Got more stuff then I normally would, but meh. All and all worked out ok. At least the stuff fits now, and has some space in it, just the way I like it. And got contact for a similar place in Upperton, that works also.

We went around some more, there was all kind of stuff you could gawk at. I kept asking about various junk they had for sale here and there, that I did not get at all. Stopped by and gotten a few trinkets to take home to the people later. Rex kept flirting with the ladies, that eyed him all the time wherever we all went(exotic around here). Nobody bugged me, I did notice a few looks(unusual.. both) but with Yori near by all the time, ladies quickly got the message.

At one point Yori stopped and stared at the showpiece display, there was a motorcycle sitting in it. A new one, looked very snazzy. I was quite impressed, should be a new model. Did not recall seeing one anywhere, I scribble down the make and model as we leave.

"You know. I told Rex on the way back. Public recognition, misplaced or not, carries a significant boost to an enterprise. Like advertizement, no such thing as bad publicity." I said to Rex on the train back.

"Very true," Rex agreed "For instance, if you and kim bothered to use the name recognition for something besides, just the recognition part, your actions might actually have a lasting residual effect."

"We where never big on that, Rex."

"I know that, But this is not what i'm saying. If you have something done, or do something, or drop a word here and there. Using that clout, but not using it up, you following me? That's the effect i'm talking about."

"Using public recognition in tiny increments. So the impact resonates?"

"Something like that yeah, not advertizing, like you temporized earlier. But more of a leadership by example..." Rex suddenly broke off, staring straight ahead.

I looked behind, there wa nothing special there, but Rex was not looking there at all.

I looked back at me and said slowly, "In word as well as in deed." he said.

I looked a question at him.

It was an interesting ride back, once he elaborated.

XXX

Author's Note: Ok getting closer, wrapping up a few things … I got this, I got that .. yeah got it covered, it think.

-Sentinel103 Can't be another 6mo, that will be leaving people hanging, Ron does not do that.

Something along those lines with assistance, yeah.

And no there is no way to carry that much cash on your person, but I have decided to remove the coin from public view in Middleton , if you noticed. DrD is part of the Middleton crowd, sorta. He gotten nothing(just a wedgie) :D

- CB73 About that , right


	11. 11 Skin and Heart

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

11. Skin and Heart.

"We need to go do something"

"Like go where and do what?"

"I dunno, nothing in particular, you up for hitting the mall? Shopping sounds good, and also shopping around, ya know. Oh yeah, baby. It's browsing and prowling time."

"Aren't you going to rekindle the old homegrown quarterback now, that your delicious import is gone?"

"Meh, he will still be there come school. No need to rush, might as well browse around for some new talent in the meantime."

"Alright, let go shop. We can dish on a new talent if we see any." Tara said with a sigh.

"What's the matter?"

"You just seem awfully .. err "practical in the extreme" regarding your dating habits, Bonnie"

"Well yeah, I need to watch whom I date. Can't just latch on to any random loser, ya know. You should too." Bonnie replied.

"Hey, i'm not lecturing on how you go about it. Let me make make the call, of now I go about it."

Bonnie stood for a second, digesting the rather firm rebuke. Then mentally shrugged. She hooked up T with several acceptable(in her view) guys before. None if them worked out, but T went along anyway.

"Well grab your bag T, let roll." She said.

The mall had "Back to School" in full swing. Sales, and deals on everything remotely school-related(or imagined). The girls bypassed the "Teen styles" B2S, shoe sale (no small feat there), and made a beeline for Club Banana, to see what hot stuff they could pick up for the upcoming fall.

Monique was at the counter, looking over new fashion tends. When, with Bonnie leading the way, girls both showed up at her store.

"Monique" Bonnie said in a neutral tone.

"Good Morning, Bonnie" Monique replied in a slightly friendlier tone. Customer is here after all. And waved to Tara standing just behind her friend.

Monique held up a copy of the fashion trends, with a questioning look at them both. Directed more to Bonnie. The girls gladly took a copy and nodding to Monique, sauntered off to the racks already paging though the copy and talking about what they saw.

Bonnie maybe cutting, but not stupid. You do not go around pissing off the school's fashion diva, if you want to look good. And Bonnie had to look good, with all proper trimmings. Always.

Waving the unhappy customer banner, just to spite the fashionista, will cause her no end of grief, more of which she did not need.

So the she accepted the peace offering wrapped in the copy she was given without hesitation. It usually has useful things in those also.

Tara was chatting away, plowing through clothes, pointing to some things in their copy and on the shelves. Another words: Shopping.

Bonnie was idling about instead, mechanically agreeing with Tara, and thinking.

T did not come out and say that she was ruthless(say better: callous) in her choices of whom she goes out with and how she goes about it. But there was a purpose to it, notches on the meter stick, not what she'd prefer. But T did not, or did not want to, understand that need. The pecking order is determined by

sum total of associations.

Bonnie was hot, and she knew it. So was Tara, but she was far more subdued in playing that card.

Subtle did not suit Bonnie's purposes though, she would wear more skin then cloths, just for that reason. She played it to the hilt using all her substantial assets. Even if herself she saw something, she would prefer instead of the "Slut Wear" version. She would go for the latter, just for that extra notch it provided.

Monique was going through another copy of the trends idly, not really bothering looking at the girls. The could take care of themselves she knew, and Bonnie would prefer that. She never really asked for an opinion directly, like most would. She went by the way of avoiding asking, and projecting a third person viewpoint instead. It was all and old game, and Monique knew all about it, so she left em be. Then know where to find her, if they need to have a third person chat.

Monique instead kept thinking about her friend. She wandered , how Kim will go about implementing(or re-implementing?) the plan she voiced the other day. She seemed so certain of it. Monique could swear, there were parts outright missing to that plan. She was not sure what it was, but she was fairly sure, that those parts did not necessarily depend on Kim. Not at all. Hell, a major part of that whole plan was not even back yet. They will probably be talking again about this plan of hers. Not now surely, but soon enough.

Tara was waving her over, she noticed. Let the games begin.

XX

Sensei was looking at the "presents", that teenagers gotten for him, while in town. He knew, that is was Ron and Rex largely responsible. Those two will come up with something like that.

He kept correcting Ron, that "Master Sensei" in translation, makes him sound like one of those american rappers. After Rex held up his hands in a "camera view" position, and mentioned cryptically, that nothing really needs to be changed. And here are the … resulting items. 'Children' he thought in amusement.

The resulting silence was absolute.

The students where in the dining hall, going about they usual meals. When the old white haired man, wearing a gold colored baseball hat to the side and a chain (a real chain, not some bling) with an alarm clock hanging off it appeared in the building. The students gaped at the display.

Standing in the same pose as always, with his hands in his sleeves. And wearing the ridiculous "accessories", he firmly uttered and single word "Yo".

Ron and Rex lost it then, falling over and struggling to breathe from laughter. The students knew about Ron's incorrect form of address and understood. They where struggling not to do the same, but the reverence to their mentor and their shock only produced some giggles and snickers. As he went on to see the Master Lunch lady.

Sensei was not above a stupid wise crack.

"So this is what you mean by Word and Deed, huh?" Ron asked.

"Yes" Rex replied "It also falls into the pattern of recognition,and its uses, we've talked about earlier."

Ron nodded. Yori looked inscrutable.

"It makes sense" Ron said. "With all the training from here. And what you know besides... There is so much , that could be done." Ron mused.

"The training never really ends, Ron-kun." Yori warned.

"Yeah, I know, have to keep on top of things." Ron replied.

"True that, but I want to do this. You showed me what could be done, with what little you had. And it was good, now imagine now much more can be done when you have much more to work with. It's simple math, technically. But having someone willing and able just for the sake of it, is actually harder to come by. You know very well that by now." Rex elaborated.

Ron pondered that for a minute, then nodded.

"Okay, what do you propose?" He asked.

"I'll help at need, simple. And there is always a need. I've already looked at something you got in town by the way, looks pretty cool from what I saw. Not much in details, but that's probably because of the age." Res said.

"Really? Lets see it, if you got it." Ron said.

Yori was talking to her grandfather.

"What am I to do?" she asked almost desperately.

"Well, all the points brought out where valid. And such contribution is always helpful, more people could be involved." Her gramps and mentor replied.

"I know they will work it out. But once they do, they will leave. He will leave..." he said sadly.

"Yes, but their points are valid, there is always a need for help. More people can do more, that is a fact. But your points are also valid. More training will always be needed. That is true for all. He will leave. But nobody forces you to stay behind, Yori-chan."

Yori started.

"I.. I never thought of it at all." she said quietly.

"Not all remain in their same nest child. Most spread their wings and leave. They don't have to vanish once they do. But they leave all the same and go on with their lives." the wise old man replied.

"You think I should go with him?" she asked, looking at the man.

"I think you should follow your heart." he replied.

Yori thought on that, then brightened a little.

"I will. Grandfather." she said firmly.

She hugged him, which he returned, and left.

Sensei , looked a the door, smiling a little. "Follow your heart, child," he repeated.

"This will require a lot of rebuilding, it is and old one." Ron was saying.

"Yeah, but look at where it's located and the layout of the place Is awesome. Plus factor in the acreage, and the back here at the end of it is just no man's land. Foothills of the mountains." Rex said.

"Yeah, look along here, this leads practically to my neighborhood. Look , there is my house." He pointed to the satellite imagery.

"Heh, so this is the place i'm thinking. It's workable, and stone throw away from everywhere in town. You see how it wraps around back and forth around this ridge that runs all the way to the west and gets higher and higher."

"Yeah, looks good, if we get started right away we can make it usable by fall no problem. So you just want to grab it, and we split it down he middle?"

"I was just planning to get the whole thing myself. No need to rope you in there as well, you live in town."

"I know that. But I feel like i'll be leaving you hanging with the project. If we gonna do this together, we might as well start on it together."

"Hm, sounds good then. We just split it two ways then?"

"Yup"

"Three ways" a voice came.

They both turned, Yori was standing just past the doorway.

"Three?" Rex asked.

"Yes. All the reasons that were discussed are good reasons. From all of us. I would like to contribute. If I am welcome." Then uncertainly, looking at Ron. "If you will have me." She added in a quieter voice.

"Ahh , oh.. Of course you are welcome, Yori" Ron sputtered. Then remembered something and looked at Rex.

Rex nodded. "True on both counts." He said. "Of course you are welcome." He gave he a small understanding smile, which resulted in a tiny blush from her.

"Rex said, that the hardware will be delivered separately." Ron mentioned.

"Yes. Some of the said "hardware" will be rather difficult to explain at the airports and customs." Yori replied.

"Ahh, I see. Well since we are doing deliveries, I got something for you, for you stateside migration."

Yori looked a question at him. He motioned her to follow him.

They entered the garage area of the shop , off to the side, there were tarp covered shapes. Ron walked up to one of them and said:

"I saw how you looked at one on display the other day, so I got you one. Ta-daa" he pulled the tarp off the shape.

It revealed the model Yori wistfully looked at in town. A brand new Ninja (appropriate) , painted black and red, same color as her dark red dress, that she wore sometimes at the outings.

Yori held her hand over her mouth. Not believing at what she was looking at.

"Ron-kun, you shouldn't have." she whispered.

"Maybe," Ron replied "but I really wanted to."

"I just can't accept this, Ron-kun. This is too much."

The Kawasaki Ninja ZX14 where not even out yet, soon, but not yet. The one showcasing the new model, was doing literally that. He used the connections Sensei had to obtain initial production models, there was a waiting list already forming.

"What is too much, or not. Is a relative term, Yori. And I really wanted to get one for you. And look, " he pulled off another tarp.

Same model, black one "I got one for me as well, so we could go riding together here and there. I maybe dense, but i'm not blind, I could see how much you like riding." He smiled at her "this way, we can do it together, or we could share a bike, that should be extra fun.." he raised an eyebrow.

She actually laughed, "Very well, Ron-kun, you win. Do we have time for a few runs before we crate them up with the rest of the stuff to ship?"

So this was it then, last day. Rex was already gone. Ron was leaving the next day. Yori a little after that.

All the initial plans have been made, everything is in place now. The rest will be up to whatever the future brings.

Ron and Yori spent their last evening there at the falls, in their favorite place. Until they meet up across the ocean, this will be their last time together.

XXX

Author's note: So there we are, everyone left for Colorado. As ordained by my "Master Plan". BOOYA!


	12. 12 Local Ramming Talent

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

12. Local Ramming Talent.

They sat in the hotel lounge, talking about future plans.

"So, just like that, you've decided, that it would be a good idea. And decided to run with it?" Mac asked doubtfully.

"Oh, no. It was not, just like that, at all. It was a combinations of events. Things where falling into place piece by piece. Once enough pieces fell in, I began to see the picture. It was a chore to explain it, but not that much of a hardship." Rex replied.

"Ok picture is all well and good, but you've decided to go partners with the guy. And that's on everything. You have actually signed up, for want of the better term, to what those two have been doing. You barely know the dude."

"Yes I did. And as I told you, what this is about. And it's not everything, just on what we will work together on. There is no point in rehashing the same thing. And if I recall correctly, I barely knew you at one point also."

"Ok, ok. I'll give you that, but the way you are talking. It's like you are tying to convince me to jump on board as well. This is a lot to swallow in just a few days. I'm not questioning you, i'm just saying."

"Yeah it is a lot, I had more time to hash it out in my head. And i'm not trying to convince you at all, I would love to have you on board, that's a given. But what i'm doing is: just relaying what i'm thinking. Where I stand, as it were. I did not so much convince myself either, it just the way it seems worthy of my time. Which it is."

"But this kinda shit is likely to take over your life. What the hell you gonna be doing then? Just walk away?"

"Not likely, if you don't let it. It is not something, that I intend to completely immerse myself into. It maybe a cause, but there are many causes. I'm simply offering the use of my skills, that I have plenty, but they are sitting idle for the most part. I will remain doing what I do now, but I will also use the other as well. Walking away remains an option, but not likely to end up there, if you don't let it get out of control."

"Ok, I understand about the idle hands. Use what you've got, good idea. But how can you keep in control of something, that is not entirely up to you?"

"Easily, actually, we talked about not letting meaningless views of others influence us. And not allowing that, this is no different."

"We are in agreement on that. But there might be much more of those others."

"True. So what? More or less makes no difference. So long that you decide, what is important and what is not."

"I see... So. A cause worth bothering with for real, just for it's own sake. Side benefits of influence, that might affect ventures. Which, in turn, might carry a positive impact on well-being, or negative impact on disagreeable ventures. This is where i'm at, did I get it right?"

"Yup, that's about the size of it."

"Right"

I hung up the phone, got the machine. Rents aren't home, there is a shock. I wonder if i'll get month's old post-it note. So went outside and got in a cab.

Familiar streets passing by again. Nothing changed much. I was almost tempted to have the cabbie go though a drive-through and Bueno Nacho. Yes, missed the place that much. But that will probably get me laughed at, or kicked out of the cab. Or both. So I sit, till we arrive and very familiar house. Getting out, and letting the cab go. I walked up the steps, I walked up so many times already.

The house is empty. Looks like nobody was here for weeks. Checking to make sure, nothing died in the fridge. And opening windows to air the place out. Rufus extorted the cheese as soon as he heard the fridge open.

Ending up as a mascot again, like he did in Florida a while back. Really wore the guy out, he was obliging. But when the whole school wants a piece of you it's hard when you're pocket-sized.

So he was munching on the cheese as always, he did not get much of the stuff in Yamanouchi. So he was getting his fix now.

My room was the same as always, I started picking through clothes, then said: "Wait a sec, all this stuff will go the way of that sausage shirt". Well, later for that.

Booting up my machine, I pulled up a connection, that leads to only one place.

"Wade, my man! Guess who's back!" I say as a greeting.

"Well it's about time. You can start putting the weirdness together now." he replied, grinning.

"You're probably right. Without me as a magnet or a generator. The weirdness is probably really confused." I said with a sad face. "Anyhow. Wade I hate to ask as a first thing, could I use my cell to contact you at need and vise-versa. Asking for a communicator, like Kim's might be a bit much."

"Your rents got you a cell?" He asked, surprised.

"Oh, hell no. My rents aren't even home, and haven't been for a while it looks like. I got one on my own, It has a built in encryption, school uses those, when they run around with cells. Yup, Ron-man is mobile now."

"Nice, let me take a look. Toss me a number... ok, yeah this will work just fine, you see me calling now?" I nod "good, he said from the screen and disconnected. I'm not gonna dig through encryption, if it does not try the same. And as far as communication device goes, it's not that hard, I was tinkering with new model, just nothing to use it on. Well, no one to give it to, so it was never a priority. If you want it, i'll put it together and send it your way later." he offered.

"Sweet, that would be totally badical, Wade."

"You got it. Should I call Kim?"

"Nah, i'll go see her later, I got some errands to run and she'll be pestering me about everything all the way. You know how she is."

"Alright then. Nothing going mish-wise, unless you want to go get a cat out of a tree in another state. Other then that, i'll want to hear what went on with you all this time."

"Will do after I get squared away, we got time. Now, what was all this new weirdness you where talking about?"

"I'm gonna need that second opinion, Rex." Mac said with a grin.

"Ha! Well, it will be arriving shortly, so you can get all the opinion you want." Rex grinned back.

Rex looked at his ringing phone. "And speak of the devil..." He picks up. "Ron-man... How the trip?... Yeah, well what can you do... I know, so how' everything here?... Hm, we're used to it, but that's a norm for us. You sound pensive about that... Oh, well nothing you can do right now. So you staying put for now? … Yeah we can come get you, you gotta see the place... No, it's not, not anymore. Anyhow, remember we started a while back, just for this reason?... So it's almost done, they just wrapping things up now... Yeah …Come get you now?.. " He looked at Mac. He nodded back "Yeah, no problem. Sit tight, we'll be over shortly. Ciao"

"Well there ya go, the boys are back in town. Let's go get him, got a new joint to show off. And you can get all the opinion you want, and some you don't want. Knowing the guy. " Rex laughed.

Mac snorted. "Alright. Let's go"

Ron was chilling in his kitchen, helping Rufus consume some cheese. Pondering if they we'll be passing Bueno Nacho on the way to the lounge. He really had a hankering for some spicy/crunchy/cheesy.

A truck pulled up. Rod did a double take at the thing. 'I got a tank in my driveway" he thought. Then Rex and another guy got out, and headed for the front door. He went to answer.

The bell rang, he opened the door. Rex was standing there, with a guy, Ron presumed was Mac.

"Come on in guys, how are you doing?" He asked.

"Ron. This here is Michael Henry. Mac I told you about. Mac, Ron Stoppable"

Mac extended his hand, "How are you doing?" Ron took the offered hand "Heard a lot about you, man"

"Same here, pleasure to finally meet you" Mac replied.

"Likewise" Ron said. "Come on in, you guys. We gonna hang some or you wanna go straight to the lounge. I'm all wrapped up here, groceries and other stuff will wait, and I don't trust potentially intelligent stuff in the fridge, after all this time in there by itself." Ron shrugged.

Guys laughed.

"We probably should get going, lots to see before it gets to late. We'll get something on the way. Mac you up for some chow?"

"I could eat." Mac said.

"BOOYA!Bueno Nacho time! Ron enthused.

"Oh yeah, you keep talking about the place, sounds good." Rex said.

"Could go for a naco or two." Mac added.

Rex stopped in the doorway.

"Mac," he said "I just introduced you to a guy, who came up with that..."

Mac turned to Ron, with raised eyebrows. "Seriously?"

Ron grinned and nodded. "The original Nacoholic, right here"

Mac slapped Ron on the shoulder. "My hero." he said, also walking out.

They all piled into the beast, that Mac drove.

Ron was suitably impressed (what guy wouldn't be?) with a very solid, inside and out piece of heavy metal.

They decided to forgo the drive-though, just in case. And just walked inside, and headed for the counter.

They where starting to place the orders, Ned looked a bit confused, when he took Ron's order.

"Extra Badical Diablo sauce, as always, Ned" Ron added, when Ned asked if he would like anything else. Ned stopped and did a double take.

"Ron? Is that you?" He asked in wonder.

"Yeah man. Getting me the nacoliciousness-ness, ya know."

Ned looked for a moment longer, then nodded. "You got it man. Good to see you back, Ron."

"Good to be back." Ron replied

Tara was in the corner booth, sneaking in her illicit (in Bonnie's and just about every other, no calories rabbit eating, girls she usually hang out with opinion) crunchy/cheesy goodness. Bonnie would not be caught eating a naco for instance(it was widely known, just who came up with it). But Tara liked he things. She froze with a naco suspended in the air, with her mouth open, as she gazed at the tableu at the counter. 'Bonnie would have slipped on her own drool just about now' she thought. Closing her mouth, because she was coming close to doing the same. 'Talk about new talent goodness' she thought, watching.

She did not know any of the guys, they where probably just passing through. Though one seemed to know Ned, he sounded familiar. She could not place him, and only saw his profile and all three filed out, once they got their food. And got into a massive vehicle outside. 'Must be military, or some security' she thought as the truck pulled out. She sighed and continued with her naco.

They did not even bother to coming inside. The nacos were not getting any younger,So they just sat at the outside table, munching on their takeout. Once the food was finished, and content settled in. They went in.

First thing Ron saw was in the fireplace in the main foyer. Just as they exited the short entry hallway. The thing was huge, stone, and looked fully functional, he looked at Rex.

"The guys said it's in perfect working order." Rex confirmed.

"If those guys said it is, then it is." Ron replied. He recommended the same company, that does a lot, A LOT, of work on the Possibles' place, for two obvious reasons. They sure knew how to rebuild stuff.

The place has lots of room, typical main lounge. Like the ones he saw in at the ski resorts and such.

"All it's missing is bear rug" Ron mused idly.

"Err, lets not go there, Ron." Rex chuckled. Joined by Mac.

The main room opened into living quarter up the main staircase, that lead to the side Balcony-like edifice. And there where living accommodations up and down the hallway.

It also led via two large entrances to one room, that looked , like it was build to be a dojo. Empty of everything at the moment, but good to go. And another led to a garage and workshop looking areas , separated from each other, but easily accessible. The Dojo also has a small pond behind it. Empty now. But it could change. Just need water and fishes. There was a pool running between the workshop and the dojo wings open space, also empty. Probably still drying, as it was recently laid in. Had distinctly oriental flavor to it, but more earty-like, akin to the original lounge.

Basically, it had the elements, that Ron saw and liked a great deal in Japan. Just smaller scale versions and no paper walls, other then inside in places. No rock gardens, but judging for the sheer cliff visible little distance from the back and little to the side of the house, rocks will not be hard to find, if needed.

"I gotta tell ya Rex, I am impressed. I have assumed already, that you where probably right, but this is pretty awesome." Ron said.

"Thanks. It came out more impressive, the I thought. To tell you the truth." Rex replied.

"Yeah" Mac agreed, "I was skeptical, about this project of yours, but this is very nice."

"So Ron, Rex has been telling me about this project you guys are putting together. I'm of two minds about it. I want to hear from you, as to what drives you to this. Rex gave me more then enough details already on the nuts and bolts." Mac said, looking directly at Ron.

"Helping people, is what drives me." Ron replied succinctly. "And as Rex put it, In Word and well as Deed." he added.

"And you think, that all will be well, if you do it that way?" Mac asked.

"Oh, not all things, just the one's we can directly intervene in, if needed. There is always need for help.

We got the skills, why not use them to that effect. And if any statue to be gained from it, use that as well. To add a little influence, if not motivation, for others to do similar things in their own way."

"So you are not planning some massive effort, that will result in an epic scale set of changes?"

"No! Not at all, that kind of scale will take some kind of a catastrophe, bad that. Just what we can do, as ourselves, and assistance from others willing, noting else. Other then what I mentioned already. Rex told you the rest i'm sure."

"He did , it looks sound on that end. I'm just ambivalent as to how this could work both ways, as it were."

"We can do, only what we can do. If we can do better then some others, why not? There is no point in beating your head against the wall, is some righteous fury. That will amount to nothing in the end. We continue with our projects as we would have normally. We do together what we can, when we can. On out own accord, as volunteers. Volunteers are not always available, they also got shit to do, but when they are. Why not? Especially, that are higher grade one's, then the average run of the mill, even safer this way."

"I see. Alright, that I gotta think about. Thanks, Ron."

"Anytime, Mac."

"So Rex. When you think this place is gonna be completely livable?" Ron asked.

Rex snapped out of whatever he was thinking about. "It's livable now Ron, basically, they are just airing the new pain smell. There is just some cabling to be laid in, and they are almost finished. Everything is connected and good to go. So it's ready. In 2-3 days, thee will be no construction guys here anymore at all. What is finished already checks out. Once the hardware arrives, we just plug it in, is all."

"Cool. Well, you guys are heading back to you hotel now? Mind dropping me off on the way back?" Ron asked.

"Not at all," Mac replied, "let's get going, in fact. Before it gets dark."

Next couple of days where spend with daily routines. Rex making final arrangements for the lounge and other things. While waiting for the cargo deliveries to arrive.

Ron was sorting things out around the house, goodly portion of his old stuff ended up in a Goodwill bin.

Mac was helping out and thinking a lot.

The day came, they all piled up into the truck again and headed for the airport.

There where sirens approaching down the highway. There was something going on. As they pulled onto the highway's stretch, there where two cruisers chasing a pickup. The truck clipped a car on the way past, and it swerved sideways, one cruiser slammed into it's rear quarter panel. Spinning both vehicles and ending up in a ditch. The remaining cruiser, tried to block the truck, only to be hit by a heavier vehicle and ground into the median. They where more further down, but they where too far behind.

Three young men watched it all unfold.

"You where asking what drives me?" Ron asked mac firmly. "How about this?" he pointed to the truck heading down the highway, they just got onto.

"This is really for the police to handle," Mac replied, uncertain.

"It is, but they are too far, and if you notice, none of the cruisers up front have the hit bars installed. What are they gonna do? This shmuck already, drove so random dude of the damn road." Ron replied, somewhat tersely.

Rex turned the radio on. 'We are following a high speed pursuit down highway 20. The truck is holding suspects of an alleged bank robbery attempt. The police are in pursuit..."

"Well now." Rex said "This is something."

"So what the hell you expect me to do?" Mac asked, frustrated.

"Pit his ass, " Ron said simply "You got the metal here. And if they run, we'll bust em' up and wait till the cops catch up. This is one of the things we were telling you about. Before he runs many others off the road... What are we, ones' with means, right here, right now, gonna do about it?"

It came to Mac then. Do something about it, right here, right now. Act. And he floored the pedal.

As the heavy truck sped down the highway, chasing the pickup. Rex noticed, there where two motorcycles in kind of an escort for the pickup. He pointed them out to Ron. Who nodded grimly.

The pickup got clipped and spun sideways. Mac broadsided him, without slowing down and started dragging the truck sideways into the near concrete divider, the pickup tilted slightly and lost traction, now half flipped over, it got slammed into the edge of the concrete slab, and got nearly folded in half. The frame bent, and the drive shaft snapped at the end and fell down, this one was not going anywhere anymore.

The two runaway crooks actually got out of the pickup looking a little dazed, but not really hurt. Two cyclists saw what happened, and turned to go pick up their buddies.

Ron and Rex flew out the doors, and ran at the cyclists, ignoring the guys at the pickup for a second. One of the cyclists, reached one of the pickup guys and that one was getting on the back of the bike already.

Other one, was trying to build up speed to get to the other guy. Rex jumped and kicked the guy in the side, knocking him off the bike and the bike on its side. The cyclist rolled on the pavement and laid motionless. The bike slid along the concrete barrier, then righted itself, and kept going away from Ron.

The other cyclist, was turning around planning to speed away, there was nothing he could do for the other two at that point. He was going to run with the guy he picked up earlier. Run chased after the runway bike, actually caught it. It looked like the clutch control was busted and stuck anyway, so he spun the bike side to side, cranked it all the way, and launched it empty at the ground before the other cyclist.

The other bike's front wheel ran into it and lost control. It was still turning, so speed was pretty low. As it fell over and spilled it's riders, the pickup guy left some skin on the pavement for sure.

The other pickup guy, was still near it. Now running back to it for some reason. Mac was out of his truck already, and the crook ran straight into him. Or more likely his foot, and a pair fists, that followed, once the foot stopped him.

Less then a minute. And it's all over.

Then the cops showed up. Rounding up the crooks. One of the officers went over to the three teenagers, standing about their truck.

"Well done fellas. Thanks. I'll need to take your statements though, i'll need some contact info." the cop said.

"Hey Officer Hobble. How's everything today?" Ron asked.

Hobble blinked, did he see this young man before.

Ron saw the confusion, he was used to it. Nobody ever recognized him.

"Ron Stoppable, officer Hobble. .. Kim Possible's partner." he added.

The recognition clicked in the cop, and he said. "Ah, right. Where is miss Possible then?"

"She is occupied right now, this was just a random thing we ran into. By accident here." Ron replied "Rex Loki and Michael Henry here, we were just heading to the airport. You may contact us through the website as always, officer Hobble. Once you get all these yokels rounded up here anyway, we'll just be getting in the way, while you guy work." Ron said.

"Right, you kids go on ahead then, we'll get this cleaned up, then contact you to collect the statements." cop said.

"Right" Ron turned to others, "lets' go then."

They got back in the truck. Mac simply put it in reverse and with a groan and screech of metal the beast simply backed off the pickup. It was left a sorry sight, as it flopped awkwardly back down, the bed sitting kind sideways on it now.

Mac got out for a sec, looked at the front of his truck, then shrugged. Got back in and they where off.

"He just took your word for it, and let us all go about out business." Mas asked Ron.

"Yeah, we.. well Kim is pretty well known in this town, so that's how things get done when this happens. Not exactly the book, but saves everyone time in reality." Ron responded.

Mac grunted.

"Statue" Rex said pointedly.

"Yeah, saves you some of the meaningless hassle." Ron said.

XXX

Author' note: Now conventional wisdom might state, that one might consider reading his works before posting, to make sure of the spelling an such(and the autocomplete did not plop some random word, instead of the intended one). I respectfully disagree. In my humble opinion, posting more chapters takes precedence over some miss placed letters.

Granted, that sometimes when I read the previous one's for reference. I'm left scratching my head as to "what happened here, exactly?".

Neo Yeah, when I read about that Master squared reference before, I just had that image stuck in my head. Nobody elaborated, so I did.

-RA


	13. 13 What Samaritans?

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

13. What Samaritans?

"They want statements from whom?" Wade asked the message from Middleton PD.

"Well, Ron is in there also, so he probably knows those guys. The footage from the chase did show two others with Ron. I guess, those would be those Rex and Michael characters" he mused.

"Ron-man, what have you been up to over there during all these months? You gotta talk to me here. The weirdness, she's-a-spreadin', mon."

Wade made a few inquiries, into the two other names. Involved into variety of things it seems, mostly under the radar, not illicit, just quiet. Well traveled, one from NY, another from Stockholm. These guys get around. School records from all over the place, some of them he never even heard about. Except Rex had some from Yamanouchi, same as Ron. Go figure. Things about them were little harder to look up, unless you knew how to look, and Wade knew how to do many things.

"Interesting people you got there , Ron-man." Wade surmised,. He left it at that, he'll ask Ron later. He was certain, that Ron will tell him more, then he can just find out on his own.

He went back to his usual routine, checking and sorting the requests. And gathering few components for Ron's com device for later.

He was also glad, that his contact provided him, with more specs for the panos. He will tinker some more with those also, he could already see the possibilities.

".. and the dramatic high speed chase was brought to a crashing halt. With the assistance of some good samaritans, who disabled the getaway vehicles and police apprehended the perpetrators. There is no official statement from the police on the identities of either, due to the ongoing investigation." the news anchor announced over the footage of the highway event earlier.

Tara watched the news with a strange feeling. She was certain those were the same guys, that she saw at Bueno Nacho the other day. You could not see them very well in the footage, not that she had seen them all that well to begin with. But the truck looked identical, as the one she saw pulling out the parking lot. Hard to miss that one.

" … due to the ongoing investigation."

"I'd like to have some guys, who can run down and empty bike down the highway. God knows we gonna need some. Again." He snorted.

It was the same thing every year, classes graduated, and left the school. With them, so did the people in those classes. And thus he always needed replacements for just about everything, every year. Year after year. But that's educator's life.

Steven Barkin, Middleton High Vice Principal. And a teacher for decades now, has graduated as many classes, as there were years that he taught. Yeah, students bitched and moaned about his military demeanor. And tough-minded approach, that was drilled into him by those sergeants all those years ago.

He pushed his students relentlessly, not just to be mean for the hell of it. But, so they would exert themselves in their studies.

Barkin was pushing them to succeed, in his own way. He gave short shrift to slacking off on his watch. And even if you where doing well, you will still hear from him here and there. Yup, Barkin was an equal opportunity shit-giver.

His words of kindness came in a growl, and his way of motivating was akin to a swift kick in the ass with shoelace flossing added for good measure. His bellow of the names of the miscreants was like a gunshot in the hallway, and comes with "extra Barkin"(as he heard students say).

If you want to be clinical about it, students -did- graduate from MHS. Numbers speak for themselves. And in no small part to Barkin's efforts. But Barkin was a teacher, not a statistician.

"Well. Soon we go again, going to need to gather the transcripts tomorrow. There probably a few new arrivals, we're gonna need to settle in. Same old, different year. And it starts monday." he said in TV's direction. "With Extra Barkin" he chuckled.

" … Investigation"

"Good samaritans," she snorted "Wait a sec. Isn't K usually involved up to her eyeballs in this kinda "Samaritan" shit?"

Bonnie did not hear Kim's name mentioned. Which happened to be mentioned often, when there was a ruckus.

"So, who the hell are these losers, then? .. The way they mowed down that truck and the the bike toss thing was hella' cool though." Bonnie recalled seeing the cycle spinning on the pavement before it got in the way of the other one.

"Do we have any better images then this?"

"No ma'am, this is all we could get with what the newsies shot"

"No satellites where in position?"

"Unfortunately not, ma'am."

"And no other law enforcement or military where on the scene, you said?"

"No ma'am"

"Private security forces, usually do not get involved into things, that do not directly affect them."

"Not typically, ma'am. Unless it's part of the job."

"Where did the vehicle come from then? No plates visible in news footage?"

"No, ma'am. Image quality is too degraded"

"Very well, keep on top of this, just in case. If you get any wind as to who, how, and what is involved."

"Yes, ma'am"

Ron walked around the truck and looked at the front. There where deep gouges on the front reinforcement cage. Other then that, nothing. Basically, just scratched some paint breaking the other guy's truck in half.

"Nice." Ron said. "Rocking some serious hardware there, Mac."

"Thanks. I already knew it could pull. Never had to push though." Mac replied.

Ron spied a heavy winch behind the bars. "Oh yeah, i'm sure it can."

"Specs are one thing. Actually doing it, is something else.. "Mac replied distractedly.

Mac appeared distant after the highway mixup, paying attention, but lost somewere in his own world.

They made it to the airport without wrecking anything else in the way. And now were making their way to the arrivals section. They would have been late, if cops delayed them further. But they showed up just to see the arrivals filing out.

Rex, not in his usual manner, was not paying attention and ran into Ron, who stood frozen is spot. Rex looked past him, saw the new arrival and grinned. Suddenly Ronor Mortis a'la Poleaxe made perfect sense.

"Whoa.." Mac breathed out, staring.

Yori was coming towards them, wearing her schoolgirl uniform (amazing how little customs hassle you in one of those) , what a skirt, that was showing a whole lot of very nice leg.

Rex bowed as she approached. "Yori-san"

She bowed back "Rex-san". Then transferred her gaze to Mac. "You must be Henry-san, Rex-san was regaling us with tales about. I have heard much." she bowed to Mac.

Mac snapped out of it, and bowed back "You must be Yori, then I have heard a lot as well. And it's just Mac , Henry-san is my father." He grinned at the girl.

Yori smiled back and turned to Ron.

Ron was still doing a fair imitation of a wooden soldier. An attempt to bow now will either break him in half, or he will just fall flat on his face in this very pose.

Yori was aware of his condition, that is why she left him for last. Rex was smirking a little.

"Me thinks, that Ron-san is in dire predicament." Rex made a knocking gesture in Ron's direction.

Yori grinned slyly at Rex, sat her bag down, Then stepped up to Ron, wrapped her hands around his neck, and planted a wet one on his lips. Ron seemed to come to life for a moment, and reacted in kind.

When the bus broke, Ron looked ready to pass out. But just stood there disoriented for a moment, then his eyes finally focused. And went straight to Yori.

"It's been too long. I know just a few days, but when I saw you walking here..., I missed you so."

"I'm trust I was able to help you .. reconnect?"

Ron just stared at her, not letting go.

Rex coughed. "Um, guys, we might want to get going. And you can reconnect some more once we actually get somewhere."

Yori nodded. "Indeed. Ron-kun, let us go get the luggage, so we could get started on settling me in."

Ron reluctantly let go of her. And they left to do as she bade.

Mac was was back into his own world, following them. Yori's arrival broke him out of it, momentarily. But the display with Ron was obvious. Mac knew of Yori for sometime, but never actually met the girl. Rex kept telling him about her in passing, like he did about the rest of the students.

They got back to into the truck and took off. Rex was talking:

"So Yori, the new place is almost finished, they are only installing some leftover outlets now, everything else was done. And it does not smell like paint much anymore."

"It is good to hear, Rex-san. Good to know , that our plans come out to such good timing." Yori replied.

"Yes, it is. Wait until you see it. It's a mixed bag, but its a good mix, in my opinion. Ron?"

"Huh?" Ron was was staring at Yori talking, oblivious of everything else.

"The lounge, Ron, I was talking about the lounge being a nice place."

"Oh yeah. You gonna love it, totally badical on all levels, Yori."

"That's good to hear, Ron-kun. If it meets with your expectations. I will not be dissapointed, i'm certain."

Not that it was possible to be disappointed, given the spartan lifestyle Yamanouchi led. Rex thought. But that was another place, another side of the world.

Mac suddenly come back from wherever he was, and spoke.

"So Yori, you are pretty much cut into the whole deal here, like these two are?"

"I trust you where explained the details already." Yori asked.

"Yes, I was. By both of them. If you are, I'd like to hear your take on this."

"You know very little of me, why would you need my opinion. On top of everything else?" Yori asked again.

"People I know. Speak very highly of you, and their opinion I value. Therefore yours should be valuble as well." Mac replied in a level tone.

"My apologies, Mac-san. I did not intend to be abrasive."

"None needed. I understood, what you where asking. And it's just Mac, Yori. Mac-san sounds like a Rice-n-Roni flavor." Ron laughed at that.

"Very well, Mac. Besides, the additional training, Ron-kun requires, and as do I and Rex-san also. And additional benefits the cause could allow us to reap. The cause itself is worthy"

"Helping people in Word and Deed. As they succinctly condensed it to by now..."

"Precisely."

"Right … Thank you, Yori"

Mac almost lost himself again, then started talking as if to himself.

"We trashed those assholes on the highway... You where right Ron, he ran some random guy off, and there could be more... Who knows how it would have went... Who know what they would have done if they did get away..."

"True." Echoed two voiced, startling Mac, who realized he'd spoken aloud.

Mac suddenly slowed down. Pulled onto a shoulder of the road and got out. He walked a few paces in front of the truck and stood there, looking into the distance. Yori looked puzzled , Ron made a motion to go after Mac, but Rex stopped him. Ron looked at him, Rex shook his head and settled back in. "Give him a few minutes, he said. So they sat there, waiting.

Mac stood on the side of the road, looking at the mountains not too far away. He like the mountains, ever since his family moved here. Granted, they still had to travel all over the place. But Mac picked up climbing while living here, he truly enjoyed it. It was a challenge, and uphill climb, in a literal sense.

Mac dealt with challenges, that how he was brought up. That was, what was passed onto him. So he did not hesitate at the uphill struggle at need. And lately, just for the challenge of it.

Mac tapped his foot, then nodded. Decision made. He went back to the truck.

Climbing back in, he turned to Ron.

"You know Ron-man, if felt good"

"What did?" Ron was thinking about him standing there just now, and looked past him ahead.

"Trashing those guys, it felt good. And they had it coming."

"Ahh, yeah they sure did. And rest is ya know, good deeds and all that."

Mac looked at him for a moment longer, then he turned to Rex.

"You told me, where you stand, and thank you."

Rex nodded.

"Then, I want in. If you you all will let me. I'm down with helping in our own way."

"Badical ! Ron enthused." Mac looked a question at him. "It's like you said earlier," Ron elaborated "You come recommended by people, whos opinion mattes to us. To me in this case." Ron turned to Rex.

"I take it you're already on board with this?"

"Was there from day one, it was up to Mac with the rest." Rex replied.

"So then, Yori-chan?" Ron asked.

"Same as said earlier, we do not know each other well, Mac. But I hope we can change that … i'm in with this whole deal here, with these two. Three now, it seems." She said with a small smile."

Mac smiled back.

"Well then , that settled, let's truck it home, I've got arrangements to make, and fast."

With those words he pulled back onto the road and took off toward the lounge.

They got inside, showed Yori around. She was impressed, and especially pleased with the dojo and the pond area.

Rex could already see, her observing the surrounding area as if measuring what kind of a garden could fit in there.

So they sat in the lounge's .. lounge, relaxing. While Mac was making calls, and surveying the garage and the workshop area.

"Have you talked to Kim yet?" Rex asked.

Yori looked at Ron curiously.

"Not yet," Ron replied, "and not about this."

"How come?" Rex asked directly. He, and Ron where most aware, that this will need to happen.

"The reason.."

Ron's phone rang.

He looked at it, held a finger up, and picked up.

"Wade-man, sup. … Uh huh.. Oh yeah, they gonna want them... yes, I forgot... Who? Oh, that easy, you know where i'm at? .. oh, right.. yeah I had you kill the chip, and you know why.. ok, ok, hang on, we got some stuff already hooked up, let me see if I can ping you..."

"Rex, we got a working computer in the house? Any kind."

Rex gestured to the desk under the balcony, where a machine was sitting.

"Ron" he said, "I'm not sure we should just start broadcasting location all over the place right away."

"It's not all over the place. This is Wade, our tech-guru for years now. He needs to know, and you should all meet. In fact, go get Mac for a sec, so we can get the intros out of the way, He is already asking about you two."

Rex raised and eyebrow, the nodded and went to fish Mac out of the garage.

Mac and Rex came back, Ron was getting up from the computer.

"So, now what?" Rex asked.

The huge TV in the main room came on, and Wade's image was looking at them now.

"Guru, eh? No kidding." Mas muttered.

"I do what I can." Wade replied from the screen. "Ron could you move the camera over a little to the left? .. a little more, there we go. Yori-san." Wade nodded.

"Load-san" Yori replied with a nod.

Mac paused, then snorted.

"Nice." Rex said simply.

"Yeah" Mac agreed.

"So guys, and lady. To whom it may concern. This is Wade Load, out tech-extraordinaire. Supported me Kim and me pretty much from the very day we started going on missions together. Information gatherer and compiler slash gadget-maker. Great dude."

"Wade. This is Rex Loki, guy I met in Japan, he went to the same school as it turns out. Michael 'call me Mac' Henry, Rexs' old buddy, that will be hanging out with us now. And the work of art in the chair over there, you already know, Yorichi Takana."

The guys nodded in greeting, Yori blushed at the introduction.

"Well, this is new. Pleased to meet you all. So, ...err ...Ron, ... now what?" Wade looked a little stomped.

XXX

Author's note: I think I'll leave this one here...

Sentinel103 I don;t really identify with anyone in there. The characters seem "needed" to me, anyhow. And yes, wait you shall..

RA


	14. 14 The Last Supper

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

14. The Last Supper.

Ti's was a night before Saturday.

"I can't believe it. She just took off! Got a call on that thing of hers and took off to do whatever. What the hell? We had a quiet 'us' night, and that thing just had to blare to life." He thought angrily.

"I'd like to say, what I think of this "sitch" alright, " he grumbled inwardly "so much effort invested to blow up now. Gotta keep my cool, but this is cutting into it again.

Your date just leaves in the middle of the exhibition... man. Don't glance at me like that, you assholes! At least you knew -who- my date was. Bring it! I got your high echelon snobbery right here..." Josh mentally challenged.

And all was quiet in the gallery.

Ok, its was boring, like watching painted grass grow. Endless recitation of the styles used, the the light angle painted in, the colors combinations and the brushstroke techniques.. you are getting sleeepy, veeery sleeeepy, your eyelids are getting heavy...

Saved by the beep. Which earned her angry glares from the surrounding painted grass growth "enthusiasts" (kinda like you can call a sloth, OD'd on Prozac, enthusiasm). This could be interesting to those, who are really into it, but for an exuberant cheerleader... Yeah, snore quietly, please.

The heavenly four-tone sound she knew so well, and did not realize how badly she missed it.

"What's the sitch?" she asked.

"Kim, there is a wreck on the cliff side road, leading to the highway. One of the vehicles slid over and down. Medical chopper can not get to them, it's in the woods, there is nowhere to land, it's just vertical rock there. They need someone with rappelling experience and possibly a cutter."

"Gotcha'. I don't have my mish gear with me, how much time do I have?"

"The chopper will pass by your house to get your mission pack, then pick you up outside in ten."

"You rock Wade, i'll be waiting." Kim replied.

She could feel the adrenaline starting to course though her veins again. An almost forgotten feeling in her latest lethargy.

Then she remembered. Turning with a painted on smile, and taking her date by his forearm, she said:

"I have to go do a rescue, Josh. People need my help." she begged for understanding.

He hesitated for a moment. Then:

"Of course." He painted a smile of his own, and said in a proper tone for the sitch. "Go. And, please be careful." All the right words.

She squeezed his forearm, and bolted from the snore fest, at not quite running away pace.

The car was relatively intact, but wedged between rocks. The doors where accessible.

She tried the handle. Stuck. She looked inside, the driver was slumped over the steering wheel. See knocked on the window, no response.

Quick swipe at the laser at the wedged corner of the door and it popped open. It was trying to close again under it's own weight. Kim just cut the hinges and let it drop to the ground. Pushing it aside, she check on the driver again, still out.

Putting on the neck brace, she signaled for the chopper to lower the stretcher. Carefully moving the the driver to the stretcher, so not to disturb too much, she managed so. It was raised, along with her in the harness it dropped.

On the roof of the hospital, the people already waited for them, with everything needed. The driver was quickly whisked away for examination. Kim got out of the chopper, waved to the crew, and walked after the gurney.

They would not let her in now, naturally, but she was used to that. They might let her in later, if the patient allowed it. She would come, she always did, when she could.

Kim was walking home, mish was over. So was the date.

"Wait a sec," she thought, "Friday night... It's Friday night. Ron night..(not officially)."

But no Ron. Officially or otherwise, no Ron. Yeah, he would not have been much help on that mish, but at least he would be there. And probably would be walking home with her now(sans pants).

"Heh, pants" she thought amused. "Yeah, that would be about right, same ol' Ron."

She somehow felt alone now. Well, she was alone, walking here. But alone on a different level, there was no constant presence, she was so used to.

The mission helped. She had that "back in the saddle" feeling. Fulfillment. Her date earlier tonight did not even factor into that feeling. Only the loneliness part did.

"He'll be back." She thought to herself. "Soon. Soon all things will be back."

There was wiring everywhere. Spools of cables laying around and were quickly dwindling as the furious activity continued. The hardware was being hooked up throughout the lounge. Mostly by Mac, or under Wade's and Mac's supervision, few techs hired, laid in the main cable hubs needed, and left. Rest was left to Mac.

Wade's image was zipping from screen to screen, as they where being hooked up and everything was being double and tripple checked for proper connections. Then it also Wadeified, fire walled and set up to the security standards of a tech genius.

Mac and Wade hit it off right away, and gotten along very well indeed. Kindred spirits in gadgetry.

First thing to arrive was Rexs' wheels. It had least to travel, and not much to pack there, so it showed up early. Now, sitting in the garage, next to Mac's truck. Nicely souped up. Mac did the pimping out, it was not being used, so he had all the time in the world to play with it.

Rex was properly impressed with what Mac did, without making it a bulldozer, like his own.

Ron looked at the new arrival, and came to a realization. A bike is all well and good, but sometimes it rains, or snows here.

So the call went out. And after talking it over with Mac mostly. Rex took Ron over to the dealership.

Everything was already taken care of. Ron walked in, presented papers of ownership, and was handed the keys and the title. Washed and waxed, baby.

The new silver M5 sat in the garage now as well. Classy and practical enough. Mac and Wade were already going over the ways of doing something with it. Ron did not mind, at least it was those two, and not someone like the tweebs. He did not need to get himself launched into orbit, like what happened to the Possible's couch last year.

He almost laughed, recalling the look of pride and frustration mixed together on Mr. DrP's face then.

Rex was wearing his panos and working on something with his pad. Pacing slowly back and forth in the lounge.

Ron and Mac walked in form different ends.

"Ok." Mac said, talking mostly in Wade's direction. "We are set for the basics, we got this, and that, and the other hooked up and running, you got everything greased, Wade?"

"Yeah, it's all good now. Nicely packaged up and sealed up tight, we are sitting pretty." Wade replied.

"Sweet."

"Well. That's pisser," Rex muttered to himself, still pacing.

"What is?" Ron asked.

Rex looked up. "Um, no. Nothing bad, just somewhat convoluted. I'm working on straightening some thing out here, so they make more sense."

"That pad you gave me, works great. I wish I ha those thing you also use, They are badically helpful." Ron replied.

"The panos? Mac can hook you up with some, probably."

"You can?" Ron asked Mac.

"Sure, I can get you a set made, it's no problem." Mac replied.

"Whaaa?" Came from the screen.

Everyone looked at Wade's image. Wade pointed to Mac. "What do you mean you can get a set made? Those things are borderline prototypes." Wade was still pointing.

"Well, they are. I keep altering them, with the new features. There are also some other new implements I picked up earlier, from a different source. They could prove useful."

Wade paused, still pointing.

"So you gave me those specs the other day to looks at !"

Mac looked confused for a moment, then lookad back at Wade.

"You are shitting me..." he said.

Wade raised his eyebrow and hit a few keys. Wades holo image appeared in the room, and spoke:

"No. I am not "shitting" you."

Mac stared at the holo for a moment.

"Well, i'll be.." He began. "So you are the guy I've been working with my panos and your holo setups?"

"Evidently. Truck-man." Wade's holo said.

"Coming from a Lubricant-guy" Mac snorted.

They both laughed.

Yori walked in at the laughter, and looked at the puzzled-looking Ron and Rex both.

"What is.. up?" She asked

"Nothing much," Mac replied, "Myself and Wade-man over here just found out, that we've worked together before apparently. Anonymously, however."

"Oh?" Yori, questioned.

"Yeah," Wade said from the screen, "We had a couple things we needed to have a second set of eyes on, and tapped each other for the purpose. Online."

"Ah, any gadgets of interest?" Yori inquired.

Wade popped back into his holo mode. "Here is one."

"Most impressive."

Mac offered his pano set. "Here is the other."

Yori put the shades on. "These could be of great use, indeed." She spoke. "You where working on, perhaps, combining both?" She added shrewdly.

"Indeed." Came the stereo reply.

Yori looked at Rex. "There are of the similar type you have been using of late?"

Rex nodded.

"I was wondering about it. Never though to ask." Yori temporized. "Mac-sa..." She paused, smiled. "Mac, could a set of those provided for my own use per chance?"

"Anytime, Yori. So we need a set for Ron, and Yori. Rex , you want the new version?" Mac asked.

"Of course." Rex answered.

"Alright then, Wade?"

"Yeah, i'll take one also." Wade said, right away.

"Ok, you have one of those holo imagers installed here now, I see."

Wade nodded.

"I'm gonna need one also, so we can continue to work on it sometime." Mac said.

"You got it." Wade replied.

"Don't the com devices have the imager in them also, Wade?" Ron asked.

"Yes, they do. Yours is ready, but the way. Hmm, i got all the phones for contacts, we gonna need more coms'? They have a lot more capability build in, tracking, scanning, so forth..." Wade asked.

"Will we need?" Ron asked the room. Gotten treed nods in return. "There ya go Wade. Tree more then."

"My pleasure." Wade replied.

"Oh, Yori. Here are the spares for the beamer. I put you name on it as a secondary, in case of anything." Ron tossed the keys to Yori.

"Thank you, Ron-kun." Yori pocketed the keys and departed.

Getting Wade on board with the project was nothing to it. He as already on board to begin with. Once everything was laid out to him. It took all of three seconds for the genius to put two and two together.

Ron was looking to the doorway, that Yori walked out of. Then looked at Rex.

"Not that I mind. But I know why you have one, and Mac does. You know why I need one, but why does Yori?"

Rex sighed.

"Ron." He said. "Yori is Sensei's Granddaughter. Your squeeze is an heiress basically. You think she couldn't find a use for this?"

"But.. But the stuff in there... It all seems to be dedicated to the school" Ron sputtered.

"And so it is. But given how long they've been around... I can not even begin to guess how deep that rabbit hole goes, or for how long. And you know I'm aware of a lot of intricacies in these matters." Rex said.

"Yeah... I see." Ron said slowly. "Whoa..."

"Whoa, is right." Rex said. "You still did not talk to her, did you?" he added.

"I just..." Ron started, then realized, which -her-. "No, not yet, had no time, really, ya know. We are set up here now, so no more distractions. I will now, for sure."

"Ok, don't milk it though, it will get a lot worse, if you delay for too long. Procrastinating on this will bite you in the ass so hard, you will not believe. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know that. I will be hard either way. No need to make it any harder." Ron said "Damn, it's going to be hard." He added.

"Judging, from what you have already said. I can believe that. But you are the only one, who can do that." Rex relied firmly.

Mac nodded. Wade did the same from the screen.

"I know." Ron said. "I know.." he added in a quieter voice.

"You know you must speak to Possible-san, Ron-kun." Yori said firmly, as they got out of the car in Upperton.

"I know and I will. I'm not hesitating, Yori. Not at all, I just want to make sure, that there is nothing, that will distract me from doing so, when I do." Ron replied.

"I would not press you, but I am just trying to make certain. That you are not, in fact, hesitating."

"I am not, i'll assure you. This trip was your idea anyway, you just pointed out that we need to get few minor things filled out. And I agree. This way there are no further things, that need to be done, more or less immediately, as it were." Ron replied, then looked at her. "As I said, it will be hard, very hard."

"I understand. Shall we then, Ron-kun?"

They walked into the store, that they got pointed to during their visit in Japan, Yori smiled at the greeter and produced the card from another establishment. Nothing further needed to be explained, people of the trade are knowledgeable. Yori took over the reigns again.

During the week, everything was up and running thanks to tireless efforts of Wade and Mac both. Mac's tools arrived and where installed in the workshop or garage as needed.

It was easy to migrate Mac's shop here, given it was a stone-throw away anyhow, it took longer to pack and unpack everything, then to transport.

When Ron and Yori came back from Upperton saturday night. Everything was done with. The panos where delivered with Mac's stuff earlier, Wade had all the coms finished, and Ron' And Yori's , were sitting on the table in the main lounge.

Rex was sitting in the recliner, working on something, yet again. And Mac and Wade were exuberantly discussing the possible modifications to.. well, everything. Anything and everything, that engineers would consider as "sexy".

Rex looked up, when Ron and Yori walked in, and gestured to the coms and panos on the table.

His phone rang, he looked at it. Picked up right away.

"Ciao, Mamà!" He said. He got up and walked off, chattering in Italian.

Ron and Yori settled in.

"Ok guys, I gotta boogie," Wade said.

"Later." Mac replied.

"Later," Wade echoed, " And Ron, don't forget." He pointed to Ron.

Ron nodded and Wade's image vanished.

Rex came back, several minuted later. Carrying a bottle of wine.

"Mom." He said, smiling.

"So, now that we are all settled in, time for a toast." He produced a corkscrew.

"Where the hell did you get this?" Ron asked?

"Bordeaux" Rex replied, working the opener. He pointer to Mac with a bottle. Mac got up and went to get glasses.

"I like this kind, nice flavor."

"No," Ron said, "the drinking age is 21 here."

"Ah, that." Rex replied with a grin. "Well, there is an advantage of being a European."

He poured the wine into the glasses, picked one up, gestured to the others. Mac took one. So did Yori. Ron hesitated.

"Or asian." Rex continued, gesturing with hi glass to Yori. "Civilization" He said, and looked at Ron.

Ron picked up the glass.

"To new beginnings upon us." Rex raised his glass.

Steven Barkin sat at his desk, going over transcripts for the new transplants to MHS.

"Seattle, looks ok.."

"Kansas, not bad."

"Denver, .. the hell is this place?" He pulled up his info sheet. "Hmm, pretty up there."

"Oh great," He snorted. "Stoppable is coming back. Hmm, they made him do summer school.. about damn time! That could explain, that his scores are not as sad as usual. May he'll be less of a headache now. Right, that's gonna happen."

"Oh, two more from the same place.. Bringing some baggage home, are we, Stoppable? And what the hell is this place in Geneva?" he looked at the sheet again. "Never heard of it. But those two from Japan look really good."

Ron rode his bike home that night, those and the rest of the "hardware" have arrived earlier, the last of it. Yori was busy setting up the dojo.

Ron and the guys helped, this place felt like home now, not his rent's house, not anymore. More of his own, with people, that he was closer to then his own parents.

He still lived at his old house, his parents did not come back or even so much as left a message on the machine. He had his living quarters set up in the lounge as well now, more so, then at his rent's place. He loved his parents, but, he was not as close to them.

He recalled, the cheerful conversation Rex has with his mother. They where also somewhere else, but thy did not leave their offspring dangling in the breeze somewhere.

It was time for the meeting (or re-meeting?). Either way, he went. After getting a kiss from Yori.

"Moom, this thing hates me."

It was a late Sunday super in at the Possibles, Dr's P both had to work late. But it was the last supper before the school began on monday. So the whole family will be together, eating supper, as decreed.

The elder possible woman looked at her daughter with amusement. There was no cooking to be done at all. All Kim had to do was: to open the oven, and get the brain loaf out and onto the serving platter, she was holding at the moment. The family was seated at the table already.

Kim was eying the oven dubiously. Still holding the dish.

"Do not fear the oven, KP." came a familiar voice from the hallway, just over her shoulder.

All heads snapped towards the voice. Kim turned to her side, and saw.

Ron was leaning against the side of the entrance with his shoulder. His arms crossed over his chest, and one leg crossed over the other.

He sounded like Ron, but... the red shirt was in place, but not a hockey jersey, he usually wore. This was a button down shirt, open wide at the neck with a black split-neck shirt underneath. Faded charcoal fitted cargoes and black hiking thread boots. Hair styled in an artful mess, cowlick was gone amongst it (Yori had really gone to town, and did whatever she wanted, with Ron's cooperation).

Even leaning, he stood erect, he was broader, seemed taller. And had the same goofy lopsided smile on his face.

If there where more doubts, the name over his shirt pocket proclaimed "Ron".

"Rooooah …?" Was Kim's articulate response leaving her mouth wide-open. The serving dish promptly slipped from her hands and started on a direct trajectory towards the kitchens' floor.

Suddenly the foot flashed out, caught and tossed up the serving dish. Ron caught it and flipped it in his hand.

"Now, KP, no need to break the china." He said, heading towards the oven.

Kim stood there, following Ron's trek to the oven, still gaping. The clattering of the fork, came from Tim Possible, waiting for the meal, and playing with a utensil at the time.

Ron spun the dish in his hand. "Something smells good." he said.

Mrs. DrP. Recovered first. "Ronald!" She enthused. "It's great to see you back! Brain loaf tonight for back to school, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Ron paused before the oven.

"The bondiggidy brain loaf! I'm all about the brain loaf, Mrs. DrP!" Ron replied excitedly. Opened the oven, and got the loaf onto the serving plate. He took a long sniff. "Haven't had brain loaf in forever." he beamed at the elder redhead. She smiled back.

"Well grab a seat, Ronald. I'm sure there is lots to tell." the elder possible replied.

Rufus popped popped out of the pants pocket as always. "Hrk, Brain loaf!" he proclaimed. No doubt left at all, this was Ron.

"Kimmy, you might want to sit down for dinner..." She added to her still gaping daughter, standing poleaxed at the same spot... gaping.

XXX

Author's note: So here it landed. BOOM. There be more coming. I know that already, it just did not fit in here.

ST103 You think I should add more?

The "XXX" denotes the beginning and end of chapter; the "XX" denotes the out of area detached event; the "..." denotes the out of context background, other the dialogue; the double space "2x enter" denotes the change of scene; the space just used for breakdowns. The rest is just alcohol induced fat fingering.

I need some input here, folks.

RA


	15. 15 Them GeishaBiker chicks

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

15. Them Geisha/Biker chicks.

Numb.

This how she felt waking up. Like she went 20 rounds with Shego last night. Only mentally.

Her mind felt like a waterlogged sponge. She numbly got out of bed, went though her morning routine on autopilot, and numbly descended down the stairs.

There where already excited voices in the kitchen, discussing last night events. Her brothers. They paid her no heed, and kept talking about Ron showing up for dinner last night.

There is nothing new about Ron being over for dinner, or breakfast, or any other time. He practically lived here anyway.

But what showed up for dinner last night...

…

Kim sat still with her plate in front of her. Just staring at the apparition across the table.

He did no sit next to her, like he usually did. Ron grabbed a random chair, and parked himself on the other side on the table, next to her mother.

He would not let her mom get up to get anything, and always went over and got it for anyone, that asked for anything. If it was not at the table already. This was his second home, he knew where everything was, and he was closer.

When he did, he moved with easy, almost predatory grace. Kim's eye kept following his every move.

The chatter went on about Ron's months spent in Japan. Her mother was leading the conversation mostly. Her dad was still in a state on semi-shock, but buried it in focusing on his dinner, tossing comments in occasionally.

Ron regaled them with tales of the school, he went back to, for the exchange. Last time, he just glassed over the whole thing, like he was not paying any attention to what the place was like. This time around, he had details. Many, many details.

He talked about the studies, and courses he was undertaking. Kim was hearing the extent of the curriculum. But not quite processing it.

The gardens, the architecture, philosophy and poetry. He relented that his poetry sucked pretty hard.

When her mother mentioned Ron's appearance. Kim's mind registered a little more. Ron narrowed it down to the intensive PE training for the purposes of focusing on one's studies, that they practiced. Releasing the youthful exuberance, he said, before hitting the books (Ron did not use those school words. as a rule).

He whined a little about the 4am wake up calls for the said PE, in a typical Ron fashion, eliciting a laugh from everyone, but Kim.

PE would explain him looking a lot more fit, but did not explain the rest, not even close.

She just stared, her dinner getting cold. At least her mouth was closed now.

The tweebs kept asking about martial arts and giant robots (too much anime). At one point Ron , twirled a fork in his hand, distracting the tweebs for a moment. They paused for the second and stabbed at their plates, that they where about to do just a moment before. Ending up with a forkful of broccoli, instead of the loaf.

And stuffed it in their mouths, then looked down, their plates where rotated, so that the sides swapped places.

"Eat your veggies" Ron admonished, pointing in their direction with the forks' handle.

The boys looked at their plates, then at Ron, then at their plates again, then back at Ron. Ron replied with a grin, that looked a little feral.

Twins went to eating the veggies, like their lives depended on it (from the grin on Ron's face, it looked like it did). The eyes of both Dr's P where about the size of said plates by that point.

"KP." came the voice. "Kii-im." it came again.

"Huh?" Kim kinda replied.

"The brain loaf is getting cold, KP."

"Uh, ha?" another intelligent reply. "Oh, right" she picked up her fork, and stabbed a piece of the loaf... on a third try.

"If you can't handle the brain loaf, there is nothing a little service call from Rufus could not fix."

Kim glanced over to the mole rat, that was doing the miniature imitation on a vacuum cleaner on his plate. "Hrk, Brain Loaf." the rat squeaked, and continued hoovering up the plates' contents.

She did finish her dinner, cold by then. Very slowly. After Ron left.

Her mother looked at her, and let her be with her cold dinner, letting her daughter process what just fell on top of her head.

…

Kim wandered aimlessly into the kitchen.

"Good morning Kimmie." Her mom said.

"Good morning, Kimmie-cub" Her dad said without looking up from his paper.

Usual morning stuff, but the tweebs where still chattering about Ron at a furious pace.

"Morning." Kim answered automatically.

Her mother turned around, looking at her. Kim smiled weakly and sat down.

"Wasn't I great to have Ron back with us for dinner last night, like always, Kimmie." he mother enthused.

Kim did not answer.

The tweebs did.

"Yeah , mom!" Jim said.

"It was awesome!" Tim continued.

"You heard they study engineering in there?"

"They alter and build engines!"

"They blueprint new specs to increase power output!"

"They actually built turbines in their own shop in there!"

Kim did not hear that many details last night, they where probably there, her brain was broken.

The tweebs evidently did.

"Eat your breakfast boys." Her mother commanded her sons.

The twins dug into the meal with a gusto, without being told twice. It was like Ron from yesterday was still watching over their shoulder.

"Ron sure has been studying a lot in there." her mother hedged, placing her breakfast in front of her.

"Yeah, I guess so" Kim replied numbly.

"Learning will do a boy good," he father stated from behind the paper.

Kim looked at the paper for a moment, then started slowly eating her breakfast. Her mind still not fully processing everything.

The twins and her father, where gone. Kim was still working on her breakfast, staring across the table at nothing.

Her mother sat down across from her.

"Kimmie"

Kim's eyes focused on her mother.

"You seem, how you say it , ferociously out of sorts this morning. What's the sitch?"

"I.." she tried, "And then.." she tried again, and stopped talking, looking at her mother, distressed.

Elder possible nodded.

"Ron seems to have changed quite a bit. Since the last time we saw him." she started.

"Yeah, I thought ..." she stopped. Then started again "What happened to him?" she finally whispered.

Anne Possible looked at her daughter. She knew what happened. She remembered the look on Ron's face, when he walked out the door those months ago. And it where not the studies, Ron undertook while gone. But telling her daughter that now will serve no purpose.

"Well, he was in a different environment for a long time. That affects people. Especially young people, they absorb everything faster."

"But.. But, just look at him! He is different now. He looks different, we walks and talks differently. There is still some of the old Ron in him, but the rest... It's just not the same, I thought..." she drifted off.

"You thought, that things will return to exactly as they were before?" Mrs. DrP asked.

"Well, yeah. He is Ron..."

"That he is, dear, no doubt about that. He is definitely Ron. But something is bothering you about that."

"It does, he has changed. I did not..."

"You did not expect that?"

"No, not at all."

"Well, Kimmie. He's grown since. Ron is coming into his own now. And he seems all the better for it."

"But, what about us? Me.. Me and Ron...We've always been together. If he will come into his own, where does it leave us? Will he just leave?" She looked at her mother desperate and terrified now.

"Now, Kimmie. He did come back to see you, as he came back, did he not? Even before school, even if it was just one day."

"Yeah, I guess, but he's so different now." Kim looked pensively at the table.

Her mother sighed.

"Kimmie, changed happen throughout all of out lives. You just have to learn to live with them sometimes. There is no way to "unchange" anything, it's too far gone for that. Accept what is, and make do with that."

Kim looked at her mother for a long while.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just too much to take in all at once."

"Well, big changes are like that, and Ron was a big part of you life." she said. "Still is, I hope." she added.

"I hope so too, Mom. I hope so too. I'll just have to learn to deal with the new sitch. I'll just have to make do, like you said." Kim said. "It's going to suck." she added.

"I did not say it will be easy."

"Yeah." Kim agreed.

"Good then. Now finish you breakfast, before it dies of old age, and get going. You're gonna be late for school, Kimbely Ann."

–

Bonnie pulled into the school's Parking lot in her convertible, and looked around. "Back to school, back to school," she thought. The Queen B, was back to school.

Then she saw a heavily modified, stylish silver Audi TT pull in, and park a couple spots from her. She looked at the car, then at the driver. "Well,well,well" she thought, "things are looking up, this is new". She eyed a new talent getting out of the vehicle. "ohhhh yeah, really nice, Bonnie likes"as she continues her observations.

A shadow suddenly fell over her, with a sound of an engine. Then the motor shut off.

"Who would!" She thought, her fury rising. This was "her" spot, nobody dared to park near here. Even the football team steered a couple spots clear of Queen B's spot. Unless she permitted them to do so.

"I'll..." she raged, turning. "Or maybe not...". She looked at the monolith parked next to her. "WTF? Who called in the army?" she shut her mouth.

She let it go for a moment, seeing a pitch black bike pull in and park just past the TT. The rider got off, pulled off his helmet and his jacket. Slung both over his arm, and walked forward. "And what do we have here?" Bonnie mused "Things are getting betterer and betterer, it seems". She wished Tara was here with her, but the blonde decided to walk to school today.

–

Monique stood on the sidewalk, just outside the unofficial Queen B's spot, waiting for her friend. Kim was running behind, it seemed.

She saw Bonnie pull up, she knew Queen B will be here, in this very spot, she could care less about the parking "hierarchy" here.

Then she saw, the TT and the driver. Eyed the driver for a while. "Nice." She thought.

Then she saw something barreling straight toward her. She stood, frozen in her spot. Then it stopped, right next to Bonnie.

She saw Bonnie's mouth close with a snap. And was really amused by that. Then again. Judging from the -thing- , that just showed up. She understood, where Bonnie was coming from. She saw the motorcycle pull in past the TT, and saw the rider. "Nice squared" she added up the numbers.

The door in the.. whatever, opened. What looked like the metal-souled combat boot, lowered itself onto the step, and another one, followed onto the ground. The door closed. The driver took a couple steppes in her direction.

Monique stared now. Struggling to keep her jaw from falling down through the pavement. The driver of the beast was walking in her direction. Granted, that was the way from the lot, be he was coming straight toward her.

The young man she beheld was almost six feet tall, broad shouldered, wearing tan cargoes, and black turtleneck. There was a lot of muscle under that shirt.

He stopped just in front of his truck, and also just in front of her. And pulled off his shades. He paid her no heed , while pulling off his gloves. While she scrutinized him.

Straight dark black hair, bronze skin, and blue eyes. And what that shirt was showing, did not hurt either. Monique just stood there, and stared.

He looked over in the direction of the other two arrivals, the TT and the bike guy. It looked like he was waiting for them.

"Nique!" came a familiar voice. She turned her head, it was one of the other two guys. There are only so many people, who were permitted to call her buy that nickname. She was no Bonnie, but she set her limits firmly.

The rider came up to her, stopped in a wide stance, and said. "What? No greeting for old friends? I don't expect a kiss, but a hug will be nice." he spread his hand wide.

Monique was gaping now. She knew him, she did. She just did not quite register what she saw. This was Ron (even the red shirt said so), standing there, expecting a hug. "You're gaping, madame" he added in a bad french accent.

"Ro.. Ron?" She stuttered in disbelieving wonder.

"I am, what I is." he replied.

Monique stood there for a second. Then almost screamed "Ron!" , she jumped toward him and hugged him. He returned the hug.

"So how's everything, Nique?" he asked.

"Waiting for Kim to show up. Better now that you are here." She eyed the other blond next to Ron." Err .. Ron?" she returned back to him.

"Oh, right. Monique, this is Rex, and" he nodded behind her, "that's Mac over there. Guys. This is Monique, one of my and Kim's friends."

Rex gave her a smile. "A pleasure." he said.

"Ok, well hoard Kim inside, when she turns up I guess, we gotta go do the assignment thing." Ron said, and headed toward the entrance.

Monique's eye followed the three. Mac turned around and gave her a small smile, and a little bow. She smiled back.

–

Bonnie sat in her seat still, trying to process what she just saw.

She could not hear the conversation from where she was, but she did hear name "Ron!" exclaimed. The rider apparently, knew Monique. And quite well, it seemed.

"Ron?" she thought, "No way. There is no way."

She eyed the truck parked next to her, the driver of the thing looked pretty solid as well. She will let this go, until she gets her bearings. For now, anyway.

–

Kim walked into the school's lot at a brisk pace, she was not late, but later then usual. She saw Monique, obviously waiting for her on the sidewalk. And headed toward her.

"Did you see that your baby-boy is back in town" Her friend exulted without preamble, as soon as he was anywhere near.

"Yeah, he stopped by last night." Kim replied.

"Girl, you gotta tell me these things! I almost passed out here, just little while back." the diva scolded.

"It was pretty late, I was going to tell you this morning."

"Well, he just did, and he is not alone." Monique added cryptically.

"What do you mean, not alone" Kim asked curiously.

"Well, there are two other with him apparently. We are talking USDA Grade A stuff here, girl. Now let get inside. I can't have missing out of the gossip. And it just walked right into me this morning!" She turned and started toward the entrance.

Kim stopped. "What are you talking about, Nique?" she asked.

"We'll get to in inside, move those feet, before you get Extra Barkin. You odta' know better."

Kim followed, she knew what "Extra Barkin" meant.

–

Bonnie walked inside, she saw the new arrivals, talking amongst themselves quietly. She looked carefully at the rider. "No way" she thought again.

–

Monique and Kim walked inside. Kim saw Ron (the new one). Talking with the other two guys, she did no know. They were in the general vicinity of her locker. Monique headed straight for them. Kim followed. She noticed, that students were also eying the trio. Girls in particular. She could not really blame them, given what she was looking at.

Ron saw them approach. "Hey Nique, Kim. You guys... " He almost turned to the other two to do something, then froze.

The entrance hallway fell silent completely.

At the entrance, holding her helmet and jacket in one hand, stood Yori. Clad in full leather, that looked practically painted on (someone was busy in Upperton).

She glanced around the hallway, then zeroed on the five teens standing together. She sauntered in their direction unhurriedly, like she owned the place.

"Ron-kun" Came her slow sultry murmur, that actually carried in the hallway. She did a little walking pirouette, as if showing off to him.

She walked up, extending her hand, and grasped Ron by his belt buckle. Pulling herself up to him, she opened he mouth slightly, and slowly grazed his throat with her lips.

That territory was just staked out, in front of everyone who cared to watch. With railroad spikes.

Rex recognized the game Yori was playing. And clearing his throat he said:

"Now that we are all here, we should go see about those assignments"

He turned towards the appropriate office. Rest followed.

Yori took a hold of Ron's shirt with just he index and middle finger with no grasping effort at all. He followed her, without a single thought.

To be fair, Ron could not generate a thought, his brain turned to oatmeal, when she entered. The rest of her actions brought it to a frothing boil. Now it looked like it was just coming out of his ears. His goose was so completely cooked, it was not even funny.

Rex knocked on the door.

"ENTER." came a gruff voice of command.

"Day-amn" Mac drawled. Rex opened the door and four teens walked into the Vice Principle office.

–

To describe Kim's face at that moment as "gaping in shock" would be an understatement. Her lower jaw was in China somewhere...province to be determined at a later date.

Monique was not doing much better, neither was the rest of the hallway for that matter.

Monique recovered first, she gotten the initial shock earlier, and said: "Wow, did anyone get a license plate?" She could see a personal project of her own in that tableau , but also, the Gossip Maven of MHS just realized, that THE gossip just walked into her this morning and got a hug. And THIS display was just gravy on top of everything else.

She looked around, gaping faces everywhere. "This is going to be good" She thought.

Classes were going to start soon, they needed to get going. Assuming, she could bring Kim back into the world of the living, that is.

–

Bonnie has stopped gaping at what just happened. She was used to rivals. But that was mostly maneuvering.

This... This was a sheer brazen challenge. Not even aimed at her at all, like she was not even worth the effort.

"Who the hell is this biker/geisha chick? She just walks in like this and stops the clocks in the building!" She looked at the clock above her, to make sure that is was still ticking.

"Ron-kun?" she thought. "No way. No way, no how."

XXX

Author's note: This one was already there, just need to be written down. Easy.

I've added the "-" to the scene breaker. So it's not too garish. It does seem to help, actually, expecially with multiple POVs bouncing back and forth. Thanks.

RA


	16. 16 Bullshit execution

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

16. Bullshit execution.

Barkin watched four new transfers file in his office. They did not appear like the usual transfers he gotten.

He already talked to and got everything arranged for the kid from the midwest just earlier this morning. Who was, right and proper as always, utterly intimidated by the hulking Vice Principle. Practically shaking in his boots as he left out the door.

He waved them to take the seats, while sorting the papers on his desk. There will be some introductions in order.

This was different. They just sat there, calmly looking at him with polite interest.

Except for the last one, he looked like he was a little out of it. He did a double take. His paper shuffling froze mid-motion.

"Stoppable?" he queried. No answer, but the teen seem to register the name. Barkin was sure now.

"Stoppable." He growled. The teen perked up and finally focused on him.

"Oh, hi. Mr B! How are you this morning." Ron replied, now lucid.

"Stoppable. Consider at least waking up for a change. Before showing up to school." Barkin growled. Yeah, this was Stoppable alright. And this was only day one.

"Alright. Good morning people." Barkin went on.

–

Monique finally got Kim into motion. In a Zombie Mayhem kinda locomotion, but moving at least. More zombie, less mayhem.

Kim bumped into the desk. Walked around it by sense of touch, and sat behind it. Almost all the way in too, at a strange angle. The brain was doing the Last Supper Function Shut Down v2.0 at the moment. Good thing there was nothing to study really on the first day. The conversation all around her buzzed on about something, she did not hear the words at all. She could not really see if front of her at the moment.

Ron.

Ron knew people, she did not know at all, or even heard about. That never happened. She was always up on the sitch with whom Ron was familiar with.

She did not even know their names. This was easily rectified, it looked like Ron was about to.

Just before...

Did she really saw, what she did?

That girl. She just... and then... just, oh my...ugh. And Ron, he just went with her.

What happened to her Ron? Her Ron? The leather-clad one will disagree. That was made perfectly clear. Who is she? And the others? And did she really... to Ron... just like that...right there? Errr...

Critical Brain Failure.

–

She was late. Late for school on the first day. Cursed be the damned one sock eating dryer.

"Shit. Shit. Sheeeeit. I'm so getting Extra Barkin today" she cursed inwardly.

"I should have rode with Bonnie this morning. Please, pleeease let it not be Barkin in there today." she thought as she rounded the corner, leading to her first period class, she heard that door click closed.

Distracted, turned too fast, over corrected.

Her face was rapidly on it's way to meet the with floor. She shot her arms forward, trying to arrest the fall. Her face did slam into something.

What registered first: she was not prone on the floor, but suspended awkwardly mid-motion instead. Her hand was holding a shoulder and fer face was buried in a chest. A hand was gripping her other elbow, while she held onto that arm.

"Hrrmm?" she purred into the chest, surprised. And lifted her head up.

A pair of green eyes looked back at her.

"Hello." the owner said softly. And smiled.

Another arm seized her by the waist and she was being lifted up from her awkward tilt. She kept looking up at the face. The green eyes was even more blonde then she was, almost silver, with high cheekbones and serene appearance on his face. And he obviously was no trouble lifting her back up on her feet either, even if her legs refused to obey just now.

Once vertical, she did not let go of the shoulder or the arm, and kept looking.

His voice registered.

"I was heading for room 101" he said.

"Yes, 101." she confirmed.

"Ah, well looks like we found it" he said nodding toward the door, that just closed.

He bend down to pick up her book off the floor. She had to let go at that point, and guided her toward the room gently.

Motioning towards the door, he rapped on it and opened it. And she took hesitant steps toward it.

The closing of the "LISTEN UP!" opener. Blasted out of the just opened door.

Tara's heart sank, she knew that opening line all too well. And she stood frozen in profile at the opened door.

"Ms. Monroe.." came a slow growl form the inside. Tara swallowed.

'Might as well face the execution now' she groaned on the inside. Turned towards Barkin and opened her mouth to reply.

"Ah, Mr. Barkin, splendid!" A cheery sounding voice interrupted smoothly from behind her.

'Who would be cheerful about showing up late for Barkin's class. Or to see Barkin at all for that matter?' she thought. As her mouth closed.

Barkin looked past her. The voice continued:

"I have encountered a slight navigation problem this morning. While searching for the earlier assigned venue. Ms. Monroe was kind enough to take her time to assist me in my search. I apologize for the unfortunate and uncustomary delay. May we join the class?"

Tara stood in the doorway, between Barkin and the voice behind her. How did he know her name? Oh, Barkin ground it out earlier.

Barkin glared past Tara.

"Mr Loki. I'm glad you where able to solve issue of navigation and join us here." he ground out.

"Oh, to be sure. Layouts of unfamiliar buildings, you understand. Indeed it was fortunate, no telling how long I might have been delayed otherwise, if it was not for such lovely assistance. Thank you, Ms. Monroe"

The voice just agreed and rebuked Barkin at the same time? And managed to squeeze in a compliment to her?

"Thank you for taking your time to assist our new arrivals, Ms Monroe. Take your seats you two, so we may continue."

Tara walked cautiously to her seat and sat down, not quite believing what just happened. She was waiting for the axe to fall, now she's been pardoned?

Her book was sat down on her desk in front of her. She forgotten all about it. She glanced up.

The same guy, that just now kept her from falling in the hallway and had her sentence commuted a moment ago. Sat the her book in front of her, smiled when she looked up at him, and walked past her to take her seat.

Tara remembered the backwards compliment also, and blushed furiously.

–

There she is. About damn time. "Damnit T, you know not to be late for anything Barkin-related , you are so dead now." she thought.

Then the voice from outside came. Apparently talking to Barkin of all things, and sounding, that it was glad to be here, late for class. It was loud enough for the whole class to hear. Usually, dealing with Barkin, the voices where in a whisper/mumble amplitude.

Bonnie was shocked. That Barkin not only apparently forgotten all about Tara, but joined the voice is the praise of her friend. Then relented? Steve Barkin does not back off. Bit he did.

"..The hell?" she thought.

The new arrival entered behind Tara, and closed the door behind him, still looking glad to be here. He was that same new guy she saw this morning in a TT.

And also apparently familiar with the geisha chick, that one, who slathered herself all over the other hottie in the hallways earlier. Did he also hit on Tara while he was talking to Barkin? Why is she blushing?

"What is going on here?" Bonnie thought as she was eying the new blond from a corner of her eye. He just sat there, looking attentive and paying no heed to the glances the rest of the class was shooting his way. They all heard the exchange.

–

It was all Barkin could do to keep from bursting out laughing. At the sheer bullshit, that Loki kid was sprouting his way.

He was going to hammer Tara Monroe down, like he would anyone, for being tardy for his lessons. But the new guy, took the responsibility, and heaped indirect praise on Monroe. And by extension, the school's "welcoming attitude" toward new comers in her person.

He also sounded glad to be here and eager to learn, yatta yatta.

Barkin was on the spot now, if he hammered Tara, like he was going to. He will make the school look "unwelcoming", and Loki was a new kid, that just stated otherwise. He was stuck, so he joined in praise, then bade them both to sit down. Saving face that way.

"Remind me not to buy any used cars from that kid, if he Is always this slick." he thought.

"Did he also managed to hit on Monroe, while at it?" He almost snorted. "Smooth, hah."

–

Monique managed to unload borderline comatose Kim at her classroom and hurried into her own.

As she sat down , last of the arrivals where filing in. Ron walked in, and waved at her. She smiled and waved back, then stopped mid-wave and the next arrival showed up after him.

Mac, she remembered Ron's earlier introduction.

He glanced in her direction, and raised his hand up in greeting. Then went past and found a seat next to the one Ron took.

She realized, he still had her hand up, that would explain Mac's odd greeting, and hauled it back down.

"Well, that was embarrassing" she thought. "Sitting here, with my hand up, gawking."

She noticed, that mortal sin of gawking was somewhat widespread in here at the time.

"Well duh," she thought. "Ron is barely recognizable. And the new guys are nothing to scoff at, and then that girl. What she did to Ron in the hallway..."

That news spread throughout the hallways of the school, in span of time too short to measure. The juiciest bits always traveled faster then light in the hallways.

But something like this, will spread even faster. "Juicy" did not even begin to describe it, nor did it justice.

Students tend to do things in school just for shock value of it, or just for fun (usually both). Prime the gossip pump, make a splash, the usual. But Monique knew, that whatever would constitute a real shock here now, just went up a whole lotta notches.

She did not know the girl either, Ron apparently did. She snorted inwardly "yeah, did he ever". She'll need to grill baby-boy to get the 411 on the new players here. He seems to have all the keys. And she will need to grill him about himself also, there is a lot going on. People knew, that she was friends with Kim and Ron, they will be asking her for the dirt (begging and groveling at her feet for it, it looked more and more likely).

Monique did not really use the rumor mill to extract anything out of it, it was just a fun sport, a hobby. Students knew that also. Impartiality(as much as you can expect), that why a lot of roads led to her in here.

If you wanted to know something, sooner or later you will find your way to the door of the fashionista's "Gossip Emporium". A "one stop shoppe" for all you needs to feed your addiction to juicy morsels of information, and "WTF are you wearing?" advise.

"And eating out of my hand, they shall be!. Mwu-ha-ha-ha-ha." She evil-laughed to herself.

Her thoughts went back to Rex and Mac. She liked what she saw (so did just about every other female here). But Monique could dig deep, she will not be satisfied with a random arm candy. Those are easy to get, she gets plenty of offers, and not worth her time.

What's the point of putting effort into that? Disposable napkins are just not something, that you keep.

Too many questions, no answers at all. Gonna have to grill the homecoming boy, till he sizzles.

"Hm, I wonder if that asian beauty will allow me to sizzle her guy? As seen earlier, that's a fair assessment, no? Ron got stickered head to toe with "No Trespassing" signs in that hallway."

"Damn, I hope Kim is ok."

–

Mac leaned over to Ron, and spoke softly. "Did you talk to Kim last night? That was her in the hallway, right?"

"Yeah, I tried to, rather. But she was, well kinda not-responsive at all." Ron answered.

"What do you mean, she brush you off?"

"No, not that kind of response. She just looked so shocked, she did not talk all evening, just sat there, and stared at me."

"Weird. I thought you said knew each other for years now."

"We do. It just looked like she was not computing something. All I did, was talk about the school. Nothing fancy"

"Hm, maybe she has not seen you in a while. So kinda locked up, when you turned up?"

"Could be, I dunno. Like you said, it was weird. Maybe too much info all at once. Maybe she just needs a breather to absorb, that i'm back and all. She'll get going again soon enough."

"Alright, this will need to be addressed one way or the other, we absolutely can not leave this one hanging. You know that."

"I know, and I will not. KP bounces back quickly though, don't worry too much. We'll be cool."

"Dunno, if we'll be cool. But we need to be clear."

"You know, what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. Ok."

–

Ron and Mac chatted quietly about something, while there was nothing going. Ears strained to hear what it was about. Nothing came of it.

Monique added another mental note "You can usually hear Ron from across the room even in his "quiet-talk" mode. Ol' Nique gonna need some answers, boy."

Morning rolled along.

"Stoppable, Ronald" Came a standard morning roll-call with a familiar name, that has not been heard in here since last school year.

"Present" came the reply.

Necks snapped around for a double-take.

"The shirt did say -Ron- all morning, people." Monique sing-songed in her head. "Yeah, yeah same guy from this morning as a "recipient", for real."

She was shaking a little with suppressed laughter. Trying to hold it all in. Instead of let it all out, while pounding her fist on her desk for good measure (or rolling on the floor, doing that).

–

Her eyes opened slowly and only half way. There was some beeping sounds in her room, and the room did not look familiar at all.

She croaked, raspy throat. And looked around again.

Hospital, she was laying in a hospital. She did have rudimentary training is some medical equipment, to it for what it was. What happened? How did she end up here?

She remembered sliding down he pavement out of control, as a car going too fast and too wide clipped her on the turn. Then heading down the mountain side, until she came to an abrupt halt and everything went black.

XXX

Author's note: Ok, here is more. I forgot to post it, it was done earlier, sorry.

I'm cutting it short(er). And, yes, there is one glaringly obvious piece missing from here. I would not give "coming next" typically, as you might have seen. But this is just way too obviously not here, it will be in later. I just need to work out what will be involved and how (property damage, blood & gore, radioactive fallout... if any, or any at all. The little things, ya know. MEOW =^.^=)

I feel, that I might have missed an really good one-shot opportunity here, but it's couple chapters behind already to add in now. I'm sure I did, actually, but I'll leave that be. There where enough of those (even for a great one, IMHO, hehe).

And finally. I'll admit, there I have no master plan. I'm just making this shit up as I go along. Just winging it. :D

-RA


	17. 17 ThrustParry

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

17. -Thrust/Parry-

Bonnie eyed the retreating back of Rex Loki character suspiciously now.

As class was dismissed , she was waiting to intercept Tara on her way out. But the blonde was idling at her desk, trying not to be obvious about looking at him, as he was on his way out.

Trying, and failing miserably, he even traced two fingers on her desk on his way out. Tara almost shuddered at that point. Watching the hand, as a mouse watched a serpent, transfixed.

"What happened before they got here?" Bonnie thought. As she followed Rex out into the hallway instead, to look for any obvious signs. She maybe callous in her dating habits, but was protective of her friend all the same.

She glanced back inside, her friend was trying to gather her single book, not very successfully at that.

"Ok, locker first, then Tara, she'll be gathering her widths for a while anyway." plan made, Bonnie firmly navigated towards her locker.

The mill churned around her, buzzing like a beehive. She was absorbing the bits and pieces, as picture of the whole thing was forming in her head.

Observations skills. Not many have them in such a great degree. Bonnie did, she actually paid attention. They talked, she listened, not needing to ask anything afterward. Everything, that was needed, was always provided, if you knew how to listen.

Made her appear all-knowing. What they did not know was, that they told her everything already. By the time she made it to her locker, the picture formed was bizarre.

Fact one: Ron Stoppable was in fact back.

Fact two: She had the names of the rest of the newcomers. Rex, she already knew of. The other guy(one that took her place under the sun this morning) was Michael Henry.

And most importantly: Yorichi Takana, the geisha/biker chick (more exotic please?), that dropped a bomb first thing this morning (she WAS being talked about, well, duh). The new info propagated immediately from the opened doors of different classrooms, after the initial introductions at the very beginning of those. Like an explosion's shock wave, reverberating off the walls, and bouncing up and down the hallways.

The others nobody even remembered. They might have been mentioned in passing, nobody cared.

Fact three: Disturbing and unnatural. The -Ron- shirted hottie on the receiving end of the morning wake-up bomb from the Takana girl, and Ron Stoppable where, in fact, the same person.

Bonnie stood there, like a tidal rock, staring into her locker, not believing the waves of the gossip tide crashing over and over her. The tide was smothering her...

Tara showed up at the locker next to Bonnie's. Looking still a little distracted but cheerful enough. Then looked at her friend worriedly.

Bonnie looked back, anchoring on Tara, like a drowning victim thrown a lifeline. She was going to pull Tara out, but it worked out the other way around this time.

Bonnie's mind raced now, once no longer drowning.

If Fact tree was in fact true ...(and evidently it was, too much evidence), it will be easy to kill two birds with one stone. Hell maybe three or four at that, and get K's goat in the process indirectly.

This would have been too good to pass up, so many dominoes laid right in front of her...

All it would take would be one little nudge...

And with Stoppable, how hard can it be? Seriously...

She could work on the rest of possibilities later, after the damage control. She will have time to plan, it will not take much, or long.

Soon, Queen B will retaliate. Not even retaliate, just re-assert herself. They all will learn fast, Stoppable will remember his place, the geisha and the other two will go down with him.

Now. Speaking of damage control, she turned to Tara, composed again.

–

Monique walked out of her class first. She will grill Ron later, he's not going anywhere far. She was rushing over toward Kim's class. She left her there in not the best of shape, she need to make sure Kim was still breathing.

The students where filling the hallways now, she was plodding along with practiced determination. It looked like Kim's class got delayed a little, she still should be there, good.

Random freshman awkwardly avoided the collision with a large jock coming out of Kim's classroom (that could be deadly for a scrawny freshman, in the schools' hallways).

Linebacker did not even notice him, to a point, he could have stepped on the little guy.

Next figure stepped out.

Monique instantly knew why the guy paid no attention whatever to his surroundings. She knew the name wafting past her already in the Breeze of Gossip (the could have gotten it from Ron just as easily, but she will need to save ammunition for non-generic information gathering later).

The freshmen avoided the jock, turned awkwardly. And managed to plow straight into one Yorichi Takana. (something Ron would do day in and day out before, Monique noted)

Asian beauty stopped, but did not yield at all. Little guy turned in utter panic, expecting another jock, and then swift retribution.

This. Was. Far .. Far worse... the asian goddess looked down at the shorter freshman, who just realized that he just committed a sacrilege.

He backed up a step, eyes wide, he knew. It was only little over an hour, but he knew, everyone knew.

The hallway was hushed and slowed motion to a crawl, partly because of Yori's entrance, partly because of the sitch with the freshman.

The guy looked to beg for the earlier jock to come back and show him mercy(with a fist, if that's what it took), and almost losing control of his bodily functions.

Alas, he was facing the wrath of divinity now. Few items he held … slid quietly from his hands, he was ready for the end to come.

In a blur, Yori elegantly caught all the falling items. Stopped. Straightened again, raised her hand with the items and let the collected items fall into a neat order in a single motion, then extended the items back to the freshman.

The freshman took the items from her, and started backing off. As if not sure whether to scrape and bow, or prostrate himself on the floor right there and then.

Yori smiled at him, and walked off in a different direction. The hallway went back into motion with almost a groan of an old gearbox.

Monique really felt sorry for the poor guy, what that girl just did to him. She mused if the said items will now be in three layers of protective plastic, or framed...or up on ebay...

Then it clicked. Yorichi just left the room. Same room. Kim is in that room! She sped forward.

–

As such things go. The presence of the objects of said gossip, tends to quiet the gossip in their immediate proximity, only to be resumed later, once they have passed. Like they had a dampening field around their persona.

Bonnie looked at Yori approach from the opposite side of the hallway, down which she was walking, doing similar imitation of parting the red sea of students. She thought of what to do, when they come closer. Then suddenly Yori slowed and veered off to the side.

Bonnie was ready to celebrate a little "battle of wills" victory. Then she spotted Rex, just sitting in one of the windows and doing, what looked like some school work or something, paying no attention to what was happening around him. Yori walked right up to him, so she was not avoiding Bonnie evidently.

"Rex-san" came her voice.

Rex looked up, "Yori-san" he replied. "What you got or you next period?"

"Chemistry."

"Ah, me also, let go look for the place I guess?"

"You're offering to search for "chemistry" with me, Rex-san?" Yori mock gasped "I'll have you know..." she started to proclaim.

Rex was laughing at the pun by then. "Not to worry Yori-san. I was offering in more the "search" spirit, then the.." there he sighed theatrically, and hung his head ".. subject involved.." he said is a loud whisper.

Yori was tapping her foot on floor.

Rex got up and offered his arm. "Shall we then?"

Yori took the arm. "I trust, I did not misread what you meant, by your offer of "search" either."

Rex made best effort to look alarmed. "Oh no, not at all" he said, obviously in a fake panic.

They were snickers in the hallway at the display, as the two departed.

"Laugh it up, drama queens. Laugh it up." Bonnie inwardly seethed, plodding forward.

–

One of the school teams lettermen forgot something. And tried to dash out past Barkin, who was standing next to the doorway looking at his watch. Just inside.

The letterman, bounced back in from the doorway, arms windmilling. An arm showed up and grabbed the jock by the front of a team jacket in a scruff and twisted it a little. Keeping he jock from falling on his ass. The guy followed in, still holding the jock by the jacket with one arm.

"Whoa! Freaked me out there for a second."

The guy pulled the jock back up and toward him.

"You ok, big guy?" He asked. The jock nodded, a little freaked himself. The guy let him go and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Cool" he said.

He turned to Barkin, looking at the two now. And produced a clipboard from under his arm.

"I was asked to give this to you, sir."

"What is it, Mr. Henry?"

"Some paper clipped to a piece of wood, sir." Mac shrugged. "Just passing it along"

"Thanks" Barkin ignored the quip, he actually needed these sheets, as he looked at them. "The letterman is on the wrestling team, he just got bounced back in like a rubber ball.." he thought as Mac was sitting himself down.

–

Monique walked into the classroom. There sat Kim, her fists clenched and bone-white, scowl on her face and teeth grinding.

"Kim?" asked Monique.

Kim looked up with murder in her eyes, Monique took a step back involuntarily.

"Girlfriend?" She tried again.

Kim registered, that it was her, and softened a bit.

"Sorry, Nique" she said.

"Everything alright, Kim?"

Kim said silent for a moment.

"SHE was in here." Kim hissed through clenched teeth.

Monique thought. "Well duh. At least there is no blood in here, that good, right?"

"Lets go to the next class girl, before we are late" she said instead.

Kim nodded and got up, still wound up like a spring.

…

Brain Restarted, Rudimentary Functions Resumed.

Kim sat in the classroom, stared straight ahead.

Ok. Lets look at this now.

Ron shows up yesterday, looking and acting all different. He talks about that school, using school words sometimes. They made him do summer school, no, he said he elected to (Ron elected that?). I missed most of what he studied, damn, had to be something weird.

He did not fall over or drop anything the entire night, I did. He caught it.

What he wears, he wears well. Similar to before, but not close to the same. A lot more cleaned up and polished. Ron never bothered doing either.

Physical Ed whatever, clearly larger now. And was he always taller like that?

He cowed the tweebs in three seconds, lasted overnight so far. The twins always liked Ron anyway, but he never ever had them do anything. Now he said, they did, on a first try no less and where glad to do it. No, ecstatic to do it.

Mom is genuinely impressed, I missed a lot die to brain malfunction. But mom's opinion is solid as a rule.

Dad, well, is being dad. No help there. At all.

He also shows up here with three new people in tow. I know none of them, or anything about them. And I always do (except for this time).

Aside from him looking different. That crowd looks a type with him(the new kind that is). He never hangs out with those type of people, not his mix at all. Was not his mix?

Then again if he is different, how different are they? They are not local, all transfers from god knows where.

I need to find out more, I need to meet them, talk to them, find out more details. And talk to Ron to find out what they are doing that is impacting him so much.

The girls are eating up the two guys and Ron for that matter with their eyes, and that's just in few short minutes, before my brain broke again. This will get progressively worse, I've been there, I know.

Then there is … HER.

Not even Bonnie ever dared anything like that. I've seen some shocking things done on purpose by her and others, but this was overboard.

And Ron.. Ron never had any luck with girls, none. Something like that will completely unhinge him.

All she had to do was throw that guy a bone, as it were. And he will be eating out of her hand.

Poor Ron. What has she done to him? … And **what** has she done to him!

Ron is too easy-going, what can push him to make those changes? Not by himself, that for sure. Something has to carry the impact, enough of an impact. To make those changes, like mom said.

What could? A girl would be the greatest impact, hands down. He would take whatever little was offered and do whatever he is told.

All, because of HER! She pushed him to change like that, he would have been the same Ron as always. Yes I like the results, but too many differences. Just too many, this is wrong, SHE made it wrong. He will forget me, all because of HER! He'll just leave me behind!

Kim clenched her fists. Holding back tears.

NO! I will not allow this, I can not! Can I change it? Of course I can, he's my best friend, he's always there for me. I can make him see how wrong this is. Can i? Will he? He has to!

Wait.

She recalled answering to her name called out earlier.

She heard another name... HER? WHO ELSE? HAS TO BE!

She turned her head slightly, where she recalled a reply come from.

SHE was sitting right there, just one sit away and behind.

Kim kept looking at the new arrival. She noticed turned her head slightly.

Blazing emerald eyes bore into the dark, almost black one's. The black one's looked back with serene calm. The emerald one's harrowed just a little, one eyebrow twitched over the black one's.

-Thrust/Parry-

Emerald eyes broke contact.

…

Kim followed Monique to her next class, shaking with rage.

XXX

Author's note: Ok. I decided to go with subtle approach to the last 1st classroom event, there where many options. This leaves me more openings for later machinations, I think. I was thinking of leaving it out on this chapter (just to be a jerk). But that would have left too much filler, and painted me into a corner later, even if there was some extra shtick involved, just for fun.

-RA


	18. 18 The Mystery Foods

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

18. The Mystery Foods

It was time.

Lunchtime to be specific. The break in the day.

The point, upon which, events of the day pivot.

From the first impressions of the morning, to the afternoon's interpretation of those events. Such is the gospel.

The points and counterpoints where prepared, arguments forwarded. Everyone was primed, prepped, locked and loaded (and some where loaded for bear). The opening salvos were about to begin.

Stand by ignition. Lunch in 10..9...8...

–

Bonnie was laying in ambush. Just outside the hallway, leading straight to the one she was in, both leading to the lunchroom, she knew her targeted "SLOTH" (same loser of the hour), will be coming down that hallway.

She was ready, loser will not be, he was never prepared for her. She will "run into" him and tear into him as always, then turn and head into the cafeteria.

Avenues of approach, baby. Bon-Bon knew her hallway warfare. There he comes.

Ron was heading down the hallway toward the lunchroom with Rex in tow. He has shit to do this lunch, he had to introduce Kim to everyone, Monique will be pumping him, and them all for all kinds of info, people will be weaving in and out. More to do this lunch then usual. Then there is the snackage, can't forget that.

He has not seen Kim since this morning at all. Different classes (he got easy pickings, Prooly Barkin's doing. He tests knowledge of the material by swapping class assignments. Ron never figured that out before now. There is more to Barkin, then just Extra Barkin, evidently).Nothing for it now, off we go.

Bonnie pounced. She went on a direct intercept route with Ron, but looked like she was heading to lunch as well.

She stopped right in front of him. Ron stopped because someone was there. His new buddy stopped next to him, looking at Bonnie curiously.

"Stoppable, you loser..." Bonnie proclaimed grandly in a loud voice, she was about to continue. When Ron cut in.

"Bon-Bon! I missed you!" He proclaimed in a cheery voice, sounding like he was actually happy to see her.

"You!.." Bonnie tried to recover. Ron's hand grasped her by the chin.

"Where you been all morning? Things are not as fun without you! I'd think you forgot all about me." He added, sounding sad now. Then his cheer returned "It's great to see you again, little Bon-Bon! It really is, hot-lips."

He stepped to one side of her, walking around her. Rex stepped on the other side doing the same as on queue.

Bonnie was paralyzed for a moment, just standing there, as they both walked around her, like ships.

"SMACK!" The sound echoed through the hallway.

Bonnie yelped and jumped up, holding onto one cheek of her bottom reflexively. And turned in Ron's direction in a fit of rage.

He was waving obviously offending large hand in the air, without turning around.

"Oh, and Hiro said "Hi", Bon-Bon" Ron added, and kept walking toward the cafeteria's door.

Bonnie, has just struck out. Hard. That and her ass was beginning to sting. The hallway, that paused at her opener, saw that hand come down on her ass as a finale.

Nobody, but nobody, has ever! Not even in private. But like this!

Bonnie pulled her hand of her stinging ass with effort of will. Turned half way to the retreating back of Ron Stoppable. Raised her hand as in contemplation of his act, rubbing the thumb in her palm. And made a considering look on her face visible. Eyes half closed and the hot-lips in question puckering out a little.

"Queen B contemplating a juicy morsel" Look.

Save face, even if you ass is stinging. Bonnie pulled off the recovery nicely, she thought. This would have been a severe blow. And not just to her posterior. The sheer audacity!... then again...

–

"She did not seem to mind at all.." came a slow voice next to the lockers, down the hallway, observing the event.

Some heads turned. Mac stood there, watching, like the rest. He caught the eye of couple other guys. Bit his lower lip and made and abortive "Smack that!" gesture and grinned. The people around had to swallow a laugh, mostly guys... but not all.

–

Rex and Ron walked almost to the caf door, and spied Yori. Who looked amused, of course she saw.

Rex said "Nicely done, Ron-san" smirking in Yori's direction.

Yori joined them without a word, still looking amused. They all knew about Bonnie, from Hirotaka and Ron.

And Bonnie just got handled (or was it manhandled?).

–

Kim and Monique also saw. Both stopped.

This was just too good. Kim was in shock, again. She did not like Bonnie, for a set of reasons. And this was good, really good, but handling Bonnie is such a manner... And by Ron of all people!

Monique was practically vibrating from excitement by now. This was too much! She had to get in there! Get a hold of the homecoming boy, and his crew it looked like, and begin the interrogations. NOW!

She grabbed Kim and practically dragged her to to the caf.

–

Tara also watched from the sidelines. Initially shocked by what happened. Then heard and watched Mac's interpretation. Almost laughed.

This was too great, Bonnie was her friend. But this was a slice of Humble-pie, she really needed in a while.

And it was funny as all hell. She had to give Bonnie props for recovering as fast as she did, she knew it was an act. Nobody else really did.

That act also left Bonnie with fewer options, she knew that also.

Bonnie could go and throw the book at Ron for the "grab-ass" incident in school, but if she did that. Everyone will know, that it was not sanctioned by Queen B in any way, then everything will come crashing down for her.

Tara knew, that Bonnie, was by no means "easy". Not even close. As far as she knew, "prying the Ice Queen open" was a nigh impossibility, regardless of the gossip. And she knew more then anyone.

–

Lunch was not a quiet, usual affair, the dampening bubble around the perpetrators was still in place. But the discussion continued full boar regardless. The condition of Bonnie's ass was now also a factor.

The perps in question, did not really care anyway, they got their meals, and found a table, nobody dared to come near (The "Bonnie's ass" factor, was in play).

Mac walked up and joined the without preamble.

Monique was pretty much shoving Kim through the line. They got their trays loaded and turned around, looking.

Ron noticed them,and wave his hand to the table. Monique went straight for it, Kim followed somewhat pensively. Yori was seated there.

Monique settled down eagerly. Kim sat next to her, not looking at Yori specifically, but there as tension there.

Rex, Mac and Yori looked at their trays dubiously.

"What.. exactly.. Is.. this.." Mac asked looking and something unidentifiable on his tray. Ron didn't even look over.

"Mystery Meat" he replied.

"I'm not certain, that I am comfortable with the term "Mystery" applied to meat products, Ron-kun." Yori said.

Ron looked at his tray finally. He has gotten used to edible food at Yamanouchi as of late as well. So the fare did not look appetizing at all to him either.

"You know, Yori. I think I agree with you on this one. This is another thing, I have learned..." Ron said. "Well, eat around it, whatever you can identify, will probably not kill you.. slowly."

"No kidding" Rex uttered.

"Anyhow" Ron went on , ignoring his tray all together by that point. "Kim, we missed out on all this, this morning, I'd like you to meet some peeps I've met."

"Rex, Mac and Yori." Ron went on, as Kim looked up. She knew the names by now, just about everyone did.

"Rex and Yori, went to the same school I went to for the exchange thing, I told ya about. Mac here, Is Rex's friend from way back, he lived in Denver, right near here, before his transferred to Middleton."

Kim nodded to all, got nods in return.

"Monique, met all already, short of Yori." Ron went on. "So, Yori, this is Nique, Kim and mine friend here. Nique , this is Yori, my girlfriend."

Kim froze, this was it. "Girlfriend". The word she has never pictured Ron uttering. But here it was.

The very term implied inside track 8 lanes wide, to anything Ron-related (new Ron-related?).

She had that inside track before, but she was a "friend, who was a girl" , not a "girlfriend". That role was now filled. Her role has changed, she was out of that loop.

"Ron" Rex was saying "we going to need to do something here.. " He left picking at his tray.

"This is scary." Mac added , doing the same.

"Yeah, we have not really had anything edible, since Chez Ronalde was shut down." Monique said, looking dubiously at her tray now as well.

"A what?" Rex asked.

Monique proceeded to talk about the time, when Ron took over the schools cafeteria. The meals they had back then, with Ron adding some details here and there. The town-wide success of the school's caf, and how the whole place got shut down by the health inspector.

Kim looked really uncomfortable by that point.

Nobody else paid any attention, listening to Monique and Ron, but Yori noticed Kim's reaction and filed it away.

"Odd," Rex said, "if a place was such a success...this does not typically occur."

He pulled out his shades and searched for publications, there where many, all raving, but nothing about the shutdown. Just the fact of.

"Weird." He said

"What are those?" Monique asked. Rex extended his shades to her. "Cool!" She squealed putting them on, "what else can they do?"

"It's basically a display, kinda like projecting image onto the screen, or more onto the wall in this case. Much larger screen." Mac elaborated.

"Sweet!" Monique exclaimed. "Can they do fashion mags?"

"Sure. If you got any in digitized form." Mac replied.

"Ron" Rex continued, waving to the trays now abandoned. "this can not got on."

"I tried before Rex, even if it was more a sport, what you want me to do?"

"It need to be removed and unapproachable, like I taught you. This place is wide-open, for various miscreants to screw with, as it were."

"What are you planning?" Ron asked.

"Anything, that you can actually eat will be good with me." Mac tossed in. Ron and Monique snorted.

"Not sure yet, but I think I saw something.. I gotta check." Rex added.

Kim was looking decidedly uncomfortable now, Yori kept an eye for that.

What they did not notice, talking amongst themselves, that the cafeteria went absolutely silent. Right after "Chez Ronalde" was mentioned. Nobody knew the details or the reasons for the shutdown. But everyone remembered, or at least heard about the food. So Monique was hammering though fashion mags, and commenting loudly.

While Rex and Ron were discussing the possibility of getting something akin to, up and running again. While Mac was alternating with helping Monique sort through the mass of files, and commenting on the "Chez" venture.

Ron and Rex were digging through the records, and talking. While Monique was wearing Mac's panos now, and kept going through fashion stuff with a zeal of a converted. Yori sat quietly, monitoring Ron and Rexs' ideas and watching Kim at the same time. Out of all, only Yori was aware, that the caf was silent, but that meant little to her. Kim's reaction spoke volumes.

The cafeteria silently listened. The potential resurrection of the "Chez Ronalde" was just that important. The condition of Bonnie's ass was practically forgotten.

Barkin was listening in silence as well, he did not know where the higher caliber inspectors came from, he knew all the local guys, he ate at Chez, for pity's sake. They did too, for that matter, there would be no way, the shut down would have happened. The place still followed the school cafeteria rules. This came from the outside.

"But how you plan on set it up like that? Seriously." Ron's voice was saying.

"Quite easily, actually, all that matters is which name is on the papers. Hell I can make Rufus a CEO. Yo Rufus! How you feel about being a CEO?" Rex said to the mole rat.

"Hrk, Cheese" came the reply.

"See," Rex said, "you can just pay him in cheese."

"I dunno about that, Rufus can put it away in inhuman, err in-rodent-like capacity, it might actually be expensive, cheese ain't cheap ya know." Ron hedged.

"You're probably right," Rex said " I lay you odds, Rufus can scarf down one of those 6 feet subs on a bet."

"Stops." A voice came.

Ron turned around. It was Brick Flagg.

The crew at the table registered full but silent cafeteria. And looked around slightly confused.

"Brick?" Ron asked.

"Stops" Brick repeated "All you guys, I think I can say for everyone here." he gestured around a silent cafeteria "that if you can bring Chez back somehow, we'll get Rufus a 6 footer stuffed with cheese, hell just 6 feet of cheese, if that's what it will take." a murmur of assent followed all around.

"Hey! Is this your homework , Mac?" came Monique's voice, still distracted by the gadget.

"That's it!" Mac said, and hit a control on his pad.

"Hey!" Monique said.

"Fork 'em over. You are going overboard here."

"But" Monique whined.

"But, nothing. You gotta learn to pace yourself." Mac held out his hand. Monique sighed and handed over the shades.

There was a general snicker/giggle about the cafeteria. Monique looked around, registering, that everyone heard her. "Well crap" she thought.

Ron turned back to Flagg.

"Why?"

"It's obvious, look at your tray." Flagg pointed out.

Ron did. Full.

"Very well, still does not explain anything."

"Simple, Stops, look at all the others" he held up his own. "Never happened, when you where in charge. And I agree with Michael, anything you can actually eat is good enough for me."

Ron looked at Rex.

"We gonna have to do this on the sly, if you want it to be involved with caf in any way we'll have to deal with the faculty." Rex told Brick.

Brick jerked his chin in the direction, when Barkin was standing.

Rex turned his head, and raised an eyebrow.

Barkin nodded. "Within reason." he stated in a no no nonsense voice.

"Very well, nothing is concrete yet, but when it comes, no outside interference will be permitted. The budgetary concerns we'll work out, once we get to it, its just mathematics at that point. Given the nature of the previous shut down, it will be isolated in a way, that this will not be permitted to happen. It simply will not work, legally."

"You positive, this could be arranged?" Barkin asked.

"It already has been arranged essentially, just need to close the deals. Once, and if we approve of them. The caf issue is purely secondary fringe item." Rex replied.

"Who are "we"?" Barkin asked.

Rex made a small circling motion around the table they where all seated. Said nothing.

Barkin looked at the occupants, and nodded.

"Timframe?" he asked.

"None at the present time, we'll notify you if there is one involved. Assuming, that any are in place."

"Very well, and now?" Barkin asked.

"And now," Rex replied, looking at his watch "Lunch is over." and got up. The bell rang.

The cafeteria's trash has registered the record number of mystery meat that day.

"You positive about that, Rex?" Ron asked once they all where outside the caf.

"Yeah, it will require a lot of hands-on hammering from you at least. Regarding "non-Mystery" ingredients. Rest is easy. And it is exactly, what we discussed, if even for purely self-preservation reasons." Rex smiled.

Yori, Ron and Mac laughed.

Kim and Monique looked confused.

–

As they all separated for classes. Monique kicked herself for playing with the stupid gadget, instead of finding out the information.

Then again, given the state of the cafeteria at the time. It would probably not be a good idea, given that everyone and their dog will know everything.

Was not a total waste though. The gadgets were fun.

But there was so much more going on under the surface there...she knew that now. And when the hell did Mac manged to do so much homework?

–

Kim was walking to her next class in a numb state again. "What the hell was going on?" she thought.

She was so completely out of the loop, she was not even sure of the address of the ballpark anymore. Yori was in it, that was obvious. But she was not the only one who was, that was also obvious, WTF?

And she never really got to talk to anyone.

–

Bonnie, looked down the hall at retreating backs of Rex and Ron again. There was so much more, that just surfaced. And she limited her options with her last stunt, and Ron's reply to it. What to do, what to do?

She got elbowed in the ribs. It was Tara.

"Class" the blonde said, gesturing. Bonnie followed her friend.

–

Mac was bullshitting with Brick, heading to their next class. Mac was the larger of the trio, and he did play football in NY, with his buddy Rex apparently, even as a freshmen, if only for partial season. Brick might not have been the sharpest tool in the shed, but he knew what was needed to win the game. Plying as a freshman, you gotta be tough as nails.

He filed away the info, might be useful to Barkin later.

–

There was not much news to spread, everyone knew what was planned, it was all laid out in the cafeteria for everyone. It was still being mulled over, but more eyes were following the three newcomers and the returning Ron with greater interest.

XXX

Author's note: This will be enough for this one. I like the stick in this one, no? Hehe

And some of the original plans are coming into play, so it's not all angst.

CB73- no , that will not be allowed for Kim, too easy :), I came up with something.. I think

Neo- you are right on one end, but wrong on the other.

-RA


	19. 19 Easy Ryder

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

19. Easy Ryder.

The front doors swung open.

Bonnie walked out the front door into the sunlight. Thank god, this day was over. So many things went sideways today, so many.

Not all was lost, no. But she got knocked down a peg or two today, she knew that. Worst part, that it did not look as the one's doing the knocking even tried.

They just went on about their business, unconcerned.

People in general usually applied some kind of meter stick to everyone around them. You either the measure, or you are the measured. If you do not confirm to be one, they simply make you the other. People like their standards, and they will take path of least resistance, folks are just more comfortable that way.

Those three transplants (and now Stoppable too, she need to include him as well now) did not even bother. But in doing so, they were becoming the measure to compare against, in the eyes of the others.

Everything IS relative, it is true. A fact of life for that matter.

She tried to do too much too soon and it came back to bite her in the ass (no, best not dwell on that).

She had to work hard on her way to become the center of mass. They just walked in a decided to be one, by just being. How?

She walked up to her car, and looked at the truck parked next to it. How did a whole bunch of little things, like this one from this morning, add up to all that that happened by this point?

Bonnie had no answer as she settled in her car and drove off.

–

"She just took off and forgot all about me, grr" Tara grumbled, as Bonnie's tail lights where rounding the corner in a distance.

"Your ride bolted?" A voice from behind asked.

Tara turned, and saw Mac standing right behind her, waiting for her to reply.

"Well not so much my ride, but we usually do ride home together. She usually says something, instead of just hauling ass out of here like that."

"Errr … well.. Ron IS still here,.. soo maybe that was exactly, what she was hauling out of here..?" He said moving his hand side to side a little.

Then he grinned.

Tara got it, this time she did laugh. Long and hard. Mac joined her.

"Which way you head it, anyhow?" Mac asked.

"Just west , it's only two miles anyhow."

"Down off 5th there abouts?"

"Yeah."

"I'm heading past it anyhow, want me to drop you off?"

"Riding with strangers? How do I know you are not some kinda creepo?"

Mac took a long step forward, now standing almost flush with her and staring directly into her face just inches away. Breathing heavily. Then stopped and stepped back.

"Because i'm not doing that for instance."

"It was a creepy demonstration" Tara replied a little uncertain now.

"I was going for realism. The did let me into school after all. I can't be all that bad. Come on we bled ..er ate Mystery Meat together! Well... tried to anyhow. Now that stuff WAS creepy."

She laughed.

"Ok, ok. Is what you're driving safe? My rents will freak if not."

He looked at her, then nodded just behind her.

"Quite." He replied.

Tara was standing at Bonnie's spot. Other them Bonnie being gone, she did not register anything else. She turned around now...

"Oh.."

–

Kim and Monique where heading down the sidewalk. With Rex few paces behind.

Kim watched, as Yori gave Ron a kiss on the cheek, strapped her helmet on and took off on her bike.

Ron turned around, saw them coming his way and asked.

"Need a ride home KP?" he asked, strapping his helmet on.

Kim hesitated for a second. Ron nodded to the back of the bike, "Got another helm. You never know, ya know?"

Yori was already gone, she will be able to talk to Ron alone at least. That would work well actually.

"Sure" she said. "I'll see you later then, Nique."

"Sure, girl."

Kim got on behind Ron and they pulled out as well.

–

Monique sighed.

"Well, bus for me, gotta go downtown."

"Easily rectified." Rexs' voice startled her

She jumped a little a turned to him "Rex! Esshh, boy. Freaked me out there"

"Well this was not what I was going for. But i'll take what I can get, I guess." He tossed the keys up and down in his hand "Heading downtown for some errands myself, I could drop you off, wherever you're headed at least."

"You sure?"

"Sure, we're both heading there anyhow, not like it's a big downtown area in here."

"True. Thanks, Rex."

"My pleasure, truly." He opened the door for her.

Monique enjoyed the feel of the wind in her hair, and Rexs convertible headed toward downtown Middleton. She turned to Rex.

"So Rex , how did you meet up with Ron?

"Oh, in school, like he said. I was studying there on and off for years longer then he was actually. When I came this time around, he was already there. So it all went from there."

"Oh, so you where doing exchange thing too?"

"Not exactly. I have an open spot of sorts, so I come whenever I can. My family travels a lot. So I can't be there continuously."

"Ah, must be a nice place, if you keep on coming back."

"Great place. They have a basic layout for everybody, so everybody does that. And then you have different focus study groups in there. Kinda like taking advanced courses, in some subjects here."

"Oh, what you and Ron been studying in there."

"Well we all did basic studies, like I said, everyone does. Ron was mostly a generalist type, I think. He studied just about everything, he had some catching up to do, he said."

"That he did, the boy struggled with so many subjects, always needed help."

"I think he caught up to a lot of them, he got all the exams done, and they are pretty tough in there, but he passed. That I know. And he did some engineering later with us." he grinned a Monique, and pounded his chest with one fist. "Guy stuff."

She laughed at the "macho" display.

"And you? Guy stuff aside." she asked, smiling.

"Well. I study ancient texts as my special. It's not archeology. It's more like philosophy and psychology together."

"Whoa!" Monique exclaimed, "This is pretty out there."

"Not so much "out there" as more of … applying ancient methods to modern way of thinking. I mean people have been managing to think before shrinks somehow, ya know."

"Yeah, this is pretty deep stuff still."

"Yeah, so you see why I keep coming back there."

"Totally"

This was actually interesting stuff, Monique reflected. Green eyed, silver blonde, buff hottie aside (that did not hurt in a slightest, granted). The guy actually had a brain. As all evidence suggested. He was also doing other stuff other then just homework, plainly obvious. The way he talked to Barkin at lunch.. and the way he comes across in general.. there is a lot more maturity there, that a teenager normally will have. Screw gossip gold, this just might be the actual bullion.

"What about Mac? Where did you get him?"

"Ah, Mac is a guy I met, when we both lived in New York for a while. We actually went to school together there. That's how we met and hit it off. And kept in touch ever since."

"He came from Denver didn't he?"

"Yeah, that was where he was on this last leg. His family also travels a lot, like mine."

"He did not study in Japan with you guys?"

"No, not really his bag, he's a techie. Though they got plenty to tech with over there, it just kinda worked out that way."

"I see."

Mac is also an interesting character in his own right, it turns out. He was interesting to begin with, but Rexs' insight shed more light on that. Plus being Rexs friend (and Ron's now apparently), means the guy is also quality dude.

"What about Yori?" Monique asked.

"Yori is a native, she studied in Japan all her life. I've met her a few years ago, when I was there, she was always a great person to hang with."

"She does not do any advanced studies?"

"I dunno, I never asked. She might be, or might be a generalist, kinda like Ron. Only further along, if she is."

"How come?"

"How come what?"

"Why might she be further along then Ron?"

"Same reason he had to study everything. As you said, he struggled with all kinds of stuff. Yori does not. And she had a lot more time at it as well. Like I said, she was there all her life. She is very dedicated, it's a traditional thing."

"Oh, right."

Not much to go with there, other then what was already obvious anyhow. Still, interesting stuff.

"So how is it, that Yori and Ron ended up together?"

"I guess, it just worked out that way. I think Yori liked him for a while. They met last time he was doing the exchange thing? Didn't he do that here?"

"Yeah, he did"

"That's then they met first time then. Then they did studying, training and all that stuff together so much, so it all fell into place eventually."

"Oh, yeah I could see how it could be."

"Well yeah, it's just normal for things to end up that way sooner or later, as people hang out together as much. Ron's a great guy, and I told you about Yori. So it just works, as I see it. They are good people. Really good."

Monique digested that tidbit, "Yeah, really good people. Unless, they refuse to see , what's in front of their face all this time." she thought, a little sad.

"So how long have you known Kim and Ron?" Rex asked this time.

"Only for a couple years now, I ran into Kim accidentally at my job, and we hit it off. So naturally, I met Ron soon after. He and Kim been attached at the hip forever now. Since they where four."

"So I've heard. What do you do?"

"Pardon?"

'The job you mentioned."

"Oh I work at Club Banana at the mall."

"Ah. Oh , right, Ron said that you were to local Fashionista." Rex chuckled.

"My hobbies are Fashion and Gossip."

"Ahh so, that's why you pumping me for information."

Monique paused, "remember girl, this boy has a brain."

"Yes and no. Yes, I want the juicy stuff, duh. But I also want to know who my friend hangs out with."

"Making sure everything is on the ..err "up and up" more or less."

"More or less."

"It's cool. I don't mind talking about good peoples I know. They are good people for a reason, ya know."

"Ya, good people are hard to come by. So you gotta look after you friends."

"Well, Monique. Rule of a thumb here is, that if you know someone of quality, an and they pick up someone else. Odds are, that someone else is also quality, cause your friends don't go around, hanging with just some random people. It's a trust thing."

"Damn, you are a philosopher."

"Something I picked up form a friend: I am, what I is."

They laughed.

"You keep sprouting some european accent from time to time, now so? The travel?"

"Yes and no. My mother is Italian, my father is Swedish. So I am European, and a mix at that, but it's also travel, you pick up all kind of stuff when you do."

"I see. It suits you, and Rex?"

"Ya?"

"Call me Nique' anytime you want. Only my quality people are are allowed to do that, like Kim and Ron do.."

"Thank you, on both counts. Quality folk are always welcome. We're here."

–

Bonnie got home, and sat in her room, thinking. Ok. Options.

Forceful conversion did not work, those people are too damn smooth. Even Stoppable now (Bonnie would not do denial, she was actually quite honest, just omitted the details, when it suited her.).

Associations? Getting hooked up with one of them? Who? It's a tossup, and there is no way of knowing, where they gonna end up in a few days. And all seemed like worth wile projects either way, doubtful either will falter completely. Stoppable seems off limits, but I could contend with Yorichi at need.

Rex? Smooth, really smooth, but what's the deal with Tara? She was eating out of his hand this morning.

Michael? Wait, he does by Mac, fine whatever. Direct, unyielding it seems. Does he have the flexibility at need? At all? No clue, too little to go by.

Did I just really consider Stoppable? Yes I did, be honest, no longer an eyesore. And can form sentences now. Problem: Girlfriend of unknown caliber.

The real problem, they all seem to be interconnected, it' s pretty obvious. There is no wait to isolate one, it would appear, or is it?

Wait a see what they might do, poking blind here now, need information. Something, anything, to work with, spinning wheels here.

Damnit K!. Can't you even unload a loser, that he does not only come back a hottie, but brings back several more, and now I have a headache?

K. She seems detached from the rest, kinda on the fringe. Hm, how come? They all seem friendly enough to her. Bah, forget K, let her swim in her own soup here. Not Like i'm planning to hook up with her anyhow.

If it worked for me, Yorichi would have been a very nice hookup. Alright, getting off topic here.

Ok, so need more info, no more is forthcoming, so wait and see, and gather info. Done.

Shit! I forgot to get Tara when leaving school! Dammit! I should have said something. I'll call her later. She'll be fine.

–

Tara was sitting the the passenger seat of the beast she needed help getting into, Mac was very obliging. Tara was quite pleased with his conduct actually, gentlemanly.

She went out with some guys Bonnie hooked her up with, and they would have taken the opportunity to cop-a-feel on her as she was climbing into the thing, while he was holding her up.

"So how did you end up meeting Ron?" she finally asked.

"Through Rex actually, they both went to that school In Japan, you guys had the exchange for Ron with. Rex studies there also."

"Oh, he was doing the exchange also?"

"Not sure. Something like that, I think, he comes and goes there periodically."

"You never been there?"

"Nope"

"Where did you and Rex meet. then?"

"New York, we did go to school together there for a while."

"But you're from Denver, they said." Tara sounded little confused.

"Lately yes, we move around a lot. But me and Rex stay in touch all the time."

"Ah."

"What about Yori?"

"She's from there also. I knew of her for a while, Rex told me about her way back. But I never met her in person before Ron and she showed up here."

"How'd you all ended in in Middleton, then? Coming from all over the place like that? It does not seems coincidental."

"It wasn't. Rex came with the idea to me, and I got to meet Yori finally and Ron now. Also last time we went to school in NY, it was pretty fun for us, before we had to move. So we figured, that doing it here, will be pretty cool again, add extra people. Rex always liked Yori and she is good people, and Ron's a hella cool guy. So it's all gravy."

"He is that" Tara sighed.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. You know how Yori and Ron ended up together like that.?"

"Nothing much. Rex said, they trained and studied together, till their eyes bled, and eventually one thing led to another, so here they are now. Makes sense."

"Yeah, true. Oh, we're here."

"Right here?"

"Yeah."

"Nice."

"Thanks."

–

Mr. Monroe idly looked out the window. Then stopped and looked again.

"Honey, is there a tank in our driveway? He asked the Mrs."

She looked out.

"Oh, My." she said.

The door is the vehicle opened and a young man stepped out. He walked around the vehicle and opened a passenger door.

Monroes where not exactly thrilled, that their teenage daughter, essentially jumped out of the truck and landed in young man's arms. Not thrilled at all. A young man, they have seen for the first time in their lives. Who drove .. well, a tank, of all things.

–

"I drive past this place, literally. I could come pick you up tomorrow morning for school, if you wish."

"I'd like that" Tara said "Any particular time"

"Yeah! Enough time to get to school." He laughed.

She giggled.

"Gotcha, alright. I'll see you tomorrow morning, then?" She said looking up at him, he was no longer holding her, she was out of the truck after all.

"You got it. Seeya' tomorrow then." Mac turned to leave.

"Mac," Tara called out.

"Um?"

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." Mac replied. "Tomorrow, bright and early" he started climbing back in.

XXX

Author's note: So, just chillaxing here. Nothing intense, just easy cruising. And messing (pre-messing?) with people's heads.

-RA


	20. 20 When Lemurs attack

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

20. When Lemurs attack.

Mrs. Jenkins was expecting her daughter to arrive after school, they had a little errand to run together today.

A silver convertible pulled into the lot, she could see through the window. A young man got out and walked around, to open the door for his passenger.

Mrs. Jenkins smiled a little, when she saw the hand extended and the passenger was assisted out of the car.

Her smile vanished, when he recognized the passenger.

"Isn't that Monique?" the voice of her colleague came, also watching the scene.

"It is." Mrs Jenkins hissed.

"Very nice," drawled the coworker approvingly. Eying the driver.

"Shut up you cow" Mrs Jenkins mentally seethed, this is not YOUR daughter out there, with a strange man.

Monique and the young man exchanged a few words outside, laughed, young man got back in and departed. While Monique headed for the office.

"Young lady!" Came a motherly voice without preamble, when Monique entered. Nique looked over in her mother's direction, curious.

"Explanation! Now!" the voice added.

"Huh?" came a daughterly reply.

Monique waved to her mother's colleague, and kept walking toward her mother.

"What are you doing, riding around town with strange men?" Mother demanded.

"What men?" Monique looked confused by now.

"I saw you getting out of that guy's car, though the window, Monique" her mother pointed to the front.

"Ohh.."

The door flew open. One of the Lowerton Lemurs cheerleaders flew in. "Hi Mom! Hi Mrs. Jenkins!" the cheerleeader exuded.

"Monique!" She practically shrieked. "Is Bonnie ok? I heard some guy beat her up in your school today."

"Wha? No! Bonnie is fine."

"What happened to her!"

Monique looked the the Lemurs girl. Then laughed a little.(news travels fast, what arrives tough..)

The cheerleader looked confused by now. Mothers looked on.

"You know Ron, right. Mine and Kim's friend. Kim's friend since forever."

"Yeah, the geeky goofball she drags around with her. Loses his pants all the time. He's your Mad Dog too."

"Yeah, him."

"He beat her up!" the girl jumped in.

"Tina... I'm trying to talk here..." Monique admonished.

"I'll be good." the girl parked herself in a chair. (she knew Monique's reputation, the fashionista knew everything about everything).

"So, Ron was gone to the Japan school exchange thing again, since the end of last school year"

"I've heard about that. Do you guys still have the motorcycle hottie from there? Himo.. Hito?

"Hirotaka." Monique corrected.

"Yeah, I heard he is dreamy."

"He is. But he's gone home at the end of spring."

The Lemur girl sighed.

"Either way, Ron came back just recently. And girl, HE is the new motorcycle hottie and you'd wish he lost his pants all the time."

Girls eyes widened.

"Oh yeah, anyhow. About Bonnie."

Girl perked up.

"What happened was, that Bonnie, tried to tear into Ron. Like she used to do back a few months ago, her favorite pass time. Ron would have none of it, and got in her face and shut her up."

Girl kept listening.

"Basically he told her, that her putdowns where funny. To him."

Girl nodded.

"So as they where parting company.. just to reinforce the lesson. So Bonnie would remember."

"He beat her up?" the girl jumped in again.

"No. He did not." Monique stated and pointed the the Lemur girl. She subdued a little(not by much).

"You see, Tina. Ron has this large hand.." She held up her own small one for emphasis and spread her fingers.

Lemur girl looked at he own hand in her lap and did the same, both of their hands where tiny, really.

"So what happened? Did he.."

Monique held up a finger.

Girl shut up and waited.

"So, Bonnie was quiet by that time. Just so she would not forget. Ron, as he was leaving, brought his large paw down...on... Bonnie's... ass... hard. Once. Right there... and then... in the hallway."

The look on the lemur cheerleader's face was comical, her eyebrows where not quite right, and she was gaping at Monique.

"So the only thing she gotten probably, was the large hand print on her posterior. That was it."

The lemur girl looked a little uncomfortable sitting (like she was the one getting her ass slapped hard).

"Wow," she breathed. "The Mad Dog did that?"

"Oh yeah, Bonnie did not talk for the rest of the day, save for Tara. Bon-Bon basically got a spanking for .. well, being a bad girl."

"Wow" the girls eye glassed over for a moment. Monique was getting a strange vibe from there...

The girl came back from whatever disturbing place her mind was at the moment.

"Ok, Monique. What about the hottie in the TT, that just pulled out?

"Rex?" Monique asked somewhat distractedly.

"Rex? His name is Rex?"

"Yeah, mom was about to grill me on him, I think." She turned to her mother "That was it , mom?"

Mother nodded.

Now dishing the gossip Monique was in her element, and admonished the cheerleader and her mother alike along anyone else, who questioned her credentials.

"Ok." she began.

–

Kim held onto Ron, heading home.

"This is nice," she thought. And snuggled in a little.

"err, KP. KP?" Ron's voice came.

"Umm?"

"We're here, you can let go now..."

"Oh!" Kim let go of Ron, as if scalded.

Both Dr. Possibles where home and heard the bike pull in. As Kim was getting off the bike. Mrs DrP had a curious expression on her face. Mr DrP was scowling. "some boy"; She heard a mutter form his direction.

"Whoa!" came the voice

"A Ninja!" another followed

"ZX14"

"Those are not even out yet!"

"Cool!" Came a stereo conclusion of wide-eyed boyish enthusiasm.

"Hey! It's Ron!" more stereo enthusiasm. The twins pretty much ran for the door, toward which, Kim and Ron where headed.

Anne Possible glanced at her husband. He was still scowling, but in a bit distracted manner now. James was a little disconcerted with Ron, ever since he showed up last night. Big changes did not seat well with her husband, she knew, adjusting to "a wrench is a gearbox" threw him for a loop every time.

The door opened, the twins where already deluging Ron with questions and suggestions on how to modify the bike

"Not a single wrench, is permitted near, without blueprints and numbers first." Ron put his foot down, with the tweebs. They looked somewhat disappointed.

"If you wanna math it out, i'll get you copies from the guys in the shop. I told ya'll yesterday, they are also working on messing around with them." The twins perked up and nodded eagerly (they were all "gung-ho" about the shop they heard about).

"Actually, they where also working on trying to come up with some new chipping. Because of the limiters, they sometimes mess with their mods. Hiro was playing with one he got in his Busa' , so it's all up in the air." Tweebs had looked at him, like dogs watching him eat by that point.

"But," Ron continued in admonishing tone. "They gotta rule there for all mods:"

"Nothing goes into the ride, that has not been proven to improve it."

"You can bench it all you want, up down and sideways, seven ways to Sunday. But you can not screw up a ride. It's like a competition thing in there."

Twins listened to what Ron was saying, like it was the new gospel.

"Wow"

"This is is.."

"Great."

"We bench it out first..."

"Before we bolt it in..."

"But, it must.."

"Work better.."

"Right," Ron confirmed. "Also, you might start with six different one's in the beginning by six different people. But in the end, only one gets made however. That why you gotta get with the guys first, it's a combination. Not just one best overall, but a sum of all the best parts, from everyone involved. Get more juice out this way, ya know."

Twins nodded.

"Hiro.."

"Same Hirotaka guy..."

"You guys did ..

"The exchange?"

"Yeah. Him. Cool dude."

"Kim was all..."

"Ga-ga over him..."

"Last time around..."

"Imported cooties..."

"Tweebs." Kim growled.

Ron chuckled. "Anywho."

"I think Wade was looking a little into those also. I'll ask, if ya want. You can start there, and see how it goes with the rest." Ron offered now.

"Yes" in stereo.

"We would..

"Like to.."

"Very much.."

"This .."

"Would be."

"Badical!" another, louder, stereo.

"Cool. We'll set something up later then."

"Cool. Thanks, Ron." Another stereo.

The tweebs , for a wonder, actually walked to their room(instead of running, jumping, barreling and rolling travel method they usually favored). Discussing something in short-hand tweebeese. Nobody but them understood that language at all.

"Hiyas, Drs P squared!" Ron cheerily addressed the adults in the room, once the twins have been dealt with."

"Hello, Ronald." Anne smiled at the young man.

"Ronald" came a flat greeting from James. "Kimmie-cub" was added as an afterthought.

"You sure, that letting the twins work on modifications for real engines is a good idea, Ronald?" Mrs P asked, little worriedly, looking towards the direction her sons left.

"Positive Mrs. DrP. . First, odds are they probably will come up with something, they always do. I got no doubt there." Ron said.

James swelled a little with pride for his boys.

"And second?" Anne asked.

"And second," Ron continued. "Keeping their noses to the drawing board with others, will keep them from doing anything too explosive. They might even start doing that first, before getting involved into various volatility." He smirked at the mother of the "volatility" twins.

She chuckled. "So true. Thanks for looking out for them, Ronald."

"Yeah, that is a good way to keep them busy, Ronald" James added, thoughtfully. "Why haven't I thought of that..."

"Probably never came up, Mr. DrP" Ron shrugged.

Ron's phone beeped, he looked at it.

"Ok, I gotta go. Kim i'll see ya in school?"

Kim nodded distractedly. Ron had a phone now? His rents never gotten him one.(She knew Ron's father's stance on cells.)

"Ronald, we're having dinner in a couple hours." Mrs P called out, as Ron was leaving.

"I'd love to, Mrs P. But I dunno how long we'll be. We'll get Bueno Nacho or something, another day?"

Anne nodded, and Ron left.

James looked at his wife curiously, then shrugged, got up and left the living room. Ron did not turn down dinner often. If ever.

Kim sat in the living room, kicking herself mentally. Ron left already, dammit. Well, having rents right here did not help, but she did not even get to say a word to him. She stared at the door, after it closed after Ron...

"Kimmie." Came her mother's voice.

–

"Tara Monroe, what do you have to say for yourself ?" Came her father's voice from the kitchen.

"Dad?" Tara replied, looking a question at the father.

"You, riding around town with with a strange man, in a strange.. car." Dad faltered for a moment, trying to describe what Tara just arrived in.

"Oh, that's Mac. Ron's friend. And we're not riding around anything, he was just dropping me off from school."

"He did not come in, or anything, at all." Her father continued, "You know, we are to meet and give our approval, if you are to associate with any boy. How do we know he is even safe to drive you around?" he plowed on, in a fatherly tirade of disapproval. "And who is Ron?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

Tara frowned at her father, he was obviously not hearing a word she was saying. "Ron is Kim's friend, both of them you have met before. Safe? Dad, I actually needed help getting in and out of that thing. And we are not "associating" in any way, daddy. We just go to the same school, he just happens to drive past out house on his way there. So he dropped me off." Tara paused. "And picking me up tomorrow on his way there."

Mr. Monroe heard that, and was about to launch into another tirade, when her mother cut in.

"He is picking you up tomorrow morning for school, Tara?"

"That's what he said." Tara replied.

"Do invite the young man inside, when he does arrive, dear." Came a motherly command.

"Yes, mom"

Mr. Monroe was mollified for now. Until the target for his wrath arrives in the morning.

Tara sat with her mother at the kitchen table with her mother a while later. Her father left (to practice his "fatherly wrath" for the morning's arrival, no doubt).

"So," her mother began, "The new guy..." mother left that hanging, waiting for her daughter to brief her some more.

Tara smiled "mother/daughter talk". Old game.

"Ron's friend. You do remember Ron and Kim, right? School's fam picnic last fall..."

Her mother nodded. She did remember meeting the two. Just about all parents actually either met or knew of them. The Squad captain/part time heroine and her goofy friend/the dog mascot. Good kids.

"So. Ron went on another exchange thing to Japan, like he did last time. I told you about it, in the spring, when he left. Just longer this time." Tara went on. "He just came back. Some folks also came with him, not an exchange thing either, but as a transfer this time. They are staying."

"They?"

"Yes. Three of them. Michael Henry, that's "Mac", She pointed to the window, where Mac was seen last. "Is actually from Denver, right here." Tara made a vague gesture. "He's from New York, originally. That's where he met Rex a while back, he says. Does not budge at all, evidently. But polite enough, did not try to grab onto anything, while helping me in and out, plenty of opportunity there"

Her mother nodded. Some of the meatheads Tara went out with before, where .. well, meatheads. Interesting summary.

"Rex Loki, he met Ron in Japan, he also went to that school in there,. He also introduced Ron and Mac, actually. He's some sort of european, judging from what he sounds like. Not sure what kind, never asked."

"Sounds scandinavian" her mother ventured.

"Could be, dunno. Smooth, witty, urbane, all that . He literally caught me from falling on my face this morning when I was running to class, and bailed me out of detention later. I was late this morning, you where right. Rex," Tara stopped, grinned at her mother, said "Arrrr"

She smiled at her daughter. Another interesting summary. Tara was good at compiling information, about her observations of people in particular, and relaying it in plain language. She was no more "blonde" then her mother.

"Ron himself came back different, smoothed out. More polished. Still Ron, but different. I barely recognized him, at first. He looks now kinda like the other two also, all tasty, like that."

"You said three, that's two."

Tara paused, then sighed.

"Yori." She said one word. Nothing more was forthcoming for too long.

"And he is who?" her mother prodded.

Tara sighed again.

"Ron came back with a girlfriend. -She- is Yorichi Takana, from that same school. Beautiful, brazen, serene, like nothing moves her. Well short of Ron, oh, THAT she made clear." Tara snorted "Exotic much?"

"So that's where we are in the nutshell, day one." Tara finished.

Mrs. Monroe nodded. She noticed, her daughter eying the blond goof here and there before. And if he is now "all tasty, like that" as she voiced it, she would probably do that more. But, evidently, attached now. Can't be helped at this point.

"Hmm, I think your father's tomorrow plans might come to naught..." mother said slowly.

Tara laughed.

–

"The guy that just pulled out. Is Rex Loki." Monique was saying.

"Rex Loki" the Lemur girl silently mouthed.

"A new transfer. Ron's buddy. He came from the same school Ron just came back from, they both ended up in there, when Ron was doing the exchange thing. So, Ron came back and Rex transferred over."

"That's it? You just rode with the guy, you gotta know something more!" girl whined.

"Not that I matters, but, like what?"

"What's he like?"

"Like a tasty hottie?"

Three snorts came at that.

"You know what I mean, what he likes. What type he likes. Where'd he get the car. The teams, the clubs , the girls. What he wears? Does he study anything advanced? Is he nice? Or, is he some kinda weirdo creep?" the girl rattled off a list at random.

"I have no I idea, what type he likes. The car is his I think, have no idea where he got it. No teams, no clubs, no girls i know of. But, it's only first day, none of those are up and running yet anyhow. I don't know exactly, where what he wears is from, but he wears it all well."

"CB I bet." girl interjected with a certainty.

Monique paused, "all she needs is a gum to chew on, to complete the "shallow look" " she thought.

"Actually, no. I know all of CB stuff. I work there, remember?"

Girl nodded.

"I don't know the logo. But it looks, like it could be custom, or altered even."

"You sure?"

"Ahem, Tina. It's me."

"Oh yeah, sorry"

"He studies ancient texts on philosophy and some psychology as a side thing. He is very nice actually, smooth, articulate, polished. Not a creep at all, quite gentlemanly, in fact. And Ron does not hang out with creeps."

"How do you know all that, it was just one day, like you said."

"I just rode with him here and we talked. He also got Tara out of hot water with Barkin this morning. And you know, or at least heard, that with Barkin, you get cooked, no matter what. As to the other, notice the door thing before he left. And like I said Ron does not hang out with creeps."

Lemurs cheerleader sat there, processing all the information. This would keep her brain occupied for a while..

"Anymore questions, mom?" Monique turned to her mother.

"No dear, looks like you got that under control. You know I get uncomfortable with these things sometimes."

"I know, no big."

The Lemur girl came back from thinking world.

"The guy sounds actually pretty out there. He came back with Ron you said, and Ron …, well, ya know..., did that to Bonnie."

"Baby-boy 's got a brain, that I already know. Him and Ron are friends, so yeah. And yes, Ron did that, I watched it happen."

"Stuff like that never happens at our place, why all the interesting stuff happens in your school all the time."

"We got a lot of interesting people, so stuff happens all the time." Monique smiled.

"Alright Monique, thanks for clearing that up. And new dishing." the lemur girl walked out of the office.

"Interesting stuff does happen in your school a lot, Monique." her mother's coworker chuckled.

Monique shook her head, smiled at her mother's colleague. Turned to her mother.

"Ok then, intermission is over. We good to go?"

"Yes, honey. Let's go."

XXX

Author's note: ok, some of this stuff was a completely off the wall improv. I just picked it up and ran with it. Whole thing kinda worked out to be of "where is waldo" version of an easter egg... Oh well, it's written already, so here ya go.

-RA


	21. 21 Caesar

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

21. Caesar.

"Kimmie." Came her mother's voice.

"Yeah, mom?" Kim replied still staring at the door.

"So, how was school today." Mother went with a safe opening move.

"Weird." Kim replied absently.

Anne glanced at the door.

"Does it have to do with Ron?"

"The changes, mom." Kim said "The changes. Ron is different now. He came back, and... he did not come back alone." Kim trailed off.

"What do you mean, not alone, Kim?" Mother inquired.

"He brought friends with him, mom, new friends." Kim said absently.. "And...also.." She trailed off.

"And also." Mother pressed.

"Her.." Kim said in a hollow voice.

"Her?"

"He came back with a girl, mom. Or she came with him... what does it matter."

"What girl, Kim?" She already knew, he daughters reaction screamed the status of this girl.

"Ron, he … She's …. " Kim took a deep breath. "He has a girlfriend now. She come here with him. All the way from Japan, she came with him... They are close, really close." Kim went on in a hollow voice. "I'm out of the loop now, mom. She has the track to everything..."

Kim went on telling her mother about the new people that came with Ron, everything that happened in school this day. What she saw happen and heard. Her and others reactions to the events...

Kim stopped talking and straightened suddenly. Realization hitting her, like a blow.

Eyes wide, and frantic. She got up and walked to the wall, looking at the pictures of her and Ron. Some years past, some more resent.

Walls of denial were crumbling around Kim now. Leaving holes in her reality. The pictures of her goofy best friend looked back at her. They did not mock her. They were, what they were, the past.

In just one day, these pictures became the past for her. Now just past mementos, but actual past, real past. She did not want to believe it. She tried to deny it, but the wall of these pictures was no longer there, crumbling away. The certainty of that wall, that was, was no longer.

Ron stood just past that wall of what their past was. Not the Ron in the picture, which she now held in her hand. But the one she refused to admit existed now.

But he did exist, he was real, very, very real.

She walked back slowly and sat down, looking at the picture. Tears were running down her cheeks now.

"I lost him, he left me behind. Just as I feared." came her strangled whisper.

Mother looked at her daughter for a long time.

Kim looked up.

Anne sighed and handed her daughter a box of tissues.

"I don't think, that is all of it. Kim." she said.

"How could there be anymore, this is it. There is no more."

"That's not what I meant. What i'm saying, is that you are oversimplifying things."

Kim stop wiping at her face, and stared at her mother.

"Oversimplifying? He has another girl now." she asked uncertain now.

"Yes. You did not lose Ron. He was and is your friend. You did not lose that. What you have lost is your priority with him. You used to be the only one in Ron's life, as a friend, your position was very clear. You knew where you stood with Ron. You where always #1 for him.

Now he has a girl in his life. That's a "girl" and not "another girl", that is a very important distinction.

You were never a "girl", you where "Kim". So she is not "another girl", she filled the vacant "girl" spot. She's the girlfriend now, not you, and you never where, you were "Kim", remember that.

As well as other people now, that are of greater importance to him. You never had to contend with anyone with Ron. All his time and effort was dedicated to you, and only you. Now there are more people involved, so you will have to share that time and effort with them.

That was what I told you about making do with the changes, once they do happen. Because you can not undo them."

Anne's voice was firm. Not even lecturing. Just reciting the list of facts one after the other.

She stopped talking and looked at her daughter calmly.

Kim stared back. This was not a motherly lecture, or admonition. She was not red a riot act, she was red a dictionary. Cold, hard facts.

Kim opened her mouth, closed it. She had nothing. Nothing to respond with to that, it was just laid right in front of her, plainly. As is, no cherry.

"But he has a girlfriend now..." she tried to latch on

"Mom is right." came a voice from the entrance.

Both redheads snapped their heads toward it.

Tim was standing in the doorway, holding a pad of some sort in one hand.

"Boys." Anne started.

"Tweebs." Kim hissed with venom in her voice at the same time.

Tim shook his head.

"It's just me here, Jim is outside."

"Still, Timothy. It's not polite to eavesdrop." Anne stated firmly.

"Yeah, get lost you tweeb." Kim spat.

"I wasn't actually, I was just passing near. When I heard, what you said mom." Tim elaborated. "And you're right."

He turned to Kim, and tapped his pad on his other hand, while looking at her. He did not appear at all like the tweebs usually do. He stood there, with a firm expression on his face, looking like a miniature version of his father. When he was being serious.

"So what, if he has a girlfriend now? Fair or not is none of your business. It's not up to you to decide what is fair to Ron. He has his own, you got monkey, live with it."

"You..." Kim was quite furious now.

Her brothers never precisely disapproved of Josh, but they did use Ron's moniker for him without fail. And where nothing more then cordial with him. Ever. No harangues, nothing.

"You will have to learn to share Kim." Tim continued, ignoring his infuriated sister. "Because if you continue your dog in a manger routine. Then you will lose him, as a friend as well. For sure."

She tried to cow her brother again. And he ignored her again.

"Ron will no longer take crap from anyone, Kim. Not even you. Not anymore."

Kim glanced at her mother to see if she will shut her brother up. Anne allowed Tim to continue.

"I like it this way, frankly." Tim looked back at her sister. "Remember about eating a pie? Think about that."

He turned, then stopped, tapped his pad on his hand again. Standing in profile now.

"And if you are looking for someone to blame for the way things have turned out. And the way they are like now, just because YOU don't like it... Try the mirror."

He tapped his pad one more time, and walked off.

Kim was in shock. Tim's words cut deep, her mothers where hard enough, but this was worse.

Kim looked at her mother, disparate by now. The look on her mothers face did not really change. It did not invalidate, what Tim just said. That was enough.

"Oh. God!" Kim wailed. Falling into the sofa.

–

Monique sat next to her mother, waiting for the rest of the paperwork to conclude, so they could finish setting up the account.

Nique was going to start a small business on the side of her own. Being what she was, she could turn a modest profit with her skills with the cloth.

Bank was pretty much empty, only some employees where going about their routines and but a couple of customers left.

So they sat and waited.

A gunshot reverberated off the walls. A shout:

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" followed.

Monique jumped up at the gunshot, next thing she knew she was grabbed by her hair from behind.

"I said DOWN" gravely voice spoke behind her, she was about to be thrown to the floor.

A heavy stationer flew and hit further robber in the head, dazed, he dropped his gun. And clutched at his head.

His other partner let out of sound "Ooof" and smashed through interior bank's window, where he lay unmoving. With some glass imbedded in his back from the falling shards.

The hand holding Monique's hair suddenly let go, and she grabbed onto the corner of the desk, to keep her balance.

The guy's head , that was behind her, slammed into the heavy desk, right next to her.

She backed off hastily and fell back into the chair, she was sitting in earlier.

The head slammed against the desk again, then he was pulled up and there was a sickening crunch of something breaking as he took a hit to the face. And then another.

Then he was thrown to the floor instead. The other robber recovered scurried toward his weapon, he reached for it and looked up. Just to hear the slide of the shotgun pumped and now he was staring into it's muzzle. Two inches from his face.

A loud, calm voice carried in the silent lobby. "You have two seconds, before I make up your mind for you." The guy quickly backed away from his gun and what used to be his partner's shotgun, who was laying on the floor at the moment.

He laid face down on the floor, his hands flat. "Don't shoot!" he squealed.

"Very wise." the voice spoke again slowly, sounding almost bored this time.

Monique sat paralyzed. The voice registered finally, she looked over.

Rex was actually standing on the throat of one of the robbers, pointing a shotgun at the other. Who was laying prone of the floor. Last one was out cold, laying in between the space of the two windows, face down.

There were sirens outside already, getting closer.

Monique's vocal cords refused to work, she made a croaking sound.

Rex looked down at the guy he was standing on, he was bleeding profusely. Rex got off him.

Security guards showed up then, from the interior.

Rex looked at them, and said in a flat voice. "Pick up this gun, there is another one in the window there. And watch this guy." he gestured to the guy, still laying on the floor, face down.

The belated security folks, did not even raise a single objection, just did as they where told.

Rex looked down at the guy, bleeding on the ground, his face was nearly completely covered in blood now. Hooked him by the shoulder with his foot, and shoved him hard, onto his stomach instead. The blood was now pooling on the floor.

Rex glanced around, walked over to the desk, where Monique and her mother sat. Calmly pumped all the rounds out of the gun, and sat the whole mess and the empty gun on the desk, like so much outgoing mail.

He looked at Monique and smiled.

"Hi there Nique, how's your monday going so far?"

Monique looked at Rex, his left hand was covered in blood, there was blood on his shirt also. She looked at the shotgun, it sat on the desk, empty now. Looked back up at Rex , mouth open. No words came out.

"Mr. Loki" came a panicked- sounding voice. A short man in a suit, was hurrying though the lobby, in their direction.

Rex turned slightly, nodded to the man.

"Are you injured , Mr. Loki? Is everyone alight?" The little man, raised his voice, looking around the lobby.

"I am not, thank you. Everyone looks fine, just shaken a little." Rex looked at his bloody hand, "If you'll excuse me, I will need to use the restroom", he waved his hand a little.

"Of course, Mr. Loki, the police and on their way and should be here momentarily."

"Excellent." Rex said, and walked towards the restrooms.

Middleton Community Union was not robbed today.

The police where all over the lobby now, one guy was being carted off. Paramedics working on the other two. Cops questioning everyone, and collecting everything.

Monique sat numbly in he chair, staring on now empty desk, where the gun used to be. Her mother had her wrapped in a hug, she was not really responding. Cops talked to Mrs. Jenkins , and let Monique be.

"Very well, Mr. Rays. We are in the process of collecting statements right now, we have the security tapes. Everything is bagged and tagged. Only injured where the perpetrators. Where is this Mr. Loki. We are going to need his statement also." a cop was saying.

Monique's eye twitched from the desk a little and Rexs' name was mentioned. Rex was walking into the lobby now, his shirt in his hand. Officer walked right up to him, with his notepad. Monique watched as Rex and the cop nodded to each other, after talking a little, and parted ways.

Rex stopped for a moment as a couple of the tellers accosted him, gushing their thanks evidently like a couple fangirls. Rex smiled a little, said something, touched one of the ladies on the arm and walked on.

Monique sat, unmoving, only following his progress in her direction. Her mother watched, what her daughter was looking at instead of just staring at the spot where a gun used to be. She heard the young man address her daughter earlier.

Rex walked right up to them, nodded a little to Mrs. Jenkins. Then inquired "Nique?". No response, just staring.

Rex crouched in front of Monique and rested his forearms on her knees. He was now looking up at her now.

"Moniii-ique," he singsonged quietly, moving his forearms side to side a little, along with her legs.

Monique finally got her voice back. "Rex.. " She said, uncertain, looking down at him. "Oh, Rex." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pretty much fell down on him out of her perch in a chair.

Rex held her, running his fingers through her hair.

After a little while, he suddenly said. "Alright, we had to skip lunch today. Monique how you feel about snackage?" There was a loud wet snort from a direction of his shoulder.

She pulled her head out and looked at him. "Men. You guys ever thing bout anything other then food?"

Rex looked like he was thinking. "Yes," he said slowly, "but that is not normally mentioned in polite discourse. Other then that … no, not really. Nothing I else I can think of right now, anyway."

That earned a few snickers from those who heard. Monique laughed now at his crack, pulling out her handkerchief and wiping his shoulder now, after she was done doing same to her face.

He let go of her. "You all hakuna now? Snackage?" he asked. She nodded, smiling now. Still wiping at his shoulder.

He looked past her "M'am? You up for getting something to eat?"

Mrs. Jenkins looked at the young man, that her daughter was hanging onto like a lifeline a few minutes ago. Addressing her now.

"So you are Rex.. " she said, recovering.

He nodded.

"No, I've eaten. You kids go ahead. If you want, but in a minute. Monique, we still have business to conclude here."

Monique remembered, why they were here, and nodded.

"It's all set Mrs. Jenkins, let me bring the papers." The banker they where working with said.

"Ok, let me go get the car." Rex walked out of the lobby. Both Jenkins women and the gushing tellers were following his departure.

"So," elder Jenkins said. "This is what you kids mean, when you use the terms "hottie", or "golden", or combination of "golden hottie" , and what's that latest one you said earlier "tasty hottie" , umm?"

"Yup, if the term fits and all that..." Her daughter replied, tellers looked thoughtful, nodding.

The banker was back by now, she chuckled "My daughter uses those same terms. I had an idea what she meant, but the actual thing in person.. Fits is right." she said. Shuffling and preparing the papers for signatures.

"How he ended up here anyhow?" Monique asked idly, and no one in particular.

"Oh, he was also setting up accounts. Mr. Rays is handling the foreign transfer one's, though. So they where in there." she gestured toward the back.

"Like Tina said earlier, interesting things you got happening in your school, honey." Mrs Jenkins said, signing the papers.

The banker looked up at her. Then at Monique. "He goes to your school?" Monique nodded "As a student..?" Another nod.

"Hm, one would never guess with him. They were in there for a long time, usually something complex requires that long." Banker mused. Collecting the papers, and filing them.

"Like what?" Monique was curious now.

"Account's details, Ms Jenkins. Are between us and account holders." Banker lady said in a firm, no nonsense voice. And pointed to Monique. "Applies to everyone. Same as it does with you. As we earlier discussed."

Monique nodded.

Banker smiled at her and extended her hand. "Pleasure doing business with you Ms. Jenkins, let us do some more in the future."

Handshakes all around. And they where all set.

Rex already moved closer, now that there was some room in front. And was walking back in.

Monique was watching him come in, holding onto his shirt, that he left on the desk before leaving.

A-shirt varieties, don't cover much. She sobbed into an actual shoulder earlier. "Tasty hottie indeed" Monique thought to herself.

"Monique," came her mothers voice. She looked over. Her mom looked at the shirt Monique was not quite twisting in her hands. "You will keep you head on, won't you dear?"

Monique nodded. Mother looked at her some more, then nodded back.

"Mr. Loki" came the short banker from earlier, Mr Rays. Intercepting Rex.

"Thank you for everything you have done today, we are extremely grateful."

"Think nothing of it." Rex replied. "I, however, trust this is not a common affair..." he ventured.

"Not at all, I assure you. In fact, it never happened here before at all. To my knowledge."

"Excellent. Not a concern to be comfortable with, as a factor to consider. You understand."

"Oh, absolutely. I'll assure you Mr. Loki , not a factor at all. Purely accidental, and law enforcement will lock them up for certain with all the evidence they now have."

"Splendid. Thank you. Terribly sorry about the window, he nodded his head. I'll take care of it, if you wish."

"No need, Mr. Loki. Our Insurance carrier is handling he matter already. No need at all."

"Very well, Mr. Rays. Looks like everything is concluded now." He looked over where Monique was. "Good day."

"Nique, you ready?" Rex called.

"Your shirt.." Monique started, still holding the thing in her hands.

"As a bloody shirt goes. Tis' all well and good. But parading in one around town, I don't think i'll be understood." He tilted his head to one side a little, and thumbed over his shoulder. Monique nodded and walked toward him.

Escorting Monique out, Rex nodded to the mother "Mrs. Jenkins"

"Rex," she nodded back "you kids behave yourselves." She tossed in, could not help it.

"Yes, Ma'am." Rex replied.

They watched Rex opening the door and ushering Monique inside.

"He seems awful young for "Mr. Loki", Frank."

"Swiss bank accounts have no names, Doris." replied.

"And my daughter still will not let go of his shirt." Mrs Jenkins added.

"The kid seems very astute, I wouldn't worry too much." Mr Rays said "Well, no more then usual" he chuckled at the mother.

"Can't blame her. If it were me, I would not give it back to him either.. " Doris said. They all worked together often, old hands.

XXX

Author's note: I was writing something else. Honestly, I was. But this is what came out instead. Frankly, I think it came out for the better like this, much better. (I did not even realize, that I finished it already. Just kept on writing, rest is in the next sheet now). I can't even remember, what the other one was supposed to be like, when I sat down...

Thanks for the support for the previously, seemingly prosaic, one's. Going back over them for this one, I'd agree, not bad.(just seemed a little bland to me at the time, not at all, as I see them now).

Robin Yes. As I mentioned earlier, more chapters everything else. At least to me, so that's why I do it this way. I like more chapters, faster.

RA


	22. 22 Snackage It's on!

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

22. Snackage. It's on!

They stood in the large parking lot, that began at the sidewalk and ended nowhere apparently. Very odd type of a thing to have in such an area, which is mostly residential in every direction. The lot just just sat at the base of an awkward angled sideways capital K , or an X with a side smashed in.

Lettering aside, the immediate lots next to it where vacant(or maybe the city owned em' given their odd angles). Further down the street and just up a hill there was nothing but houses. In two directions third road led toward one of the major town roads. One of the one's connecting Middleton and Lowerton(other then the highway itself). But nothing was built on it at all, all the way till' it hit the bigger road. Not even a corner store, nothing, until that point.

Just houses, then empty, then lot, then empty for three more miles. Other side was lot, then empty, then school, then houses and houses from there on and on.

Ron always knew it was there. He and Kim walked to school from the other side, and it was always seen, as they approached the school. Kids, that walked from the other end cut across the place all the time.

He never gave it any thought at all before. It looked like the City of Middleton hasn't either. So it just sat there, apparently for years. There was some kind of small building off to the corner, whatever it might have been, also empty.

Until Rex pointed it out, before the school was done for the day. Nobody cared about the space at all otherwise.

Now this might change.

"So, you said this thing is actually zoned commercial?" Mac asked, as they all stood there, looking at the expanse.

"Yeah, apparently. According to Rex, this is the only place that is on this side of the road, all that uphill stuff leading there and over there is all residential, but this place is not. Not sure why.

All along that empty road that-a-ways is also commercial, he said, but there is nowhere to build there at all. You see all that crap sticking out just over there, and further down? No room to build anything. They barely fit the lamp posts over there." Ron relayed the info.

"How come they zoned it like that? Because this is down hill from everything? Or the way roads connect? This thing is a weird "Delta"-looking of sorts." Mac went on.

"Could be either or both, really"

"Any clue on what was supposed to be here?"

"Supposedly a truck stop, or something like."

"A truck stop? Here? Makes no sense."

"I looked further. The highway was supposed to run closer to here, instead of being a few miles further down. When they where planning on extending it, way back in the stone age. But it was cheaper to build it where it is now, cause it's flatter there. Plus if they tried, people here would have razed a stink over it. Also, can't have that much tonnage riding next to school zone either, City thing."

"So what's with this place now?"

"Still same as it always was. Bank owns it. Neither them nor the City know what to do with it. So, they've done nothing with it."

"So we could get it for a shiny bean and a bag of peanuts basically. Gotta make sure the zoning remains, though."

"Already did, it stays as is. It is tagged as "light commerce". Perfect for us, and it's right here, 5 minute walk, door to door. There is no better place." Ron snorted "Nor room for one either, look around, heh."

"Heh, true that. What say you, Yori? You've been awful quiet." Mac turned to her.

"I agree with everything said, so far. I have nothing to add of meaning. So nothing to say." Yori replied.

"Whoa!" Mac exclaimed. Stared at Ron, then at Yori. "You got a sister!"

Ron laughed, Yori smiled.

–

"So what are we hitting? Bueno Nacho is always a hit, with Ron at least."

"Yeah, and if I was here with Ron. That could have probably worked out great, but you're not Ron. How you feel about Italian, instead of Tex-Mex? I saw a place on the way here."

"I'm quite omnivorous, i'll assure you."

"Fantabulous! Here is the place. We could experiment, and see what happens."

Rex pulled into the parking lot of the place proclaiming "Victorio's". Monique never been here before, not much word about the place either. Not your typical. Dinner/Movie place for students.

They got out and headed for the door, the place was not large. But had a Matré'd and everything. Not your typical student place, no. Monique was u little uncertain. Rex opened the door for her, let her in. Walked right up to the Matré'd, unfazed , smiled and made a vague gesture with two fingers.

Good thing he had a dress jacket in the car, and Monique did relinquish the bloody shirt, before coming in. Or they would have looked a little out of place here. The man acknowledged Rex's request with a small bow of the head and gestured for the two to follow him.

The round italian man, smiling broadly, was coming back in their general direction. After talking to some customers apparently. The guy pretty much was a textbook of "Chef, Italian, Jovial, Quantity: One of"

"Rex?" Came the round man's voice.

Rex turned to the man.

"Rex, bambino!" the man exclaimed loudly.

"Gia!" Rex looked genuinely surprised.

What followed was a excited rapid fire exchange in Italian. The kind you usually hear happen between family members. The round chef waved Rex down soon, and looked over to Monique, then back to Rex with a razed eyebrow.

Rex pulled up Monique a little toward the man.

"Nique, my great pleasure to introduce Giovanni Victorio, maestro chef extraordinaire."

"Uncle Gia, this is my friend, Monique Jenkins."

The "Uncle" beamed at Monique. "A pleasure, always, to meet such a lovely young lady!" he exclaimed.

Monique blushed a little and smiled.

He turned back to Rex,

"You gotta tell me, when you are coming, Rex. Especially, when you have such lovely company." he admonished.

"You gotta tell me, that you are even here! I had no idea you went to teach here, and have a place apparently." Rex replied, starting to sound a little like Giovanni by now.

"Of course i'll have a place, even if I teach. My name is on the sign! What part of it is confusing to you, eh?"

"I had no idea it was you, Gia! We were just stopping by. I swear I had no clue."

Chef looked over at the Matré'd. Extended his hand for the menus. "I will take care of the bambinos, Marco. Thank you."

"Come. Come." the chef cheerily led them to a table.

He sat the menus down.

"So, you want to take a look. Or should Gia take care of everything. Eh?"

Monique looked at Rex. Rex for his part did not even look in the menus' direction. He looked at her.

"You have any special preferences?" he asked

"No. You do remember the caf? I'm with Mac, and in total agreement."

"Let's go without mentioning that place." he smiled at her.

"It's all you, Uncle Gia." he said, turning over to him.

"Va Bené!" said Giovanni, and departed.

"So this is your Uncles' place? You said it was new." Monique questioned.

"I've never been here before. Like I told Gia, I had no idea he was even here. He's not really my uncle, he's an old friend of my mother's. So he is close."

"I see, he teaches around here?"

"That's probably, why he is here. When he teaches chef's trade, he usually keeps a place, like this one, also. It's a chef thing. Gotta have a place, ya know."

"Ah. We didn't order anything."

"Don't worry about a thing. Gia will take care of everything, you'll not be disappointed. Trust me."

"I would not be here, if I did not." Monique replied with a small smile.

–

"You where right Mac. They do not want much at all." Ron was saying "This is pretty much pocket change, they are just going to be very happy to unload it for anything anyone will give them."

"Yeah, textbook "buy low" right here." Mac replied.

"We should use it's stagnation for negotiation. We could get a better price, then even this. They are likely to indeed take anything we offer them. Within reason." Yori added.

"All true." Mac said "So we got everything looked at, we like what we see. We get. After we send Yori to squeeze some more blood from that stone."

"Right" Ron said.

"Now about the permits, gonna have to bend over a little for the City."

"We have everything, that we gonna need, lined up already. All we gonna need to do now, is go and hoard them, after greasing the wheels."

"Alright. So we're set, Rex has his end set up already. So we are golden."

"What about the caf?"

"Nothing with that, until we get this going. Like Rex said, the caf will wait."

"Well, allrighty then!"

The oven dinged in the kitchen area.

"Dinner time!" Ron stuck his head into the oven. "Oh yeah, it's on now."

"Ugh, I've forgotten all about it. I'm withering away here." Mac said

"It is long past time for snackage." Yori confirmed.

"Speaking of the caf, what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Mac asked.

"Ron-man got it covered, don't worry."

"And speaking of Rex, where the hell is he?" Mac pulled out a phone, carrying a bowl of vegetation to the table.

–

The meal was fantastic, Rex was right. Gia did not disappoint, not in the least. The several courses where absolutely fantastic on every level.

Monique eyed her glass of red wine a little dubiously initially. But one glass was all that was brought over. Rest was some kind of robust punch, ingredients of which, she could not even begin to guess.

She chatted gaily with Rex, he was telling her about his family, and travels. And pestering about her interests, with the hobbies, that she told him about earlier that day.

And they sat , finishing their fantastically fluffy desert and some tea. Gia came back.

"So? What do you think." He asked Monique.

"I'm at a loss for words, Gia, fantastic does not begin to describe it." She waved her hand in the air expressively.

"Ah, such praise is every chef's goal! I hope to see you here soon again, young lady, so I shall try to exceed myself on your behalf."

"I'd say that would be impossible, but I now know better then to place any bets on that." She smiled.

Gia beamed back.

"Put that away. Rex, your money is no good here."

Rex exhaled and pressed his lips tightly."Speaking of teaching, Gia. I know a guy you want to meet."

"I do?"

"Yes, you do. Trust me on this one. And thank you for taking care of us."

"My pleasure. Truly." he smiled at Monique. Then turned to Rex. "And do not forget Uncle Gia, eh? And say "hi" to your mamá for me." the chef departed.

Rex still pulled out a bill , folded it and left it under a wine glass. Monique glanced at it, as they where getting up. It was a C-note. The dinner was worth it, for sure. And it was all tip to boot.

As they were getting back in the car. Rex's phone rang.

"Hello? .. sup, no … we just had to detour to get something to eat, was starving here...yeah, no i'm cool, you guys go right ahead... You did see it?.. uh huh... so? .. really? Ok, then, we got that out of the way... yeah gonna be tomorrow... yeah, that's good to hear .. little bit later tonight, i'll see ya then. K, bye."

"Mac, he missed me already" he said to Monique, grinning.

–

The wreckage of dinner was littering the table. Ron's roast was a hit. The table was an aftermath.

Then again, everything Ron made was ..both. They devoured Rex's portion as well, since Mac said he was all set. Healthy young people have no issues with eating (like horses). Waste not.

The new CEO was indisposed at the moment.. Ok, the dude was sleeping in the middle of the plate, head resting on a pair of crossed rib bones, grinning in his sleep. He kinda looked kinda like a fucked up version of a Bourbon BBQ Jolly Roger flag. Only round.

Ron was in the kitchen, doing the prep for tomorrow's mission (surviving the school's caf). How he could stand up, nobody knew. But he did manage.

Mac and Yori were sprawled on the couch, watching TV.

Yori was slowly chewing on a small branch of leftover dill, hanging between her lips, eyes half closed(if she only owned a banjo..)

Mac was practically horizontal, sprawled actually between three or so pieces of furniture.

News where saying something about Attempted Armed robbery at Middleton Community Union earlier. Apprehended .. no names, blah blah .. nobody watching really gave a damn in their current condition.

As they headed back in general direction of Monique's house. They were passing past a movieplex. Something caught Monique's eye, she looked. Then said to Rex.

"Pull over Rex. Right now". Still looking.

Rex did as told, looked at Monique, then in the direction she was glaring at by then.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Monkey." Monique hissed.

"What monkey?" Rex looked around.

"Him!" Monique pointed.

Rex looked, there was a couple of teenagers at the plex. Looking like they were all very touchy-feely. Looked nothing special to him.

"Throw me a bone here, Nique. I'm lost."

"This guy. Josh Monkey.. err Mankey. Is the guy Kim's been going out with."

"Oh, that does not look like Kim..."

"Ya think?"

The couple was still at it. Monique was shaking with fury by then.

"Kim, girlfriend, I can't believe, what you had practically given up for this asshole." She spoke into the back of Rex's head.

Monique cared, just did not approve. Rex filed that away, and left that particular at that.

This display, she clearly did not approve of at all. Easy enough to see why.

"Well," Rex hedged. "What do you think, should be done here?"

"I have half a mind to see if you can tear him up, like you did that guy in the bank today."

"That guy grabbed onto you. Directly. I don't really know Kim all that well, only through Ron. And you now. I can't justify being angry at this guy, like that one at the bank."

"More philosophy?"

"No, simple truth. I'm just not mad at the guy at all. I really have no reason to be, like you might."

Monique looked at Rex for a while, then looked back at now departing couple. "Stupid girl." she muttered.

"Who is?" Rex asked, looking the same way.

Monique sighed.

"Doesn't matter now. Take me home?"

"You got it."

They drove in silence for a while.

"I know why you can't be mad at him, Rex." Monique suddenly said.

"Umm? Why?"

"No. I meant, what you said, simple truth. You have no reason to." Monique sounded a little sad now.

"Yes, that's exactly what it is. But you would prefer, that I did back then."

"How you figure?"

"You are pensive. You have a reason. I don't. I had a reason to do it for you earlier, I hope that will be enough for now, at least"

"It is more then enough, and thank you, again. And yes, I wish you had another reason, but you can't have it all."

"True. Life is a tradeoff, more or less."

"Yet, some people I know. Do try to eat their cakes and still have them, none the less. They refuse to believe that it can't be done."

"Ahh, it's like that with some. And they learn it the hard way." Rex knew exactly who Monique was talking about by that point. Between her and Ron, it completes the picture nicely.

"No kidding."

"But as far as a tradeoff goes. I think I can trade you for something."

"Oh? Trade what for what exactly?"

"Do you have that guys phone number?"

"Yeah, why would you want some guys phone number?"

"Don't worry, i'm not gonna ask him out."

Monique laughed. "I would hope so. You now know, he might go out with other guys, then just you."

"Granted. But that might give me a reason to be upset with him, if he does. Won't it?"

"I see. Ok, here you go" She scribbled the number down.

"Thanks."

"For what? You are getting nothing from it really."

"I'm not looking for anything. But if it helps me understand why you feel, the way you do. I am getting something."

"Baby-boy, you are a philosopher."

"I try. I got a question."

"Yeah?"

"Why monkey?'

"Only one letter off. Ron came up with it, saying it was a conspiracy. I now tend to agree."

Rex laughed. "He would come up with it, wouldn't he"

"Yeah, ya know. Even Kim's brothers use Ron's moniker for him. And they harass Kim, not everyone else around her."

" Ron mentioned them, he called then the terrible .two..somethings"

"Tweebs. Kim calls them that. Twin dweebs, dweebs squared, tweebs."

"Heh, weird people live around here."

"Welcome to Middleton, Rex Loki. You are here now. Oh, and we are here now, next right."

Rex got out of the car, opened the door for Monique. They walked to the door. Opened it, Monique walked in. Rex stayed outside.

"Thank you Rex, for everything, again."

Her Mother walked into view.

"Yes, and thank you for earlier, Rex. And for bringing my girl back home safe."

Rex smiled.

"It was my pleasure, really. Think nothing of it. Good night, ladies"

He bowed his head a little and walked away.

"You did give him his shirt back, didn't you, dear" her mother spoke bemused as she closed the door, after young man has left

XXX

Author's note: The day is over! Goodnight!

More random events added out of the blue, more things planted by accident for further use.

I was thinking about cutting this to black, just...mid-sentence …. I could have done it here , like 7 times, HA! Wouldn't that be awesome?

CB73 – it's negotiation akin to "gunboat diplomacy" method … ah fuck it, you just red it wrong.

-RA


	23. 23 Morning Talking

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

23. Morning Talking.

"Morning, Wade."

"Morning, Rex."

"Got something for you bright and early, if you got the time."

"Anything, anytime."

"I got a phone number, I need to see if you can trace it's usage patterns. As to locations, and how often."

"Cake. You can't parade it around, though. If it's local calls, you technically need a court order. So reference only FYI. Nothing more. Got the number?"  
"Got it, here ya go."

"Why you need me to bother with monkey's number?" Wade asked without even looking anything up.

"We saw him with someone other then Kim, yesterday. Monique was really upset about that. You also using Ron's monkey for him?"

"I know, that he calls around the town a lot for sometime. That is "around" the town in the area sense.

Let me see. Yeah, outsides of Middleton, bunch of try city area ones both ways. Like there is a radius involved. And yeah, Ron reads people perfectly, if he is adamant over something about a person, he has a reason. Even if he justifies it in a screwy fashion. Plus, i'm not a fan of the guy either."

"Radius. Like say, nowhere near Kim's place?"

"About that yeah. He's been doing that for a while, his pattern changed a while back it looks like."

"For about how long now, since it went to that radius isolation?"

"For months now, end of winter, threabouts. You saying you guys saw him out with someone else, an actual date?"

"Oh yeah, no doubt it was one. So it seems he is playing the field on the side, and keeping Kim out of the loop. But in the stable."

"Yeah, that would be the size of it. So monkey is cheating on Kim, and been doing it for a while. It seems." Wade tapped a few keys, "Yeah repeating, out of radius, he goes through a lot of them too. Ass, he's been extracting concessions from her, with missions and stuff. So they get more "time together".

That's the only way I can explain her reluctance to do mish stuff of late, and she was always vague as to the reasons."

"Hm, that also will impact her time with other folks she knows... Like just say, you, since you deal with mission assignments. By ignoring them, she's ignoring you essentially, well, more your efforts, not yourself.. Vague explanations not gonna cut it, the way I see it, not for this"

"It might actually be that way.. I never really looked at it like this. There was nothing really going. Ron put the kibosh on all major stuff, as he left, so she does not go alone. But she would usually take just about anything, big or small... Which other people, you're talking about?"

"Ron, for instance. You say he just locked everything down and took off abruptly? When he did?"

"Yeah..."

"So what would have him just drop everything and bolt like that? Did he have anything as big to hit him so hard?"

"Not, that I can think of.. really. Kim was his world."

"So, it hit you plenty, and you are further downstream, so to speak. How hard will it hit Ron, if he is right there?"

"Damn.."

"Right, he was really messed up in Yamanouchi, when he came there at first. And he did not talk about Kim much. But did mention her crush later on, and more space he was asked for."

"So odds are, monkey pushed her away from Ron also."

"Not exactly."

"Hmm?'

"I think monkey wanted more space under the sun with her for himself, but that was Ron's space. Ron had something, he just wanted more of for the hell of it, so he asked for more and more. And she let him. Eventually Ron ran out of room, cause his .. err "share" was so large. As he was an important part for so long."

"How the hell did he manage that though? I'm not exactly sure, how you see it like that, but I can see where you're coming from. You can't get more out of a single whole, for instance."

"No, you can't. He managed, because she allowed him to. The whole remains same, so there is you, Ron, whatever, all part of it. Only way to get more, is to encroach on someone else's turf. He did not do anything, really, she let him. By giving him more and more pieces of, say your and Ron's space."

"This actually makes sense, and Ron's share was getting eaten up faster then mine, because it was so much larger, so the . Err, percentage is greater. So the impact will also be more massive, simply due to the size. I would be annoyed, which I was, still am actually. Ron, he'd get hit by a wrecking ball.

I can't believe, what i'm discussing in those terms..."

"Heh, Those terms also make sense. Math can be employed many-a ways... So Kim was giving monkey more and more at the expense of others. Those others where with her, but it's not like she told you to take a hike, did she?"

Wade shook his head.

"So she let him nibble away at everything, but she did not let the rest go. That would mean, that she believes, that her .. um whole is larger, then it actually is."

"That adds up."

" She thinks she could have it all, Nique is right. Have her cake and eat it too, Monique said that to me yesterday. Not who it was, but that's obvious. That's what it is, Wade. She believes, that she can have everything just the way she wants it, and it's all gonna fit for her."

"If she dumps monkey.."

"It won't matter. There is going to be something else, and so long that she believes in the cake, she will try to squeeze everything in again. And be back where she started and once again at everyone else's expense."

"Well crap, what do we do then?"

"Dunno, yet. We gonna need some heavier artillery for this."

"Like what?"

"Hold off on that for a sec. Let get back to monkey-phone.. You said repeating pattern's and pleural, as in there are many of them?"

"Yeah, quite a few."

"You think the phone company has a roaming triangulation stored somewhere?"

"To see if they show up on any security footage in the triangulated area?"

"Yeah."

"Not likely, once the contact is connected, they just figure out what they gonna bill, and keep the meter running. There is some buffered storage, but not for that long. Maybe days, a month at most, then it gets purged, and starts over again. Let me see." Wade hit some keys and waited. "Yeah, I can do yesterday... This plex, there actually is some footage, and a couple days before that... it's all bad, generic cheap security cam gear... really grainy, it's all bad, like I said, cleaning it up will not be even worth it."

"How'd you get all that so fast?" Rex was actually interested.

"I got monitoring progs running, for everything I can think of, that can be used for a lair. Communications, power usage, face recognition, water, voice ... See if anything unusual happens, it's all automated on my end. I just have to pull it up and look. Unless it's Drakken, he usually has a magazine subscription. Hold the phone!"

"Holding.."

"No monkey-phone just came online."

"He is calling somewhere?"

"No, it's literally connected to a machine..." Wade typed something, then typed some more, sang "plug it in, plug it in", typed some more, then snorted "alright, lets see here"

"What happened there?"

"Umm? Oh he connected his phone to a machine, and used a generic transfer software to copy stuff around. You get a little Captain Wade in you like that, if i'm watching."

"You're watching monkey-phone?"

"I am now. I wasn't until you had me look, so now it's monitored, cause I did. Like I said, it's automated on my end, it just got added to the list. Well crap, cocky monkey... They where media files, Rex, pictures from the phone camera mostly, he's got a whole folder of those stored. Long rep sheet. There is Kim for instance..."

"A trophy case?"

"Looks that way, Rex. Lots of em' , he's got himself a collection. With himself in it, naturally."

"You got a copy of this little black book of his now?"

"Of course, you plan on doing something with it. We really odta' tell Kim."

"We will, but need to know how to tell her, is there a way to sort out who is who in that book?"

"You could say that, names for all of them, he's got little pages made for all of them.. " Wade snorted" A display case. I could just run recognition against the names and have the rest in a couple hours. What you plan to do with them?"

"Dunno, maybe nothing, maybe something. I gotta ask. Crap. Wade, you got Monique's number?"

"Here, you gonna ask Nique?"

"Yeah, she would know the best. Sit on that inventory for now, Wade. Let me get some help here, then we'll see."

"Will do."

"Later."

–

Monique rolled out of bed. Looking a mess. And went about cleaning up.

"Yesterday was nice. Real nice. Talk about having a great time, without even trying. Except for the bank thing, that sucked." She thought and sighed. Reflecting on her evening with Rex. Then paused.

"I need to tell her." She was frowning now. "Girl got played, still getting played?. How to tell her though. She might not listen, if she has convinced herself, that it is not so. You'd think my word would be enough, not in monkey case, it's not. I tried before."

She looked at her ringing phone. "Who'd bother? Way too early. .. Wade calling? The hell?"

"Wade?" she picked up.

"No, Nique, it's Rex. I had Wade patch me though."

"Ok, it's still just as early though. What's up?"

"The number I got from you last night. We did some digging on the monkey-phone."

"I'm still gonna have to tell Kim, regardless. You know that."

"I know, this is what it's about actually."

"Oh? What is that is so interesting with that phone."

"Oh you could say that..."

Rex explained what they have found out. That has been happening for months now, and told her about the collection Wade found.

"So it's been going for that long now? You sure it's not some , like sketch collection or something with the pictures he's got? He could have lots for that purpose, ya know."

"Not coupled with the phone, it's not. And it's not a bunch sketches, Monique. It's an inventory."

"How do you know."

"I'm a guy."

"Oh. Right."

"Right.. You don't sound too certain , by the way! My machismo feels threatened here..."

Monique laughed a little. Rex was just trying to cheer her up a bit, she knew.

"I tried before, Rex. I'm afraid she might not believe me. I tried... She just tends to be immovable, once she has her mind set a certain way. She refuses to accept anything else, ya know..."

"We tossed it around with Wade. Honestly came with the same conclusion, more or less. That's why I called you. You where right yesterday also, when we glanced over this. You never said it, but I know whom you meant by now. Who else would have a better chance of getting through?"

"Only Ron, probably."

"I don't know about that, Nique. He was tossed out on his ass before, by her. To be crude about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw what he was like, when he just arrived there, Monique. Not pretty. Pretty ugly as all hell for that matter, compared to how he usually is. As I know now."

"Oh, was it that bad?"

"Yes. And now, with Yori involved to boot, this really might come unglued everywhere. Won't help for nothing, that's for sure."

"You're probably right. But we can't let this go on, you know that."

"True, but if she does not accept it. She will continue as before. Ron, and by extension Wade, already been paying for it. Probably you as well, and by the same extension, I do NOT want to, nor should I, or the others. You know that, also." Rex ended firmly.

"So we need a way to make her see it. And making Kim do anything, does not usually produce good results."

"You'd know best. That why we are talking."

"Ok, let's do this, let this lay for just right now. Have Wade do that comparison thing, so we know who is who in there. I think I have an idea. We are not going to force it, see previous. We are gonna hand her the book of facts, and let her make her own conclusions. Maybe to a point she will listen even." Monique rapped out orders.

"Let her see for herself. Instead of trying to force her to see our point?"

"Yes, like I said, trying to push might backfire. She needs to see, for her own sake. So she recognizes what she was doing. We can't just make her, probably nobody can."

"I see. Ok, i'll get Wade on it, seeya in school then?"

"See you then."

–

"Mac, we gonna need your truck!"

"Sure, what for?"

"Snackage hauling, Grab this thing over there too, will ya?" Ron was hauling some snackage for today towards Mac's truck.

Mac followed with more.

"I'm picking up someone this morning, on the way to school."

"So long that you are there at lunchtime, it's all good. Snackage must be protected!" Ron declared.

"We can have Rufus on guard duty" Mac suggested.

"Are you nuts? Rufus's idea of protecting food. Is by direct depositing it into his black hole of a stomach."

Mac chuckled. "This looks like a lot, Ron. Not that i'm complaining. A lot is good."

"Meh, there is probably gonna be Nique and Kim too. Gotta feed 'em."

"Getting and early start on the eatery?"

"Hell no. Not until we are set up to do it at least." Ron looked around, "Alright, we're good it looks like" he slapped the gate.

"Ok, im gonna get going now then. Seeya in school." Mac started pulling out.

–

Her large emerald eyes where bloodshot and puffy this morning still. Kim cried all evening, then sobbed herself to sleep, once tears ran out. She saw some eye drops on the nightstand, her mother's doing.

As she showed up in the kitchen, her Father was not there, already left early today. Jim sat at the table with something he seemed to study very intently, kinda like one of the sheets, her father had sometime in that same spot.

Tim was nowhere to be seen, and her mother was manning breakfast as always.

"Morning." Kim said absent her usual , sleepy cheer.

"Morning." Jim replied without looking up.

"How are you doing today, Kimmie?" Her mother turned around looking at her intently.

"Better then last night" Kim replied with no enthusiasm. "Thanks for the drops, mom" she sighed out.

Sat down, and stared at the table.

Her mother turned to the breakfast. Something thudded to the floor at the entrance, sounded like backpacks. Tim walked in from the hallway.

"Morning." same lack of cheer greeting from him as well.

Same replies.

Tim walked over next to his mother, and dug into the cupboard. Starting to pull out some wares from it and setting them on the table. Kim looked at her brother's activity a bit oddly. Tweebs will always help with chores, but not typically before being told about them. This was just normal breakfast activity, with no tweeb behavior. Weird.

Jim grunted , when his brother sat a glass next to him, scribbling something on the sheet.

"Tim , grab this plate please." Her mother spoke indicating a plate filled with breakfast already.

"K." All that came from Tim, when he responded and went after it. Came back sat it in front of Kim, repeated the process for all spots. Kim was a little confused.

"Hikka-boo?" As Jim looked up at his brother, pointing at something he wrote. Tim looked over at the sheet over his brother's shoulder. Pointed at something, and responded "Hoosha".

Then tapped his brother's place with a fork. Jim looked down, sat the sheet aside and dug in. Odd display for her brothers.

The breakfast was a subdued and quiet affair that morning. Twins left with their sheet earlier, whatever was on that thing.

Kim was cleaning up the table.

"I don't now what to do." she suddenly said

Her mother looked at her.

"I know, I probably should do something. But, I don't know what to do."

"You're referring to in regard to Ron and the others?"

"Yes. I don't know what to do at all."

"What makes you think you should do anything now?"

"Well, how can I relay. "Ok, I get it, i'm no longer the only person in your life now." And I can't even begin to guess, where to start with the others."

"What makes you think, that you should start right this minute? Something pressing, I don't of?"

"Other then me and Ron drifting apart? No? But what is a mish comes up? And there are no "us" to send, what then?"

"Like I told you last night. You still have what you had. You just thought, that what you had was something else, not what it actually was. So you should be covered if anything does come up."

"But for how long will I have it, if I don't do anything with it. Reinforce it or something. It just might fall apart, if I do nothing."

"I doubt, that is the case, Kim. But pushing it will only leave you back where you started. Stop beating at it like this. Just stop.

Learn to accept, remember yesterday? Same thing you were told, learn to accept things. That what your keep running into over and over. If things are not up to you, then they are up to someone else. It's not up to you to decide those. Accept, that you are not the one, always making the decisions.

You must, or you will get nowhere, and everything will fall apart as you fear. You follow me?"

Kim looked in front of her, then nodded.

"I am not the one, that is making all the decisions all the time. Some are not up to me."

"Yes."

"This is gonna suck. I always want to DO, it's hard for me to NOT DO..."

'That why I said, that you need to learn that. It's a good thing that you want to DO, you just need to learn to do the other also. You need to be able to do either, not just one. Or you are stuck with "one size fits all solution" , and it doesn't fit all the time. You, of all people, know that for sure."

"I do. Thanks."

XXX

Author's note: This went a bit different, then I pictured the morning would be. Maybe too elaborate. Maybe not. Not sure, I continue with it. Looks pretty deep from here..

-RA


	24. 24 Open up Shop

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

24. Open up Shop

Tara was fine. When Bonnie called earlier she opted not to ride to school today either, chirped really, that she got it covered. So Bonnie sat in her usual spot, surveying the scene as always. The TT and two bikes where already here. Arrived before her, so she did not see them yet. Neither was the offending truck from yesterday here, either.

The students where gathering and heading toward the front door, and toward the inescapable doom, by the looks of some. Another day in paradise. Joy.

"There comes K" she thought "by her lonesome too, Stoppable must be with that girl of his." She noticed as Kim paused, looking in the opposite direction she was approaching, turned and looked over.

"Ah, there they are. Hm, they where already here, why aren't they inside? And yeah, Stoppable is there with Yori." Bonnie looked back at Kim, "I don't think K is all that happy with that "sitch". Stoppable has his own arm candy now K... speaking of, where is yours?" Mankey turned her down, in favor of Kim basically. Bonnie did not forget that. "Yeah , where is your monkey, umm? HA! good one, Stoppable. You're not totally useless, sometimes."

She continued to scrutinize the trio, that kept coming closer. Ron was talking about something, waving his arms around a lot.

"And what's going on with him and Tara?" she thought , looking at Rex now, who apparently stopped and was replying to something Ron said and flailed his arms about just now. "Damn it, T! Why did not come with me today. I need a lowdown here... Bah, i should have done it yesterday. Was distracted. Unprepared now. Grrr."

The three continued toward the entrance, Rex waved at someone on his way. Bonnie saw it was at Monique, who was coming up and waved back, then stopped and waited to Kim. Kim paused again, when she saw the waves, then headed towards Monique.

"Um?" Bonnie raised her eyebrow slightly.

The truck pulled in now and actually left some space this time.

"Doubt he'd bother." Bonnie thought.

Mac walked around the truck, opened the door.

"Catch!" came from the inside. And Tara fell onto him from the interior.

…

The Monroes where seated at the table. Finishing coffee now.

Tara walked in with her book bag. Looked at her father folding and unfolding newspaper too often and assembling and disassembling a stern expression on his face, one eyebrow at a time. Laying in ambush.

She looked at her mother with a plaintive expression, got a little shrug back, and sighed rolling her eyes a little.

They watched as Mac pulled into the driveway, got out, and headed for the door. Tara opened the door as the bell rang.

"Morning, Michael."

Mac raised an eyebrow at the name. "Good Morning, Tara. You all set to go?" He said little louder, then was necessary.

"Why don't you come in for a sec, folks want to meet you." Tara replied, it looked like Mac caught it on the fly.

"Very well. We have a few minutes." same volume.

Tara led Mac into the kitchen. Fathers face had the fully assembled stern expression by now. Mother eyed the young man, that followed Tara in.

"Mac, these are my folks."

"Mom, Dad, this is Michael Henry, one of my classmates."

Introductions where over. Mrs. Monroe said,

"Pleased to meet you, Michael, would you like a cup of coffee or something else?"

Mac turned a little, smiled at the mother, and replied:

"Likewise. Thank you ma'am, no. I am all set this morning." Then his smiled a little wider for a moment. Like he almost just ordered a Jack&Coke with his breakfast. And nodded to her. Before shutting the smile off and turning at the father's voice.

Mrs. Monroe's lips where twitching a little at the corners as she looked at Tara, looking at her at the moment. She was struggling not to laugh.

"Michael.." Her father began slowly. In a tone of voice of "just making sure of the spelling, for your tombstone".

"Tara's Mother and I, Always try to make certain of the young men, our daughter is associating with." he began, aiming his stern look at Mac, and refolding his paper in front of him for the seventy eighth time.

"Understandable, Mr. Monroe. Is there anything specific, you are requesting of me to undertake regarding the matter of said young men?" Mac replied steadily, his face reflecting a polite inquiry.

Mr. Monroe stiffened a little at the words, but recovered and plowed on.

"In this instance, we are trying to make clear of YOUR association with our daughter." father ventured slowly with a proper emphasis, expecting a stuttered reply, he's gotten often enough.

"The extent of our association is reflected in the following. We both are students at Middleton High School, where by necessity we share several classes, that we are a part of. During the time, that they are taught.

We also share a partial route, leading to our respective residences. For approximately 2.75 miles from the school's entrance, to this residence. I have volunteered to provide transportation for this leg of the said trip last afternoon, as well as this morning." Mike recited dryly.

"Young man.." somewhat startled father continued on, unfolding the paper again. "We are trying to make certain, that no inappropriate actions will take place, while you two are together, unsupervised."

"Propriety of actions are matter of individual perspectives, sir … umm" he turned his head slowly to Tara, whose face was twitching a little by now, "I trust you do not have anything .. " he waved his hand "excessively lascivious planned?" he pulled up his wrist and pointed at the watch, "We are really running short on time here." then showed the watch to her.

Tara sighed loudly, as she watched her mother reaching for her father's arm. "Never enough time." looking down.

"You kids need to get going, or you will be late." her mother said.

"Yes ma'am." Mac replied "Mr. Monroe." he nodded to the stunned father and turned to Tara, thumbing over his shoulder.

They gotten into the truck, Tara held it only until the doors closed. Then she burst into riotous laughter.

She laughed for about 2 miles straight, while Mac was struggling to keep a straight face. The rest she recited:

"young men" -laugh- "plural"- giggle- "2.75 miles" -snort, chortle- "excessively lascivious" she pointed at him grinning. He smirked back. She giggled all the rest of way into the parking lot.

"Catch!" She shouted at Mac from the inside, holding out her arms. When he nodded, she fell into him, getting out of the truck.

…

Bonnie was staring at Tara jumping at Mac, straight out of the truck. Like they knew each other for years, instead of just one day.

As Bonnie kept her mouth closed with effort, Tara seemed to be very cheerful. And almost slapping her knees, giggling at something she remembered. She abruptly noticed Bonnie, said something to Mac gesturing in her direction. And headed toward her, while Mac headed toward school.

Bonnie stared at her friend. Who cheerily headed in her direction. Suddenly Tara was stopped in her tracks after saying "Hi, Bonnie" two steps away. By a loud:

"Monique! You are so busted!"

Everyone turned toward the accusing sounding voice, Marcella was marching toward Monique with Hope in tow. It wasn't a shout, just loud enough to get attention of the listener. It was "i want some

new dirt dished" voice. And coming to Monique for it, is not a surprise. But it looked like Monique was one on the spot here, that's unusual.

Marcella suddenly stopped, and pointed the finger of accusation towards Tara also, then to the truck, she arrived in. "You also" she said.

Tara looked confused now, so did Kim, that almost reached Monique, who was looking at Marcella just as confused.

Hope walked up to Monique. And commanded "Spill".

Everyone's favorite word in that group. Even Bonnie got out of the car, something was about to be "spilled".

–

"So it looked as you said, Rex. Nothing there and nobody cares about the place, and didn't for years." Ron went on, "we had to do nothing at all. They are all salivating at even a hint of getting rid of it, and it's the best location fur us."

"It looked that way, it would seem to be useless to just about anyone else for any other purpose, it was ..err not finished building for us!" Rex said.

"Indeed, Rex-san" Yori said with a giggle.

"You said you already had someone, who would want to run the joint, Ron?"

"Yeah, his place place could not get choked out by chains up and down the street from him, but he ended up getting bought out, they slapped him with a domain. Some mass renovation for blocks on end, they haven't even started yet."

"Nice, so he is sitting pretty with his rep, and he is good."

"Yup, Jack is old school. And he likes to ride. This is more of an enthusiast thing for him. He don't need the money anyhow. Best you can get."

"So true, we gotta show him the place"

"I told him about it, he's cool with it. Plus we got nothing to show for it yet."

"Did you tell him about the attempt at side grilling?"

"Yeah, he laughed at that, frankly he approves he says. He remembers the horror still, heh." Ron said.

"Who wouldn't.." Rex went on.

"It even looked frightening" Yori added.

"So we have everything in motion then, Yori you have the final deal set?"

"I do."

"You could say that" Added Ron "took them to the cleaners, she-evil"

Rex laughed hard, people in the schools' hallway looked at him funny.

"I'd say we good to go, where is Mac?"

"Here.." said Mac, coming up.

"We're picking up the place, just making sure, we got consensus."

"We had it yesterday. We're all in agreement, do it." He pointed to Yori. A round of nods, and Yori's phone came out. Ron was on the side within seconds, giving the "go ahead" for the permits, and Mac was going through some kind of list of stuff.

Rex was lining up contractors, of which, he had a whole rep sheet for by now, mostly from Ron. They where glad to hear from Rex , the money was good, even if the job was a little weird. Another gig from Rex and Ron they will gladly take by now.

–

The big door in downtown office proclaimed "Rufus N. Mole Esquire, C.E.O."

Bondi Gideaux Group LLC, Is now hiring.

–

Monique replied with a "Huh?"

"Oh, come on, Monique! I saw you last night, with Rex going to that Italian place. Victor?"

"Wait, what?" Monique still did not catch on.

Marcella dropped the spaghetti in the water. " And girl, you work fast! The new hottie was barely here a day, you already latched on. So spill, how was the date?

Kim was staring at Monique wide-eyed, Bonnie was also looking surprised.

The gears finally clicked in Monique's head.

"Ohhh, that." She said, comprehension dawning.

"Yeah, THAT" Marcella stated, "So, how'd THAT go?"

"Come on, Monique throw us a bone here, you where seen, so you gotta give us something on the date. You know the drill." Hope added.

"You guy made up that drill over something stupid. It wasn't even a date or anything."

"Oh come on, you went to Victor's place. Gotta be something. Anyone went there before, by the way?" Marcella went on.

"Supposed to be custom-like Italian place." Bonnie thrown in.

"Victorio's" Monique said quietly, starting past the girls into the lot, recalling.

"Wha?" from Hope.

"Victorio's is what that place is called.." Monique kept looking distant. "Giovanni Victorio is the chef, who owns the place, got the Matré'd and all that..." Monique snorted a little, "or, Uncle Gia, if your name is Rex, heh. We didn't even need to order anything, Gia offered to take care of everything and I trusted Rex, that he would..." girls moved in closer, couple mouths opened , like they where trying to absorb what was being said through the skin " ..Short of Ron's specialty creations in Home Ec, Probably one of the most fantastic meals I can recall..." she snapped back to the present, " remember Ron's home ec specials?" Nods from all. " But it was not a date, it just something random. He gave me a ride down town, and then offered to make up for missed lunch. We agreed not to mention school caf in Gia's place though..."

"Pretty lame, that he took you to his uncle's place" Bonnie, tried to salvage something.

"He's not really his uncle, Bonnie, just a friend of his mother's. And he had no clue he was even here or the place was his. Gia was very unhappy, that Rex did to come to see him. Even if he was, what would it matter, the place is great."

"He could probably not swing something like that on the regular basis. Next time you both will end up in Bueno Nacho."

"First, I like Bueno Nacho. In moderation. Second, Gia would not even let Rex pay "Your money is no good here" he said. Third , when Gia left, Rex did leave something under a wine glass, and it was all tip."

"What's he leave?" Hope barged in first

"A C-note, the several course dinner was worth it, but like I said, it was all tip, chef will not let him pay."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa," Marcella wondered, "the guy just took care of everything."

"Yeah, for a random "go get some grub", a girl could suffer though that. What kind of an agony you think an actual date will be?" Monique mock challenged.

"Wait a sec," Hope remembered something, "he did not take you directly to the place?"

"No, me and mom had to stop by the Community Union first."

"Wasn't the place robbed last night?" Bonnie asked.

"Attempted, Rex was already there, and busted them all up within seconds."

"He did what?" Kim asked confused.

"He busted up the robbery attempt, well he fucked up the robers themselves more likely. The guy that grabbed me by the hair from the back, he hurt pretty badly. Broke something in his face, judging from the crunch"

"Rex did all that?" Kim asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I held his bloody shit for a while, cause I was a little freaked. The guy, that grabbed me, bled all over it. So while I was freaking out, he offered to take me to the place, to make up for lunch. He played the "I'm a hungry guy" card". Ha!" she laughed. "It is really nice though..." she added.

"Sounds like it." Tara stated.

Which reminded Macrella of her now.

"And you. With Mac now or what? You are falling all over the guy literally, or is it another random thing, that "went really nice"? Marcella "air quoted".

"Actually, it's nothing as at all, he just picked me up and dropped me of, is all." Tara paused , then snorted and giggled a little. Waved he hand a bit.

"Riiight, that giggle fit makes it really believable." Marcella drawled.

"It's not that," Tara gasped "It's just he and my dad, this morning.." laughed again "ok ok , just stop, don't remind me, it's just too funny." she waved her hand "you had to be there."

"So you draping all over him is what?"

"What? Look at this thing, need climbing gear. In and out" Tara gestured at the truck.

Girls looked, Tara was about right.

"Ok, so" Bonnie said "you two actually did not latch onto anything, and they are both up for grabs?"

"Yeah," came from Tara.

"Pretty much," from Monique.

"Bonnie, it's really wrong sizing it all up like that." Kim admonished.

Bonnie took a deep breath and about to issue a different kind of retort, then stopped, let out her breath.

"First K, Up for grabs or not up for grabs, only 2 things that count, we need to be clear. It's very black and white. There are not IF's just YES and NO, nothing in between " She indicated the area with a little circling motion.

"And second, nobody asked for you opinion. Go back to your monkey." Bonnie grabbed her bag and went to school.

Bonnie did not notice the look, Monique shot In her direction at that last.

XXX

Author's note: the morning continues.

I found an odd pattern, having like a place association in here, I might start using that.

-RA


	25. 25 Past Sins

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

25. Past Sins.

Barkin sat glaring at the two teens sitting in front of his desk. One was as calm as you could ask for, the other was practically shaking with anger still.

"Explanation." Barkin growled out one word.

"Quite simple Barkin-san, not permissible actions where addressed in a prompt manner." Deadpan answer.

"What kind of "not permissible actions?" Barkin asked.

No answer. There will be none forthcoming, he already knew that. Damn the girl.

"You are dismissed for now, Ms Takana"

"Barkin-san, as an involved party. I must insist to be present, if there is any disciplinary action to be taken regarding the incident."

"If there is one taken, rest assured, you will be." Barkin nodded.

Yori nodded back and walked out the door.

Barkin now looked at the second party in his office, who set there looking at him. More like looking through him, the kid looked pissed.

Barkin blew out a breath. "Tell me what happened, Stoppable." He said in a calm voice instead of barking something, as usual.

…

A loud scream from down the hall, roused Barkin from his desk, he immediately stepped out of his office. As he stepped out, a thud attracted his attention, he looked over to see a body landing on its face and sliding almost right up to his foot, the student scrambled around and tried to crawl away backwards, terrified. Barking did look in the direction of what the student was crawling away from. A quietly menacing visage of Yori Takana was taking a slow cat-like steps toward the guy, who just hit the floor with his face, and now was stuck between Barkin's leg and the girl. Still trying to crawl backwards, panicking now.

A loud slamming sound of sheet metal with a roar, and a following groan, pulled Barkin's gaze from the scrambling student and the girl. Another couple students where in a hairball, up again some lockers, just little further down the hall. Well one was being slammed into the lockers over and over, as the other one rained hits on him, hard hits, repeatedly.

He recognized both sets of students. One set where Stoppable and Takana, not quite the same ol' Stoppable(judging from what is happening) and a brand new transfer.

The other set were well known to him, Craig and Bards, two notorious bullies , that harassed everyone for years. The two were also picking on Stoppable constantly as well just about everyone else smaller then them. No sport wanted the two dumb animals, too stupid for anything, size be damned. And they where always on the verge of being kicked out, for one thing or the other, but not quite, nobody would ever say anything.

This was something else. Not only one of them was already hurt and almost pissing himself, still trying to scramble away from the girl, not even noticing Barkin. The other, Barkin was sure, could no longer stand on his own, but Stoppable just kept pounding him into the wall of lockers, he just could not collapse.

Either way, Barkin had to stop this.

"Stoppable!" he roared in his usual "Barkin". No response, the kid did not even acknowledge, that anything was said. Just kept whaling on the guy pinned to the lockers. "Stoppable!" he roared again.

He was not quite convinced, that he will physically have to restrain students for killing each other over there.

"Ron-kun, ENOUGH!" came a feminine snap. And Ron stopped. The what's left of the former bully slid to the floor, and was sobbing/coughing down there now.

"Stoppable, Takana my office!" "Get the nurse here!" he directed some students.

Ron still did not acknowledge anything coming from Barkin at all, he just paced there, back and forth. As if looking for a slightest provocation to pounce again (probably was). Barkin watched as Takana walked over, and put a hand on his arm, which gotten her a turned head. Nothing was said, but Stoppable followed her to Barkin's office after taking one last look at the guy laying in a heap on the floor.

…

So barking sat and waited for the explanation, if one was forthcoming. Stoppable seemed to mull it over for a moment. Then got up , walked a step to the window, looked out of it for a few moments, then turned to Barkin.

"You want to know, why those two assholes ended up getting they asses kicked so hard? Well one, the other I did not get to yet..."

"Not that there was a need to. But yes..."

"Very well. Basically, what it comes down to, is. They grabbed a hold of Yori, in a manner, she will not permit them. That has probably happened, because of her association with me. And you and I both know, what conduct toward me was prolific in this school was like last time I was here." He turned and looked directly at Barkin. Barkin knew of course, he actually knew everything, that went on. "So by that token, it might have affected Yori. They have apparently decided, that they could conduct themselves, as they did. Therefore, what you saw in the hallway."

"Ok, that I can understand Stoppable. But She will say nothing at all regarding the matter. We might be looking at a suspension here after this skirmish, you understand? And she will not come forward..."

"And why should she? "Ron hissed at a larger man. "Umm? Why should someone affected, pay for some others asinine behavior? Huh?" he asked.

"Those assholes started it, shit they where lucky I was there. She's not some clinging vine. They could have been eating through a straw for the rest of their lives, at best, by the time she is done with them. Very permanent solution, one way or the other." Barkin did not know that, he made a metal note to check on any competition records for the girl.

"And I will not allow anyone front her for anything Mr.B. Not gonna happen"

"Look, Stoppable, what I need is justifications of your actions, proof, not just your say so. That's all I need, because if the stink is raised over this, you need proof, got it?"

Ron nodded.

"So, if there is no other proof, then it will have to be a testimony of the victim in question. That is not you in this case. Frankly, its not her either, those two are terrified of her now. But, as the matter of conduct, you got the idea?

Ron nodded again.

"That's all, so make sure, she is aware of this. Got it?"

"Got it Mr.B.. I'll let her know. It does make sense, why you might need it." Ron replied.

"One more thing,. If there is such proof, I will have to punish them for starting this. Rather then you for tearing them up. Keep that in mind, Stoppable." Barkin nodded toward his door.

–

Bonnie was trying to process, what happened.

These two were assholes, everyone knew that. They kept picking fights and getting away with it for a long time now. Never anyone large enough, and usually against a single target. Nobody liked them at all won't come or let near. Shit, Last year's Stoppable has a better shot at getting a date then either one of these. But never have they escalated to this level.

Bonnie might not not be a fan on Yori, or just about anyone, who is at least as pretty as she.

But she never had to really deal with being outright groped like that. Yeah, guys will cop-a-feel here and there, and sometimes she will let them, but that was it.

This. This was bad, how far would this go with the rest of them next time? Immediately flashed into her mind. They never had problems of the sort in here, but if you let some things go, they will get worse.

She did not expect, how it turned out , but it was all for the best this way. The two said something to Stoppable , she did not catch, then turned their attentions to Yori. She seemed unfazed, but did react.

Two things happened immediately after. One of the thugs was grabbed and smashed head first in nearby lockers, and Stoppable proceeded viciously beating the stuffing out of the guy in a fit of rage. The other was kicked, folded over, kicked again, spun and tossed some distance, where he landed on his head, face down. He was the one that screamed, just before being thrown.

Stoppable was looking like he was going to break the other guy into pieces pretty soon. And Yori , was starting calmly toward the guy she just tossed. There was something very feral, in the way she was heading in his direction. He tried to crawl away by the seat of his pants from her, practically squealing the whole way.

That was when Barkin showed up. Tried to stop the fight, but Stoppable would not even hear it, not until Yori spoke. She stopped the fight(slaughter really), not Barkin.

Bonnie came to realization, that not associating with the likes of Stoppable before might have led her to avoid the same experience, that Yori just had to put up with.

But, unlike Yori, she would not have been able to deal with it herself in such direct manner. Not being able to deal with anything, did not seat well with Bonnie Rockwaller. But now as it stood, being anywhere near Stoppable will pretty much guarantee, that this will not even come up. Nobody really wants to end up so much ground beef in the matter of seconds, like what what just happened to Craig.

–

Yori ignored the bell to the next class. And stood, leaning on the wall, opposite Barkin's office. Someone mentioned to the teacher, who inquired why she was missing, as to where she was. Same hallway. Looking outside, Yori was seen standing at the wall, not moving.

"Ms Takana.." Her head did not turn, when her name was called out.

"Proceed without me. Thank you." Her response rang into the open class door.

" ." come another attempt, almost admonishment now.

"Thank. You. Do proceed without me." Came a reply.

Monique got up and walked up and said something to the teacher in low tones. It was left be then. Yori stood in the hallway still.

When Ron came out of Barkin's office Yori looked up, but did not move. There was a question in her eyes, Ron made a small gesture. Took her hand and led her outside.

The windows facing the side of the school building, bore witness. Ron and Yori, talked for a little while. Then simply stood under a tree cheek to cheek, Ron leaning against the tree, Yori leaning into him, holding each other close.

It was a last period before lunch anyway, and the windows, that you could see the couple through were revisited, before students left the classrooms for lunch.

–

Monique decisively followed Rex outside, as he was heading toward Ron and Yori. She saw where those two were , and Rex would likely to go there. The hallways skirmish was propagating already, but not as fast as the scene just outside the walls.

Rex paused at the bottom of the steps.

"Rex" Monique called out, heading down the steps. He turned and waited for her. He noticed that Kim came out right after Monique. But she was quietly following in Monique's wake.

"Hi, Nique."

"Rex you going to go gather those two lovebirds?"

"I'd rather not bother them. Do not disturb and all that. But there is a need for some snackage."

"Boy, the caf is back that way, you're confused."

"I beg to differ, as determined yesterday. Caf is not the way to attain snackage." Rex winked at Monique.

"Ohhh," she squealed, "ya'll got plans!" he said delightedly.

"Something like that, Ron actually factored you two in beforehand."

"What do you mean factored us in?" Kim asked looking all suspicious.

Rex looked at her for a while, "See previous," he replied finally, and looked past her.

Kim was about to demand more, when Monique shushed her.

"Be quiet, girl. Ron included us into something apparently, don't get your panties all bunched up."

"But Monique." Kim started.

"But what?"

Kim had no answer to that.

"Well, I'd say those would be good enough," he nodded to the side "but lets go detach those two first." Mac was saying, coming down the steps.

"Right, ok , let go pry." Rex replied.

"Guys," Rex called out as they approached the couple, "hate to interrupt and all that, but we all still have more classes later, and it's lunchtime." he looked pointedly at Ron. Then thumbed over his shoulder.

Yori sighed and turned a little, not relinquishing Ron still. Looked at Rex. Ron nuzzled her head a little. "Come on" , he said. Yori turned back to him, got a quick kiss, and slowly detached.

"Oh, Hi Monique, Kim" Ron said.

"Hi you both, word is there is something up, and I was world to pretty much come, and bring this one." Monique stated, as she thumbed at Kim.

"About that, yeah." Ron said "I think we can just use of these table right here."

"So long it's the use Mac had in mind for them for earlier, I think." Rex grinned broadly "Not what you and Yori where planning to use them for... with half the school watching."

Ron looked a little confused, Yori slowly gnashed her teeth at Rex quietly. Mac laughed. And started heading for his truck.

Ron finally got it, and sputtered a little.

"Come on, Ron." Rex went after Mac. "You guy stake out the place," he called over his shoulder.

Monique waited until the guys were out of range. Then turned to Yori.

"Yori, i'm sorry, about this crap happening to you earlier."

"Whatever for? Monique-san?" Yori, seemed confused.

"Those two assholes you and Ron had to dismantle in the hallways earlier."

"Oh, that is really of no concern. I'll assure you."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive. They have earned their treatment. It could have been a lot worse. If Ron-kun was not there."

"The way you chucked one of them i'm sure you could have taken them both, girl."

"Of course. You misunderstand, Monique-san. It could have been a lot worse, for them." Yori deadpanned.

"Oh well, I guess it's good that it did not get worse. Even if i'd like to see more hurt laid on in their direction. Ya know."

"I understand." Yori replied.

"I'm sorry also," Kim piped in from behind Monique. "Those where always causing trouble, but they never went that far."

"What kind of trouble. You're referring to, Possible-san?" Yori asked mildly.

"You know, like harassing the smaller guys all the time. It's good that they gotten stood up to finally." Kim bought it.

"You mean smaller guys, like Ron-kun used to be, and could not do so before?" Yori snapped on the line.

Kim froze a little staring at Yori, comprehension dawning.

"Or people near, that it could affect, by association. Like just a little earlier, in my case." One elegant eyebrow came up.

"Damn, I haven't even looked at that like this." Monique thrown in.

Yori kept looking at Kim , who stood frozen, looking back with wide eyes.

"What's done is done, nothing for it now. The ..'um boys are back." Yori released the fish. And gestured them to the nearby table.

"So, those are what you would call. "Them Pick-a-nic Baskets?" Yori asked the guys as they turned up. "And likewise tables?" she nodded her head toward.

"Ah-yup,yup." Ron replied.

Kim sat at the table with the others, thinking about what Yori did not say. Not getting anywhere besides "it was never my problem" , and not liking the conclusion.

Not a Chez caliber lunch, just simple fair, with lots of sandwiches and some sushi rolls, recipe's

after Master Lunch lady, just without the effort of getting to them.

Though a lot safer, then anything involving food-borne mystery.

Animated conversation ping ponged back and forth, Monique was really trying to absorb what was happening, not easy, with half-phrases flying around. Like something was already discussed, and now some details were being hashed out. Obviously something about Chez but unclear as to the gist of it.

Forget scatter but, this was actually interesting stuff. She already gotten her fill for today anyhow, from Yori herself, no less, for that matter, jackpot. She did not want to interject in the middle of all this, but was actually interested to find out more.

When the major discussion concluded, she flagged Mac who sat next to her, and asked if it'd be cool for her to bug them about what they where planning, cause it sounded like Chez. Mac gave the outline, not elaborating on specifics, and warning her to keep mouth shut about even the little details she did now have. "It's being worked on" is cool to pass on, "How it's being done, is nobody else's fucken' business, so long that it gets done." he surmised for her. Monique assured him, that she got it.

Bonnie looked at the group from one of the only few visible angles in the caf, where the rest were suffering though their "meal" , and periodically glanced in the direction of the outside tables as if seeking salvation.

Something was going on there, she knew the whole thing was just spinning completely out of control for her. The hallways encounter, then the outside thing by the tree with those two. The place was buzzing , and there was constant "awww" because of the outside display after.

Now the picnic thing, and only Monique and Kim where invited it looks like. More buzz.

And Bonnie was used to decide who gets invited where or not. And once again, she did something to exclude on purpose. Here she was not even considered as a factor evidently. Things just went on without her.

"The more I find out, the less I know... Or, the more is find out, there more there is to be found out? But it's moving further and further on it own, and I don't like this math." Bonnie thought to herself.

XXX

Author's note: ok, once again, part of this was planned, part was not. I do like how it came out, this chap looks very solid to me. I like.

ST103 – I noticed, and a lot do that. Actually it is a fairly common literary style, and not just FF, like here. I just don't like adding "location X" as an explanation, I prefer a description instead.

Jimmy – that's why its there :) , there was a need for one, imo.

I dunno what to do with monkey yet. But there is only 1 letter difference there, it can't be good. I'll get around to it, when it looks it's time.

I do not know about Chez 1.0 demise either. Yes, I left a lot of hints, going back and back. Really don't know.

-RA


	26. 26 Chez & Internets

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

26. Chez & Internets.

"Come on T, let's go home." Bonnie said as their last class was over.

"Kay, Bonnie."

"The new not quite friend did not insist on chauffeuring you around?"

"Not really. It's an open-ended sort of thing, I guess." she suddenly giggles some more, "plus I don't thing dad could handle Mac in anything but small doses. Haha."

"You been laughing about that all day, what happened in there."

"Well basically, dad though that he could pull. Ya know , "daddy" on him, right?"

Bonnie nodded.

"So not only that did not work. He basically asked me, if I had any plans to jump him on the way!" she laughed again. "I'm such a bad girl!"

Bonnie laughed at that. With Tara, not only this was preposterous, but she could imagine her being asked that, and it would have been pretty funny.

Bonnie filed that away. Not many can do that, they either prepare for something like that, or astute enough not to be easily intimidated. Judging from what she has seen so far, with Michael, the latter.

Also, guys that get a bone thrown their way by Tara, as it were, tried to chew on it for a while. Bonnie reflected, that she never even had an opportunity, where she could be asked something similar to what Tara was apparently asked earlier. You'd think she'd have more opportunity, but no, how come? Could it be, what she and Tara talked about earlier?

Still spinning in circles, but winding up tighter and tighter.

–

"Nique," came Rexs voice. "you got anything planned for tonight?" he asked.

"I got work later, but other then that, I got a couple hours. What you have in mind?" she asked curiously.

"The inventory packet we've discussed earlier.. Wade finished putting it together. I wonder where you would have us take out next step." he explained.

"Oh, i'd need to see it. What are my options?"

"Well, since we are sitting on it for now. Either my access, or console in the house, Wade could dump it into your home system if you want. But I dunno if you want that. It's umm, not an authorized copy, ya know."

"I see, ok, how is Wade easier to get a hold of. You or the house?"

"Either, depends if you want him tiny of screen, or larger .. on screen. Easier to see the latter."

"Ok, let me fool around with those things of yours again. I guess let's go for a ride."

"You got it."

–

Walking out by herself after watching Monique pull out with Rex, Kim walked back home, trying to wrap her mind around what was pointed out to her today. Ron and Yori were both gone, by the time she walked out, nothing else to go by. No one else to ask.

She did not get involved, all this time. She easily could have, she always did.

"Why not there? Everywhere else but not there... To close to home? Not needed, no odds are it was needed. Odds? You could bet on this win, easy money. So why not? That's the way things where? Are? So what then, simple acceptance? "Things are this way, so I go along with?" Like that stupid art expo few days back...?

Then how does this work? One one side I decide everything, on the other I decide nothing? No, it's not that, it's being made for me, and I go along with, and other I do the same. I'm comfortable like that... Am I? Really? You should be pretty sure of things you are comfortable with, no? Then why does this not gel?"

–

"So Wade, per say we do not contact anyone on this one beforehand. Can we find out, how they are being contacted as a rule?" Monique queried.

"Generally could be anything, could be a call, sometimes just text, either, really." Wade replied.

"Can you sort out, which is which and how often?"

"Sure, here is the breakdown. Along those lines, that's good enough?"

"This should be wonderful, Wade, just wonderful."

"What are you thinking, Monique" Rex asked.

"Depends on how it's being done, I think I have an idea.." Monique replied with a smile, that would fit on a face of a tarantula, if they could smile.

–

"Well shit. Ask and you shall receive."

Steve Barkin stared at the links sent to him. What he was asking for he got, oh yeah, four to eleven different camera angles. School cameras, phones you name it, it was played on it. This stuff was already posted everywhere, gotta love technology. One hour is all it took, and it's all over the internets now.

He snorted.

"Yeah, that's going to be difficult to mow down, if anyone starts any shit. In fact, those two are over eighteen … no, convincing Takana would be impossible. Unless it is to make sure those two are really, really hurt. Then again, they would not try anything now. When they are done recovering, that is.

One had cracked ribs from a single kick from her."

"Stoppable pretty much carried Craig to the lockers, before starting on him. Hmm"

"Well either way, we got that earlier mess covered. Boy, do we ever."

Barkin noticed the commotion starting around the lot, next door to the school as well. That thing was not used for any purpose for a long time. But it looks like it was being built up for something again. He will need to check on that.

There was still much to do.

"What was it I got earlier? Almost two years old... Memorial Varsity , oh yeah, Flagg said I should check. Lets see here."

Barkin was going through records of old games. Same names kept popping up.

"Well, looks like they where subbing in already from junior V. And doing better then the senior starters to boot."

Mad Dogs still had the line, but they lost most of their offense. MHS had a strong enough team usually, but this year, Coach Barkin had nothing to field. The junior subs he was getting in to replace the graduates, has neither speed, nor power. Two-a-days runs did not really change anything, they were trying, but still not quite there. This might... but.

He would hold the tryouts, but would they even bother? It did not seem they partook in anything since. This was the last thing they participated in as far as any school activities go. Need to look into that first.

Also need to do it fast, the season is about to start, clock is ticking.

–

"Ma'am, we have determined the names of the persons involved in the highway incident last week"

"How were you able to do so?"

"A police report was filed, they have been interviewed as witnesses/responders."

" Very well, what did you find out?"

"One of the people involved was, Ronald Stoppable the same one. The other two are not really known to us. Michael Henry resided in Denver up until recent and Rex Loki , apparently transferred from the same school as Stoppable went to for the exchange."

"We still have no addition information about the school itself?"  
"No ma'am. Just reiteration of the brochure"

"Anything extra about Stoppable?"

"No ma'am."

"What about the other two? That Loki character, that went to the same school?"

"Other then not being able to determine what he is a citizen of exactly, not really."

"The other one?"

"Local, east coast, noting completely out of the ordinary, that might stand out. Does work as an occasional contractor for various outfits. Similar to Dr. Load. The securities vehicle is registered to him, by the way."

"We have not really had Ms. Possible involved into anything much of late at all, had we?"

"No ma'am. In fact we got a few requests relayed to us by Dr. Load a couple months back. Granted we do not technically relay requests to them, and vice versa."

"But those where while Ms. Stoppable was gone at the time, wasn't it?"

"Correct."

"Could those be related in some way?"

"Possibly, ma'am. The only people will be able to tell us definitely however are those three themselves."

"Finding that out would not seem important at this time."

"It would not seem so, ma'am"

"Very well, continue observations as before. See if anything further out of the ordinary occurs."

–

"Mr. Henry, Mr. Loki. Good morning."

"How are you doing?" from Mac.

"Good morning Mr. Barkin." from Rex.

"Are you two here observing the activity, or overseeing it you seem to be here everyday, since it's started."

"Overseeing technically, but nothing really needs to be more then observed Mr. Barkin." Rex replied.

Mac nodded.

"Ah, is it related to what we where discussing on monday?"

"Directly related, in fact. The location is most agreeable, no?" Rex turned his head a little and smirked.

"Can not question the convenience, not certain of the end uses. However." Barkin replied half questioningly.

"Granted any use would probably good here, given how long it's been none. Other then that.." Rex nodded to the little poster displaying the future project. "This is basically the idea, as we talked about before. For this end that is, anyhow."

"What about the other end?" Barkin was looking at the depiction of what the place supposed to look like, when finished. A Fairly sizable E-shaped item, that will sit on the side of the lot, leaving the rest of the place mostly open.

"The other end comes after, as we discussed, however, we should get going as soon as possible to we could get the secondary item set up just as quickly. This IS regarding important matter related to digestion after all." Rex chuckled.

Barkin snorted. "Well put Mr. Loki." "So basically you guys are opening a diner and a club of some kind?"

"Diner, yes. Club, not so much... I guess you could call it that was of sorts, more of a hangout place. Personally I don't do, what typically you'd call a grind joint/club. Ya know?"

"What's the reinforced barriers for all over the lot?"

"Hooligan teenage activities!"

"Huh?"

"It's basically for showing off, like bike tricks and such."

"Waaait a minute!" Barkin started to raise his voice "You telling me you kids are planning to race here?"

"What? No! You can't anyway, there is no room to begin with." Rex said.

"Yeah you can do fancy footwork, but you cant really accelerate worth shit, and the extra barriers prevent that nearly completely, like Rex said : you can do tricks, but no room to floor it." Mac added.

"You can burn rubber, getting nowhere slow, basically" Rex went on"If you want. And given the distance, you will not disturb any neighbors up there." He pointed up hill.

"I dunno about that." Barkin said dubiouly.

"It's already happening down on the lots in the warehouse district. But this is more for younger crowd, not as hardcore as the guys down there." Rex went on.

"Don't some usually let the horses run on those?" Barkin asked.

"Some do, but very few. It's mostly an open air showroom. Folks are showing off the chrome, not trying to destroy it. A lot of work goes into their toys, so people are showing off. Wrecking it, is not something they come for. Even there. Here? Not a chance, physically not happening." Mac continued and gestured around the lot.

"I see said Barkin,so how you plan on getting this to work with the caf, if at all?" He cut to the chase.

"Well bottom line is this, caf's biggest problem is what? Budget and supply for the moneys?" Rex asked.

"Yup" Barkin confirmed.

"But Chez ran just fine for a while, where they major overruns?"

"There were some, but not really major, and the difference was day and night as you have heard, no doubt."

"Oh, we have. So that is basically it: The shop here, is lined up with a distributor on the other end, by going for it's and schools and some other outfits supplies via that distributor, we get more buying power as a whole. Thus getting better pricing, therefore, we can get higher quality stuff, for about the same price as the slop. Maybe even better, if we get more outfits involved. Simple, really."

"Well shit. Why could we not do that with the schools before."

"Tsk. Tsk. Ms Barkin."

"Layoff Loki, we're off school grounds.." Barkin grumbled

Rex and Mac chuckled.

"Either way" Rex continued "the school is probably being supplied via,... something along non-sponsored bid, yes?

"Pretty much" Barkin replied.

"Well this was we will have a sponsor now, which will happen to be a respectable local establishment. Speaking of the devil, there he comes"

"Hi, Steve!" A largish guy in a bikers outfit greeted the Vice Principle.

"Jack? I thought you retired, since they bought your place out."

"They did, and I did. But I spoke to Ron kid about this thing, he said, what they are planning to do. And I remember his efforts in the caf little while back. Seems like a good retirement option, you know. Kinda like a community thing, working with the kids and all." Jack eyed the lot and the building, "Yeah, that's about what he was talking about... Anywho, I don't see him, but I was supposed to meet others. Other then Steve are you two the others?"

"Yes, sir. Rex Loki , this is Mac Henri , Ron spoken very highly of you and your place, back when it was up and running. Him and Yori are hot here yet, but they will turn up, school starts soon, ya know." Rex tilted his head towards Barkin a little.

Jack laughed. "Gotcha', Heh. Alright, looks like you guys got the ball rolling right away, almost there it looks like. You completely removing the old thing, whatever it was?"

"Yeah. The hammers looked around and said, it would just get in the way. Getting rid of it will be simpler and straighter, so they just went that route. We're not getting on their case, we worked together already, they know better." Mac went on.

"Let people do their job. Makes sense. Looks like the place will be pretty much together in a couple days. You really pushing hard for this huh?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Basically, getting something edible was deemed a priority. Oh there, they are. " Rex said.

Ron and Yori where approaching now.

"Jack!" Ron enthused and walked over to the man.

"How's it going Ron-man" they shook hands enthusiastically. "Met couple of your cohorts already, just showed up myself. There is one more?"

"Yes. Yori , this is Jack. Jack, Yori."

"A pleasure." for Jack a and a bow from Yori.

"So Steve is not one of the conspirators here, is he?" Jack asked.

"He is, but he is more of an accessory, then an accomplice" Rex replied to chuckles all around.

"Watch that working with kids community zeal there, Jack" Barkin warned.

"Steve, Kids never give me any lip, i'm Jack, that's that, end of story. We get along great, always did."

"True" came from Ron.

"Either way, Ron, you had all the layouts for me?" Jack went on.

"Oh yeah man," he rummaged in the bag, produced a folder." There ya go, I got everything laid out to my liking of sorts, but that was all I had to work with. So if you got the time, to check it out and see if we need to do anything else, that'd be sweet."

Jack was already looking at something.. "This is pretty exotic stuff for this type of a place, Ron, you sure about this" he said, still looking.

"I'd say so, give it uniqueness, ya know. We get more options this way. To do whatever we want."

Jack was nodding slowly "I like that idea, we'll make this a landmark like nothing with all this. Alright

I'll go take a look around, and compare notes. It looks good though, really good. I'll catch ya'll later" Jack waved a folder I took off toward the nearly completed building.

The rest went off toward to school.

"You guys just went and put it all together like this, in just a few days? And hired Jack in the process?"

"Jack, we made a partner, he will be running the place. You remember his place, he knows how." Ron supplied

Barkin nodded.

"The rest, yeah, but we have several people putting together all the lose ends, we where able to gather everything up within a day, and get everything rolling the next. If we really push it, we can get this place up and running by the following week. All depends on construction finishing. And supplies can start coming in anytime, given that's our caf's problem anyway." Ron went on.

"So gather the whatever faculty needs to get involved, Mr.B. Time to talk what we got to work with and get an ordering scheme going. Might be able to get it rolling as early as monday, if we move fast enough." Ron turned to Mac.

Mac nodded, "Might be." he agreed.

"Will do. a.s.a.p." Barkin said.

"Speaking of moving fast. Henry, Loki , I know you guys subbed well for Varsity back when you where freshmen. Why haven't you played anything after?"

"No interest, really" Mac said.

"How come? You were dong very well. You both could easily be starters by now, for whatever you care to name."

"As I said. No interest, kinda lost it's appeal after a while. We'd do well, the whole thing is kinda boring though." Mac went on.

Barking chewed on that. This was not something he would normally get from a student regarding school's team sport.

"Odd. Not enough challenge for you guys or something?" Barkin asked.

"Something like that. It's challenging enough physically. The game is kinda boring for my tastes though." Mac stated.

"Yup" Rex confirmed.

"I'll tell you two, this is the weirdest explanation I've gotten regarding school team sport so far.

You where good at it. But you found it boring."

"In the nutshell, yeah."

"Could it be, because you where subbing in? Could not have had much play time like that." Barkin dug some more.

Mac stopped, so did Rex, Ron and Yori stopped behind them.

"What are you fishing for Mr. Barkin?" Mac asked the teacher directly.

"I'd beat around the bush.."

"Please don't, it will not help you plead your case as it were" Rex added "especially with Mac here, or Yori" He thumbed toward the back.

"As I said, I could, but I won't. I really was wondering why you guys did not go on playing. Now. As far as what I was digging for. Mad Dogs have no offense this year. Graduating classes ya know. So we need one and we need one now. Can you do 100 inder 12 still?"

"Easily." Mac said.

"Easily," Rex echoed, "Ron can probably do closer to 10-11"

"If you still remember how to play those positions, i'd like you guys to try out for the team. Like I said,

we got nothing this year. It's not just a stringer thing. We could really use a hand here. And Stoppable, can you really do closer to 10-11, like Loki said?"

"Dunno, if he says I can, I probably could. Never tried."

"You where a tad faster then me up the mountain toward the end, that how I know." Rex said.

"There ya go." Ron said.

"So there we go, we need speed and power, we got the line, it will hold. We can't move, the one's I got are trying, they are. But we are not there, what say ya? Bottom line is : losing sucks. Especially, if you don't really have to."

Mac looked pensive. Rex frowned a little. Ron eyed both and said,

"Well, it's a minutiae thing, we can put it to use on a minutiae scale. Or maybe not, couldn't hurt to try. Purely secondary thing. I haven't played before, so I would not know. If all they need someone who can run around with a ball, I can do that." Ron shrugged.

"So, you just wanna do it for the hell of it?" Mac asked.

"Never tried, like I said."

"Mostly meaningless practice eats up a lot of time .." Mac went on.

"Yeah" Rex agreed. "Ok, i'll do plays and games, practice is subject to my availability. I got shit to do besides this, Mr. Barkin. Mac?"

Mac sighed "Alright, same conditions."

"Ron?"

"Ok. I guess my time frame is the same?"

"Probably. Alright, when's the tryouts?"

"Friday, after school"

"Ok we'll do this friday then. What about the faculty meet?"

"Tomorrow, we'll be ready."

XXX

Author's note: getting chez up and running , getting other shit set up.

Speros - Barking/Rufus/Monty


	27. 27 Pride and Carbs

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

27. Pride and Carbs.

One could not imagine the suffering, the mental kind not the physical, that could be inflicted. Until the person undergoes it himself. Hindsight, basically knowing everything, that went wrong, and not being able to do anything about it. Too late, just too little too late, and dollar short. You would never think, that something, that is not really significant. But it drags you back in and reminds you, over and over again, same thing, repeating itself. So you keep going through additional Dante of your own.

…

"What the hell? How did this happen?" Lifting one of the envelopes , that was an extra apparently. "Oh yeah, the contents. Talk about blowing up in your face."

It was a fun collection, could not really help myself. Not many could have. Started off innocently enough, then you just kinds keep on going. Because you can.

It's good to be me. Actually no, It was good to be me.

Shit, this is gonna have a backlash, like you would not believe. There is no such thing as bad publicity, they say. But it depends on what you trying to get out of it. And in my immediate sphere it will hit the hardest. This is not something, that can be contained.

Well, lived to see another day at least.

…

The weekend is here now, the week is over. The silly tryouts on the field after school, who cares. Well, they do apparently.

Well, meh, we all play games we want to play. Speaking of... tomorrow night should be ok... The usual, it's always been the usual lately. Routine maintenance, yeah, no kidding. Rack it up and wrench it. Nuts and bolts.

I'm kinda at a loss with the new arrivals. Can't put my finger on em at all. They all seem like something else, do not quite fit with anything. Not even Stops anymore. Every time you get some kinda peg on them, they just go and do something, that does not fit. Do not appear to be interested in the schools' inner workings either, just complete disregard. Odd, I wonder how they manage.

Stoppable landed a nice one though, damn nice. Talk about art, heh. And not a glance from that corner, none, that's weird. Usually i'd get something, this time nothing, unless directly addressed. What could it be with those two?

Who cares, I got my own growth to tend to. Too bad, there is no damn growth, tend or no tend. "Welcome to Gardening 101, today's topic : Reinforced Concrete! Grow This!" Right. Either way, tomorrow should be good, too much commotion tonight. Stupid schools extra-curric crap.

Well , let's get the ball rolling tonight, if we going to garden concrete tomorrow. Might as well seed the chill now. See what tomorrow brings and be all mellow regardless.

So, where to continue with tonight endeavors then? It's annoying to be limited like this, really it is.

"What? No, no wait a sec there...Hm, no, it's either tonight, or you go to the bottom of the list, sweetheart. And tomorrow I got other plans anyhow." Muttering, while reply was being texted. "ok, put that one on ice for a while, nothing of interest tonight then, so just let it go till 'morrow."

–

"Done and done. And now, we wait"

–

This is becoming a chore. Becoming? This has been a chore for a while. Why am I going on with this? Not like I have to, do I? No, frankly, I never did to begin with. And yet, I go on.

And things becoming more unglued everywhere else. This is getting me, what exactly? Why do I bother?

I feel like i'm trying to hold onto something, that you can not hold onto to begin with. If I can not, then what's the point? Same thing again. I've been debating this already. Not getting anywhere still though, why?

Yes. Yes, i'm going. Another day, another date, back to the grind. Joy. Actually, isn't it supposed to be? I can't even remember already.

–

"So everyone got it?"

"One's that where active, yes."

"What about the rest?"

"There were just a couple left, not like it was such a huge list. There is always a machine. Beeep"

"So just about everyone is on the way, then."

"About that, yeah."

"Ok, then. We're leaving in a minute, and waiting for the arrivals."

–

Here we go. Movies at the mall. Just about as cookie cutter as it gets. Just show up, stop at the food court, get whatever, grab a ticket, watch whatever, leave. Done and done, ticket punching at this point.

Alright, it's about the time, where the hell is she? Should have picked her up. Sigh, didn't even occur to meat this point. Stale bread here, really stale. There she is.

Heading across the lot toward the wall with the posters.

You ever get that "someone is watching you" feeling? Well , this is not it, this was "wait a minute, I know these people" feeling.

I keep walking toward, she turns in my direction. Then I hear my name called out from several different directions. This does not bode well.

Ok, hold it. I got several of my on and off dates coming towards me. Why are they all here. They are looking at each other now. Obviously confused by this point.

"Josh... what's going on?" Kim asks.

"I wish I knew myself..." I reply slowly. Did I actually say something?

"Well, this probably is not precisely, what you might have had in mind. But it's easier for us this way."

A familiar voice. I turn. Monique, sure enough, holding a stack of something in her hand, looking directly at me. One of the new guys with her, Rex.

Monique took a few steps forward, standing closer to the confused circle, that was looking at me, then her. "Less explanation needed, when your inventory is gathered all in one place, so to speak."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, just about everyone is here, could not get a hold of a couple. But they'll get a copy." She held up the envelopes in her hand.

"Monique, what are you doing?" Kim asked.

Monique looked at her, and thrust one of the envelopes to her. Then handed all but one to the rest, and told them to pass em along. The last one , she handed to me.

I glanced inside, just to make sure, that it was what I thought it was. Sure enough.

Kim took hers and looked inside, so did everyone else.

"Josh, what are these?" And some variations came.

Nobody spoke.

"A variation of a Little Black Book, basically" said Monique.

"Monique, Josh has tons of all these." Kim denied.

"These are not sketches or anything of the sort. This is a trophy case, plain and simple." Monique retorted.

"How would you know that? Kim replied.

"She wouldn't, but I would." Came from Rex.

"Did Ron , or .." Kim started hotly.

"NO! And NO!" Rex forcefully cut her off on the spot. She recoiled a little as if he just slapped her. "Ron doesn't know. Only me and Nique do." He looked around, and pointed, "Just something we noticed on monday." pointing to my monday night. Yes, indeed.

"We where out monday!" Came from her in my direction.

"And Kim, as for the other ..." He turned to me "Even I noticed. That means she did for sure. This is not the same deal as here right now." He made a circling motion with his hand to indicate those present. "Word of advise. That is one dangerous chick you've been eying for a week now, monkey. On top of your current problems... have a care..." he warned. And backed off.

"Josh... this.. all these." Kim began.

Got backed into a corner here, might as well take the plunge.

"Yeah. We went stale a while back, Kim. Everything was kinda dull, so in moderation it eased the monotony."

"Monotony? You've been cheating on me!"

"Not really. We have never declared going steady or nothing." Weak justification. But true.

"Not just you, evidently." One of the voices came from the side. A murmur of agreement followed.

"So how many more?" Another one asked.

"Only a couple more actually" Monique replied, "we'll get one to them, also." she waved a hand to one of the envelopes.

"So he's been just , two ..err X multiply by number, timing us all?" Another spoke.

"That would be about it."

"How long..." Came from Kim weakly.

"Yeah," echoed from multiple angles.

"Around spring, I don't recall how the whole thing started, it just kinda went on and on after that." I replied.

"It's been months!" came another.

"Seems that way" Monique cut in. "Came up monday. When we ran into the pair." She indicated to the monday girl.

"Why didn't you say anything then?" the girl questioned.

"I wanted to. Today all of you gotten the same message, instead of getting them separately. Hell, I wanted to sick baby-boy here" she thumbed at Rex, "on the monkey and have him ripped into little pieces. But I was the only one upset about the thing. He had no reason to be."

"Still don't, really." Rex added.

"Why not?" monday girl asked him, incredulous.

"Other then Monique being upset. All I have, is a general disapproval of this situation. I don't really know anyone else here very well..." He spread his hands in a helpless gesture. "So I got nothing, really."

"Spring.. " Came from Kim, in contemplation. "Oh.." he hand went over her mouth.

"Kim, all you guys, for what it's worth..." I started.

"Don ..Don't... Just..." Kim's hand went up a little, halting me. The pictures where twisted in the fist of another. She is the strongest of the pack, if she attacks, so will they all. A little tendril of dread crawling down my spine.

"Damn. How could I just..." she was not even looking at me anymore, somewhere in her minds eye at that point. Turning slowly, she started walking away. Not even bothering with me anymore, at all. The rest of the pack remained, however.

Monique looked at Kim walking away, shoulders slumped. And turned to me. "You, get lost." I nod and walk away slowly, not to have them decide chase me suddenly.

Then turned to Rex. "I gotta go get Kim. Rex, take care of the girls."

–

"Err Nique, this is somewhat undefined as to what I am to do..." Rex said. Looking somewhat uncertain at several faces turned his way.

"I know you'll figure out how. Get creative. I gotta go get Kim." Monique relayed and took off.

Rex looked at expecting faces turned to him. Then looked around, stopped and smiled.

"Ah! Ladies, I do believe, we have a solution..." He stepped forward, put his hands around a couple shoulders, and nodded forward."Let's go mix some flavors! My treat."

The throng went toward the ice cream shop. With not quite smiles. But no longer close to handling explosives.

–

Monique followed Kim for a while, way past the mall and toward the park area. Kim walked all the way to the bench, that was their first date, in front of the mural. She sat down on it, and just sat there, slumped , staring at the gray illustrated wall.

Monique walked up and sat next to her. They sat there, silent. Monique was just waited for Kim to speak. She knew, Kim would.

–

Kim was not angry at Josh. Should she have been? Probably, who cares, none of it mattered now. She saw what she was doing mirrored in his actions.

She knew why she dragged on with this now. All this time, she always asked herself, but never really looked. Never wanted to see. It did not fit, what she wanted to see. So it was not looked at.

Now here it was, staring her in the face. It was always there, but a blind eye was turned to it. And none are as blind, as those who would not see, after all.

Pride goeth. As it said. The stupid, meaningless kind, to boot.

Collected shiny trinkets, like a dumb bird that does not know any better. At least a dumb bird has an excuse of.. well, being a dumb bird.

She accomplished many things, she has a lot to be proud of.

"But it was not enough for you, huh stupid." she thought. "You not only accepted what the others heaped on you, but you wanted more. You could do anything, so you could get everything too?"

She stared at the mural. It was so perfect, that first day, exactly what she wanted once it was shown to her.

"You did not even know what you wanted. But you decided, that this was it... Shit, you did not even decide that either. It was decided for you, and you just let them. You wanted something, and you got it. And you were just waiting there to accept it. Just because others thought, you should have something like this."

She growled a little.

"But you still wanted more. You had so much already, so you've sacrificed what you've already had to get more of what you let others believe you should have. And you thought you would get to keep it all, didn't you? Yeah you did, you dumb bird."

She sighed.

"How could I have been so stupid?"

"You refused to believe to obvious." Came a reply.

Kim started, and turned to see Monique sitting next to her.

"Was it, really? Obvious, i mean." she asked her friend.

"After a while, yeah. You just would not look it in the eye at all. Simply ignored it and plowed on."

"Yeah. Simply did not want to see, so I didn't. It's not there, cause Kim said it ain't"

"Yup. That's about it. I tried, girl, I really did. You just never budged, you know how you get."

"Yeah. My "kimness" as Ron calls it... Oh. God... Ron.."

"That too."

"What have I done to you guys... To Ron, Wade, you, the others...my god." Kim was on the verge of tears now.

"Me, it was not that bad, I just could not bring you around. Wade... probably. Ron... you hit him hard, girl. Real hard. That's why things are the way they are now with him."

"Yeah... I just pushed him off that cliff..." Kim whispered.

"Be that as it may, it was better for him. I'll tell ya the truth, it is better for him now. Maybe it will be better for you now as well. Kinda like shock therapy thing."

"I just threw everyone to the wolves, not giving it a second thought. Just expecting everything to work as I prescribed it."

"That is exactly it, though. You know that now, you refused to know it before."

"Folks are not that forgiving for something like that, better or not, Monique"

"You where already forgiven for that, Kim. Least you did not notice. By Ron for sure. And you where never really in that much of a hot water with me."

"I'm still sorry for just discounting you like that. You tried, I just ignored you. That was wrong of me, regardless. Sorry, Nique."

"You're forgiven. Just do listen to your friends, when they are trying to tell you something."

Kim smiled a little, then it dropped.

"Wrong of me. Damn, that's what Ron said, before he left. But I did it anyway... God, I owe him for doing that to him."

"Yes and no, Kim. Wrong is one thing, but it was better outcome, I think, for both of you. Accidental, maybe, but better. You just gotta clear the air. Pick up the pieces and move forward."

Kim stared at the wall for a minute.

"Yeah" she whispered at the and.

She pulled out her kimmunicator and pushed a button.

"Hi, Kim. What's up?" Wade answered.

"Wade..." she paused, "I'm sorry if I was being too much of a bitch to you guys lately. And thank you for helping Monique set up this thing. I really needed it."

"How you figure I was involved?" Wade asked.

"Well first, you just admitted it, pretty much. And second, i've done some stupid things, but this has "Wade's doing" written all over it, even i'm not that dense." she smiled at him.

"Heh, well actually Rex and Nique pointed me in that direction. But thanks, on both counts. We cool to go on now?"

"Yeah. We will go on now. Thanks for holding the fort."

"Anytime. Make sure, you talk to Ron, Kim. And remember to listen, ok?"

"Will do and do. Later, Wade."

"Later, Kim."

She put away the com and looked at Monique.

"Well, now that things are better. How do you feel about an ice cream binge?" She grinned at her.

–

"Well, that going to be a lot of carbs."

"Yeah well. It is the time to do this. Thank you, Re.. ? Hmm? Hey! Where did he go?"

"The guy at the counter said, that he took care of everything plus the refills if anyone want any. And took off."

"The hell? The guy did not expect all kinds of gratitude heaped upon him?Hmm?"  
"Heh. If that was what you had in mind for him, that is probably what scared him off!"

Chuckles went around the table.

"What did Monique call him?"

"Rex. How'd you know Monique?

"Who doesn't? There is only one Monique, you want juicy bits in Middleton, you go to her. Tina told me few things about Rex, Ron and what happened to Bonnie. That's whom she got it from. Die-rectly."

The non-Lowerton girls where not briefed yet.

"This was Rex? Who's Ron?"

"Rex was just here, yeah. Ron ..he's The Mad Dog , ya know." several nods, The Mad Dog was known, if not his actual name. "According to Tina, Monique said, he's a different animal now."

"What'd she say about Rex? And what's the deal with Ron and Bonnie?"

"And who's the chick he warned monkey about."

Another chuckle went around with the moniker use.

XXX

Author's note: There, no more monkey. Now you'd think the only good monkey is a dead monkey, so why so mellow? I was thinking about fire and brimstone. But it's too glorious of and end for a monkey, ya see? No monkey is worth a glorious end, IMO. Plus this story is not about him anyway. So here.

Arash- it does carry a lot of detailes from the show in it's origins, yes. The whole thing is posted on U-tube, you cn ust look it up anytime.

Black- thanks, that's actually was exactly the idea, when it was written.

ST103- dunno about chez still, but yeah, I feel a need for more mayhem coming on.

CB73- don't make me rewrite the whole thing, just to prove you worng!

-RA


	28. 28 Teh Chezzurection commeth

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

28. Teh Chezzurection commeth

Her spot, same as everyday. People are going about their business more briskly then ever. There was a buzz of excitement reverberating throughout the school since the week started. News travels fast, and rumor mill churns. Legends forwarded and disputed, but some facts drip though the din. Bonnie could not help herself but getting drawn into the excitement of the events. Things where getting more and more exciting as they were getting closer to Der Tag. Nobody knew when, but all knew it was soon.

There was a meeting with Barkin and the faculty members. End of last week. As per arrangement the very first day in the caf. This had to be about the Chez. Nothing was said by any of the participants, but the fact of it indicated goings on.

Then there was a post on the school bulletin board, attached by one of the participants. It red:

"Teh Chezzurection commeth"

"Respectfully,"

"Rufus N. Mole Esquire, C.E.O."

"Bondi Gideaux Group LLC"

It gag got a few chuckles at the ridiculousness of the notification. But it was taken seriously, something was brewing. Things were definitely afoot on that front.

The abandoned lot, next door to the school sat untouched for years, as far as everyone knew. That was changing also. The lot had construction and strange arrangements happening around it, and once again, the participants where seen there. Practically daily. Nobody was talking, not even Monique spilled anything, all though the Gossip Maven was under constant siege from all quarters. She knew something for sure, but said nothing. So frustration was building in tandem with excitement.

Then yesterday, the sign came up over the new building, that adorned previously vacant lot next to the school.

-"JACK'S"-

"by Chez Ronalde"

Jack himself was seen at the place coming and going, no doubt who was "Jack" in that picture. Students knew of Jack, and/or his place, it was a popular hangout up until about last year, when it closed down.

Jack was always a popular proprietor, as you could expect for a loud jovial biker who owned the eatery. Always a hit, with a younger crowd in particular. Even rambunctious teenagers will respect a guy, that will take no crap from anyone, much less them, but was always a good sport. Jack gotten less crap from them, then their own parents did. The student body behaved at Jack's.

There was more. Barkin seemed to be in a good mood (as far as Barkin could be in a good mood, that is). That had more then likely, had to do with the tryouts held on friday. Several people showed up, including both of the new guys and Stoppable.

Nobody initially put any stake into the whole thing, last addition in particular. Then everything changed.

Members of various sport teams are usually present in the tryouts, regardless of the sports involved, if only to take stock of what their Mad Dog counterparts and/or team mates will look like.

When "Coach" Barkin, started running drills, the observers where double checking their results among themselves. They were not quite sure what they were seeing was really happening before their eyes. The stop watches were being compared constantly. And sometimes, people were outright gaping at what was happening.

That night, Middleton gained a running back, a wide receiver and a tight end. Fleshing out the Mad Dogs with offense, that had blinding speed. Add enough power, that their own defense could do little to even slow them down. Hot knifes going through butter in any direction they chose. And Mad Dogs defense was nothing to sneeze at.

The track team was smacking their stop watches often, to make sure they worked right. Upperton likely will have have a nasty surprise, come this friday night.

And there was no detention handed out by Barkin for friday. Zero (There was always monday though, Barkin will be Barkin.)

Bonnie was there, cheerleaders where a sports team, like any other. They where no more indifferent to the sporting events of the school (they had to cheer for them, after all).

Surprisingly, Kim was there too, seeming to be cheerful herself, like all was right with the world. Compared to her late, some what pensive attitude towards, well, everything.

Ron and Yori pulled up into the lot. And headed towards school. People watching their progress. Ron suddenly ran up to Monique, scooped her up, and spun her around.

"You ready for this!" he practically shouted.

"I was ready for something, what do you have in mind, baby-boy? Exactly. Your squeeze is watching, ya know.."

"Yes, Ron-kun. Are you planning to start your own "inventory?" Yori arched her eyebrow again, making a show of studying her fingernails.

"The Ron-man aims to please."

"I am ambivalent about sharing said pleasures." Yori went on.

Monique tapped Ron on the arm. He sat her down.

The laugh came from people around, that heard the exchange.

The Monkey fiasco, spread like wildfire. The (by now infamous) "little black book inventory", was something that was available to everyone, who cared to take a look. The "Monkey" moniker was set in stone by now, and nobody really cared one way or the other anymore. It was all pasé. New things where happening, and nobody cared about some silly monkey anyway.

So Bonnie walked to school is high spirits, despite her technically "non-involvement" into the things happening. For some odd reason, it did not bother her today, like it would before.

…

Picnic was all set, the usual participants were present.

"Ron, we need to have a word." Kim said with determination in her voice.

"Right here, or in private?" Ron asked calmly.

"Right here, the rest need to hear it. I think"

"Alright" Ron sat on the table in front of her.

Kim looked at him for a moment. Then glanced at the others. Everyone was waiting patiently.

"Ron, i'm sorry for the way, the whole thing went with the monkey business" Kim started.

Ron started to reply, but Kim halted him.

"Please, I need to say this."

Ron nodded.

"I messed up. In a big way. I basically decided, that I could have it all and did not care about of how it may impact everyone else around me."

Ron nodded again.

"I simply refused to see, what I did not want to see. The "I can do anything" girl moniker , largely supported by you, and thank you for supporting me all the way. It made me believe, that I could have whatever I wanted, and damn the consequences. I refused to realize, how badly it will impact the people closest to me. Wade, Monique, and you most of all." She took a deep breath and went on.

"The way I got played with the others in the stupid "inventory", was simply manifestation of all those beliefs, that where nothing but arrogant bullshit on my part. "Pride goeth" as the saying goes, and I let it go. I allowed it to drive my actions. And ended up falling on my face.

I can see now, that it worked out for the better for you, and i'm glad for it. I was not in the beginning, I refused to believe what I saw.

Shock therapy, as Nique voiced it. But better or not. It does not make it right, I should have gone about it a better way. Like you said back then, it is wrong. I hope that you could forgive me, for being such a self-centered bitch, for want of the better term." Another breath, Kim paused a little. Then plowed on.

"I also think I know why Chez was shut down before. Remember when Shego and Junior tried to steal that stupid recipe, and we showed up all their security by busting them anyway? And then I spent all that time ranting about how we did, and they did not want to listen to us earlier. And brought up Chez as something we did to compare it with something of theirs?"

Ron nodded a little stiffly. Sore subject.

"They are very connected in the industry. I don't know for sure, but I think my stupid rant prodded them to toss that curve ball. I did not say anything, suspecting that it was my big mouth's doing. You loved that place. I should have said something, at least to you. I wish, I was a better friend."

Kim looked at the table, waiting for the verdict of her best friend for over a decade.

"Kim.." Ron said slowly "It's all hindsight. What it comes down to is : "coulda', woulda', shoulda'. We all make mistakes, that is what makes us human. We are good at screwing things up, it's one of our talents. Humans do that on the daily basis. Right or wrong does not come into play at this point, it is done. Now all that remains is: where do we go from here?

Are we still friends? Things are different now, yes. But this is all bonus as far as that goes. I would like to remain friends, Kim. We went through a lot together, and whatever we might have screwed up. And I do include myself in this. Nobody is perfect. Bottom line is: Are we still friends?"

Ron stopped talking and looked at her.

"I would like that very much." she replied, almost in tears. "We have shared so much, I don't see how I could go on without you by my side. Remember what I said sometime ago? I could not save the world without you. That remains true, now no less then ever."

Her shimmering eyes looked back into his.

Ron smiled and opened his arms. "Come here." He said.

She threw herself into his embrace.

He held her for a while, then she pulled back. She looked around the others at the table.

"I'm sorry, I tried to harsh out at you the other day Rex. You just did what needed done."

Res made a small brushing gesture.

"Water under the bridge, Kim. Needed to be done, is all."

Kim looked at Yori.

"I did not want to accept you as an important person in Ron's life. I blamed your influence, as how it affected me, and nobody else. It was not up to me, same arrogance. I see that now. I'm glad for you and Ron, I really am. Ron deserves someone like you, and if you are with him, you deserve him also."

Yori smiled back at Kim.

"Thank you, your acceptance of us means a great deal to me. As with does to Ron-kun. And always did. Let us hope, that it continues this way."

Kim nodded at her with a little sad smile.

"Monique and I mostly sorted this out. As I did with Wade. Mac I don't really know you at all, but by all accounts.." She made a circling gesture around the table. "You come highly recommended, so that works for me. Acceptance is something i'm working on at this time." She smiled a little at Mac.

Mac just nodded back.

Kim went back to looking at Ron. He looked at her, and then around the table.

"So, we cool?" he asked.

A round of nods come back.

"Ok, then. You where somewhat out of the loop, see previous. Now it's time to bring you into the fold as it where, if you'll have us." Ron looked a question at her.

"All the away." Kim replied.

"Very well then KP, here is what we're planning."

Kim listened to a very long explanation and the extent of the plans. The Team, that will be formed to make them happen. And things that were already happening. Right here, under her nose.

Monique's mouth was open so wide, her jaw was on the table. Yori leaned over and closed it, once Ron explanation has drawn to a close.

The "Kim Possible smile" was back full force. "When do we start?" She asked.

"Right after snackage, of course! Gotta have that." Came Ron's reply.

…

Students almost fell over themselves, when the lunch time came on thursday. Rufus was in his usual spot as the greeter, handing out tickets (in no particular order apparently, the wheels of numbered paper items was about four times his size, and he had three to work with.). For the reopening the of caf's "Chez Ronalde". It was the Deli carving day (Chez always had one, and it was always a hit, as much as everything else.) Ron and Yori worked the steel with frighting precision, Yori in particular. Everyone had the Sushi rolls, and Rotisserie was available aplenty, the place was a full on banquet.

The lunch lady was there also, slinging the dishes with obvious pride and zeal. She was never happy with what she had to work with most of the time. The woman was actually good at her trade (what would you expect, when one who gets to work with Mystery Meat, and you still to live to tell the horror tales after, hmm? That take serious skill right there. Seriously.)

Nobody cared anyhow, the Chez was back. The Deli day was on!(everyone was late to classes afterward, that included the teachers, and nobody cared. It was siesta-time anyhow.) Life at MHS was starting to get good.

–

The sign on JACK's Proclaimed the grand opening on friday, after the first game. There where smells wafting from the place before the game started. Some where worried, that people will go straight to the place, before the game even started. But the joint was locked shut, and Jack himself was at the game in person.

What happened to Upperton was ugly. It was not a game , it's was a massacre. Middleton had got the ball at the start. The ball was thrown to the receiver, he ran, like a bat out of hell. The tight end tossed the outside linebacker into the corner back. It was a done deal in two minutes. Rex actually walked the last three yards to the end zone, and put the ball on the ground. Gently.

Later in the game, the running back blasted right down the middle and blown within inches of the safety, he was gone as well.

Mad Dog defense, not to be outdone, sacked the Upperton Quarterback, three times during the game. And scored two interceptions on top of that.

The annihilation continued in the same fashion throughout the game. Upperton gotten used to ignoring the other receiver on the end, so he got the ball, and ran unopposed, to the end zone again.

Coach Barkin retired his main offense, in the second quarter, and let the second string take the field. With thirty plus points int the lead already it wasn't that much of a risk. But after the starters coached the replacements themselves, on how things are to be done (by grabbing their face guards and yelling at them). So it was spoken, so it was to be done.

The second stringers ran several good plays themselves. Only once replacement of a tight end was needed for a single play.

Ron took advantage of being replaced. And, donning his Mad Dog head instead of the helmet, was busy pulling off his mascot stunts with the cheer squad on the sidelines. Bouncing up and down the stairs between seats (sometimes on all fours) and showering everyone within reach with his banana cream foam.

Working the crowd and acting like an idiot in general. Until the foam ran out.

The destruction of Upperton was complete. They only scored one touchdown, Simply because Middleton wanted the ball at the time (and so the reaming would not be completely without lube).

After the game Number 11, walked over to the Upperton players, and said:

"YO! Twenty seven!"

The linebacker turned around, his whole team was reeling from what just happened to them.

"Good show, I did not see that hit coming at all, man." He held out his fist, the linebacker tapped in a gesture. And the tight end nightmare walked back to his side.

The Upperton players where puzzled, no gloating. None. Just and appreciation of what one of them did right that game. God knows, everything else has gone wrong.

–

The game was over, Mad Dogs dominated (bloody murdered, more likely). The day was theirs. And Jack's was opened at last.

The game was held at the Mad Dogs stadium. So winners and losers alike piled in for the endgame celebration.

One of the "odd" things Jaks's had, was an open fire pit, right in the middle, that could be opened and used at need. So the pig was on. Wholesale.

There where more things going on in the lot as well. Namely number 9 wide receiver was doing wide doughnuts in a wide parking lot's space in his TT. With Yori perched at an angle on her bike, was doing the same in the center of the doughnuts , on her rear wheel. In opposite direction. The grand opening was a blast. Students and game's spectators poured in, for the food and the display.

Some rents did voice the concern over the machinery display, but were assured, that it was just for show. And told adult wisdom not to be ridiculous. There was no room for actual racing of anything, made that way on purpose. Somewhat assured, everyone dug into the specialties of the new eatery.

Kim sat on the barrier, next to Mac's truck with her plate.

"Ron, I think Rex is hitting on your girl there." She remarked coyly. Gesturing at at the display on the lot.

"I'm not really worried. " Ron replied "But I can't really join them, I'm not that good."

"Well let's go hoist out defiance up the pole then." Said Mac, approaching them.

"Ha! See? And you didn't want to play." Ron said.

"I gotta say this was fun. Then again, winning is fun."

Kim look at what Mac had wrapped under his arm.

"Mac, what..." He waved her off.

"Come on"

Mad Dog Banner went up the flagpole to cheers all around. Followed by Drunken Rufus Roger with the crossed rib bones on a plate (someone scanned that back at the house last week) to even more cheers and hoots.

XX

"Good morning, Ms. Times. How are you feeling today?" the doctor asked.

"Much less out of it then before. How long have I been in here? Zoning in and out like this."

"For just under two weeks, you had a nasty bump on the head. Had is worried there for a while, but now it's nothing more then just a goose egg. And the swelling has almost faded you pulled through very nicely. We would like to keep you here for a couple more day for observations. Other then that, you will be good to go in a couple of days, if nothing further develops."

"That's good then. Thank you, Doctor."

"Not at all, and there is someone here to see you. If you're feeling up to it."

"Sure."

"Ms. Times! I'm glad to see you are doing better. We were all worried at the station, when you did not show up, and then we heard what happened."

"Yes. Well, I ended up a being a little indisposed."

"Unfortunately, it happens. Good thing all turned out well. When are they letting you out?"

"In a couple of days, that's what the doctor said."

"Great. I was just stopping by to let you know, folks are wishing their best. And that we are all waiting on you to get out. So you can start on what we discussed before the crash. The project you forwarded, is still a go, we're just waiting on you.

Speaking of, did they tell you who got you out?"

"No, I was a little out of it for a while, so I never got around to asking."

"Ah. Well that was our very own hometown's Kim Possible. She got down there and had to cut you out of your car, so they could get you here."

"Talk about co incidents, I never even was aware of anything happening down there." She felt the dull-throbbing swell on her head.

"She'll stop by to see you, if you ask, ya know. She does that."

"I'd like to thank her, at least. I don't think you can just call her up to get her here though."

"No, but you could always leave a message, or ask her mother for instance."

"Mother?"

He nodded towards the door.

"That was Doctor Anne Possible."

XXX

Author's note: Happy chapter. All is well. Extra helping of awesomeness Blah blah. But in order for further mayhem the band needs to be back together. So there.

CB73- Ripp's stuff was actually one of the first things i've red here, as I recall. I think. Make more stuff Rippy!


	29. 29 Smokem' the Bear

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

29. Smokem' the Bear

Smoke hang in the air everywhere in permeating perpetual haze. Eyes where blinking rapidly to clear the stinging feeling of what felt like sandpaper in the inside of the eyelids. There was a sound of a wailing off to the side and already rising up the cliff strapped to the harness of another person, a much smaller figure making all the noise. A handful of people stood at the base of the cliff, holding wet clothes over their faces, other wearing masks. A person in the harness came down, and started strapping another into his harness.

The process kept repeating. People kept dropping down, harnessing someone, and getting pulled back up. Only a handful remained at the bottom, and the smoke was thickening. More harnesses were dropped, last of the people ascended up the cliff.

The roar of the blades from the rescue chopper taking off cut off all other sounds. Several figures where huddled together, seemingly shouting at each other. Out of necessity, too much noise otherwise. Another one was on approach already, the top of the cliff provided the only clearing where the birds could land safely to lift people out.

There was a landing pad just several hundred yards away from the cliff, but several trees collapsed right next to it and were burning fiercely too close to the landing area. The large building of the secluded exclusive mountain resort was already aflame on one side, where the forest came closest. The entire area around it was an inferno.

The builders did not clear very large area around the building, or the pad, to keep the place as secluded as possible. It worked well, until dry summer months and a good wind put the resort directly in the path of a forest fire. Now, it looks like, this will be an insurance issue.

The last of of the people where now on board the last bird and it was heading away from the burning resort.

Five counties poured everything they had to fight the blaze, but there is never enough resources to deal with large scale fires, even with a lot of external help from the surrounding areas. It all usually results in all the crews trying to hold the blaze at bay. And the rescue personal scrambling to extract everyone, that got trapped inside, and behind the dug clearings and counter fires.

This was also the only large haul of folks in need of rescue. Rest where already covered by all reports and all that was left to let the fire burn out and pray for rain.

When Team Possible offered their assistance, it was immediately accepted by the local authorities. People with rescue experience were stretched beyond endurance.

So they all showed up with Middleton group of firefighters, and dove straight in. It took a day and a half to locate and pull out everyone, who was stranded. There where no other reports of anyone missing and nothing, that looked like it went unreported from the satellite scans from several passing overhead during that time.

There was a spectacle, when the rescue birds started landing. The news choppers learned to steer clear of any rescue air craft. Safety aside, it is an emergency vehicle people, get the fuck out of the way. There where crews present on the ground, the resort has some notables and celebrities vacationing in it at the time. The hounds were out there, hunting for a copy. And the "show folk" where bending over backwards, putting on as show of their "horrific" ordeal.

The rescue workers paid them no heed and just headed toward the area with parked vehicles. All looking dirty, smelling like a weeks' old sooty gym socks and dead on their feet. Most wore the standard firefighter/rescue gear. Others has lighter climbing type outfits, with bright vests the rest wore.

"Helping people rocks. But this kinda shit sucks hairy donkey balls." Came a comment from the group.

There was a commiserating echo of grunts as a reply.

"Miss Possible!" came from the sidelines as the group continues their trek. There was a slight groan from the redhead in the group, as she glanced over at the approaching news crew and knew she would not be able to dodge them.

"Kim!" Came a shout from behind the group. Kim did not have the strength to groan again. A starlet Heather, was practically bouncing up to the group of rescue people, that were now looking both confused and irritated. She was just a minute ago busy playing the "horrified and long suffering". Now she was practically beaming at them all with a megawatt smile and bouncing towards them.

"Go on you guys" Kim said towards everyone somewhat resignedly. And stopped to wait for the two approaching people and trying to composed herself enough as to not to strangle either at the moment.

The rescue folks did not move, they just all stood there, waiting. On of the lieutenants sidled over to Kim. And nudged her on the elbow a little. She looked up, he nodded to her, she smiled a little.

Heather grabbed on the the nearest firefighter and dragged him with her toward Kim, grabbing Mac on the way. She made it to Kim about the same time the news crew did. She released the guys and gave Kim a hug as the crew got in range. Somehow Heather managed to get her auburn hair in place, While Kim stood there, with soot smeared on her cheek and some pine needles stuck in hers.

"Miss Possible, could you comment on the rescue efforts?" the newsie asked.

"As far as we know, all the trapped people are now accounted for. Lieutenant Masterson, has the details. If anymore are available." Kim gestured to the firefighter and , nodded, then walked off with everyone else leaving.

Lt. Masterson dazzled the news crew with an exciting tale of a rescue efforts, resembling slowly drying paint. Heather looked a little confused, but still was beaming next to the lieutenant, and stole a couple glances toward the rest of the departing folks. Then started gushing about the ordeal to the newsie as the lieutenant left.

The folks dragged themselves into their temporary quarters. And just passed out on the cots in there in moments.

Kim woke up sore, and in need of a good washing. She looked to the side of her and saw Yori curled up right into Ron on a cot next to hers. She bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment, then proceeded to drag herself out of bed.

Getting out of the shower and heading into the kitchen, she saw Mac there already, cleaned up also and seemingly chipper. He was slinging something on the stove, that looked edible. She sat down at the counter.

"Morning" she grunted.

"Morning, sunshine!"

Yup , too damn chipper, she decided.

"There is coffee over there."Mac nodded in its direction.

Kim grunted again, and headed over for some caffeine.

"Omelet?" Mac asked

Kim nodded at him, trying to manage walking and holding a cup at the same time. A plate slid next to her as she sat down.

"Thanks." she rasped, trying to sniff all the aroma out of the coffee, before it gets to be drinkable.

She stared bleary-eyed into her omelet. It smelled good, then again boot leather would too right now, she started searching for a utensil to occupy herself and not to collapse face first into her breakfast.

Mac, still too damn chipper, was piling up omelets onto a large plate.

Rex and Lt Masterson showed up, looking disheveled but reasonably functional. Mac tapped the plate, got nods and thanks in return. Kim came back with a fistful of random number of silverware, and sat it down in the middle of the table.

As more people where filing in and sitting down.

"Ms. Possible, we have no further rescue requests." Masterson said "So you guys can head on home, it was requested so we send you back as soon as possible. We'd love to have you, but we know you guys have other commitments."

"Yeah.." Kim said starting on her omelet. "So you guys got it covered here then?"

"Pretty much. Good thing you showed up when you guys did, the fire was spreading much faster. We did not have the people to send everywhere we needed to."

Kim sat next to Rex and he was discussing something with Mac and Wade on the way back. She tried to keep up, but it was all Greek to her, so she quietly drifted off to sleep.

A hand on her shoulder woke her up.

They where in the driveway in front of her house. Rex gotten out of the vehicle already and, despite the fact that they just spent more then a day hauling people through the smoke and sometimes ash, still went around and opened her door. She smiled a little at him, and took the offered hand, still being a little drowsy.

"Come inside, i'll introduce you to the rents, they still haven't met any of you guys." she waved him inside.

"Alright" He said.

"Maybe even the tweebs" she chuckled.

The Possibles where home.

Anne looked out the window as the TT pulled in. And a young man let her daughter out. And apparently followed her to the house. She suspected it must one of the new team members her daughter told them about.

rationale was immediately absent. "A Boy" drove her daughter home, mission clothes or not, his "daddy" instinct was instantly up and hackles raised.

Anne sighed inwardly, watching her husband. From what she heard Kim's descriptions of the new additions to the crew. James is gonna end up with a heart attack, if she does not reign his "daddy syndrome" in, and quickly. Depending on which one this is. Kim neglected to mention how to tell them apart, when describing her new teammates.

Rex followed Kim into the kitchen.

"Mom!" Kim enthused "Daddy!" she gave her father a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Guys." She indicated Rex standing in the doorway.

"This is Rex, one of the guys I told you about."

Anne eyed the new arrival for a moment.

"Pleased to finally meet you, Rex. Kimmie told us a lot about all of you, but we never gotten to meet any. I'm Anne Possible" she indicated to James "Kimberly's father, James" Anne smiled at him.

"A pleasure, madame" Rex replied with a small smile. Turning his head towards James. "Dr. Possible"

he added with a small nod.

Anne saw that James was still disoriented. Kim introduced Rex, like he might as well be Ron sometimes back. Not the awkwardness of a potential date, she brought home for rents to sit in judgment of. He did not know what to make of it.

"So, how did the rescue efforts went, kids?" Anne launched first, before James could recover "We saw some of it on TV, all is well now, that you all are back?"

"No big, mom. We had no further calls, so they sent us all home. Got everyone out, it seems." Kim replied

Anne looked at Rex. He picked up the clue.

"Yes, ma'am. It looks like everything was covered. None worse for wear, other then then smell." he indicated vaguely.

"That's good to hear." Anne replied. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Rex?"

"I would love to. But i'm afraid, some other time. We all just got back, you understand.."

Anne nodded, "Of course."

"So," Rex indicated the door he just walked in through. "Pleased to meet you both. Dr's Possible, Kim" He nodded and withdrew.

"Well played." Anne thought, glanced at her daughter, who looked a little at Rex leaving. "Hm, maybe Kimmie was not actually playing at all. But it worked well. James is still out of commission."

Twin storm barreled in.

"Aww man," they stereo'd, as they saw Rex pull out.

"Was that..."

"Rex?"

"We have.."

"And we gotta.."

They glared at their sister.

"Why didn't you tell us?" They accused, and blew out of the kitchen again.

Kim spread her hands at her mother is a helpless gesture. Anne chuckled.

…

"This is the footage we obtained and some of the others. That are available via pretty much everyone present. No real interviews from anyone. Just the circus, you could see everywhere, after the fact."

"Yes, that pretty much where we are at now ..."

"I don't understand, why you just left it at everything as it is now. And did not have people pursue beyond just the footage, we could have gotten that anywhere, ."

"No, we did not. But did you notice, that very few if any gotten anything besides the usual from them? Same thing that everyone could get as well. Same approach will not work, I suspect. As everything suggests."

"How so? You think we could do better?"

"I do. You can not be aggressive with those people. They bristle, instantly. And you get nothing in the end, nothing more then anyone else, like you said."

"Then how do you intend to get anywhere, if you do not actively pursue the insights you seek?"  
"Not at all, as not actively pursue. You can't be aggressive, not even passively. I think more of passively-persistent approach will get us more insights. That and being local will help us a lot more I would think. So while the rest will be getting, what they have been always getting. We might be getting a far more interesting copy then them."  
"Unusual approach. But their reactions do appear to be as you say. So you think, that being "in their corner" as it were, will get us further ahead of the game."

"Essentially, correct. And we are, but if we continue as before, we will be in the same position as before, is all."

"I see. So how do you intend to proceed?"

"In the beginning, same as always. Look around, find out who is who, as much background as we can. We need to know something about to whom we are speaking with. This way, we will have a better feel. Then approach them about the dynamic, not forcefully, just curious. And see how they react. Honestly, I expect a more positive reaction. Which in turn will give us more, then we would have gotten otherwise."

"Intriguing. I see where you are coming from, . Very well, keep me posted, as you continue with your efforts."

"Will do." she nodded.

…

"Young lady, we have talked about this. Your mother and myself are to meet the boys you "hang out with," Mr Monroe, made an "air quotes" gesture, looking ridiculous. "So, invite the boy in."

"Dad, we're not even "hanging out" much," Tara "air quoted" back at her father, " we are just teamed up for the schools project, and I literally can't invite "a boy"(more quotes) in in this case."

Mr. Monroe did not notice the significance of a second gesture, and bulled forward.

"Young lady, we are to meet this person." he replied firmly. Pointing at the rider outside, then at the kitchen floor.

His wife looked at him a little, but did not mention, that the outline of the rider did not match her husbands assumption at all. After what happened the last time, he insisted upon such a meeting. She thought he would be more cautions as to jump in with both feet into another one, alas.

Mr. Monroe blinked as the rider stopped at the kitchen's doorway. Did a double take, blinked again.

Not a boy, definitely, not by a long shot.

Yori stood in the doorway with a passive expression.

"Mom, Dad. Meet Yori, my project partner." Tara said with almost a sigh.

Mr. Monroe has a dawning comprehension of "foot-in-mouth" expression.

"It is nice to meet you, Yori." Mrs. Monroe said with a smile.

"Monroe, san-san." Yori replied with a bow.

"We're just insistent on meeting the kids, out daughter rides with." Mrs. Monroe went on. "Safety reasons, you understand."

"Certainly. I'll assure you, I am quite proficient at the task. Monroe-san." Yori replied.

"Thank you, Yori. Would you like anything before you guys head off to school?"

"No, thank you. If fact, we would need to expedite our departure, as to not be late for out classes today." Yori shot Tara a look. Tara nodded.

"Sure. Go ahead you kids, be careful."

Yori bowed, turned around, and went to the exit. Tara smirked at her mother, flicking her eyes in her father's direction.

Mrs. Monroe let out a silent chuckle, as Tara followed Yori out.

She looked at her husband with a sardonic expression and a raised eyebrow.

"Reeeaal, smooth." She drawled at him with a smirk.

Mr. Monroe sighed, rubbed his face with his hands, and smirked back.

She chuckled at his predicament and left.

…

Mac held a sheaf of papers in his hand as was passing some of them around to others.

"This is ridunculous." He uttered.

"You are still doing your homework. This is a school." Barking growled at him.

"Hmm?" Mac paused passing assignments momentarily. Then continued passing. "No, no that. Not the fact of, the delivery method."

"What do you mean?" Barkin asked somewhat suspicious. Like a student was trying to skip on homework, using some trick.

"We need something, that we could get the assignments as they become assigned, and not when we actually get back here. We could be handing some of these in right now, ya know." He fanned his stack toward Barkin.

"Let me get this straight. You want a method to get homework. Faster?" Barkin was quite incredulous.

There was a request he did not get often. Did not recall getting it at all.

"Right, not looking for more, heh. But if we get it faster, we can turn it in faster, and not bother with it later. Easier for everyone that way, not that we don't appreciate you holding onto them for us, but still."

"Very well. How do you propose doing that?" Barkin was curious now, so far this bunch was coming up with useful stuff.

"Dunno, but we could use something." Mac glanced around the hardware in the office. "Hmm.." He turned over to Rex. "Eh?" he made a circling motion with his finger.

"We'll ask Wade later, there are several ways it could be done, we'll need something not too fancy. It could be used for just about everyone, not just us." Rex replied, sorting through his papers. "But , yes, this is annoying. Would not hurt beefing it up."

"If you want to set up the experiment. We could start here and see how it goes." Ron tossed in.

"On trial basis only." Barkin said firmly, "And make sure it is reversible, if the trials do not pan out."

Random distracted nods where his reply. He wasn't sure if they heard his contingency plan.

"Anything else we got? Mr.B?" Ron piped in.

"No, nothing else. Go ahead to your today's classes. They will begin shortly."

More nods, and they all filed out.

"Well, well. If it isn't our wandering rescue crew." Came a voice in the hallway.

"Yes. Smokem' the Bear would be proud" Replied Rex. Slipped his arm around Monique's waist, and led her to their next class.

"Do not do anything, I would not." Yori called after them.

Rex stopped, turned a little.

"Coming from you... That is a very debatable "would" and very questionable "would not", Yori"

He replied cryptically. Then continued leading Monique to their class.

A guffaw came from Mac. Yori had a confident smirk, looking a little malicious.

Rest has a slightly uncertain smiles on their faces. Hallways crowd was looking simply confused and curious.

XXX

Author's note: I come up with some scenery, then wright around it. Same with an event or some such.

Mark – Thanks, I like those too. p. likes a spelling nazi, remember that :), this is the internets! It could be typed in with a foot.

CB73 – Here is something. And you want to know where i'm taking this now ? I'll tell ya! .. once I get there, I got no clue.

ST103 – Take your happy pills, brah. "Hakuna-Mata". Alcohol helps also, to find your center(sometimes even your bed, so I was told, but your mileage may vary).


	30. 30 Five AM slobber

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

30. Five AM slobber.

The was a hasty packing activity going on in the warehouse building. The equipment gathered at the latest heist was going to bring nice coin for the thieves. The place was dimly lit, as to not attract attention from the outside. The packing continued for further transport. The heist has gone a smooth as you can ask for, security was useless and the hardware was right there, theirs for the taking.

The bay doors flew in with a screeching crash. The thugs turned at the noise and gaped at what just drove in straight through the closed door. It slammed directly into the front of one of the tracks being loaded in the very front, then backed up and smashed into it again. Then back off and stopped right in the doorway, through which it just drove right in.

As they were gaping at the the demolition, the blows started raining from behind. Before any could react, most were on the ground, unconscious. Several got their wits about them, and tried to flee up the stairs, leading to the office rooms in the warehouse. A chain came flying down the stairs , and spun around them, throwing the front one's down the ladder. The rest followed in a pile-up at the floor.

A couple ran towards the busted in bay doors. The door of the truck swung open suddenly, hitting one hard in the head sending him back, holding his face. Another one caught a heavy boot in the shoulder, then another one in the gut. Ending up next to the guy, who had his face just smashed in.

Last thug has a pipe in his hand, looking wildly around, then focused on a person, that came out of the track. He raised his pipe high, and charged at the obstacle between him and the door, leading out of the building.

The wet sound of cracking bone, was followed by a knee to the ribs. More cracking sounds. The pipe clanked against the concrete. The thug was screaming next to it, holding his arm and curled in a ball as the pipe skittered away from him, after a hard kick.

A dark sedan was pulling into the building's parking lot and heading toward one of the exits. Suddenly it stopped and tried to turn around. Two police cruisers where right behind it, with lights flashing.

A sports car was pulling away from the building in a different direction, with tires screeching, heading for the fences. An electrical discharge was fired at the car from the darkness, and it plowed straight into the fence, and just stopped there. Two people tried to get out and run. A net device pinned one of them to the fence they just tried to drive through. While another was tackled by a police officer. There where more cruisers already surrounding the vehicle.

Bike tried to make a run for it in the last empty space left in the lot. Headlights suddenly came on and a car was driving straight at the biker. He dropped bike to the side and got off, as the bike kept skidding forward. The vehicle backed off, tires smoking. Bike stopped skidding a few feet from the front of the car.

The biker kept scrambling for something in his jacket. When a voice said.

"Right, try something. You'll end up like that other schmuck screaming at the bay doors right now."

The echo of the screams kept coming from that direction, guy was still hollering bloody murder over there. The biker stopped doing whatever he was, and lay face down on the ground. Unmoving.

The police were swarming all over the place now, the gang was being rounded up and hauled off. A few needed medical attention. Smooth heist was obviously a bust by now. The buyers party was also arrested with the rest.

Armored truck backed up next to the TT, still sitting in the lot.

"Man. Do they know its five in the morning! They need to make an appointment next time or something."

Some chuckles went up around the complaint.

A uniform approached from the darkness illuminated by police lights.

"Thank you for you assistance. We had no idea, that there was a burglary in progress. The security just went blank suddenly. According to the monitors."

"That's what alerted our monitors, officer. It went out and nothing checked out, so it looked like it was cut off, basically."

"How did you manage to track them here?" The cop asked.

"Some of the hardware had locators imbedded"

"Ah, that explains it. It looks like we have recovered all of it, or most at least. Thank you Ms. Possible"

"That's "Team" officer, not just "Miss." Kim replied with a wave of her finger around. "There are several of us here."

"Right," cop nodded. "Thank you all."

He got a round of nods and departed.

Some news vans where already there, shooting away. All sat just beyond the fence and the cruisers, ignored by all.

…

"Well we only got an hour something before school now. Wade, what you got for the hardware we talked about.?"

Wade was no longer half asleep, like he was , when he called them.

"Easy," he replied. "we got the parts just sitting at the lounge, just grab this list, haul it over, plug it in, and we're set"

"Ok. Looks like Ron is fixing some breakfast. Later, man."

Mac headed to the garage.

"Man, them crooks really need to learn to make appointments during business hours." He grumbled rummaging through some shelves sitting off to the side with Wade's list in hand.

"Well, all things considered, good thing we got some extra time now. We should be able slap it all together quickly enough. I got all the junk gathered." Mac thumbed over his shoulder in the direction of the garage.

"What do you mean all the junk? I thought we where going with something basic?" Ron questioned.

"We are. It just sounds like a lot, due to early morning resonance." Mac plopped into a chair.

Others smiled at him. Mac does not do "waking up at 4am to crisp mountain air" if he can avoid it.

…

The lot was empty. Save for two vehicles.

"Why the hell am I here at this hour?" Bonnie wandered.

"There is nobody here. Well, Barkin is, but that does not really count. Why is the tank here?"

She glanced toward Jack's, the place was actually open already. The early morning crowd was there in full swing, getting their breakfast on.

She snorted inwardly, students where not even up yet. And the place next to the school was already packed.

"Good Morning, Ms. Rockwaller."

"Morning" she replied automatically.

"Morning, Bonnie." another greeting came.

"Morning." another reply, still looking at Jack's. Wait! Morning, Bonnie? She turned her head. Ron was standing there, holding some wiring and waiting for Mac to come up with something he was carrying with him.

Mac came up to Ron, said something. Ron headed towards school, following Barkin. Mac noticed Bonnie sitting there, looking, and gave her a little wave, she returned it tentatively. Also without any thought.

She sat there staring at their backs then at the closed door, once they all went in.

"Wha..? Err … I'm a go get me some coffee n' something." She decided.

Bonnie got out of the car, glanced at the front entrance again, and headed down the street.

…

"And now whom?" Mr. Monroe grumbled frustratedly. Glaring out the window.

"It just should be Yori, dad." Tara replied. Looking past him. No bike.

Sure enough, Yori got out and leaned on the driver's side door.

Tara grabbed her pack. And with a loud "Later, guys." went out the door. Girls got in the car and drove off.

"I should start a list or something. Getting all confused here" Mr. Monroe said to his wife. Who laughed at him.

"You are welcome to try, but I think you will still remain confused, hon. You just need to, how the kids say it? "Chillax", I think is the term they favor."

…

Bonnie leaned on the passenger side door of her convertible. Drinking coffee and finishing off her croissant. An M5 parked , where TT usually sat as of late.

Yori got out, no leather. Then again, no bike either, so the catsuit might not be just for show. Bonnie raised her eyebrow, looking kinda silly with a mouthful of a croissant. Tara got out the other side, spotted her, waved and exclaimed:

"Bonnie!"

Yori turned a little, gave Bonnie a little nod. Bonnie nodded back and Yori left toward the front doors, while Tara headed toward Bonnie. Who still stood there, chewing, with her eyebrow raised.

Bonnie followed Tara to the front doors.

"So whom you got for a partner, for this one, Bonnie?"

"Penny, how's yours working out with Yori? Transplant and all."

"We're done actually. Not gonna do a presentation today. Tuesday, I think. Got tons of time."

"The deadline is not for another week..."

"No. Yori pointed out, that we can finish it and shelf it away, then just plop a presentation down at our leisure. So we did."

Bonnie and Tara paused, as Rex and Ron headed out of Barkin's office.

"... so yeah," Rex apparently just continued, "just dump em' in as they show up. I think we'll still end up cashing them in ourselves. But you never know, so this way we got a two-way. Just in case."

"And they will be distributed to all of you?"Barkin asked.

"Yes. Wade has them all routed accordingly, so you just pick what goes where, or general, if it's same for all. As it's slotted."

"Alright, and you said it could be used for just about everyone?"

"Yes, it's just email plus, basically. You pick if you want it one way, or both. Whichever way you decide to do this, if you have contact on the other end."

"Hmm, we probably should collect the contacts." Barkin temporized.

"You got one's you must have for school purposes anyhow. This is very optional. I'd say just make the option available, so it's there at need. It could be a pain for some, that do not care to use it. For whatnot reason." Ron countered.

"Ok, we'll see how this works out with you first. And go from there." Barkin declared.

"K."

"Alright."

Barkin disappeared back into his office.

Bonnie eyed Ron and Rex with suspicion. Kinda' getting along with Barkin is no small feat. "And what they hell were they talking about?" the mused to herself.

"I'm Rex Loki, and I approve that message." Came Rex's voice behind them. Bonnie and Tara turned around.

Yori, absent her late leathers, was wearing a tiny bright t-shirt. That proclaimed "PEACH?" on the front, in said color.

Yori struck a little pose, cocking her hip in tight jeans. Then latched on to Ron's arm and they went off into the hallways.

Bonnie grumbled inwardly, at the reaction of the hallway's inhabitants to that display. No effort went into it at all, it seemed. And Bonnie has striven for such an effect often.

…

Bonnie sat, staring at the back of Kim's head , while Ron and Justine where doing their presentation, droning about something or other. Looked like they decided to get this over with first.

"Very good, Ms Flanner, Mr Stoppable." Came from the front. "please, take your seats."

A metal clang snapped Bonnie's gaze from the auburn mane in front of her. It was a sound of a belt buckle hitting the floor, it turned out.

Ron Stoppable, stood in front of the class, with his pants around his ankles... again. Justine turned at the sound, and now her face was the color of the hair Bonnie was staring at a moment earlier.

"Aww, man..." Ron said the usual, as this happened .. and happened.. and happened. Often. "And with the belt and everything..." he added.

A single slow clap sounded from the side, the class turned a little toward the source. Yori was looking at Ron's predicament and did another slow clap, then lowered her hands and picked up her pencil again. Looking entirely too smug.

Ron looked narrowed eyed at Yori then. His response was a wide-eyed purest innocence. So fake, that the canary feathers where visible in fluorescent neon. The was a ripple of snorts and cackles at that expression.

Bonnie grumbled inwardly again. Being "The girlfriend to have" was a massive part of her cultivated status. And the blows keep on raining. And one's doing it, were paying her no need. Again! Not even bothering with Queen B, just carrying on as she did not exist. Hell, they were even being civil.

"This makes no sense..." she mentally hit the brakes. "Why Kim is as red as Justine?"

…

The doorbell rang. As the door opened, a familiar voice said.

"Hiya, Mrs. M. , how are you doing?"

Woman did a double take at the young man standing in front of her door.

"Ronald?" She asked uncertain.

"Yes, ma'am. Came to get Tara for the game tonight." He grinned at her.

"Yes, yes, she mentioned that. Come on in, Ronald."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Mrs. Monroe eyed Ron a little, as he walked past her into the house.

"Tara said he was different now, but this was not what I pictured." She thought.

"Tara! Ronald is here to take you to the game." She called out.

"In a second, mom. I'm looking for my stuff." Tara called from upstairs.

Mrs. Monroe looked at Ron, and gestured to the living room. Ron shook his hand and tapped his watch.

About minute later. Ron called upstairs.

"Come on Tara! We're gonna be late!"

"Hang on, I can't find my skirt!"

"Well, put some some pants on, so your ass don't hang out and borrow one of the girls' there. We need to get going."

"I don't think Yori-chan will appreciate you commenting on other girls assets." came a retort.

"She will probably forgive me for looking, I just can't touch." Ron rebutted.

Mr. Monroe listened to the exchange from the beginning.

"Ronald. Ok , I know this skinny kid from before. Should be ok without me." he mentally surmised.

The continuation of the shouting match was getting him more and more riled, though. Now, Daddy was about to go all "daddy" on the brash young shrimp.

If it was possible to come to a "screeching halt" in house slippers, that would be what it was like.

Ron stood at the bottom of the stairs in the hallway. Calling up to Tara.

"Come on, Come on. We gotta gogo, now!" he practically whined.

"Hang on a sec!"

"Dammit! Whoo-man! Barkin is gonna go Critical Mass of Thermo-Barkin on me. And Kim and Bonnie are gonna eat your liver... with some cheese, and a beer."

"Ok! I got it! I got it!"

"Hey there Mr. M. How are you?" came a cheerful acknowledgment. From what stood there, and he was looking at.

"The hell?" he thought. "This is Ronald? Wait a minute."

He glanced over to his wife. She nodded back in slow confirmation. He was even more confused now.

Tara's footsteps echoed on the upper landing of the stairs.

"Ok. I got it!" she exuded.

Ron sighed.

"Tara..."

"Yeah?"

"Do put the thing .. on. So we could go."

Mr. Monroe looked up. His daughter was standing on the upper landing. Holding her skirt in her hand.

"Oh... "she said, looked down, and darted into the room.

Mr. Monroe closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Tara bolted out of her room, now wearing her garment and bolted down the stairs.

"Ok. Lets go!" and flew out the door.

"Ronald, please be careful." Mrs. Monroe begged quietly.

Ron glanced at his watch, nodded, held up a "thumbs-up". Mouthed:

"We cool." silently. To the mother in assurance, winked, and took off after Tara.

Mr. Monroe stared at the closed door for a moment. Then looked at his wife.

"The Doctor would disagree about the liver." he said, shaking his head.

"You know." he went on. "Lets go see the game, I got nothing much going. Do you?"

She shook her head.

"Not really, let's go see kids play. It's been a while."

…

The Lowerton Lemurs coach had seen what happened to Upperton last time. There where dozens of footage rolls available from everywhere in any direction(god bless the internet). He knew by now, he was placing his team in front of a steamroller. Not only him, but every player here, and then some, knew it also. They gotten their win from the East Side, not by much, but they won the game.

This was going to be ugly.

Lemurs were never really strong enough to handle the Mad Dogs. They barely squeaked by every time they ran into Middleton team, but Upperton was so much stronger then them...

Coach was reflecting on their imminent demise. When someone called him.

"Coach?"

He looked over, and saw several Upperton players. Standing near by. This was odd. Lemur players near where looking confused.

"Coach, we were wondering, if we could watch the game."

"Came to watch another slaughter?' Coach inquired without any heat.

"No, sir. Mad dogs slaughtered us already, as you know. We want to watch what they do, to learn. Better this, then recordings you can get anywhere, ya know." the number twenty seven replied. The Upperton player were actually wearing their numbered jerseys. Not typical. You can come to any game you want, but players wearing their colors usually do not show up like this.

"I see." Lemur Coach said. "Alright, take the seats in that row." He gestured. "And while we're at it. Any pointers?"

"Honestly, coach. Only thing we can give you is: Pay attention. They play a bag of tricks and they are really, really fast, sir."

Coach nodded.

"Ok. Thank you. We gonna try to deal them a turnabout." He added mostly for his players morale. They looked a little shaky.

Barkin was livid. The running back was missing. The game was about to start, and Possible was pacing right next to the team, one of her cheerleaders was not here either.

"Damn the kids, should have made the all ride the school bus!" he ranted to himself.

"What's that? Coach?" came a voice from the players.

"Never mind." Barkin grunted, then stopped, turned. Running back was there, fresh a daisy.

"Stoppable." Barkin growled.

Ron looked at him, then around, then shrugged.

"Coach?" he repeated. Spreading his hands.

Barkin snapped out of it.

"All right! LISTEN UP!" he roared.

Mad Dogs defense was a rock, Lemurs broke on it immediately. And lost the ball in the process. Mad Dogs defense knew what their offense could do, and they would not give an inch to the "lightweights" on their team.

Mad Dogs played a shotgun against the Lemurs. The receivers were heavily covered,. Tight End got the ball instead. Charged straight into the nearest safety, dragged him about five yards, until the guy fell off, actually stepped on the hapless defender and ran forward , ignoring everyone else.

As Lemurs spread their defense thinner to cover more threats. Brick did not bother handing the ball to anyone, and just ran past the center, almost to the end, before he was stopped at five yards. The Lemurs defense tried to hold on, the running back ran into the linebacker and took him with into the end zone.

Followed was a clean run by the running back , and then by the wide receivers at the end of the second quarter.

"Someone call the cops!" Came a shout from the Upperton quarter, "Lemurs are just being violated here every which way! I can barely watch this!"

The pall of gloom was hanging over the Lemur locker room at halftime in a thick haze. There was no chance, none, the game was already lost, and there was still half more to go.

The coach came in.

"Alright." he said in an upbeat tone. Players looked at him. "They got very strong offense, here are the numbers we gotta really watch for."

The players knew all the numbers already. Middleton just walked all over them. And if you look at one guys jersey, literally did so.

The, by now skittish, Lemurs trudged on to the field. No numbers in question were present. Barkin was playing his second string again. Not that it made any difference whatever.

The plays went on. And the Mad Dog, nothing better to do, was being .. the Mad Dog.

Bouncing up the stairs again. The fans were cheering. For what? Hard to say, the mascots antics? the team? The cheerleaders? no way of knowing at that point.

Ron bounded down the steppes as cheerleaders were doing their routine. Grabbed the nearest one in a bridal carry, bounced up and down with her in his arms. Then splayed the mouth foam all over his victim and everyone around them.

Bonnie stood at the bottom of the stairs. Dripping with banana flavored … substance. Utterly shocked and disgusted.

"The slobber hound!" She cried out loudly. "It slimed me!" She cried, dripping.

XXX

Author's note: I like this one, it's fun. I got some other nice ideas just from this one, HA! I'll tack them on later.


	31. 31 Ace

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

31. Ace

The lot outside the Lemurs stadium and Lowerton school was full of people milling about. Random spectators, parents, students what have you. Some where leaving, others where still here. Talking about various things, and generally socializing after the game.

By now the players also and other participants were filing out of the locker rooms and joining the the milling crowd.

The Upperton players where talking with some of the Middleton one's about the game. Both, theirs and against the Lowerton just now. The shock wore off for them by now, so now they were just more curious. The Mad Dogs were obliging, being is high spirits as winners again. The discussion went on, all the usual nuts and bolts.

Not always you'd get players to socialize immediately after an event, but some on the Lemurs where also present. Not chatting much, just listening and nodding. The hammering they just received was still fresh for them.

"You!" Came a shout from one of the participants. Drawing attention.

"Keep that animal of yours muzzled and leashed! We got a leash law around here! There odd to be one!"

Bonnie, looking quite furious and shaking a towel, like a bloody shirt. I the direction of a person, who did not participate in game's activities. Nor current discussions among players or spectators alike.

Curious stares migrated from infuriated and vocal Bonnie with her towel, to whomever the gesture and the demand was addressed to.

A short distance away, perched leaning backwards on her bike. Yori was lounging with her elbow on the back of the seat behind her rocking her crossed leg back and fort a little. Looking completely unconcerned.

"He's rabid!" Bonnie continued in Yori's direction.

"I am fairly certain he has had all his shots." Yori spoke nonchalantly. Still leaning and rocking one leg

As she was.

Bonnie was just shaking her towel at her now.

"He's..." She started again.

Yori waved her free hand in the air a little. Cutting Bonnie's tirade off.

"I know. I know. " She spoke almost with a sigh. "They break lose sometimes and run wild, if unattended. Yes. But sometimes, you just need to let them ..." she waved her hand some more " to go out and … graze from time to time." She stopped waving her hand and held it up, palm up, in a helpless gesture.

"It just how it is." she shrugged a little.

Ron approached her from the other side by then. Yori glanced at him, and reached out her hand to run it through his hair a little.

Then looked back and Bonnie.

"After all," she continued, hand still playing with Ron's hair. "In the end. They always come back." she continued in an almost a purr.

She cocked her head a little, looking at Bonnie.

"They do." She added with a little shrug.

Ron made an imitation of a whining/howling sound from behind her. When Yori finished speaking, and stopped caressing his hair.

Yori smiled a little. Still lounging as she was.

A group snort/chuckle/guffaw same from the witnesses in all directions.

Bonnie stopped shaking the towel in Yori's direction. Let out a growl, and stiffly marched off toward the Mad Dog buses.

Despite their amusement at exchange, Lemurs were still gloomy. Mac wondered over closer to the gaggle of miscellaneous Lowertons.

"What's with the long faces, people?" They looked at him, with the frowns.

"You kidding, right?" came from one of them.

"Psha! It's just a game, dude. Not the end of the world. Ya know that song?"

"If you like to gamble, I tell you I'm your man  
You win some, lose some, it's still the same to me" Mac recited.

"To you, maybe." One of the lemur cheerleaders intoned. She made a small pointing gesture in a minor accusation. "You guys won."

"Ahhhh, that" Rex said slowly , watching the accusing hand and slowly raising his own towards it, as if not to spook the hand. The girl watched its progress, but did not pull away. Rex gently grasped her pointing finger between two of his. The girl looked up at him, curious now.

Rex kept looking at the hand, slid his fingers up a little and gently rubbed her hand with his thumb. She looked at their hands again.

Then he looked up at the girl, still rubbing.

"You see..." He went on

He stopped, and she looked back up at him.

"High spirits..."

"By that same song.." He slowly smiled a little at her. She smiled shyly back at him. He moved his hand to her face, caressing her jawline now. He moved his face a little closer to hers.

"The pleasure ..." still closer.

"Is to..." closer

"...Play." He finished just short of her lips.

He slowly brushed his against hers then, she tried to move closer. He pulled away, then came back for more. Then a little more.

After a repeat, she made a little sound of distress. He did not break away that time.

"High spirits, feel free to pass it to others." Rex said as they pulled apart.

The girl stood there with her eyes closed, it looked like she was not breathing. Rex was walking away now.

"Rex. I am not making out with you. For some High Spirits." Mac declared firmly. There where firm nods from the guys in support of the declaration.

"No, but." Rex turned turned a little. "there might be some cheerleaders now, that might do that with each other." He gestured with his head toward the Lemurs a little. Raised an eyebrow, then kept on walking. Some of their faces where now forming into wide-eyed "O"s.

Tara was doing an O-face. Mrs. Monroe, standing next to her, looked amused. Bonnie was seething now. A small indignant whine drew their attention. Marcella had a frown on her face and pointed at the Lemur girl, still standing there.

"Wait a minute! Isn't that " she waved at the girl, then in Rex's retreating direction with a rapid flick of her wrist, "ours? Ya know. By proximity or something.. school district?"

She looked at Bonnie and Tara.

"Zip code... What?"

"What do you mean by "ours?" Tara asked.

"Ya know, for making out and ..." Marcella ground to a halt. Registering Mrs. Monroe with them, who grinned at her.

"Yes. Marcella, dear? You where saying?"

Marcella was shuffling her feet, hemming and hoeing.

"Who was that, anyhow? I don't remember him."

"Rex." came back in triplicate.

"Oh. So that's him. One of the new one's. Hmm, not bad."

"Moom!" Tara was indignant now.

"What?"

"Tara?" Heads turned to see Ron approaching.

"Am I taking you home? You heading with your rents? What are we doing here?"

"What about Yori?" Tara asked.

"What about her?" Ron asked straight out.

"But you.."

"We'll take Tara home, Ronald. Once we find her father." Her mother interjected.

Ron nodded.

"Ok then, just making sure we're covered." Ron started to leave.

"Aww, what are we? Chopped liver?" come from Marcella's corner.

"Wha? You want me to take you home then?" Ron gestured in his direction.

"Please?" Marcella asked plaintively. Batting her eyelashes.

Ron grinned at her.

"Ok ok, put those things away. Come on."

Ron and Marcella went off.

Bonnie grumbled aloud.

"Bonnie, amp down."

"But.."

"But nothing, amp down. Before your underwears ride up any higher."

Bonnie opened her mouth. Tara turned directly to her, and raised her finger, without a word. Bonnie shut it.

The ride back was pretty boring. Kim say in her seat the buss was missing a few people. Wait a sec.

"Where's Marcella?" she asked no one in particular.

"Ron took her home," came the reply.

"Ah" Kim was still a little miffed at Yori, from earlier display. Then again, she was always a little miffed at Yori for merely existing.

The reply. Kim had snapped around. The reply came from Bonnie, who sat there, staring straight ahead seemingly completely engrossed into whatever was going on in her head.

Kim was staring wide-eyed at Bonnie's profile. Not only she replied without comment, but she called Ron.. well, Ron. Kim's trying to wrap her mind around that, it did not compute.

She turned back to look forward, after staring at Bonnie for a while. Nothing adding up to anything in her head.

…

"So. Let have a rundown on what we got so far."

"This feels like intelligence gathering.."

"Yeah, but that is what we are basically doing. Avenues of approach, we need some, we have none. Inroads. Lets go."

"As it stands, this is basically the list."

"Kimberly Possible : Native of Middleton, Colorado. Has a site, just offering assistance, that has progressed from your garden variety tasks teenage student will undertake. To involvement with international law enforcement and intelligence agencies, to assisting local authorities with just about any task, you care to name. Parents are high caliber widely known professionals in their fields.

Goes to a regular public school, always did. Everything that is compiled, is pretty much exactly the same everywhere. Miles of footage available. She is the one in charge, as far as we know."

"As far as we know."

"Right"

"Michael Henry : Rochester, New York Involved into some side projects dealing with securities and information type research and development. Does offer discrete support for some charity projects, does not typically publicly display such. Parents are industrialists, mostly East Coast, not much available there, low key. Most schools are private establishments. Other then what we have shot already, not much to work with."

"Let's hope this changes."

"Rex Loki : Stockholm, Sweden. Tentative, but the name fits. Actually deals with finance. Parents are involved financiers and facilitators. Old country, very old school. Lots of travels, schooled in so many places, hard to keep track of. Odd fact, one of the schools is in Japan. Same reel as Henry."

"What odd fact?"

"In a minute, it involves others."

"Alright."

"Yorichi Takana : Edo, Japan. Total blank. Practically, in fact, nothing is known, really. A ward of her relatives, who are acting a legal guardians. Same odd fact as Loki. Same reel.

"That's a good copy waiting to happen right there, we so going to need more."

"Doubt we'll find out more, as we are now."

"That's why we are trying to change that."

"Ok, Donald Stompable : Also Middleton. Long term associate of Kim Possibles and sidekick. Same schools. Same events as Possible. Parents are basically in accounting. Same odd school in Japan as the other two of late."

"So this is what we got so far, Ms. Times"

"Sam...couple things."

"Yes?"

"First. You forgot a team member. What about ?"

"Isn't he their computer guy?"

"He is, but he is still heavily involved. Regardless, I doubt you know anymore about the guy then anyone else, unless he lets you."

"Second. The name is: Ronald Stoppable. Get this right, nobody else does, you got it from previous copies probably. Remember, get it right, we will need it. Get it right, if you want to continue with this project we got going."

"Third. What about that school you mentioned?"

"Stoppable. Ron Stoppable."

"Sam?"

"Oh, right. It is the school … Ron Stoppable was going for exchange. They had an exchange thing with Middleton. Yamanouchi, it's called. Checked, got a brochure. Have a nice day. Basically, all we got is school records, you see. They all basically came back here in a package deal."

"Nice, you know what that means?"

"Um?"

"Changes. Changes happened." she tapped a couple footage stills. Pinned recent picture of Ron against one of the old one's. Then another.

"You see?"

"Wait, same guy?"

"Yes. The reason, why you need the get him right. Is because: I think he is the guy to ask."

"He is a massive goofball, Ms. Times."

"Looks a the stills again, Sam. I think "was" is the word you were looking for."

"So we are going for the weakest link?"

"Sam, "was" is the term. I don't think using old footage for him will work anymore at all."

She paused.

"I've met Loki already. She tapped Yori's image. There is more going on here."

…

"You seem all chipper this morning, Kimmie." her mother said.

"Yeah! The guys got an actual dojo set up, they say, gonna go check it out today." Kim replied cheerily.

"Guys?" came from behind the paper at the table.

"Yes, Daddy. The team has Guys in it, always did." Kim added with little emphasis. "Even if it was was just one guy.." Kim added quietly.

Mrs. Possible noticed. Decided not to comment.

"Well good, Kimmy. When you heading over?"

"Mac said he'll come get me. He should be here any minute now."

"Who's Mac?" The paper was down now, James was looking at his daughter intently.

Kim looked back sternly.

"I told you about everyone, dad. Mac is coming. There he is."

"Whooooa!" came the awed stereo observation. The tweebs were here now.

Mac got out and headed for the front door. He rang the bell.

The twin terrors opened the door with a look of awe on their faces. Mac was looking down at the mirrored image, uncertain.

Kim walked up.

"Morning, Mac."

"Morning, Kim." he replied slowly. Still looking at the two still staring up at him.

"Shoo you tweebs, let him come in. Come on in, Mac. You met the tweebs already, let me get the rents."

Mac took a tentative step forward, tweebs parted like the Red Sea. He passed them, still a little apprehensive.

Kim grabbed his arm.

"Come on." She said propelling him forward.

Mac actually did not keep tracking the twins, but it looked like he wanted to.

"Mom, dad. Mac Henry." Kim presented what she just dragged into the doorway. Tweebs followed, half a breath behind. Still staring up at Mac.

"Mac?" came the Daddy voice.

Mac looked over at Mr Dr P. brazenly.

"Michael." Anne greeted, before testosterone could start a actual fight in her kitchen. "Kimmie told us about you. Pleased to meet you, finally."

"Thank you ma'am. The pleasure is mine." Mac said. "Mr. Possible" He added with a small slow nod in his direction.

"Michael." Came a flat word. With the same nod.

"Kimmie said, you guys were going for some practice grounds, you guys have built." Anne went on, clipping the wires on the bomb hastily.

"Yes, we were going to do some practicing." Kim looked at Mac.

"Of course, we have set it up just for that purpose. So you should have a look. It is nice, i'll tell ya, never really had anything like that myself."

"That sounds nice, kids. Don't stay out too late."

"Do not intend to, Mrs. Possible." Mac got his queue, nodded to James and departed.

Kim gave a little wave to her parents, turned, and run straight into Mac's back.

He stood there, looking down at the twins again. They stood right in front of him. Still looking up.

"Tweebs! Get lost! We gotta go!" Kim scattered her brothers. And pretty much had to drag Mac out the door, ans the twins still just did the parting seas maneuver.

"Anne, I really don't like you undercutting me, when some boy shows up for Kimmie-cub." James stated to his wife later.

"Oh, lay off, James. Kimmie has not brought a "boy" back since the monkey fiasco. Frankly, i'm more worried about her development, given that the "boys" she does bring are friends of hers. And not kind of "boys" you could go all "black hole" on."

"Still, Anne. They are boys."

"That they are." Anne snorted. "Frankly, i'd wonder what you will do, when you get to meet the girls in that crew."

James's eyes got huge.

Anne chuckled. "Yeah. Think about that for a while, Daddy."

XXX

Author's note: Alright, ending this one here. Got more to go on with, but don't quite know what to do with it yet.

-RA


	32. 32 Gone Bananas

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

32. Gone Bananas.

"You know Bonnie. I know what happened, but out of context, this looks like something else entirely."

"No kidding. You think?" Bonnie snorted in response. Looking at the image of her from the the game posted all over, covered in slobber. Yeah, by itself, it looked like something totally different.

"It is funny though." Tara giggled.

"To you maybe. This looks like the team had really good time at the game." Bonnie smirked. "Probably both of them, for that matter. Why did they not post the whole thing? "

"Oh they did. Add Internets filter, you get more of this."

"Great. Party at Bonnie's and everybody is …."

Tara snickered. Bonnie hit her with a pillow.

"Not funny!. You should see the offers I'm getting on MySpace now. Creepy weirdos... skin crawl factor amps ten fold."

"You did not put that..."

"Not that one! Not just that one, the whole thing. But, like you said, Internets filters."

Tara sighed.

"Sorry, Bonnie."

"About what? It's the damn slobber hound, that did this!"

"Lay off Ron, Bonnie. He was just goofing around. You were just nearest to him at the moment. You know all this."

"Yeah goofing around. Then you get this." Bonnie gestured at the photo.

"What's really bugging you?"

"That."

"Bull."

"Them. All of them, they are just getting away with everything."

"All of whom?"

"Transplants. That came with Stoppable."

"They are not really doing anything, where getting away with something applies..."  
"I know, and still coming out ahead. Why?"

"You really mean. How?"

"No. I mean, why they keep doing what they are doing? And why it seems to keep working out for them?"

"Errrr.. Bonnie, they are not really doing anything... Of what you would consider "doing something" anyway."

"Exactly."

"What?"

"I've spent so long climbing up the stupid ladder," Tara's snort interrupted her. "And now they are just knocking me down without even trying. What?" Bonnie finished.

"The "stupid ladder" part, I like that." Tara replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. The whole thing is stupid. You are getting knocked down off your imaginary cloud, Bon-Bon."

"What do you mean?"

Tara looked at her friend for a while.

"What I mean is. You are trying too hard to get something, that can not be gotten."

"What?"

"The whole charade you keep on playing. It really gets you nothing, does it?"

"What do you mean it gets me nothing? I'm ..."

"An irritating pain in the ass?" Tara interrupted.

It was Bonnie's turn to look at her friend now. Tara nodded slowly at her.

"Look at it, you got no leg to stand on. All you do is basically being a thorn in just about everyone's side, for no real reason. So all the crap you heap on everyone around you really gets you nowhere. You are getting nothing tangible for this, nada. Just some mythical perception of something gained, but it really amounts to nothing in the end." Tara shrugged.

Bonnie was staring at her now.

"What? Tell me I'm wrong. What are you being knocked down from? There is nothing there. And they are actually getting things done. Look at Chez, for instance."

Bonnie was looking at the floor now.

"What are you trying to get out of it anyway?"

"I don't know anymore." Bonnie replied quietly, still looking at the floor.

"Well, just for yourself, not whatever else. You. There is gotta be something you want."

"Just for me?"

"Yes."

"I don't think, I remember how..."

"I'm sure you do. Or will. But while you're at it. Here is what I want." Bonnie razed her eyebrows.

"Let's go see a movie and eat some junk food, Bon-Bon."

...

Kim was looking over the building they were heading toward. The whole small area surrounding it used to be pretty much abandoned before, she saw it on her many overflights over Middleton. The area was pretty much left as is, but the newly repaired driveways leading toward it now, and the newly restored main lounge and new added wings now showed signs of some habitation. The place was not intrusive, it just fit there.

Kim got out of the truck and looked around the garage. There were parts of something laying around, and some tools, not a mess, just not obsessive. All the vehicles were parked inside the place, everyone was home, it looked like.

Mac gestured her to follow, as he went inside.

Kim stared a little at the main lounge area. Living/Dining room, grande-sized, but with a usual assorted collection of furnishings and stuff.

Rex was actually sitting in one of the chairs, tapping something on his pad and making some notes. He looked up and Mac and Kim walked in.

"Morning Kim." he said.

"Morning." She replied.

"Mac, you showing Kim around then?" He asked.

"Sure."  
"Cool, I'm almost done here. I'll be in a few."

Mac turned to Kim.

"Come on, it's not all that big really." He led Kim onward.

"Oh we got you some stuff to change into, if you want. Ron knows your size, apparently." Mac went on as they went upstairs.

"Yeah, he does." She chuckled.

"Well I can't tell one from the other. We got room, so we left it here." he led her into one of the rooms.

"Whoa, you guys got guest rooms and everything."

"Yeah. Like I said, we got space. So it's all you, bathroom is in there."

"You guys got a pool..."

"We do."

"Won't the thing freeze in the winter?"

"Not likely. The ceiling actually retracts, area could simply be closed off."

"Nice. Seems kinda narrow-ish. Why?"

"Could not squeeze anything of a major size in the space. But you could actually plow water back and forth in here. Rather then just flopping around in circles. And put some statchoos at the sides." Mac struck several statuesque poses, ending with peeing Calvin."

Kim snorted. "I hope, there at least will not be the last displayed on in here."

"Not likely, we got a plant dangling over there, that enough of an ornament."

Kim stood gaping in the doorway to the dojo. She had trained in some around town before, and they had the typical implements of such, but this place...

The usual implements were still there. Otherwise, not so much. Walls were lined with actual by god steel. Assortment of tools, every kind, you need to maim someone horribly. Kim was not particularly found of weapons, this made he feel a little uneasy.

What made her feel even more uneasy was Ron and Yori, sitting just outside. Facing each other. Apparently meditating, in what looks like beginnings of some kind of a small garden.

"So." Mac clapped his hands. Bringing Kim back to where she was. "That's about it, some of the stuff outside is a kind of work in progress, but they are not rushing with it."

"You guys are just here by yourselves?" Kim asked following him to the lounge.

"Yeah. Folks travel a lot, so we've learned to fend for ourselves."

"And they just gave you guys this place to set up?"

"No. We just bought it and set it up."

"Bought it?" Kim thought. "Do they even check up on you?"  
"Oh yeah, we talk all the time. Once they are in town, they'll be all over here for sure."  
"So you guys just by yourself all the time, otherwise?"

"Not all the time. It depends, needs vary, sometimes it's more, sometimes less." Mac shrugged. "You want anything?" He asked, sticking his head into the fridge.

"No, I'm ok. I'll go change then."

"Ok." Mac stuffed something in his mouth and nodded to her.

…

"That. Was. Stupid." Bonnie declared.

"I know, right! Almost 2 hours or mindless destruction, how great is that!" Tara chirped back

Bonnie looked back at her, amused.

"Riiight. So, what else you wanted to do, that is equally as dumb as the movie with just seen?"

"Ah, that!" Tara grinned evilly "I have a hankering for a Naco."

Bonnie froze.

"I.. I can't" she stuttered out.

"And why not?"

"You know why. I just can't"

"So you don't have a reason, just a fetish. Well we're going anyhow, I'm a getting me a Naco. And since you don't know what you want. Let's go"

"But.."

"What? Nobody said you had to get one also. That's just what I'm getting." Tara grabbed Bonnie's arm and led her forward.

Bonnie looked in horror at Tara's Grande-sized order. Tara hammered it out in five seconds flat, while Bonnie was trying to make up her mind for about a minute.

"Over here you guys!" as they both turned with their trays. Marcella, Hope and Jessica where sitting at the table, waving them over.

As they settled in, the girls where staring at Tara's tray, barely breathing. You would think it had a backwards ticking clock on it.

Tara picked up a Naco (girls were looking at her, like she was handling a plastic explosive), and took a huge bite. Looking across the table at Jessica, with her mouth full, Tara jerked her chin a little at her in a "what you looking at?" gesture.

"So, Marcella." Bonnie started, drawing some attention off Tara. "How was your little date with Stoppable friday night?"

"What date?" Marcella asked.

"Oh come now. You pretty much threw yourself at him." Bonnie said. Hope and Jessica where now staring at Marcella, instead of Tara.

"I did not. Actually, I did not expect for him to even offer me a ride home at all."

"You didn't?"

"No. I just made a crack. And he was just playing along."

"So what you ended up with another "non-date" like Monique and Tara did?"

"Pretty much." Marcella snorted. "Even if that. He was talking to Rex and Mac pretty much the entire trip back, I was just an ornament." She paused.

"He did apologize for not entertaining me and working with the guys on .. whatever they were talking about. And did open all the doors for me."

Bonnie looked at the table for a while. "What is the deal with those people?" she thought.

"So. Less Marcella hitting on Ron, the.." Hope ventured.

"Hey! I don't have a death wish ya know. " Marcella interrupted.

"Death wish?" Tara asked.

"Well yeah. You want a piece of Yori, T ?" Marcella asked.

"Oh, right. She is always so nice, I forgot. You were saying, Hope?"

"I was saying. That, other than Ron, rest are still up for grabs." Hope said, staring blankly at nothing.

Bonnie looked up at Hope.

"Sounds like you're shopping for a tenderloin there, Hope."

Hope looked back at her somberly.

"Well yeah. You know what my luck with guys' been like."

"Hey! I offered to fix you up." Bonnie stated.

"Bonnie. We tried that, remember? Thanks, but no thanks. Even my rents' looked at me funny, when I brought those fixings home."

"No kidding." Tara added.

"I can't believe you ate all of that." Jessica said to her.

"Meh, that's what I wanted. So I got it, and ate it." Tara shrugged.

Girls glanced at Bonnie, expecting a lecture. But she sat there, lost in thought again.

"Next week is a stag party, but after that... Homecoming is a coming." Hope said, once she was done staring at Bonnie.

"And none of them will make any moves at all." Bonnie was suddenly back, looking at them and sounding frustrated.

"How do you know that?" Tara asked.

"No, no. I don't know if they will or not. I'm saying that they are not making any." Bonnie clarified.

"Is that good or bad?" Marcella asked.

"Don't know." Bonnie replied, pounding her fist on the table lightly in frustration.

Girls looked at each other, confused. Bonnie usually had something up her sleeve. This was not typical of her. They looked a question at Tara.

"Bonnie is trying to figure out what she wants." Tara stated bluntly.

"Which is?" Marcella asked.

"That's what she's trying to figure out." Tara replied.

"What about you?" Hope asked.

"I'm not sure. But once I do, I'm going for it. You betcha. No more picking up broken cookies here." Tara tapped a table with one finger for emphasis. Got surprised looks in return.

"Just like that, huh?" Bonnie was back again.

"Yeah, just like that." Tara replied.

"I dunno, T. Plunging head first like that..."

"Okay. Exhibit A: You know I had a crush on Ron for a while. Never went for it. And look at where we all stand now, hm? "

"Yeah. But when you had the crush. He was not close to what he is now." Jessica said.

"Close enough, evidently. And whatever the reason. Nothing gained for my part, either way you look at it." Tara held her hands up and shrugged. "I'm not gonna fall all over myself, you understand. But I don't intend on missing out again."

"As Jessica pointed out. I don't think you were missing out." Hope said.

"No way of knowing now, is there?" Tara asked.

"No, but I see what you mean." Hope agreed.

Bonnie was sitting there and looking thoughtfully at Tara. Tara raised her eyebrows at her. "What?"

Bonnie shook her head a little and stared off into the distance again.

…

Face down on the floor, struggling futilely. Her muscles trembled with strain against what felt like a constrictor snake tightening its coils around her.

She was not accustomed to being so helpless.

Pinned down by greater weight, no leverage can be gained to change the position she was in. Limited options.

She continued to strain with everything working against her, hoping that it could be changed. The coils continued to tighten around her with single-minded determination.

Futile. She was spent now.

Kim stopped struggling and slapped the mat with her hand, only thing she could move at the moment. The coils released. The weight lifted. She rolled over on her back, panting.

Mac was crouching next to her as he got off her, held out his hands. Pulling her to a sitting position, he smiled and said:

"You just don't give up, do you?"

"Not... wired that... way." Kim panted out. She glanced over to see the others.

Yori, Ron and Rex stopped sparring and where now assembling and dismantling some kind of human ladder. After putting it together a couple of times. They stopped and walked over to Kim and Mac.

"What'd I tell you?" Rex grinned at her.

"Yeah. This was different." Kim replied.

"Told you so." Rex said.

Kim nodded.

"Now I know what a tube of toothpaste feels like." She moved her shoulders a little. A round of chuckles followed.

Kim sparred with everyone today. She was so used to dominating for a while now. Not here, here she had to work for it.

She could handle Ron or Rex with a lot of effort.

Yori was like dealing with Shego in a different fashion. Not the style part. The "not getting angry" part rather.

And Mac could be a damn boa, if you let him grab onto you.

"What's with the ladder thing, you guys were doing?" Kim asked.

"Old scaling method. You never know." Rex shrugged.

Kim nodded.

"Well. I think we had enough for today." Rex said. "I dunno about y'all, but it's snackage time in my opinion."

"Oh yeah." Mac said.

"Right after shower." Yori added, heading out.

"Oh yeah. I'm with Yori, shower first." Ron said. Yori paused and turned to him. Looked at him for a second. "You are welcome to join me, if you wish. Ron-kun." Turned and walked on.

Kim's eyes opened wide and her jaw fell to the floor again.

Ron was about to reply, then froze as the meaning penetrated.

"Heh, right. Double intended, gotcha." Ron finally said.

"Double entendre." Rex corrected absently. "I don't think she was joking, Ron..." he looked at Ron.

Kim closed her mouth and nodded slowly, looking to the doorway through which Yori left.

Mac noticed. "Well, I'm no expert on this. But, since Kim and Rex are in agreement it must be so." Everyone looked at him. Then Kim and Rex looked at one another.

"Either way, that's Ron's problem. I'm a gonna go clean up also." Mac departed with that.

…

There was a large crash and sound of breaking glass as Monique was walking back to her store. Then a shout came as a truck pulled right up to Club Banana's front door.

"MONKEY NINJAS ATTACK!"

She froze on the other side of the gallery watching what was happening. And not believing her eyes. She heard from Kim of that sort of thing. But seeing it for herself was something else. Her Club Banana was being attacked by monkeys!

The large smoothie was now laying on the floor, making a mess. The truck sped out the large mall doors it crashed trough just minutes ago. Monique now stood gaping at the ruin of what used to be he place she worked at.

…

Kim was about to get up to get her com as it went off. Instead Ron said:

"Wade?" The TV came on in the room instead.

"Cool." Kim said.

"They are interlinked. So you can pick up either one, they all broadcast the same." Wade explained.

"Either way. Guys, there is trouble at the mall. Was trouble, I should say. They left already. Police would like you to come take a look, looks like Monkey Fist was involved."

"What would Monkey Fist be doing in a mall?" Kim asked puzzled.

"Apparently he and his monkeys hit local Club Banana in there."

"What?" Kim shrieked.

"Ooook, Monty has lost it completely. What in the world would he possibly want in there?" Ron asked.

"No clue. Basically they hit the place, and took some junk and also the logo above it, and took off."

"They took the stupid giant banana?" Ron asked incredulous.

"Apparently." Wade replied.

"Wade!" Kim sounded alarmed. "Monique is working today, is she ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, everyone is ok. Just some monkeys gone bananas." Wade shrugged and sipped on his soda.

"Well let's go take a look." Rex said. "He really uses monkeys?"

"He does." Came from Ron and Kim alike.

XXX

Author's note: Alright, where was I? Oh yeah.

-RA


	33. 33 Fresh out

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

33. Fresh out.

"What's going on?" Tara asked aloud.

People where rushing by the food court now.

"Whatever it is. It's that way. Lets go gawk with the rest." Hope added.

Girls left the food court's BN and followed the direction people where going. Like running toward the fire, same as always.

The place was already cordoned off by the police. The party paused at the tape with the rest of the onlookers. People where saying something about monkeys.

"Oh, nooo. It's Club Banana." Marcella and Bonnie where aghast.

"What in the world?" Jessica added.

"Hey, there is Monique." Tara said.

Sure enough, Monique was past the cordon sitting on the little bench just across from the store's entrance. One of the officers was talking with her at the moment.

Cops where mostly milling around as if waiting for something. Girls looks around taking in the scene, nothing but CB was hit.

"...always monkeys, why does it always have to be monkeys? Oh, hi guys." Ron rounded the corner and looked right at them and gave them a little wave. Got a few waves back.

"Nique!" Kim's voice echoed further down. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Kim. Everyone is ok."

Kim nodded.

"Officer Hobble?" She said. "You called?"

"Ah, Miss Possible. Yes, we wanted you to take a look at this, apparently the Monkey Fist character was involved here. You had to deal with him in the past, I gather."

"A little, yes. You got anything recorded about the incident?"

"They are going through security records now, Ms Possible."

"Ah." Kim pulled out her com unit. "You got anything Wade?"

"Yeah, got the record up. Wanna see?" Wade replied.

"Just play it on ..err, like that TV over there." She pointed to one of the displays.

"Ok."

The crowd hushed as everyone watched the monkey raid on CB on big screen.

"Those where actual monkeys!" Mac exclaimed.

"Yeah, the furry tree beast freaks on nature." Ron groused.

"I can't believe they took the stupid sign." Said Mac looking up at where the logo used to hang. "Who the hell would need a stupid sign off a here?"

"This is this Monty guy?" he pointed at the man on the video holding onto a pole with one hand and one foot. "Is that? Is he...err"

"Yeah, that's him. And yes, he does." Ron confirmed.

"Well, that dude is seriously messed up." Mac stated.

"No kidding."

"Is there anything else, Officer Hobble?" Kim asked after the video ended.

"Not really, Ms Possible. Unless you guys found something else."

"That would be a negative." Yori stated, walking out of the store. "Other then the obvious." She gestured inside.

Several official-looking people in jump suits showed up, one loudly demanded: "Who is in charge here, then?"

"That would be me." Hobble said.

"Agent William Du. Officer...?"

"Oh, you know his name, Du." Ron said in an annoyed voice.

"Ahh, amateurs are here. Great. Just what nobody needed." Du sneered. "I am here due to Monkey Fist's involvement. Given we have the expertise."

"Yeah." Ron snorted, "Expertise on letting him escape custody after we bring him in."

Du scowled at Ron.

"We have the mandate to deal with international criminals." He ground out.

"Stealing a banana sign from Middleton mall is not an international crime." Ron shot back.

"Never the less, Mr. Stoppable. It is our investigation now, it will be handled by Glo... by professional organization."

"Great. Now we can all be confused in even greater detail." Ron said sarcastically.

"I will not tolerate your interference with our investigation!"

"Whatever, dude."

Du was about to retort. Kim beat him to it.

"Ron..."

Rex slapped him on the arm instead.

"Let the err.. professional organization handle the mystery of a..." He motioned awkwardly with his arms, "Missing giant banana sign, eh?"

As the crew walked out of the taped off area.

"You got something up your sleeve, Rex?" Ron asked.

"Not really. We got everything we could possibly need. We'll keep looking, they can do whatever. Plus what can you possibly do with the stupid thing and whatever threads they got?"

"Yeah. You probably right." Ron agreed.

"Is Global Justice always like this?"

"They are supposed to be secret." Kim mumbled. Looking at the spectators around them. Some cameras started showing up also.

"Some secret. Everyone knows about them." Mac said.

"Usually no problem, rarely mildly annoying. It's just Du has a metal rod up his ass and its welded shut." Ron surmised.

"Ah. Like that, huh?" Rex said.

"Pretty much."

Yori gathered Monique and both joined in now.

"So, we got nothing to do now?" Mac asked.

Rex looked around. "Looks that way, let's go catch a movie or something? Since we all here." He asked. Some assents come back.

"We were going to see one also." Hope chimed in.

Rex stepped closer and held out his arm to her.

"Need a hot date?" He asked, smiling at her.

"I wouldn't mind." Hope murmured, blushing. As she took the proffered arm into hers.

"Hope, we were doing a girls' night." Marcella began. Rex turned and offered the other arm to her.

"Don't be such a mother-hen, Marcella." Hope said, nodding toward the arm. Marcella took that with a grin.

With a girl on each arm, Rex enthused. "Can I get a BOOYA!"

"Hey now!" Monique exclaimed, spun around and grabbed Mac and Ron both by the arms. "There! All better now."

"Monique-san...This should be an interesting hot and heavy make out session..." Yori drawled making a circling motion towards the trio.

"Girl. You are most welcome to watch. Or join in..." Monique waggled her eyebrows at Yori and dragged now confused Ron and Mac with her toward the theater.

Hope and Marcella were beat-red as their minds went straight into the gutter.

Yori giggled and grinned at Rex. "Not to be outdone, hmm?" she asked him. As she started walking towards the theater.

Rex led the other girls in her wake, chuckling and shaking his head.

"Not to be outdone, indeed."

Tara turned her head as Bonnie said those words. Noticing the familiar barracuda smile on her friends' face.

"What are you up to, B?" She asked slowly.

Bonnie turned to her friend. Smirked. Said nothing.

…

"Earlier today, there was a raid on local Club Banana outlet, right here in Middleton mall. According to our sources: a criminal, known as Monkey Fist was responsible (a footage taken from the security cameras was showing as it was playing on one of the TVs earlier). Given Monkey Fists' history of high-profile robberies of well-known artifacts from various museums from around the world, it is unclear as to his intent. Police and government agencies are investigating. According to the police: Team Possible was called in to assist in the investigation, unfortunately they have already departed prior to our arrival on the scene. We will keep you apprised of the new developments in this odd event, as they become available."

The reporter was standing at the taped-off area, right across from Club Bananas' broken windows. With yellow tape behind him and various law enforcement people, milling about in the background. As the camera stopped rolling, he turned to his colleague.

"Here we go. Got this one tagged. Why did you not just reported this thing yourself, Helen? Not that i'm complaining."

"You where already here, so might as well, this is not what i'm here for though."  
"Oh, yeah. Your project. They are already gone though, where you here when Possible was here?"  
"Yes, I was."

"Why didn't you talk to her? Or any of em' then?"

"No, they where just leaving, when we arrived. Just showed up here a moments before you, really."

"Always helps to have that one in the focus to add to something. She looks good on camera."

"That you can easily get anytime... I'll catch you later. Gotta run."

"Ok."

…

Coming out of the theater Rex still had Hope hanging on his arm. They paused, and waited for the rest of the gang to catch up.

"Hello again." Came a voice. Rex and Hope both turned to the voice.

"Hello." Rex replied to a pretty young woman, that he remembered. "You seem to be further from the aviation then usual, it seems." He added with a smile. Hope looked at the woman, puzzled.

"Ah. Well, aviation is something I kind of retired." She replied, smiling.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Started a new vocation. I just saw you here earlier, I thought i'd make my presence known. And thank you, yet again."

"None needed, was glad to. As I told you then."

"Umm , Rex?" Hope said.

"Oh. Hope …errr.." Rex looked back at the woman. "It just occurred to me. I don't know you name either." He said with a grin.

Helen laughed. "Helen. Helen Times." She extended her hand. Rex shook it.

"So then. Hope, Helen. Helen, Hope." Rex introduced the two. "What of this new vocation then, if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm a reporter now. Finally finished my studies and picked up a gig right here in town for that matter."

A slight groan came from just behind them. Kim and Ron where standing near them now. Kim looked dubiously at Helen, then around.

"No. No cameras." Helen said. "And also, I never had a chance before. Thank you for digging me out of the car, a few weeks ago, Ms. Possible. I was going to ask your mother, when I was in the hospital, she kept an eye on me, while I was there."  
Kim nodded. "No big."

"Well for me it's quite big. Thank you, Ms Possible." she smiled at Kim.

Kim still looked a bit pensive.

"Like I said, no cameras. Just appreciation for getting me out of couple messes, that I managed to get myself into. Regardless of volition."

Rex raised an eyebrow. Ron tilted his head a little.

Helen waved her hand a little. "If there are any involved, i'll try to get a hold of you. Instead of just sticking a microphone in your faces."

"Odd." Ron said. Kim looked at him and nodded.

"I know. Trying something new here. Looks like you guys are also. But that's neither here nor there, this is not why I approached you. This is personal. I'll see you guys around. And thanks, once again."

"Pleased to meet you, Hope. And you as well, Mr Stoppable."

"Ron." he said.

"Ron. I'm Helen then." She extended her hand to him. Then walked away.

"You've met before?" Ron asked Rex, watching the retreating reporter.

"Sort of. There was an intrication, I had to get involved into, as we where leaving Japan for the States." Rex replied.

"Ah. There is going to be more to that later. You know..."

"I know. But this was, in fact, personal."

"True."

"How do you two know that?" Kim asked, still suspicious.

"Rex did not end up getting dubbed as a "Shaman" for no reason, KP."

"Ron does not misjudge people, you said it yourself, Kim."

Kim nodded at the both guys looking at her now.

"Shaman?" asked Hope.

"Yeah." Ron chuckled. "Long story. Anywho, i'm up for for some Bueno Nacho now."

"Sounds good." Rex nudged Hope a little. "Hope?"

"Hm? No, me and the girls had some before the movie, thanks."

"Guys. BN?" Ron asked the others, when they caught up. Marcella and Jessica begged off, rest headed out.

"Rex..." Hope tugged slightly on his elbow. "You got a sec?" Rex nodded and let her lead him away a little.

"What's this about?" Kim asked nobody in particular, looking in the two's direction.

Mac looked, shrugged, and continued heading outside.

…

"Report."

"Ma'am. Monkey Fist was involved with the robbery, it is unclear as to what purpose. Not his usual M.O."

"Du. I could have gotten that from the news. Did you inquire if Miss Possible has any more information?"

"Ma'am, I must object the involvement of amateurs into our investigation!"

"So, I take it, you did not?"

"Not specifically, no."

"So you have no more information, then everyone else in that building, and you did not bother asking people who might actually have more."

"Ma'am. Once again, I must object to involvement of amateurs in our investigation. If they are withholding any additional information from us, they should be required to provide it to us."

"Required? They don't have to do anything for us, Du."

"If they are withholdi..." Du began again.

"Agent Du..." Dr. Directed was pinching the bridge of her nose. "Why would you bother with anything else, when you could just ask?"

"Investigations should be handled via professional channels, ma'am. Per requirements of our mandate. Global Justice is required to handle it as law enforcement agency."

Betty Director looked at her "Top Agent" for a few seconds.

"Agent Du. You should consider alternative sources, that might assist us in such investigations."  
"Yes, Ma'am."

"Very well, carry on."

Will Du pivoted and left, grumbling "Amateurs." under his breath.

"Talking to furniture here." Betty thought to herself. She motioned to an agent near. "Monitor the situation with Agent Du's investigation of this incident, and also if Team Possible has anything new to relay on the matter."

"Yes. Ma'am"

…

Rex put down his taco, and looked across the table. Kim and Monique kept casting curious looks his way even since they all left the mall after the movie.

"Go ahead." He sighed, looking at them.

"Umm?" Kim asked back.

"Go ahead and ask. You two been dieing to ask me something, but never get around to it. What ever that is." He said, motioning between both.

"Why do you think?... " Kim began.

"What's the deal with Hope earlier, Rex?" Monique plowed right in.

"Oh? Yeah mean, why she wanted to talk in private earlier?"

"Yeah. I was waiting for someone else to ask, but nobody does." Monique looked at Mac next to her.

"None of my business, really." Mac shrugged.

She looked at Ron and Yori. Yori just made a small motion in Mac's direction, and Ron had his face stuffed full of Naco.

"Well i'm dieing to ask. So I am." Monique ended with a smile.

Rex chuckled.

"She asked me to the dance on friday. You knew there was one coming up?"

Monique and Kim nodded.

"So there. I didn't even know there was one." Rex said.

"It was posted for a couple weeks now." Kim pointed out.

"I don't really pay much attention to such events." Rex shrugged.

"So you're taking Hope then?"

Rex nodded.

"Why?"

"Because she asked me to." Rex spread his hands a little, while looking at Kim with raised eyebrows.

"Ron-kun, you were not planning to take me to the dance? You should know of such events." Yori sounded off in Ron's direction.

Ron, for a wonder, finished chewing before replying.

"I saw it earlier. Never really gave it much thought afterward, you want to go then, I gather?" He said.

"I would, yes."

"Friday it is then. Sorry, I really didn't think anything of it, Yori-chan." Ron said apologetically.

Yori squeezed his forearm and smiled at him, indicating he was forgiven. Ron smiled back and went back to his Nacos.

Kim looked at the two, remembering the time, when Ron would ask and get shut down by half the school. Now, he could probably ask just about anyone and not get turned down.

"Mac?" Monique asked.

"Umm?" he replied, eying the his last Naco.

"Are you taking anyone to the Welcome back dance then?"

"Not, that I know of..." He looked curiously at Monique.

"Are you going at all? Or you like Rex over there, do not really bother to read any of the social event calendars?"

"I really don.. " He paused for a long while, looking at Monique. Then smiled at her.

"Monique. Would you like to go to the Welcome back dance with me?"

Monique's eyes widened. She was in gossip mode and got blindsided by the invitation. She sat there, looking at Mac for a moment. Then glanced at Yori, who raised her eyebrow at her.

Monique grinned then.

"Yes, Mac, I would like to. Very much." she said, beaming.

"Sweet." Mac said smiling back at her.

The exchange finally penetrated. Kim sat trying to gather herself together. Everyone at her table just got hooked up for the dance. One, she pretty much forgot about and some were not even bothered to know that there was one.

"Kim, Yori you know what that means?!" Monique excitedly proclaimed. "We gonna need to go shopping! I'll get Hope too."

Spying somewhat dubious expression on Rex's face, she added. "Relax, Rex. We, girls, will handle that, you're off the hook... for now." She grinned at him.

Rex watched as Mac and Ron's terrified realizations also evaporated.

"Getting hot dates for the dance, girls gotta go shopping!" Monique went on.

Kim glanced down at the table "Fresh out of hot dates, Nique." she thought to herself.

XXX

Author's note: There, more.

-RA

CB - Kinda like that, but not quite. And I dunno what to with CB raid yet.

Mark – I try to fix errors, when I can catch them. They are like speed bumps, you get past them, but they are irritating. You are right about the reserve as it were, but I have some random fragments, that fit here and there, but they do not go together, not one after the other. It's sections of this and that. Some I have, some I don't. So it's a little screwy.


	34. 34 My way of telling you

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

34. My way of telling you.

The room was empty. Everything was unusually neat. Not, like it was left. The bed was made. There was practically nothing in the closets either. It looked untouched in a while, weeks at least.

"This is very strange" she thought, looking inside the closet. It had some of the old garments hanging and some of the junk laying around.

Walking out the room, she called downstairs: "Honey, you seen any messages, or anything?"

"Not that I have seen, dear." her husband replied.

"This is odd, he should have been back by now."

"I'm sure he is probably just out with the kids."

Barbara Stoppable was not so sure. Her son's room had that "guest room" not lived in feeling to it. She walked into the kitchen, looked though the items there, nothing but non-perishables. Odd.

They have been gone for a while, true, but there would have to have been some signs of life, after Ron came back, wouldn't there be? Evidently not. She frowned looking around. Their house was this same as always, but something was missing. She started to get an odd feeling about the whole thing...

"No messages, you said?" She asked her husband again.

"No. Barb, he's probably out with Kimberly. They will turn up later, same as they always do." Dean Stoppable replied absently.

"Come up here with me, Dean."

"What?"

"Come."

"Barb."

"Now, Dean."

The elder Stoppables looked into their son's room.

"What do you see, Dean?"

"Very neat. The exchange probably did him some good." He almost turned to leave. His wive grabbed him by the arm.

"Come here." she said. And walked up to an open closet.

"Yes?" Dead asked.

Barbara sighed.

"Dean, nobody lived in this room for some time."

"How you figure?"

"Look at it! It looks same as out guest room, nothing was touched. And some of the personal items are missing." She gestured around.

Her husband looked around in confusion.

"Which items?" he asked , frowning.

"Several pictures, some of the mission clothes he uses, when he goes with Kimberly. Even the stupid ferret alarm clock."

"He might be just cleaning up..." Dean hedged uncertainly.

"Dean. His mission pack is not here either, that the one he always has packed, just in case!"

"So?"

Barbara stared at her husband.

"How had could it be to put two and two together." She thought.

The sound of the front door opening, broken off any further discussion.

"Got him!"

Wade's voice come into separate com devices answered in different places.

"Got whom?" Kim asked.

"Monkey Fist. He's at Middleton zoo." Wade replied.

"Zoo?" Ron asked.

"Yeah! There is all kinds of ruckus going on, looks really weird. But he's there."

"Ok, Wade. You rock. Got a ride?" Kim asked.

"Errr .. Someone pick Kim up, guys." Wade said.

"No problem. Mac? You heard?" Ron asked

"Yes. I am the closest. On my way." Mac replied over the coms.

"Ok, we good, let's roll people!" Ron said loudly. "Kim, we'll meet up at the zoo, Mac is coming to get you."

Kim opened her mouth, closed it. Nodded.

…

The outside of the simian emporium at the zoo was a circus, or a zoo. Everyone and their mother was there. There was a large crowd of gawkers along with police and newsies all over the place.

Mac's truck plodded slowly forward toward some police cruisers. Kim saw Rex and Ron both getting out of his TT.

They got out of the truck, and headed toward the others.

"Officer Hobble." She greeted. "What's the sitch?"

"Ahh, Ms Possible! Monkey Fist seems to be holed up in that building. There is strange activity going on. Nothing definite as of yet, so we called in your crew to take a look."

"Very well."

The crowd did a little waving motion as news crews charged toward the teenagers talking to law enforcement officer.

...

"No, Sam. Stop. Just keep shooting."

"But..."

"No, keep shooting. Keep it steady, listen to the mike, we are close enough." Helen said.

Sam relented and did as his boss said.

…

"Ok. So Monty is inside there somewhere..." Kim said.

"That's what Wade said." Rex replied.

"Right. Where is Yori?" She asked turning to Ron.

Ron wordlessly pointed to the roof. There was a single dark figure on it, crouched down, looking out from the ledge.

..

"You getting all this?" Helen asked.

"Yup." Sam said.

"Roof also?"

"Yup."

..

"Oh. How did she?..." Kim began.

"What does it matter? We need to get going here." Ron interrupted. Kim started.

"Right." She said. Getting focused again. "Wade. What have we got?"

"Not sure, Kim. The cameras are all out, there is power usage, but I can't really make heads or tails of this thing, really weird crap is going on."

"Wade." Mac said. "Yori is up there, we could probably see if we can get a visual."

"Yori?" Wade asked.

"I see a skylight. One moment." Yori replied.

"This is strange, but both entrances on your side are wide open, all of them seem to be clustered around the giant banana." Yori reported.

"Weird... You say the entrances are open?" Kim asked.

"Correct."

"Ok then. Two per entrance, Yori, man the skylight. Let's go." Kim said.

The doors where not even locked. The teens got inside and headed toward the center spreading out as they went, looking for traps. There where none.

The giant banana was sitting in the middle of the large room, wrapped in .. Christmas lights of all things. There was music, of sorts, blaring. Monty was doing some odd booty dance at bananas' lower end... and it was being mimicked by the monkeys around him. The whole place was permeated with some very odd leftover incense smell.

"Err.. Monty?" Ron asked, cautiously coming closer. He was looking at Monkey Fist, not really paying attention to the monkeys.

Monkey Fist turned around. Looked at Ron bleary-eyed, then chuckled... was about to go back to dancing, then looked at Ron again, pointed and yelled.

"MONKEY NINJAS! BANANAS!" and charged at Ron. Ron and Monkey Fist tangled and moved towards large cargo doors.

Monkeys looked around, and continued their dance around the giant banana.

Mac and Rex crept toward Kim's location, there was nothing else happening, other then

a fight starting between Ron and Monty.

Kim grabbed the extension cord and pulled it out of the socket. The music stopped and lights on the banana shut off. Monkeys stopped, turned to look at her, screeched and charged.

The large doors shuddered as Ron got slammed into them. With a shriek, Monty leaped at him. Ron he missed, but he did finish the door off.

One the the halves of the cargo door flew off it's hinges, and Monkey Fist tumbled through it, laughing. Ron swung out on the other half, followed by Kim and Mac with a mass of monkeys pouring out of the doorway, like so much ants out of a hole in the ground.

Rex grabbed the cord from the ground and plugged it back in. The beat started thrumming again, monkeys stopped, and went back to booty dancing.

"Lets leave it on for now..." Rex said to everyone.

Ron jumped over Monty's leg sweep, and tried to roundhouse the half-simian nobleman. Monty, still giggling, awkwardly cat wheeled then flipped to avoid the kick... and slammed head first into a light pole with a resounding "clang".

Ron crouched in combat stance next to stunned Monkey Fist, who turned to him wobbly.

"That's what I get for letting the monkey mix ingredients from an ancient manuscript." He said mostly to himself, and collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

…

"You get all that, Sam?"

"Oh yeah, jackpot. Those talking heads went off to flap their gums. Now they are scrambling to get back in, look at them over by their vans over there! Heh."

"Heh. Keep shooting, this is almost over, best they will get are leftovers now. If that."

"Got it. Got it."

…

Ron looked down at Monkey Fist's unconscious form. Scratched his head and shrugged, then noticed monkeys dancing near by. He stared in confusion for a moment, then the scene registered.

"Is that a tho..tho... Eeep!" Ron jumped up and spun away. "Brain soap! Brain soap! E-gads!" He yelled rushing toward the nearest cruiser clutching his head. He stopped and banged his head on the hood a couple times. "Make it go away! Make it go away!"

"Mr. Stoppable, please stop denting my hood." Hobble said.

Ron looked up at him, still holding his head. "Got any brain soap?" he asked.

"Afraid not." Hobble said, waving some officers past and pointing them in direction of Monkey Fists' body.

Ron groaned.

Teens carefully made their way further from dancing monkeys.

"Kim … " Rex said.

Kim turned to him. Rex pointed to one of the monkeys. Kim looked, gasped in shock and covered her mouth.

The creature was wearing lime green tank top and blue Capri pants, that Kim favored. Rest of the monkeys were also wearing a variety of CB outfits, instead of their usual ninja garb.

Mac looked, covered his eyes with one hand, extended the other in "keep away" gesture. "Uggghh." he shuddered a little.

The outfits did not fit right (monkeys have tails you see). Rex noticed the one in a thong, that sent Ron reeling earlier. Raised both hands in placating gesture, and cringed.

"Brain soap is right. There is an image, nobody needed." he said.

Kim nodded with her hand over her mouth still, backing away.

…

Not giving up their advantageous position just behind Hobbles' cruiser, Helen and Sam kept recording the events.

The rest of the talking heads finally pushed their way though the throng and where shouting "Miss Possible! Miss Possible!" a couple dozen yards away.

Kim stood just out of their reach, with tips of one of her hands' fingers pressed against her forehead. Rest stood near Hobble's cruiser.

"This is really weird. And sick, And wrong." Ron said.

"I wonder how he managed to mix what seems to be some relaxing ocean sounds and drum beat into this cacophony." Rex commented on the tune.

"Sounds like monkey karaoke gone wrong." Ron said. "And what the hell was that smell? It's making me kinda nauseous. Why was Monty laughing stupidly all the time?" Ron turned a little, noticed Helen and Sam. Gave them a little wave, Helen smiled and waved back.

"Mind of we keep shooting, guys?" She asked.

"No, that's fine." Ron replied little distractedly. Rex made a little dismissive gesture.

A soft thunk on the hood of his car started Hobble momentarily. He looked at Ron, assuming, he resumed beating his head against the hood again. Ron looked past him.

"Anything?" he asked.

Hobble turned, found himself within a couple feet from a black garbed figure, crouched on a hood of his car. His eyes wide he stared at the apparition for a moment. Then the figure produced a bowl of something, that looked like ashes, and a parchment in an evidence bag.

Sam was stunned by sudden appearance of another person. Now Helen turned and grinned at him, he grinned back. The others where trying to get to Kim and missed all of this.

"If I am reading this correctly." came the feminine voice from behind rigid mask, holding up the manuscript in the bag. "This is a description of a ritual to purify one's mind." She pulled out a com device."Wade, I am sending you a sample of an incinerated compound and a copy of what probably are instructions on how to make it." She scanned the manuscript, and placed a sample of the ashes from the bowl she brought.

"So this is the stuff, that stinks in there." Mac grimaced.

"Most likely." Wade replied. "This is a type of a mild sedative, when lit. Causes mild sense of euphoria. Kinda like laughing gas, basically."

"That explains, why Monty was giggling all the time." Ron said.

"It is that, but the manuscript does not include banana peel as one of the ingredients. Apparently, that got added, and when they blazed that sucker up. The composition changed to a type of hallucinogenic the size of a horse tranquilizer. With affinity for bananas." Wade explained.

"So you're saying Monkey Fist … and the monkeys over there. Are all high?" Rex asked, incredulous.

"As a kite." Wade replied.

"Wrongsick." Ron rubbed his face with his hands.

Yori handed the bagged manuscript to Hobble. "I do not have another bag for the bowl, Officer Hobble-san."

Hobble snapped out of it, accepted the manuscript.

"No problem." He said. "I do. Oh, and Dr. Load. Could you send over the copies of your results to us, so we could cross reference them with the police lab's?" He added, looking at the image of the tech-guru on the small screen.

"Already done, Officer Hobble." The genius replied with a smile.

"Excellent! Thank you all."

…

The newshounds where still beating their heads against the police wall. And kept shouting questions at Kim.

"Miss Possible! Miss Possible! Do you have a comment on this event?"

Kim pulled her hand away from he forehead and gestured to the dancing monkeys. Spread her arms in a confused shrugging gesture.

"Weird?" she replied to the reporter.

…

Kim rejoined the group.

"So they where... are all stoned? For real?" She asked, waving toward the monkeys.

"Evidently." Yori replied.

"Well, how else would you explain all of this?" Ron asked.

"How does one get stoned on fruit?" Kim questioned.

"Well there was more to it, then just that. But still .. sick and wrong." Ron shuddered a little. Others nodded.

Du showed up and took over. Making a scene, as per his usual. Cops just shrugged and backed off.

"Man, he IS a pompous ass." Mac commented. "What's his problem?"

"Perpetual "High horse perch" sitch." Kim elaborated. "At least various Feds mostly behave, when they show up for their stuff."

"You going to mention to him, that the "investigation" he is tooting his horn about is concluded already? And y'all hauled Monty off?" Ron asked Hobble.

"Of course! It's not technically concluded yet, however. We still need to get all the paperwork put together, present it to the prosecutor, so forth. So it ongoing. I'm sure GJ will get to us regarding the matter... eventually." Hobble quipped.

"You know. I'd like to stick around. Just to see, what will happen, when Agent Du-little over there will pull the plug on the monkey grind... and you know he'll do it too. But I'd rather be somewhere else, when that happens." Rex said slowly.

"Good call." Mac and Ron said together.

"Jinx!" Kim threw in. "You two owe me a soda!"

"You got, what you wanted, Helen?" Ron asked her still chuckling.

"Oh yeah, this is great. Unless you got something specific to say. We're good." she said.

"Not really." Ron said. "This is pretty much self-explanatory at this point. You staying around for Monkey Mayhem?"

"I think, we would." She said looking at other vans already packed up and pulling away.

"Heh. Well, keep your distance then."

"I wonder if we can get that on Pay-Per-View later." Rex quipped. As team dispersed to a round of chuckles.

–

Stoppables descended down the stairs, and saw their son and a girl come in. Barb eyebrows rose at that, she did not know, or even heard of this girl.

"Ah. You guys are back. How was the trip?" Ron inquired.

As they reached the bottom of the steps, elder Stoppables where a little startled to see, what became of Ron. They still had the picture of their son as he was few months ago in their minds, this threw them for a loop.

Dean froze at the bottom of the steps. Barb recovered and went to hug their wayward offspring.

"Ronnie!" she exclaimed hugging him. She pulled away at arms' length and looked at him up close. Then looked over to Yori standing just behind him.

"Um, Ronnie?" She looked a question in Yori's direction.

"Oh yeah. Yori , my parents, Barbara and Dean. Rents' , this is Yori."

"Pleased to meet you, Yori." Barbara said a little uncertain.

Yori bowed.

"Please to meet you as well, Stoppable San-San."

"Well. Come, come! I'm sure there is lots to tell!" Barbara waved them all to the living room. Dean still stood frozen at the bottom of the steps.

"Perhaps some other time, Stoppable-san." Yori stated. "I will need to depart with Rex-san. Unless you need me for anything, Ron-kun?" Yori asked looking at Ron.

"No, go ahead, Yori. I'll catch up with you guys later." Ron said.

Yori bowed to the parents once again, and stepped out the door. Ron will need some time with his parents, she surmised. Not having her present will make the situation easier. Elder Stoppables had a lot to take in this day.

Rom plopped onto a couch in the living room. His father followed his wife and deposited himself into his recliner, still trying to take in what he was looking at.

"So, Ronnie." Barb began. "Do tell, what has been going on while you where gone in that school?"

"It's been great, mom. I trained a lot and caught up to all my subjects in school. Had to take summer school. I was so far behind, but it's much easier for me now." Ron explained.

"That's great, Ronnie." barb spoke somewhat uncertainly. "Any other news?"

"Not really, all is pretty much same old, more or less." Ron said.

"What about Yori?"

"Yori is the girl I met, while studying there, mom. So we are together now, she's great."

Barb was digesting that useless tidbit, nothing was really forthcoming from Ron, just the obvious.

"Son." Dean finally came to. "You are bringing a girl home, while your parents are not here. What have you two been up to all this time? Hmm?"

"Dad." Ron replied. "You guys are "not here" often. Why does it suddenly matter, what I've been up to?"

"We are you parents, Ronald. Your guardians. We have an obligation to know, what is going on in your life." His father proclaimed.

"Ok. So what do you want to know?" Ron asked.

Dean stared at his son for a long moment. Ron just looked back at him calmly.

"Very well. Your mother asked you already. Who is this Yori person?" Dead said somewhat tersely.

"As is said. Yori is my girlfriend." Ron deadpanned.

"And you are bringing a girl home, when we are not here!" he exclaimed.

"Aside from that I was not really bringing anyone here. I was just stopping by to check on the house. Why is it a sudden problem now, dad?"

Dean has no answer to that.

Barb started at Ron's comment.

"What do you mean. You where checking on the house?" she asked.

"Just stopping by, to make sure everything is ok." Ron shrugged.

"Just stopping by? Is that why you room looks , like you haven't been here for weeks?" Barbara asked slowly.

"Yes."

"Then where have you been staying?"

"A place we bought with the guys."

Barb stared now.

"Bought? What do you mean bought?" Dean barged in.

"A transaction, dad. Someone has something for sale, you pay them for it, they sell it to you."

"I know, what it means, Ronald. Where did you get the kinda money needed?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Royalties." Ron replied.

"For what!? That thing you came up with for tex-mex?"

"Yes."

"Enough to buy a house?"

"Yes."

Dean stared now.

"Ron, honey. So you are not living here with us anymore?" Barb asked, a little sad and confused.

"No, mom. I am not."

"You got the wherewithal to sustain that? How much are we talking here, after the house." Dean asked bluntly.

"Eight digits, dad. I'm set."

Elder Stoppables eyes went wide at that revelation.

"Why.. Why didn't you tell us?" Dean asked.

"First: you where not here. Second: .." Ron pulled his phone out, and waved it in his fathers' direction."If you have a way to stay in touch, you might be told a thing or two."

"But those are just a.."

"Oh, can it, dad!" Ron snapped. "Fads don't stick around for decades. Communications is a must have, or you will be out of the loop, always. Why you think mom's employer has one issued for her?" he waved his phone at his father again. "Get with the program, dad."

Dean looked thoughtful now. Barbara was nodding slowly in his direction.

"Still. Ron, honey. It would be nice if you could tell us of such things..."

Ron pointed his cell at his mother. Then pocketed it.

"And I would, if I could. But what do you want me to do, if I can't?" He spread his hands. Barb nodded to him.

Ron grinned at his parents.

"So. This would be my way of telling you." Ron stated with a same huge grin.

XXX

Author's note: This worked out quite nicely, In My drunken' Opinion. Apparently, I wrote 100k some words of this nonsense... someone actually reading all this !? GREAT! To commemorate 100k of random insanity... I shall .. well... inflict more of it upon you! TAKE THAT!HA!

-RA

CB- Here you go, you can stop buggin' about CB mystery. :) Dance is not a big one, just a testing stage ...or something.

Hansi – thank you.


	35. 35 Animal Control

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

35. Animal Control.

"I'm not sure how this would pay off, to tell you the truth. But it was really good, Ms. Times. In an unusual way. Frankly, I'd call it more of a documentary."

"It could be that in a way, I suppose. But, if we have a different way of showing the same event, it will give us uniqueness. You can't force people watch what you want them to, but you can have them interested enough to watch us, instead of the others." Helen replied.

"I understand, where you coming from. My concern in: if we come up with what amounts to a novelty piece it will limit potentially interested audience to people, that prefer said novelty. Could be a one shot wonder for us."  
"True. We could always revert. However, by the same token.

We do that: we get same all, but nothing else. We try something else: we might come out ahead. Granted, we also might not. Then again, nothing ventured and so forth. All and all: so far so good." She laughed. "Considering, what we had to contend with." She same a little shrugging motion, palms up.

"True on that. You know, since we come on earlier, network uses us a a testbed. They are going national with your stuff, tonight. I just got a call."

"Really? How badly they gonna chop it up, did they say?" Helen frowned.

"They said: as is. We cleaned up tonight, so they decided to push this through, even before the rest of the news hour was over. The numbers looked that good."

"Hm, usually they would wait at least a day. Wouldn't they?"

"Usually, but they want this one raw. Probably before anyone else starts sliding snippets in and out. Especially the last part."  
Helen laughed again.

"You know, I wonder, if I got thrown a bone there..." she said sobering up. "It really did not occur to me."

"You think that could be?"

"No idea, just seems that way. In hindsight."

"Well, that part will go viral, you know that. So network is rushing to beat everyone to the punch."

"Makes sense, actually."

…

"Bon - Bo-on!" Came annoyingly high pitched voice from the living room's direction. Bonnie's mother, when she got excited, always sounded like songbird stuffed into a blender.

Bonnie sighed and walked into the room.

"Yes, mom?" she asked.

"Aren't those your friends?" Mrs. Rockwaller chirped, pointing at the screen.

Bonnie looked at the news her mother was watching. Sure enough, K was up to her usual shenanigans. She was about to leave, then she noticed, the focus was not focused solely on Kim this time. Bonnie stopped and sat down next to her mother, watching.

It was like watching a stupid reality show, she reflected. Only with action, as she watched Ron and Monty blast out of the doors together, followed by everyone else and their monkey.

Bonnie found corners of her lips quirking up a little several times, during the mess going on on the screen.

"How come you never have your friends over, Bon-Bon? They look like fun!" Her mother inquired.

"We are not exactly friends, mom." Bonnie replied absently.

"Well duh, who would want to be friends with such losers." came a statement from the side.

Bonnie looked over. Lonnie was standing in a pose, watching the screen also.

"What?" she asked, when she noticed Bonnie looking at her.

Bonnie kept looking at her sister for a while silently, then turned back to the screen.

"Whatever!" Lonnie, said frustratedly and went back to watching the footage.

…

Possibles where gathered in the living room, after dinner. To watch another exploit of their intrepid family member and team of her friends. They have watched many aftermaths so far. But virtually none of "live action" one's where ever available from the news. Actually, they were all available, but only few people knew they existed. (And only one knew, where they all were.) There are some things, that various people... and rents' … just don't need to know...

"Ooooh." came in stereo from the carpet in front of the couch. Tweebs admired Yori's outfit from their position down low.

"Yeah." Kim grudgingly agreed with them. Subdued version of Mortal Kombat-esque outfit looked more impressive, then plain ninja garb. 'I wonder why she chose that?' she thought, remembering all the steel she saw in the dojo.

Her mother looked at her briefly, and raised her eyebrows. Kim shrugged a little in return.

"I like the outfit" Elder Possible said.

Kim snorted.

"Better, then parading around buck naked." Kim slapped her thigh for emphasis.

"Kimmie-cub!.." came the beginning of a possible tirade.

"It's was a joke, daddy. Let it go." Kim admonished immediately and waved her hand at the screen. The "Off the rack" claim was true. But fashion-conscious retail snobs don't like being upstaged. Then again...

Monkey see...monkey... rather not see. At all! 'Ugh, Ron! Got any brain soap left?'

…

"Hey Tara! You watching this?"

"Watching what?" Came Tara's voice from the kitchen.

"Come. Come. You gotta see this." Mrs. Monroe called.

Tara stopped behind the couch. Wandering, what was it her mother wanted her to see.

She smiled at Ron's antics. Her eyes went wide, when Rex pointed out to Kim, what the monkey was wearing. She frantically looked to see if the other visible critters where wearing any of her favorite outfits.

"Tara!" came her fathers' surprised voice. As the man jumped up a little on the couch.

Tara stood in a strangled laugh position, after just spitting sticky soda out of her nose. All over her blouse and the back of her father's head.

"Sorry." she barely managed to squeeze out, gasping for air.

…

Camera showed Officer Hobble calling Animal Control. Then he turned around and gestured to everyone around the scene to move further back.

"Please clear the immediate area. So work could be conducted without disruptions." He said into the blow-horn. "Come on folks, move back a bit" He waved to remaining onlookers. As the remaining onlookers and camera repositioned themselves further away. The cacophonous sound coming from the building abruptly stopped.

There was a briefest moment of quiet only with a slight crowd murmur on the background. As shrieks and a few screams rose in concert from the zoo building. One of the onlookers' car stereo blared on:

"The butterfly? Uh-uh, that's old!"  
"Let me see the Tootsee Roll! "

GJ agents started pouring out of the doors as on queue, festooned with monkeys. Crowd took a step back.

The leading agent, abruptly jerked and stopped running, monkeys atop of him froze. The menagerie has collapsed on the ground, scattering the monkeys. Another agent was running out right behind the first one, still holding his wrist with a GJ shock watch.

People where jumping around, and rolling on the ground, like there where on fire, trying to shake the monkeys off themselves. Few more displays of GJ marksmanship followed with mixed results, but to great amusement of the spectators.

"I feel a whoop comin' on, a whoop comin' on "  
"Whoop!"  
"Tootsee Roll!"

One of the last agents was running out, trailing cristmas lights and blinded by a monkey crotch in his face. The trailing string of lights caught on some obstacle, as he was trying to wrench the shrieking creature from his head. As monkey barely freed itself a second before the agent fell on his face to the ground. Monkey was near by shrieking, hopping and waving its arms around. Camera showed a face of Du , with a thong on his head as he scowled at the creature, and hit the ground with his fist.

His shock watch went on off... directly into the manhole cover his fist was resting on.

...

"Idiot!" Dr. Director seethed at the unfurling PR disaster for her agency on the screen. It was bad enough to view it the fist time, but it was local news. This was a national network, showing the same stuff. They did not even bother editing anything.

The real problem, she predicted, that this was not even a scandal. Other then some will perceive this as gross mishandling of the situation (which it was), GJ was going to be a laughing stock if more of this continues.

"Law enforcement my ass" She grumbled. "This is the kind of shit you will find on Epic Fail dot com."

There was nothing she could do to sanitize the record at this time, it was already out. She sorted through options mentally, nothing really could be done at this point. Attempting to strong-arm the records, that belonged to a news network, will only fan the flames.

Also, Du's heavy handed demeanor made them all look like incompetent assholes. All of that could have been avoided, if Du simply went with SOP and collected the data from everyone first. But nooo, the arrogant "Top Agent" went and did everything ass-backwards.

And the cops simply gave them all enough rope. Team Possible already concluded everything and where just standing around, chatting with the cops. Can't blame it on the kids either. They knew what will happen. Told everyone, who cared to ask, or listen.

"This is weird." Betty thought. "They were never more the cordial with the reporters, and they always fixated on Kimberly. As her reaction indicated to them all, still are. But it looks like they where having pretty much a normal conversation with this Times woman, while she worked. Why?" Betty made a mental note to do some checking on the rookie reporter for a local station.

Resignedly, Betty went to viewing the end of the clip again, with a small amused smile on her lips.

…

Ron and Yori walked in, as belated dinner was being started.

"You guys didn't have to wait for us." Ron said.

"We didn't." Mac replied, then chuckled.

Rex, pointed at them both. Then waved them forward.

"Come on, guys. Get some grub and hurry up. We missed most of the news, but they will show it again they say. And we caught the very end of Monkey Mayhem." He snorted. "I'm certain it will be worth watching."

"Something good?" Ron inquired, passing the plate to Yori. And getting another for himself.

"Like I said, caught just a couple seconds, but it looked good. So i'm watching."

"Same." Mac added.

Ron was laying on the couch with Yori stretched right on top of him, like a large cat. People where about to watch the news, when Wade called.

"Did you guys see?!" He asked with a chuckle.

"NO!" the voices came at the tech guru. "And no spoilers, Wade!" Ron added from beneath Yori.

"Alright, alright!" Wade said, still laughing. "Later." as he signed off.

"This is kinda weird." Mac commented.

"What is?" Ron asked.

"Seeing us on the screen. But not like a home movie. Shot by some random person from the outside, as it were."

"Oh. Meh." Ron replied.

"You're used to it." Mac countered.

"Not really. They never bothered to get my name right, much less taking any shots of me. Unless I was missing pants, that is."

Yori giggled.

"You where right, Rex. This would be something people would pay to watch." Mac said after the Mayhem played out.

"Very amusing." Yori added, with a broad smile.

"Indeed, in a wrongsick sorta way."

"Oh come on Ron. The errr .. item cause us all so much discomfort, served it final purpose nicely. You never know, when tempting fate."

"Heh, I gue..." Wade beeped in. "Yah, Wade. Sup."

"Hey guys! So?" Sade Wade, grinning."

"Very nice." Rex responded.

"I know, I watched it again just now, hehe. Oh, Kim called, guys."

"Something happened?" Ron asked.

"No, no, no! She's just checking in, making sure, everything is cool." Wade replied.

"Oh well dial her back I guess, I don't feel like getting up and looking for my com right now."

…

The Kimmunicator beeped upstairs, Kim heard it.

"Hey, Wade." She said in the direction of a box sitting in their entertainment center.

"Sup Kim. Guys are back." Came from the speaker.

"Cool, did they see the footage?"

"Yeah, you wanted something? Should I kick it to the Kimmunicator?"

"Nah, just send it here." Kim said.

"Generic fam appropriate, then?" Wade asked and the TV screen came on. "Hi Doctor's Possible, guys."

"Hello, dear." Possible matriarch smiled at the TV.

"Wade" Came a stereo from below and a nod from the father.

The TV screen switched to the lounge with Wade in the corner.

"Lounge -khhhh- to -khhh- mother -khhh- hen -khhh- we -khh- are -khhh- getting -khhh- every -khh- other -khhh- word. -khhh- .Over." Ron was imitating static ron-style, to the chuckles.

Anne Possible's eyebrows went up a little at what she saw on the other end.

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Ro-on. You could -khhhhh- never get static right." more chuckles.

"You wanted to ask something, Kim? Hey People." Ron asked and waved to the people on the other screen.

"Yeah. You guys said about this Helen woman, that there is going to be more to it. And she said, that she is trying something new. Is this pretty much what you have expected?"

"Pretty much." Ron replied. "Better, then being hounded, anyway."

"You don't think this is going to come back at us? And why are we bothering with this anyhow?"

"With her, on a personal level, not likely. As far as the rest of it goes, impossible to say. As to the other,

it just seems like a good idea, if something of us is going to be shown. They might as well show some of what we actually do, rather then just looking for glamor shots. If she is willing to do that to a degree, giving her a little extra will make her sound more authoritative, I guess." He turned his head in Rex's direction "Hmm?"

"Agreed. She has more of a personal stake in this other then just work, as you well know." Rex said.

Kim nodded.

"So she will likely give a more truthful insight_. _Other, simple really. You can tell people all day long to be less unpleasant at least. It is very different, if you can show them. Unlike minds, mindsets are very hard to change, persuasion, influence such things impact and shape those. Seeing is believing, after all." Rex elaborated from his end.

Anne Possible's eye widened, when she heard the young man speak.

Kim rubbed her face.

"Bit much to take in at once. Alright, I got the idea. I think... Yori, mom liked your mish outfit, I was gonna ask: why not standard one?"

Kim started a bit, when Yori replied from Ron's chest. She did not pay attention, where everyone was. Unless they where talking.

"Thank you. As to why. With not being seen being one of the key principles. If you are going to be seen anyway, might as well be slightly more visible. Thus, hiding in plain sight, if you will."

Kim frowned a little, mulling that over. Realizing Yori's current physical placement did not help either.

"That makes sense. In a backward sort of way." Her mother spoke.

"Indeed. Thank you, Possible-san." Yori replied.

"Yeah.." Kim added distractedly.

"Ok, KP. You got anything else?" Ron asked.

"No, that was it."

"Kay. I guess, we're pretty much turning in now. School in the morning. Nite, Possible clan, Wade."

Good nights where exchanged. Kim got up, and headed upstairs with one last glance at the shut off TV screen.

…

Mac and Rex left. Ron started reluctantly disentangle himself from Yori. She let out a little sigh as they both got up. Ron looked down at her and took her by the hand. The lights dimmed in the living room, as the two figures retreated from it toward the stairs.

Kissing their "good nights" at the door to Ron's room. Ron gently, almost tentatively, plucked at her lips with his own. Yori reveled in the sensation of his exploration of her, shivers running up and down her back every time he would pick another spot.

Suddenly, she stopped a pulled away just a bit. Looked up right into his eyes. Ron was not alarmed at sudden change in her demeanor, he still held her and looked back at her, waiting.

She molded her body to his and pulled his head in for a searing kiss. As Ron thought he was about to pass out, she relented. As, they both came up for air, Yori reached past him, and swung a door to his room open.

Ron could feel the tension radiating from her every fiber now. She looked back up at him. There was promise in her eyes now. He gently backed her into the room, and closed the door behind them.

There was a sound of something falling and possibly braking, as the frantic activity ensued. As the clothes were strewn all over, and the bed was now occupied, Ron found himself with a lot more new territory to explore.

Yori, quivering, braved the maddeningly slow pace as Ron's lips traveled lower and lower down her abdomen. Just as he reached what she thought was his goal, her reward was only one long lick, and he started back up. She could stand the torment no longer. Grabbing his forearms, she slid forcefully forward under him, locking her legs around his hips and bucked hers elevating herself slightly from the bed. She looked at him pleadingly but forcefully.

"Please, do not tease me anymore. If you are willingly taking me to bed... Then take me." she whispered hoarsely, tightening the grips on his forearms and drawing he legs tighter around him at the same time.

Ron realized, that he might actually lose some limbs and soon. The mischief in his eyes was replaced with determination.

Ron froze at a sharp, gasping intake of breath from her, he looked back at her face in panic. Realization dawned through his hormone fogged mind, he panicked some more.

"Yori! I'm sorry, omigod, i'm .."

"NO!" a near shout from her as she coiled her limbs around him as she felt him attempting to withdraw. Ron was struggling to breathe, she held on so tightly. He could feel her all around him, coiled like a spring. "No..." she repeated softly. She released him slightly.

"Just.. give me a moment." she breathed out. "To get used to this... sensation."

Ron held perfectly still, looking at her face with concern. Then she moved a little, gave him a little smile and a nod.

Ron was being so careful, she chided him:

"I'm not a fragile porcelain doll, Ron-kun. You can not break me so easily." She said smiling up at him.

Whirlwind. Ron's mind swam in blissful disorientation. He could barely focus his eyes on the young woman in his arms.

"So. What, exactly, have you been studying on the side. Hmm?" Yori asked him, tilting her head a little, looking up.

"Well, um.. err.." Ron hemmed. Completely losing his train of thought, as her hand traveled lower.

Yori looked at him with mischievous glint in her eye now.

"No matter. Practice makes it perfect, after all." as she rolled on top of him.

XXX

Author's Note: Well, there ya go, more made up stuff (not so random, this time, though). Monkey mayhem need to be addressed (just seemed like a good idea, after I made it up). Helen's role is more defined, other the just being a "damsel" in the beginning (gotta have them "damsels", but I did not feel like abandoning her). I think, I've added some other weirdness? Not sure, I might make use of it later.

-RA

P.S. I'll admit, I was thinking about adding Helen as one of the teachers.. ( homework was never quite like this, ya know? :) , I just could not get her in edgewise.)

study- I admit to nothing! And thanks.

ST103- Had to be done. You know it had to be done. As to the other, dunno.

golem- Thank you. It is a little screwy on purpose, kind of my way of filling the puzzle into a picture.

CB78- Hey man, if it's there already, I might as well do something with it, no?


	36. 36 Butterfly on display

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

36. Butterfly on display.

Mac was slinging breakfast, as Rex was perched on a stool, drinking coffee. Ron came down.

"Breakfast!" He enthused. "Food of the gods. Morning."

"You don't even know what I'm cooking up in here." Mac said without turning around.

"Bring it on! Ron-Man is ready!" still too damn cheerful.

Rex looked up from his coffee as Yori was coming down the stairs. Looking a little rumpled, but quite pleased. He looked at Ron, then Yori. Then let loose a little whistle.

"Sleep well?" he inquired.

"Quite." Yori replied, stretching.

Mac looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah... Gonna need extra carbs here.." he said.

Ron looked a bit alarmed. Yori just smiled at him as she sat next to him.

"That obvious?" Ron finally asked, resigned.

"Oh, please. I'm surprised, you two lasted that long." Rex said, going back to his coffee.

Mac was rummaging in the fridge for.. probably more carbs.

As massive breakfast was being devoured. Mac looked at Rex. "You could lose you hand in there.." he said. Gesturing toward Ron and Yori packing it away.

"I recall someone crying about soundproofing. Speaking of... Pay Up." Mac reached into his pocket with a sigh and handed a dollar bill from the wad to Rex.

"Wait a sec!" Ron paused his inhaling of food. "You guys were placing bets on this!?"

"No, Ron. This was about Mac griping about us not needing soundproofing. Evidently, he was wrong."

"For what purpose?" Ron asked.

"Well, the purpose of sleeping. At least, Ron." Rex answered.

"What.." Ron started. Mac cut in.

"Let it go, Ron. Nothing to do with you two, just construction. No malice here at all, dude."

Ron subdued, realizing he was being stupid.

"Right, sorry guys."

"Forgetaboutit, eh?" Mac went back to his breakfast.

…

Bonnie pulled into her spot again. She heard Brick's stereo for the last block , blaring "Tootsie roll", as he was right behind her. Tara was with her this morning, and they both got out. Many stereos were playing the same thing. They both joined Hope and the others in the impromptu dance just in front of the lot for a little bit.

As she left the dancing crowd, she noticed Yori's bike pull in. Yori came in at a rather brisk pace and stopped on her front wheel, for what seemed like forever. That peeled some people of the old school dancing, just to look at the display. Ron and Rex pulled in, just as Yori let her bike come back down on all ..twos.

Mac showed up and parked next to Brick's truck. As he got out, the quarterback slapped him on the shoulder.

"Sup, Mac. Question, dude. Where the monkeys really high?"

"Wha?" Mac asked.

"The thing on TV. You guys said, that monkeys were stoned." Brick elaborated.

"Oh, that. Yeah, Wade said, they were all out of it. The place stank, like you would not believe." Mac waved his hand in front of his face.

"That was messed up, man. Funny as hell, though." Brick laughed.

"Yeah, well, that will learn ya. Get stoned on banana peel, and start running into shit at random. Like Monty did.." Mac slapped one palm again the other "Ke-langg" he elaborated.

Brick, and students that heard, doubled over in laughter.

Monique came up and saw the dancing, also joined the random routine.

"Guys, come on!" She yelled as Ron, Rex and Yori come closer.

"Nique, please stop that." Rex said.

"Stop what?" Monique inquired backing up some.

"It's impossible to think, when you do that." Rex said.

"Oh? Is that so?" She asked backing up to to just inches from him.

"Yes. To be blunt...With your ass gyrating withing ..um, reach. It's.. urrggh!" Rex shut his eyes and clenched his teeth and fists with exaggerated effort. "MAC!"

Mac walked over, looking at the display.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do something with your date, dude! She's killing me here!" Rex said.

Mac laughed.

"Awww, let me rescue you then." Hope cooed, wrapping he arms around Rex and dragging him toward schools' entrance.

Mac titled his head in Monique's direction.

"You done?"

"Yeah." She snickered and straightened. "Come on, Mac. School time."

Bonnie and Tara stared after Hope and Rex. Then Mac and Monique.

"Date?" Tara asked aloud.

"Yeah." came Kim's voice, just behind them.

They both turned to Kim.

"You mean Mac is dating Monique?" Tara asked her.

"Not, that I know of. He is taking her to the Welcome back dance." Kim replied.

"What about Hope and Rex?" Bonnie asked.

"Same."

Bonnie and Tara looked at each other. Then at Kim.

"Well, that was fast, what did we miss?" Bonnie wandered aloud.

Kim snorted.

"Fast? It took all of five minutes at the same table. After Rex said, that Hope asked him to take her."

"She did?" Tara squeaked.

"Uh, yeah. After the movie we went to."

"Well, damn. Hope really meant what she said." Bonnie said, turning to Tara.

"No kidding." Tara replied.

"Huh?" Kim asked.

"Free wheeling dating combat, Kim." Tara explained. "A Free For All, everyone is going for whatever they want to go for, as it were."

Kim looked at Bonnie. Bonnie shrugged a little.

"Bonnie is still confused, but that was basically laid out earlier, before the CB mess at the mall over the weekend." Tara elaborated.

"Oookay..." Kim hedged, uncertainly.

"It is, what it is, Kim. Let's get inside, before we all are late for everything." Tara marched off toward the entrance.

Kim looked at Bonnie again. Bonnie looked back for a second, then looked at Tara's retreating back and followed her. Kim went after them, her brain not working right again.

…

"Good job, guys!" couple passing linemen high-fived Rex and Ron, when they got inside the building.

As they went on further toward the lockers.

"Yori!" One of the school paper editorial staff guys called.

She was trailing a little behind Hope, Ron and Rex. Now she stopped and looked at the guy, rushing toward her with large roll of paper.

"Yori, check this out. I made still of this to put in the paper later. And made this one, just for kicks." He said unfurling a large sheet in front of her.

"Umm..." Yori tilted to the side, along with everyone , who was watching.

The guy looked down at the sheet. "Oh." He said. Turning the sheet right side up. "There."

Observers straightened, looking. The guy was holding a modest sized poster (the kind school's photography students make) with Yori parked on top of the police cruiser, obviously from the news yesterday.

"I was actually making it for my photography class." he went on.

"What did you photoshop this time?" Bonnie asked in a bored voice.

"No shop, only lighting, it was too dark." The guy shot back at Bonnie.

"I'll pin this one on the wall, where the rest of our display is hanging afterward. If you don't mind. I hope you don't." He looked back at her eagerly.

"Not at all. You are welcome to it, if you wish." Yori replied.

"Now THAT'S a hood ornament." Mac exuded, pointing.

"Yeah! I want one!" Rex added.

Yori tilted and half turned her head toward him.

"Ah. Noo." She stretched the negative in Rex's direction with half-smile. Rex grinned.

"Cool! Thanks, Yori." Yori nodded and headed to her locker.

"Nice work, dude." Mac said to the guy. "Yeah." Ron confirmed, and they also departed.

…

"Sigh, the eager beaver went and made a poster with her." Bonnie groused, as the little gaggle headed to their next class.

"What you talking about? There are like half a dozen of the cheer squad ones' hanging there." Tara asked.

"What she is talking about, is that there are none of HER hanging there. Tara." Monique voiced Bonnie's thought.

Kim's eyes widened, as she caught herself thinking the same thing. She kept on walking in silence.

"That's easy. Wear next to nothing, and pose with a large gun, or an 8-foot sword. That will get you on a poster." Tara stated. Then snorted. "Granted, that will probably put you in the same category as that picture of dripping Bonnie in Lowerton."

Girls giggled as Bonnie groaned.

…

"Ya know, our efforts took down our first super villain. Kim and Ron aside." Rex said.

"There should be cake." Mac stated.

"You said that before, Mac." Rex said, reaching for the caf's door.

Ron suddenly stopped.

"Right! Almost forgot, extra snackage. Go on, i'll be over in a minute." He said and made a beeline for the entrance.

…

"Five minute Blitz, any takers?" asked Justine Flanner, sitting down at the board chess club fanatics set up every lunch. The locals were not eager to play Justine at any pace, much less a Blitz match. The opposite seat remained sans victim.

"Cool! Ron is not back yet. You're on, hot stuff." The locals did a double take, several pairs of glasses got hastily wiped, just to be sure. One of the jocks sat down his tray next to the board and sat himself opposite MHS resident science genius.

Justine looked a question across from her.

"Now," Mac said mimicking a video game controller in his hands "where is the shoot button at?" He asked with a grin. Then moved a pawn forward and slapped a button the the clock, starting the match, while stuffing a helping into his mouth.

Justine obliged. In under a minute, it was clear, that Justine will not have an easy slaughter this time.

...

Ron showed up, carrying a box in his hands. Left it on their table, care of Kim, and went to get some lunch.

"Where is Mac?" He asked, coming back with his food.

"Playing Justine." Rex jerked his head in their direction and continued eating.

"Hey, Mac! Cake." Ron called out.

"In a minute." Mac replied, not turning around.

Monique and Kim turned their heads back to the table after staring in Mac's direction, little startled.

"Cake?" They asked together.

Ron pointed at the box.

…

Justine was staring at the board. After several odd, but brutal exchanges, they were back to where they started. She could not see a way to get a leg up on Mac and her clock was ticking away.

She looked over at the clock, when Mac's hand reached out and leveled both buttons. Clock stopped. She had ten seconds remaining. She looked across the table at him.

"I believe we got ourselves a serious case of stale bread, Justine." Mac indicated a board with his chin. "Getting nowhere slow here."

"Yeah." She said somewhat disappointed.

Mac extended his hand across to her, she shook it.

"Cake?" he asked, indicating their usual table.

Justine smiled a little, indicated her tray. "Still gotta work on lunch. Thanks, Mac."

...

"So, who won?" Monique asked, as Mac sat down with them now.

"Neither, got locked in a stalemate." Mac answered.

"You play ..Chess.." Kim said slowly.

"A little." Mac said, continuing with his lunch.

"Rex?" Kim asked.

"Yes, but I prefer Go." Rex said, finishing.

Kim looked at Yori. Yori nodded.

"Now, what's this about a cake?" Monique barged in eying the box.

"Mac said we should have one for bagging Monty. So there." Ron said reaching for the box.

"Blue ribbon and all! Pretty fly for the stoned guy." Monique quipped.

"Yeah, was a real high-roller there." Mac tossed in.

Ron was undoing the ribbon to the round of chuckles at the table.

…

Bonnie was not pleased at the round of giggles at the surrounding area at the banter.

…

As lunch hour was winding down, Rex wandered over the cheerleader's table.

"Hey, Hope. Saved you a piece of cake." He stopped, looked down at her occupied hands, sat next to her, and picked up the slice he brought over.

Hope stared at the slice being lifted up to her. Glanced at Rex, then the slice, opened her mouth. Rex slid the morsel in. Picked up a crumb from her lip and licked his finger. Hope nearly choked by that point.

"So, I was gonna ask you." Rex said, sliding the leftover cake ribbon between his fingers absently. "You just wanna do just the.." he waved his hand at the doors ".. shindig, or would you like to make an evening out of it? What time does it start anyway?"

Hope managed to swallow. Being addressed helped her out of wide-eyed paralysis gripping the occupants of the table at the moment.

"At eight... eight o'clock." She stammered out. "I'd like to make and evening, that is.. if you wanna.." she said, looking down at the table.

Rex lifted her chin with his finger.

"Of course, I do. Eight, you say.." he looked to the side, then back at her. "pick you up at six, then?"

Hope nodded. "Where..." she began.

Rex waved her off, getting up.

"Don' cha' worry your pretty little head, little lady. Ah'll think o' somethin' " he had with an imitated twang, yanking his belt buckle up. Earning him a blush and a score of giggles.

...

"Awww, how precious! Look at that, another pet project." Came a snide voiced remark, as Rex got up.

Bonnie gravitated back to the table, when she saw Rex approaching. She could not resist tossing a cutting comment into the din.

Tara was frowning from her seat, looking up at Bonnie. As she was standing there with a mocking expression in her face, holding her arms out, wiggling fingers at Hope and Rex.

Bonnie let out a little gasp as her wrists where seized suddenly.

Rex backed her shocked self against the divider pillar. Practically lifted her in the the air by her arms, as he pressed her back against it and pressed his body against her.

A hush spread around the caf again...

Bonnie stared into his face, still shocked. Being almost suspended in the air; pillar and Rex where her only points of purchase. She stood on her tip-toes, which did not work with the heels she favored. Her fantastic tanned legs where spread on either side of the divider. Her skirt, that was not quite a belt, was riding up and revealing even more leg.

He released her wrists, still keeping her pinned, and placed his hands around either side of the divider.

She started to lower her arms. He slapped either side of the divider with just his fingers. The hollow sound made he jerk her arms back up and keep them up there, still staring at his face. Her legs where visibly trembling with the strain she put on them now, defiantly trying not to lean into Rex for more support.

"And what would you know about taking care of a pet, Bonnie? Hmm?" He asked her slowly. Rex's voice was a little lower and quieter now, but still had a carrying quality to it.

He brought his hand in front of her face to see, unraveling the ribbon, he's been playing with.

Bonnie's eyes followed the ribbon trailing down a little. She was barely breathing, watching it.

Rex brought his hand around her delicate neck.

Bonnie swallowed hard, as she felt ribbon tightening, ever so slightly, around her neck.

"Well. There you go." Rex ended with an elaborate bow, and tightened it. "... precious." He added, sliding past her and leaving the caf.

Bonnie's heels clacked loudly on the silent cafeteria's floor, as she sagged a little against the pillar, once released. Turning a little, to get her legs under her and leaning with one shoulder against it now. Her breath coming out in loud ragged spasms.

She turned her head as someone stopped near her.

"Tara.. I.." she tried.

"Yeah, you. I think I got an extra pair." Tara said, taking Bonnie by the arm and leading her out.

"Bonnie, Bonnie." Tara almost singsonged. "I had no idea, that you would get o..." The cafeteria door clanked shut, cutting off Tara's words.

…

Starting whispers sounded like an explosion. Everyone was whispering all at once around their tables. People stopped their paused treks out of the room and returned to their tables. There was just a constant hum in the the air with so many lowered voices excitedly talking.

Kim and Monique where staring wide eyed at the pillar. To which, Bonnie was pinned just moments ago, like a butterfly on display.

"I so should make a crack about a cake right now. On so many levels..." Mac ventured idly.

A startled scream diverted their attention.

…

One of the students, distractedly looked back at the board, where Mac and Justine squared off earlier. Turned to walking, his head still filled with Bonnie sitch, and got startled by a shadow, that just slid past him to avoid him. Tripped over his own feet and started falling down, sending his books and papers flying upwards. Reaching forward with his hands, he grabbed onto the nearest thing within reach.

…

Penny ducked with a scream as a book sailed right over her head. Then she felt a couple of hands grab onto her blouse. The material gave easily under the weight. She turned, aghast, at what was happening to her, and back off instinctively. Her blouse was on the floor now, in tatters, after that move and Penny was half crouched in the midst of strewn papers. Trying to cover her .. assets with her own books, looking like a trapped animal.

On the floor was the student, that tried to use her for support, still holding on to what was left of her blouse his hands.

"Oh, Geez, Penny! I'm so sorry." She focused her eyes on the voice of Ron Stoppable in front of her, already stripping off his shirt. Implications of this act did not even occur to him.

She stared, paralyzed, at the fresh and angry-looking blue and red teeth marks on his shoulder, right in front of her, as he went about wrapping his shirt about her.

"Come on." he said softly. "Let me take you to the ladies room." Then, turning to the guy on the floor, still hanging onto her blouse leftovers.. "Dude, gimme that!" he yanked what was left from his hands.

...

Staring at Ron's back, as he was gently leading Penny out of the cafeteria. Monique inhaled a sharp, long, wheezing breath.

Necks snapped in her direction, of those who heard...which was everyone here. The caf was silent again.

There were marks crisis-crossing his visible skin in places and trails of dried blood continued where they soaked through his a-shirt in a 4x4 patterns. She turned so sharply to Yori, she almost knocked Kim over.

Kim stared at the same patterns. Monique jostled her out, she stared at Yori now.

Monique made an odd sound, looking at Yori and pointing at the door at the same time.

Yori made a show of filing her claws a little, then tiled he head with raised eyebrows, in a silent "Yeah?".

"You an..." Monique made another sound then, still pointing at the door, and at Yori now.

Yori got up nonchalantly, and took a couple steps toward the door. Turned, pointed and the door, and said:

"MINE!" in a loud hissing snap. Then walked out.

…

Mac grabbed the hapless guy by the shoulders, as he still was on the floor, gaping like a fish out of water.

"Man." He said, heaving him up. "If want to get a girl out of her clothes... I think you are doing it wrong." He picked up the guy's book, and trusted it into his hands. "Don't forget your stuff, dude."

XXX

Author's note: More of disturbed ideas rattling around in my head, trying to incorporate them.

-RA

Red- Thank you. At least you've lasted this long. I'll try poetry later, perhaps.

Yessss! I got flamed! Remember, try to be constructive, as requested.

Eze- Yes, it is. Then again, what is: is what I say it is.

ST103 – Whatever the quotation might be... You got it about right, only a little bigger.

CB78 – Most likely. Rest.. probably. Dunno yet.


	37. 37 Intense Kissee

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

37. Intense Kissee.

"Yorii-i. Spill!" Monique cried out. Walking next to her to their next class.

"What is it, that you want me to, umm ...spill. Monique-san?" Yori asked, and she kept walking on.

"You... You and Ron, so.. how was it?! Spill, girl!" Monique practically begged the asian beauty.

"Ah, that. Well, it was ..intense."

Kim was all ears, once she came out of a coma in the caf. And she followed them to the same class.

"Arrgh! Girl, gimme something! What you did to him... I mean, good god! There is blood on his shirt!" Monique practically shouted outside the classroom.

Yori stopped, and Monique plowed straight into her at the entrance.

"Oh, some of that was just a shower this morning, Monique-san." Yori deadpanned.

"Say what?!"

"As I said earlier. Intense." Yori stated, entering the classroom and heading to her desk. Completely ignoring the silent classroom listening in.

"Ugghh, Yori!" Monique started, then stopped. Looking at an almost filled classroom, she pointed at her, then sat down.

…

"Ron, put this on, dude." Ron stopped when a shirt hit him on the back of his head.

"No. I'm good, man." He protested.

"Dude, the evidence of your little tryst is scarring small mammals for life." Rex said, gesturing at him.

"Wha? Oh." Ron tried to look at his back, spinning in a little circle.

"Just put the damn shirt on, Ron." Mac said.

…

Bonnie paused a moment, when she spotted the retreating back of Rex Loki. Tara nudged her and waggled her eyebrows. Bonnie stuck her tongue out at her friend.

Rounding the corner, then both stopped and stared.

They got a gushing, overly excited account from a few different sources already on what they have missed after they left. They, pretty much, written off the whole thing as a massive exaggeration.

Ron Stoppable, with his books propped against a locker with his leg, was shaking out a shirt...

Bonnie and Tara looked at each other open-mouthed. Not all that exaggerated after all, it seems. Putting it on, he just continued to class. They followed.

"When it rains, it pours." Bonnie mumbled.

"No shit." Tara replied. "And yet..."

"Yeah?" Bonnie prodded.

"You are still wear-r-ring the r-r-ribbon, Bonnie..." Tara raised an eyebrow at her friend.

Bonnie grinned back.

"Yes. Yes, I am, Tara."

"Oh, what a tangled web we weave, Bon-Bon."

XX

"I dunno about this, Jack."

"Come on, Maggie. Talk to the kids. They got their heads screwed on straight, I know for a fact. They will help you."

"Yeah, but what can some kids do, really?" she asked him skeptically.

"Those? Hah! You'd be surprised. Look at how they set me up."

"Yeah, but you where retired, they cut you in. This is my place, Jack. I've worked all my life to build it."

"Yeah, and now your options are as follows:

one; deal with greedy assholes in suits, who don't give a flying fuck. You already have, I suspect. And I can imagine how well that went." Margaret frowned in disgust.

"Right." Jack went on. "Or, two: look for alternatives. Unless you want to pack up and leave, Maggie. That's three."

Margaret sighed.

"You say they will not screw me over?"

"No way. They are on the level. Good people, those kids."

Margaret sighed again.

"Alright. I'll trust your word on this one, Jack."

"I'll let them know." Jack smiled at her. "It will be alright, Maggie. If it can be done, they will manage." He added, patting her hand.

Maggie's was struggling. Same scenario of large chains trying to choke out local business. The local shops are more popular as a rule, so it took a lot of effort on the part of the big guys to push them out. However, it's always an uphill battle for the small shop owners, and as a rule they lose in the end.

Even with a very solid clientele Maggie's had a weak spot: The bank.

When the local Lowerton bank got bought out by a much larger one, the sweetheart deal was struck. Margaret 's interest went up to the point of unmanageable. Add regular suppliers increasing her prices, Maggie's was finished, and soon. She received a politely worded, but insultingly low ball offers to be bought out, just to speed up the process. She was stuck.

She mentioned her situation to Jack, when he stopped by. She heard of his new place, with a strange setup with the school and such. She also knew about Chez Ronalde a while back, never got a chance to visit before it was shut down. Now it was back, and Jack one involved into this in some way.

When Jack laid out the picture in front of her, she was skeptical to say the least. It seemed simple enough, but added a level of complexity in a strange manner. Jack was quite happy with the arrangement. She even stopped by, just to see for herself. Her situation, however, was different. But her options were few. She knew Jack for a long time. He would not steer her wrong.

XX

An old beat-up pickup pulled into the lot right in front of the diner. Two men paused inside, arranging themselves, then briskly walked inside.

"NOBODY MOVE!" came a shout, as one of them came right up and pointed a gun at the cashier.

A small hand suddenly seized the top of the 9mm and pulled the slide right off. The man stared at the remnants of his weapon just a the same hand smashed him in the face with the same slide. A kick to the knee and a knee to the solar plexus forced him to double over on the floor with a cry. And huddled there, curled in a ball.

The guy covering the entrance was still confused, looking at what was happening, when his gun arm was grabbed and twisted with a pop. He dropped his gun on the floor with a scream, when his wrist was wrenched at an impossible angle. A blow to his jaw sent him the the floor, unconscious.

It all happened so fast, the diner inhabitants had no time to react to either event. So most sat and stared.

Not all. Some already called 911, and some phones have cameras in them... nobody has ever accused a human of having too much common sense after all. There was a smokey flavor in the air, coming off the two teens, that just disabled the robbers.

"No cutting in line, you..." a young man at the entrance starter to say. When a gasp interrupted him. He turned toward it.

"Mad Dog!" Came an excited squeal.

Next thing he knew, he was catching a human missile, launching herself at him.

Ron let out an "Oof!" And backpedaled, as the girl landed herself onto him. Now, perched awkwardly against the counter and trying to find purchase on the flat surface, while trying to support a body on top of him. The girl stamped her lips onto his almost painfully, straddling and squirming on top of him, while he groped helplessly on the counter surface for something to hold onto.

A metal 'CLANG' startled the girl into pulling her lips off Ron with a pop. She quickly looked to where a hand just slammed the pistol's slide onto the counter surface. Then at Yori's face.

Yori raised a finger, then opened her hand in a single motion. Girl swallowed hard, hastily climbed off Ron and started backing up, face beat-red.

Yori, expression unchanging, kept tracking the retreating girl. Until she bumped into the table at the booth she just exploded from. Then she looked at Ron, still hanging onto the counter and looking a little disoriented.

Door opened. Mac walked in, stopped just past the doorway looking around. Trailing in by Kim and Rex., adding to the smokey smells.

"Uh, huh. So, what's going on here? And why are you not right, Ron?" Mac asked.

…

The inhabitants began to hastily comparing their notes against the people, that just walked in. And the people they saw on live news, less then an hour ago.

…

Ron gotten his bearings back and stood up finally.

Yori smirked a little.

"Hey! I was the Kissee here!" He protested, finally registering her presence.

"Indeed." She drawled out.

"Yori! You couldn't.." Kim jumped in. Stopped at Yori shaking her head, cutting off Kim's tirade.

"It was not me." She said.

Kim looked at her in confusion.

Yori inclined her head in tables' direction.

Rex slapped his hands together. Cutting off both.

"Who cares." He said. "The police are here, by the way." He indicated the cruisers pulling in outside with lights flashing.

…

As cops were bagging the miscreants, Kim walked a couple steps toward the Lemurs' table.

"Lowerton." She signed loudly. "Watch your boyfriends, wallets … and other miscellaneous valuables." She grinned at them.

"Bah, Possible! Some of your Middleton one's... Y'all can have it."

Kim raised her eyebrows at the Lemur cheerleader.

"You know, what we mean, Kim. You've _been_ there also" Another said with inflection.

Kim frowned with distaste, recognizing one on the Little Black Book girls.

"Yeah..." she sighed. "Do watch your step with some, though." She pointed outside, where Ron and Yori were talking to the cops. Then pointed at the girl, who glomped onto Ron earlier. "Tina."

"I know, Kim. I know, just got excited... Ya know..." Tina said distractedly, looking longingly out the window.

"Treading on dangerous ground here, Tina." Kim admonished, following her gaze.

"Oh. I am fully aware, believe you me. My life flashed before my eyes back there for a moment. When she looked at me. What is her name again? I was having a heart attack at the time..."

"Yori." Kim clarified.

The Little Black Book girl snorted "Figures. Wait, Rex warned monkey about eying a dangerous chick … is this her?"

"Hmm, could be, dunno. Not exactly looking for any clarifications from that quarter, you understand." Kim said.

Girl nodded her agreement.

"Speaking of.." Another one added, eating the two guys little further up with her eyes. "Any availability there?" she gestured to where Mac and Rex where standing.

"Short of being set with dates for friday. Wide open, as far as I know."

"Reeaaally? Introductions, Kim?"

"You are on your own there. I can't make heads of tails of which way they are going there. And i'm not exactly one to ask for any advise either, considering." She made a little gesture between them.

Girl looked a question at her.

"They did not even pay any attention to the dance. Until Hope asked Rex to take her." Kim elaborated.

"Mac is taking Monique. And ..." she preempted the next ones, gesturing out the window.

Several sighs went around the table.

"I don't know, i'm still figuring this out. They are all great, don't get me wrong, just very offbeat. They carry that aloofness, that ..." Kim started, and stopped speaking suddenly. Stared into nothing, then got up, walked outside, and leaned her back against one of the windows, looking distant.

Lemurs were looking really confused now.

…

Yori walked back in. Ron paused at the entrance, looking back at Kim leaning against the window. He said something, she just waved him in.

"Thank you!" Margaret gushed excitedly, when Yori gotten close enough. She ran up and hugged her, then ran past her to Ron and hugged him also. "Thank you, both."

Ron gave Maggie a little smile, Yori bowed her head.

"It could have been just terrible, just everything." she went on. "Thank goodness you where here."

"Actually, madame. It's was a very fortunate happenstance, that we arrived, when we did. I'd say you should thank Jack for the coincidence." Rex interrupted smoothly.

"Jack?! How?" Maggie questioned.

"He said, that we should discuss business matters. And that you would be expecting us."

Maggie stared at Rex, then Yori, then Ron, then the TV hanging in the corner. Back at Rex.

"You..." She pointed at the TV , and then circled a finger at the young people before her. "You, and Jack. You where the partners Jack was talking about?" she asked incredulously.

"That would be about the size of it, madame. He said, that we should talk."

"I knew this would be as weird as that Chez Ronalde thing." Margaret muttered.

Rex chuckled. Maggie looked at him.

"Well, according to Ronalde himself." He said, inclining his head in Ron's direction. "Being normal is overrated."

XX

"So there is is, Rex." Jack was saying. As they both sat at the table in Jack's. "She is between the rock and a hard place right now. Realistically, I don't even see how anything can be done, man. Frankly, nothing I can think of, too many things are lined up against her."

"Hm, well, you are right. It will heavily depend on her situation. And I mean, her exact situation. It would matter a great deal, but you think we should look into it, never the less?"

"Yeah, she is pretty much in the same boat as I was, in the nutshell. Just she is in worse position, so it makes her more vulnerable this way."

"I see, but you think it is worth salvaging, if it can be done. In general." Rex stated.

"If it can be done, yes." Jack said.

"Very well. We'll go talk to her."

"You're so sure of the rest?"

"Positive. This is something we do together, like here." Rex gestured around.

…

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim answered her beeping device. As they headed toward Lowerton.

"Sup Kim. Just wanted to let you guys know, they have a three alarm going on, directly in your path. Local FD already called in for all available support. They are afraid it might spread, if they can not contain it."

"Will they be able to?" Kim asked.

"No idea. But apparently they have some people trapped in the upper stories. Fire did not get to them yet, there is awful a lot of smoke though." The Kimmunicator's screen swapped to a view from a traffic cam for a moment. Smoke was billowing out of the windows already from that angle and some figures were visible. "They are pulling people out, but it looks like they might not be able to contain and pull people at the same time." Wade went on.

"We don't have a fire engine, Wade" Ron's voice came on the line.

"No, but we got rescue qualifications. They got the fire engine, and you are the closest one's. Others will not show up for probably upwards to half an hour after you guys, maybe longer."

"Will they take us? I mean, this is kinda FD business." Mac asked doubtfully.

"Yes, Mac. All available support, means anyone qualified within reach. We are on the list, so we got it also. Anyway, what do I reply?" Wade asked.

"We're going." Kim said. A chorus of accents followed.

"Ok. Here is the map. Reply sent. Be careful, guys." Wade signed off.

…

The entire eastern side of the tree story building was already afire. Hoses where not even aimed at it anymore, tried to keep the flames from spreading further, and losing ground rapidly.

"Holy..." Ron said, pulling his helmet off.

"I can see why hauling mission pack around everywhere is a good idea." Rex said, tossing Ron's pack at him.

"Chief ?"

The bedraggled FD Battalion Chief turned from supervising his crew to the voice.

"Ah! Miss Possible! I was told you guys where coming. Just in time also!"

"How can we help?" Asked Kim.

"The west side of the building. Some residents are trapped on that end. We are trying to contain the flames, but having real trouble here, we can not even get to the one's on the far end yet. Pulling the closest one's out first." Battalion Chief said, pointing the the window, where firefighters where helping people climb down the ladders.

"Alright. So you want us to start working on the furthest one's then?"

"Yes, if you could. Dispatch said it will be close to an hour before more trucks show up. We are running out of time here. Fire's spreading too fast."

…

"Yes. We are already here and shooting." Helen had her phone to the ear. Looking up at the people scampering up and down ladders leading to the windows. "Probably, but not for a while. Surely not while FD is in the middle of dealing with this mess. Ok, will do. Bye."

Helen hung up he phone and looked up again. Firefighters where repositioning to the next set people.

"Looks like we got ourselves a standard fire thing going." Sam commented.

"Yeah, we already doing the live part in a minute. Boss just said to babysit it now, just in case." Helen said, walking a few steps and looking around the corner. "Hello..."

"Hm?" Sam asked walking up to her.

Helen looked on as a much quieter version of the rescue was talking place. She gestured to Sam to start shooting.

She stood in front of the camera and began her comment.

"This is Helen Times, reporting live fro..." Just as the windows on the first story of the building blew outward, interrupting her.

XXX

Author's note: Continuing on forward with my previous thoughts... I forgot what I was doing. So the rest is more improv. Once I remembered what I was trying to do, it no longer fit. Oh well, next time.

-RA

Mr.A – thanks

ST103 – I agree. Your own way is really the only way.

CB73 – I'm still not sure what to do there.


	38. 38 Precious, he said

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

38. Precious, he said

Tara stopped as her mother gasped at some loud noise coming from the TV. She stopped and looked. Eyes wide, she sat down next to her mother as Ron was shaking himself off.

…

The camera view shook a little as the operator flinched and took a step to steady himself. Two figures where shown diving out of the way of the flying glass. One ducked just around the corner, another dove onto the pavement and rolled up flush to the high sidewalk, glass raining harmlessly on and past him.

As the noise subsided. There was a sound a rushing feet, getting closer.

"Damn it! There was some kinda of accelerant inside there!" Came a roar with the footsteps. Chief showed up with a couple others.

"You ok, son!?" he yelled, heading toward Ron.

Ron got up shook himself off.

"Yeah. I'm fine, chief." He said. Shaking his head vigorously to get the glass out of his hair.

"How is everyone up there?" Chief switched gears immediately, looking past him and up.

"Almost done, chief. How did it break through so fast?" Ron asked, walking back beside the chief.

"Flashover." Chief grimly stated. "There was something in there to burn evidently. So it ignited too, whatever it was. Then boom." He pointed at the broken window.

Mac stuck his head around the corner.

"Two more! Then all clear! It shaken our rig, but it's all intact and going!" He yelled.

"Good." Chief replied. "One more truck just showed up. I'm parking it on your side, the entire opposite side is lost now. We will hold it for now, but after we got everyone out, just gonna let it burn out more or less."

…

The lower floor was an inferno by now. Half of the floor of the second and third stories have already collapsed inside.

Ron was helping the last person onto the ladder, then backed away from the window for a moment. The woman was frantically looking around, and not moving down the ladder at all.

A line zipped out and imbedded itself into the wall of the next building. Kim came out swinging on her grappler holding a girl. Yori pointed out to the woman, where Kim and the girl where landing safely on the ground. That propelled her into motion down the ladder.

Suddenly the flames shot up from the window they all just vacated.

"RON!" Kim shrieked.

The high pressure water was blasting out of the hose into the broken window. A desk flew out the other one and crash landed on the ground with a shower of broken glass.

"NO! You will knock him down!" Came a shout from both Kim and Yori at the firefighters trying to direct the hose into the new area.

Ron stuck his head out. Looked to the one side, then the other. Then dove back in.

Before anyone could register a protest. Ron came charging out of the window and leaped onto the light post on that side of the street. Landed on top of it, slipped on something, swung around on it awkwardly. Then simply half slid/climbed down pole.

Looked back up for a second, turned and started walking quickly toward the rest of the gathered folk there.

"Buttons!" the girl was wailing and struggling mightily against Kim's hold and looked like she was trying to go back toward the building.

"Who is Buttons?" Kim gently asked the struggling girl without releasing her.

"My kitty! Buttooons!" the girl cried, struggling against Kim and her mother now, as Ron approached.

Ron was still dripping wet, probably from the hose down blasting through the nearest window.

"Ah!" He started and jerked suddenly. "I think, that's what's eating me now!" He yelped, pulling his shirt up and started rooting inside.

He pulled out his hand and crouched before the girl, extending his open palm. On it was a heart breakingly pitiful-looking tiny feline specimen. Shivering, ruffled and wet. It looked around, disoriented, as a tiny "Meow.." escaped it.

"Buttons!" The despair evaporated immediately. The now released girl skipped to Ron, almost knocking him over along with the kitten he was holding. And wrapped her arms around his neck with a squeal. Then scooped up the cat and ran back to her mother.

Ron opened his mouth a couple times and rubbed his ear getting up.

"We are all clear. Both ends. Just making sure rest not going anywhere." Said the chief. Coming up to the gathered teens.

"Great." Ron said. "Oh, maan..." He added. Pausing in trying to tuck his shirt back in and picking up his pants off the ground instead.

Mac snorted loudly.

Yori silently hopped from one foot to the other with her hands in the air in an alternating cheering motion.

"Gravity. It's not just a good idea. It's the law." Rex quipped.

"Yeah. Yeah." Ron grumped, finishing with his wardrobe.

Walking back past the trucks. Rex said:

"Well, let us go on with what we came for then."

"Yeah! Snackage time!" Ron enthused.

"Ok. That too." Rex agreed.

"Yup." Mac added.

Kim shook her head and rolled her eyes at Yori.

"Men."

Yori giggled.

…

Catching Ron's eye as they all walked by. Helen gave him two "thumbs-up" and a huge grin. Ron winked back and kept walking.

"Well, this was a nice bonus. Huh?" She asked Sam over her shoulder.

"No kidding. Nice "feelgood" piece. We're golden." He pointed. "Look at those tools. I think, they saw Kim's hair, and now trying to catch up. Too late now, ha!"

…

Bonnie stared sightlessly at the screen for a while now, as the talking head droned on about something or other. She walked up to her room and sat down in front of her vanity mirror, still not looking. Ran her hand through her hair with a sigh. Suddenly she stopped with her hand on her neck.

The bow was still there! She has worn it all the rest of day and forgotten all about it. Now she stared at it in her mirror. She traced her finger along it to the bow. Swallowed hard as she tugged on the end to untie it.

She sat there for a while. Holding a ribbon in her hand in her lap.

"Precious, he said." She thought to herself. "Ha! Kitten." She mentally added, staring at the blue ribbon.

She snorted. Paused. Then smiled.

XX

Penny sat with tears streaming down her face watching the events unfold and end. She tried to raise the shirt to her face, when a hand stopped her.

"Penny, this thing you're doing is really unhealthy. You're developing a really weird obsession here." Jessica said.

Penny looked at her closet cheerleader friend.

"But he gave me this...and he..." She sobbed. "And now he... did you see?"

"Yes. I saw." Jessica sighed. "Penny, remember. He's taken. Off limits, hon."

"What is it, that is off limits?" Penny's mother asked from the doorway. Jessica sighed and pointed to the garment, that Penny was clutching in her hands.

Mother came up and pulled the shirt from her daughter's hands.

"Oh, this one. I was wondering about that, when you showed up wearing it. Your name is not "Ron" after all."

"Wardrobe malfunction. Ron gave her this to cover herself up. Now she has some serious case of hero worship." Jessica said, nodding at Penny.

"Penny, you where sniffing this thing..." her mother began.

"It smells like him.." Penny interrupted in a whisper.

"Penny-y. Taken, taken, taken. Done deal, let it go." Jessica stated at length.

"I'm going to wash it. Then, you can give it back to him." mother stated.

"No! Mom..." Penny almost wailed, until Jessica jerked her up short a little.

…

Dragging herself into the front door of her house now. Utterly exhausted, physically and mentally.

Adrenaline rush has worn off sometime ago, walking was a problem now.

But the physical exhaustion was the least of her current problems. Demands on the body you can sleep off. The mental one's weigh on the mind, they stay with you.

Waving to her mother and focusing on dragging her carcass up the stairs now. Familiar room brought some comfort.

Mission clothes strewn everywhere in her path, barely standing in the shower now. Letting the water cascade down her body. All the focus remaining is on standing upright.

Collapsing into her bed. Sleep should come easy.

It did not. The images played out in front of her eyes. The scratches on Ron's back where tattooed on the insides of her eyelids.

How did this happen? She shut everything off for the mission. She saw, she knew, she refused to accept.

Now it all came flooding back, like a dam breaking.

Why did it bother her so? Ron was never a "boyfriend material" before. Granted lately it kept coming back to her over and over again.

"Was not." she thought to herself. "Yeah, what "Was not", is now "Is so". And boy is it ever..." She stared at the ceiling for sometime.

"And this is not just that." She thought some more.

"This is more of "Your man" business now, not just "Your boyfriend", eh?"

The ceiling said nothing.

"Damn!"

Looking for some answers, any answers.

None came. After sometime, she started to contemplate.

"Where did I go so wrong?"

She knew the answer, she admitted it to Ron himself, after all...

Plagued but "What if's", her mind could not take much more of "Maybe's" and lost opportunities tonight.

Kim drifted off to sleep.

XX

"What. The. Fuck?" Bonnie said quietly, looking up.

The Marquee at Middleton High proclaimed:

"**Gravity. It's not just a good idea. It's the law."**

"Someone got up way too early today.." She mused. "Yeah, there is a tough call of figuring out whom that might have been." She added to herself.

She sat in her spot, as always, surveying the scene. Same old. But Bonnie was on a mission this morning, so she looked for specific targets.

She was fidgety. It was uncommon for her, she was always self-assured. Uncertainty, was not something she was accustomed to.

She did not know what might happen. But, sometimes one must gamble. Bonnie looked down to her hand in her lap and smiled again.

"Time to play a hand." She thought to herself. What she was looking for just pulled into the lot.

…

"I do believe, this is quite workable Rex-san." Yori was saying. "We could indeed..." Then she paused looking just ahead of Rex.

Rex looked at Bonnie, standing directly in his path, purposely. He stopped just short of her, looking at her calmly. Yori paused next to him, then walked on toward the school doors.

Bonnie raised her hand slowly and opened it slightly. The same blue ribbon unraveled from it. Rex stood and waited. So did everyone, who saw the byplay.

Bonnie took a step toward him, so she was within arms reach and held up a ribbon. Apparently waiting.

Rex's lips quirked a little. He reached slowly for her hand and grasped the piece of cloth. Pulling it out of her hand he held it up to her this time.

Bonnie raised her chin slightly.

…

"Nique!" Came a cheerful greeting. Monique turned. Ron showed up later then the rest. He grabbed  
Monique by the waist and was about to twirl her or something. Then paused.

"Hola, KP! How's your bodiggidy morning going!?"

Kim smiled weakly at the greeting. As she approached her friends.

"Somebody got laid." Monique stated.

Ron still held onto Monique. That statement made him let go of her.

"Well.. Err.. I ...umm.." Ron tried.

"Settle down. Lover boy." Monique said. "You two missed something interesting just earlier."

Kim was still not functional enough to comment, apparently. Ron was still not sure if he was coming or going. Monique sighed.

"Come on." She said, leading them all to the school doors.

XX

Ron walked the hallways, oblivious to the doe-eyed love-stricken looks he was getting. Chatting with his friends and his new teammates. Or just some random people he ran into, that wanted to talk.

The looks stopped with almost audible gulps now, when Ron was in Yori's proximity for any reason. The female population of Middleton High might have been kicking themselves now for missing out, he did ask most, if not all, of them out for one reason or the other times before after all.

People may watch too much television, but they where not generally suicidal.

…

"Hope..." Rex walked over to the cheerleader table almost at the end of lunch. He looked at her for a little while. She was looking at the table, fidgeting a little.

Rex sat down in an empty spot between her and Tara.

"I was going to ask, if you had any preferences... But it seems that me, that you have been avoiding me. Like a plague." He drummed his fingers on the table. Hope looked up at him now.

"Is something wrong?" Rex asked, looking patiently at her.

Hope looked at him, still fidgety. He just waited.

"I.." she cut herself off, and looked down at the table again.

"Hope." Rex said calmly. "Something is causing you a great deal of distress. I'd like to think, that it is not me. But, evidently this bothers you a great deal. So it does have something to do with me..."

She looked back up at him.

"I would like to, very much, to ease your mind. But you will need to tell me, what is bothering you so much." He finished, looking patiently at her.

Hope looked at him for a moment, then took a deep breath.

"Rex. " She said finally. "I don't think it was a good idea of me asking you to take me to the dance." She stated with somewhat shaky firmness.

"Hmm... Very well. It is not like we owe each other anything. But, I would still like to hear the reason for you sudden change of heart. I will not preach trying to make plans for the evening for us, that's meaningless. But I would, very much, like to know the reason... Frankly. Hope, you seem terrified of me lately. I would like to know why. There should be no reason I can think of, as to why you should be."

Rex paused.

"Or, at least... I hope there isn't one. That bothers me, if you will." He tilted his head a little at her.

Hope stared at him for a while. Rex raised his eyebrows a little in an invitation.

"I would like to go with you. Very much..."

Rex nodded.

"But.. It's just Ron and Yori." She looked at him, questioning.

"What about them?" He asked.

"Well.. they are .. errr... you know.." She stopped.

"Yeah, they are. What of it? It's their business." He stated calmly to her with a shrug

"Yeah, I guess...But now you..." She paused. "You... and Bonnie..." She drifted off again.

"Ahhhh.. So that's what it's about." He chuckled.

Hope shot a puzzled look at him.

Rex looked at the table for second, drumming his fingers on it.

"Alright. First off. There is no me and Bonnie." He turned his head to Tara. "You know there isn't, Tara."

Tara nodded.

"I don't know what you two are doing, mind. But there is no you and Bonnie." She confirmed.

Rex nodded his thanks, and looked back at Hope.

"Alright. Now, as far at the other part is concerned...You are under the impression, that I would have certain expectations of you. Is that it?" He asked.

Hope hesitated. Then nodded.

Rex sighed.

"I'm gonna be blunt here. Hope, are you expecting to get laid on friday?"

Hope flushed and looked at him wide eyed, almost wringing her hands now.

"N-No! No! I was just.. well.."

Rex nodded and waited.

Hope took a deep breath and said:

"I was thinking, that it would be nice to go out with a guy who does not seem concerned with the schools' social strata." She said finally.

"Done. Not concerned at all. What else?"

"Else?" She asked back.

"Yes. There is more." He simply said. Motioning with his hand fer her to go on.

"Well. It always nice to have a hot date for anything. You said it yourself before!"

Rex grinned.

"So I did. So basically, you were looking to have a nice night out. But, based on here-say and some wild unrelated guesswork. You think now, that I will pressure you into doing more, then you have intended from the beginning. How close am I?" He asked.

Hope was looking at the table again. She nodded jerkily.

"Hope. Look at me."

She did.

"So, nothing but guesswork, huh? At least I trust you did not get any such indication from me?" He asked her.

She shook her head.

He smiled at her.

"So. Are we still on."

She smiled back.

"Yeah. We're still on." she answered, smiling.

Rex smiled a little wider then. Hope was looking a bit uncertain now.

"You sure you are not looking to get laid?" He asked her slowly. Tara snorted to his side.

Hope, flushing again, shook her head vigorously.

Rex chuckled and got up.

"Pity." He said with a grin. As Hope turned slightly more red.

He got up and started to leave, then turned.

"Oh. Make no mistake, Hope. All it will take is one word of affirmative from you. Just one word...just so you don't doubt." He said to the beat-red by now Hope. Tara was chuckling next to him.

Rex laid his hands on Tara's shoulders and leaned In close to her.

"Same goes for you, Tara." he whispered loudly next to her ear. Hope made a choking sound as Tara joined her in red-faced concert.

XXX

Author's note: This is a soap opera …

-RA

Mr. Aan – Pateience.

ST and SB - You both got the time line backwards :)


	39. 39 Bondiggity moves

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

39. Bondiggity moves.

Who the hell came up with a lively jive tune for a school dance anyway?

Nobody can dance to it. Not because it's dated, but mostly because you actually need to know how.

There where only few couples twirling madly around on the floor. Using all the space they where given by everyone else. Folks wisely stepped aside for others. One's, that could pull this off.

Good call that. It looked like you could get hurt doing some of the moves.

"I really should learn this. At least some of it, looks like hella' fun. Y'know?" Mac said to his date, tilting his head in Monique's direction.

"Well don't look at me, boy." She replied staring at the couples before her. "Eeshh! This is some kinds of scary!" She added, watching one of the partners being twirled around, just inches from the floor.

"People have odd hobbies. And you never know until something like this comes up." Mac replied.

Monique nodded judiciously.

"Ain't that the truth."

The redhead at the table said nothing, looking at the gym's floor as leg-wrapping twirling continued unabated.

"Ain't that the truth..." Her thoughts echoed. There is one more thing, she never put any stock into.

Ron swapped partners with Rex on the floor mid-step. Kim eyebrows went up as Hope and Yori were traded on the dance floor and just continued gyrating with a new partner.

Ron always bragged about his "bondiggity moves", but she never bothered to give him a chance to demonstrate. Granted, she could not hold a candle to what was going on at the time. She had no clue that Hope could pull something like that off either.

Herself, she could hold her own in simpler things well enough, yes. This... took more then she had.

Kim frowned a little. Several styles of martial arts are helpful, but do not entirely translate to a dance floor.

The tune was lively and short enough, but everyone stood around watching. Not a professional caliber stuff, but good enough to enjoy looking at.

…

Bonnie sat at her table, fuming a little. Her date was somewhat enthusiastically bouncing in his chair with the beat. He was not any good on the dance floor, and Bonnie knew that. But Brick was the QB.

That was why he was here with her, no other reason. Also, there was always a possibility of getting some tows flattened by a heavy oaf walking all over your delicate feet.

Bonnie was staring at the dance floor yearningly. She could shred the rug into pieces, that she also knew. And she would enjoy it immensely. But, she was here with a boat anchor. And nobody who could, asked. Brick was one large dude after all.

She looked over to another table.

"So, K. Things are not going your way either, huh?" she thought. As she spotter the redheads' frown. "Huh?" She mentally added, seeing the surprise on Kim's face. And snapped back to the floor to see the partners being swapped back and forth.

Bonnie let lose a silent sigh, watching. Glanced over at Brick still bouncing is his chair with his back practically back to her. Shook her head a little, and went back to the watching the floor.

…

As the jive ended. The DJ was taking a little break to line up next tunes. The two of couples made it back to their table.

Wrong pairings. Ron stopped, coughed to get Rex's attention. Took Hope by the waist and thrust the hapless girl back at Rex. Rex grinned and did the same with very amused-looking Yori. The swap complete, they finished their trek to the table.

"This was impressive! You swingers!" Monique greeted them with a salacious grin. "Hope, girl. I had no idea!" She looked the a winded looking cheerleader. Who waved her hand in the air somewhat dizzied and collapsed into a chair, still breathing heavily.

Monique chuckled at her. Then grabbed a hold of Mac as a new tune was starting up. "Let's go baby-boy. See if you can wear me out like that, huh?"

Mac got up. With a smile, he added:

"This is a slow dance, 'Nique.. but I'll see what I can do." eliciting a laugh from her and grins around the table. All but Kim. Ron noticed, shockingly enough. Squeezed Yori's shoulder for a brief second.

"KP?" He asked, extending his hand to her.

Kim, a little shocked, looked up at Ron with his hand extended to her. She smiled shyly, and tentatively took his hand.

Only to be pulled out of her chair, that made her gasp a little. She glanced over at Yori, only to get a sweep of eyebrows and eye-gesture to the dance floor in return.

…

Bonnie looked at Ron dancing with Kim. Kim completely relaxed into his embrace. She saw Yori watching the whole thing calmly from her seat.

Bonnie did not get it.

"How can she be so chill, when another girl just hung herself onto her boyfriend like a coat?" she steamed a little.

"Look at this! K, is practically molesting him on the floor!"

As Kim was practically nuzzling Ron's neck. Bonnie glanced over again. Yori was still watching calmly. Before turning to chat to Hope, like nothing was going on.

"What's going on here? AGAIN!" she thought to herself... again.

…

Kim was is a state of bliss.

She did not even try to move so much and just hanging to Ron's neck and let him sway her along with their bodies grinding together.

All kinds of thoughts entered her mind at the time. Thoughts she never even considered possible before. She just went along with abandon and the feelings coursing though her made it all more sublime.

It seem to go on and on, forever for her. As she felt what she did. It was only a few minutes again, for Kim it was nearly an eternity.

Until Ron stopped moving.

"KP?" she asked softly. Right next to her ear, but so far away, it sounded like an echo to her.

"Hmm?" she asked. Not wanting to come out of her daze. She pried herself off of him. And looked into his eyes now. She did not want for the moment to end. The kind eyes looking back at her.

"Come, KP. The song is over." Came his voice is the hollowness. She felt herself being pulled to the side.

"Oh." She managed.

As they got back to their table, folks where already back there. Hope still looked a bit out of it.

"Thank you, Ron." Kim said, looking at him.

"Anytime, KP." He replied softly, pulling some of her hair behind her ear. Kim blushed to her roots at the gesture as she sat down.

Silent. Blushing.

She sneaked a glance at Yori, she noticed the asian beauty watching her out of the corner of her eyes. She blushed some more and looked down.

…

"Better then nothing." Bonnie though to herself, sitting down.

Relatively fast- no immediate proximity dance was safe enough to avoid being trampled by your own date. And you get to show off on the floor a little.

She glanced over the other table, as everyone was now sitting there, skipping that tune entirely.

"No surprise-heavy hitters on the floor. That's good." She mused a little bitterly. Lack of competition is good. She just wanted more now.

She As the heavy hip-hop grind started up, she noticed her date look at her and nod a question at the floor.

Bonnie shook her head a little and flipping her wrist and reaching for her punch. Old tactic, pretend to need to rest and avoid bodily harm.

Not so with her "Rival Table", as she labeled it. Everyone got up and went to the floor. Short of Hope, who looked like she was snoozing on the table now, and Kim watching over her.

…

"Ohhh, this sounds good!" Monique squealed. Was about to look at Mac when she noticed Tara approach.

"Monique. I'm gonna borrow your date." Tara blithely declared with a grin, leaning on Mac's shoulders.

Monique grinned back. And at Mac's look at her made a little approving gesture.

Mac tilted his head way back, looking at grinning Tara, looking down at him. Straightening, got up and wrapping her up tightly practically carried her to the floor. With Tara giggling and making faces at the people back at the table over his shoulder.

…

With the beat pumping along with a long mix. The dancing itself gotten more and more raunchy. Looking at the floor two pairs of eye tracked the couples. One pair in a bit of a shock, the other in a bit a of a smug assurance.

It went on and on. Usually someone would put an end to it by now. And yet, nothing was happening. Talk about behaving badly... and nothing was being done.

…

"Where the hell are the chaperons?" Bonnie glanced around briefly. Seeing none. Not even Barkin. Who always watched over these school gatherings, like an ancient wrath-god.

She expected for the randy couples to be slapped down for this, instantly. But the place was a complete anarchy at the moment.

"What the hell?" Bonnie thought again, and looked around some more. Nothing.

Giving up, she returned her gaze to the dance floor.

"Damn, T... I would have never thought you had this in you..." She said, watching her friend grind furiously against Mac as they moved together.

She was pretty sure, that Tara was taking her queues from Monique. Who was doing pretty much the same thing. The MHS Fashion Diva could be brazen, Bonnie knew.

She almost lost it at one point. Hastily stuffing the laughter bubbling up in her throat. When she saw the condition of one of the guys, that one of her other squad mates was writhing against. She did not even know the guy's name, but odds were, he might not survive the night. Judging from the pallor on the poor guy's face, even in deliberately poor lighting, he might not make it though this dance without a massive heart failure.

She glanced over at Brick. The guy enjoyed the show, but looked a little put off. Bonnie knew why, and she would not mind one bit. She really wanted to, in fact. But, once again, potential bodily harm to consider. The guy could toss a ball around, sure. Here? Bull in a china shop. And Bonnie was feeling very fragile after first few outings with Brick to these dances over couple years now.

She mentally shrugged it off. And went on staring longingly at the gyrating couples on the floor.

As he eyes swept through the floor again, she froze. Eyes widening a little, she looked around again almost in panic now for some odd reason. Locking back on the pair of dancers a little to the side, which were not exactly dancing anymore...

"Whoa..." she uttered quietly.

…

Kim started off by chatting a little with Hope, who finally came to. Before the idle conversation ground to a halt. As the situation on the floor gotten progressively more hot and sweaty.

Both stared for a while, then looked around, then each other.

"Where is Barkin?" Kim muttered. As she and Hope scanned the gymnasium again.

"Or anyone for that matter.." Hope added, as both came up empty handed.

Nothing to be had, went back to looking on. Sure as hell no student is going to go look for whomever is supposed to chaperone any school event, unless someone is bleeding already. A-a-and maybe not even then.

"Oh." Kim looked over when Hope uttered a quest word, looking transfixed. Kim directed herself at what her squad mate was looking at. Sure enough Monique was all over Rex, like white on rice. Tara was doing the same thing. And the list just went on and on.

"You know. This song better end before the chaps make it back in here." Kim ventured with a chuckle.

"Yeah. They are sooo dead. If Barkin gets in here now." Hope giggled. "I mean, look at this." she went on. "They are pretty much giving lap dances right in the middle of the dance floor. I don't even know, if I could muster the nerve to do this. This is..what? Raw?" She waved forward with her hand, blushing.

Kim nodded.

As they both looked on. Kim was mentally assessing if she could bring herself to gyrate like that. Not a good plan for an all-around "good girl", but as she kept watching she wanted more and more to be "bad" tonight.

"Omigod." Hope breathed out, pulling Kim out of her reverie and making her look at what Hope was gaping at by now.

"What else could there be?" Kim thought. "Everything was already happeni..." She finally noticed what Hope saw.

Kim scowled suddenly.

"Someone adopted quickly. Lap dance my ass." she seethed inwardly.

Ron and Yori where melted together, as they both moved as one. Ron holding the girl around her waist from behind, flush with her. With his head lowered down toward her neck. While Yori's head was raised up , practically laying back on his shoulder, giving him access. The two where obviously necking on the floor by now.

Kim looked around again. Furious this time, that chaperones where MIA somewhere.

"They are practically having sex right there! Where the hell is everyone?!" she fumed to herself. She spun back to look hard at the couple on the floor.

Just as Kim was contemplating something disruptive. The track ended. Couples disentangled from each other piece by piece and headed back to their respective tables.

A-and... Barkin showed up. Kim snorted, seeing him. Just as the laughing banter rolled over her, when really warmed up couples reached their table.

As Monique and Tara where busy ribbing Hope, each other, and their respective dance partners. Kim found herself having a good time again. Some folks were taking a break from the long session, but the DJ played on, and there are always others.

As Tara, laughing, vacated one of the chairs at the table after quite a while. Kim saw two empty chairs now. And realized, that Ron and Yori where missing the entire time.

"I'm gonna go take a breather." She informed all sitting. And walked out into cool autumn air. She had no idea why she decided to do this, she just had to step outside for a minute is all.

Taking a few steps and stretching a little, she enjoyed a little evening breeze on her face. When a faint sound reached her.

Straining her hearing, she heard it repeating again and again. As she got closer, she could almost hear what it was. But discerning strange guttural mewling moans intermixed with what sounded like grunting made no sense to her.

Deciding to investigate, she rounded the corner.

…

Yori had her hands on the wall. It was unclear at the moment if she was trying to climb up, down, or just keeping it at bay. Her dress was all over the place, and Ron was holding her by the waist, just like he did on the dance floor with one hand propped against the wall as well.

It was a similar position as it was on the floor inside the gym, only a lot more lively in it's rhythm. It was obvious now who was making the noises, with bodies heaving in tandem.

Barely hearing a smothered gasp to the side she was facing. Yori opened her eyes. Her dark orbs were looking into a pair of green one's.

…

Kim stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes huge, she slapped a hand over her mouth to prevent a gasp from escaping. She stood there for a fraction a second, watching.

Her first reaction was to flee, immediately. Until Yori opened her eyes and looked right into hers.

Kim stood there, with her hand over her mouth, looking back at the ninja looking right at her. Kim could not get her legs to move along or make herself look away. Breathing heavily, and continuing to moan, Yori kept her parked in place with her gaze.

Kim stood there, watching. As their pace quickened, so did her breathing, she was feeling very flushed. So much for cooling off. Her breathing was matching Yori's, and she watched the other girl moan almost non-stop.

Ron's head was on the other side, and Kim was glad, that he could not see her standing right there.

With a final wail Yori's shuddering body collapsed back into Ron's. Her head came to rest back on his shoulder, eyes closing.

Now released, Kim made good her flight from the scene. Still breathing heavily and finally noticing, that she was very damp now.

…

Holding Yori's half-sagging body by the waist and breathing heavily into the back of her neck. Ron tried to calm his breath.

"Kim?" he asked, when he could breathe again. He sensed a familiar presence near.

"Mmm, hmm." His lover replied. Not opening her eyes.

Ron chuckled softly into the back of her neck. Yori quirked a little smile.

…

Blinking rapidly to make sure her eyelids could still come together. To smother her "after deer in the headlights" session look. Kim walked back inside, looking somewhat disoriented. Everyone was out on the floor, when she sat back down at the table. Staring into space, trying to gather her wits together.

"KP?" a voice startled her, she spun to see Ron sitting in a chair next to her. She opened her mouth, nothing came out. Ron just raised his eyebrows at her.

"There you are! We where wondering where you guys ran off to." Saved by Monique. "Where is Yori?" Asked the girl, looking around.

"Restroom." Ron replied nonchalantly.

"No kidding." Kim thought to herself. As she looked up, she saw Yori crossing the gym with an unhurried stride. Noticing Kim looking, she gave her a little grin.

After a delayed reaction, Kim smirked back. For some reason she did not feel like scowling now, as she did earlier.

Even braved a final slow dance with Brick, who asked. Mentally chuckling at stewing Bonnie.

XXX

Author's note: Took a while. But sometimes you just don't know were to begin, ya know. At all. You got those bits and pieces floating around and you just don;t know wtf to do with em'.

-RA


	40. 40 We need to talk

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

40. We need to talk.

Tossing and turning restlessly the entire night. Vivid and disjointed dreams pursuing her relentlessly throughout.

She could almost feel the heated skin against hers. Could almost feel the rough masonry beneath her palms...

Kim woke up with a moan with her face jammed into something soft. Starting, she yanked her Pandaroo away from her face and stared at it. Realizing where her other hand was, she brought that up higher and clutched the top of her nightwear.

Shaking with frustration, she looked at her plushie again and groaned.

"Okay. Get a grip, Possible. It was only a dream." she admonished herself. Exhaling a deep breath.

"Get a grip...". Closing her eyes for a moment, and snorted. "Yeah. A dream, alright."

Rolling over and trying to get up, Kim had to pause to untangle her sheets wrapped around her neck. With a sigh wandered over to her bathroom. Started the water.

Paused to take a look, then shook her head for a moment at a train wreck looking back at her from the mirror.

Felt the water, then changed it to a cooler setting.

"Morning, Mom." Kim yawned out downstairs.

"Good morning, Kimmie. There is some leftover breakfast over there." Elder Possible replied over her coffee and reading a medical journal.

Kim gathered up lukewarm breakfast. Set it in front of her, then rubbed her cheek against her forearm.

"Where is everyone?" She asked idly. Looking around a bit.

"Your father had some work to finish up. The twins are tinkering with something as per usual."

"Ah." Not dealing with the tweebs is an "ok" moment in Kim's book any day.

"So. Did you have a good time at the dance last night?" Her mother asked, looking up from her mag.

"Yup." Kim replied somewhat cheerily. "And some had really good time." she mentally added to herself. Which made her blush.

"Uhh, huh." He mother added at length, looking at her daughter's cheeks going pink. "Really good time, it seems." She added with a smirk.

"Moom!" Kim blushed even redder and occupied herself with her breakfast. As her mother chuckled at her.

"We got it!" A dual shout come along the sound of rushing feet, as the doorbell rang. They where expecting guys to show up for Kim for their training.

Kim turned around and her mother looked up from her journal at the dual intake of breath behind the wall of the hallway.

"Do come in." Elder possible said loudly. Wondering, what could startle her twin sons so.

Jim and Tim where practically walking backwards with their mouths open, as Yori walked out of the hallway.

Kim gasped a little. "Y-yori." she stuttered. "Hi." She added as an afterthought.

Yori stopped in the doorway.

"Kim-san., Possible-san." She bowed a little, as she greeted the mother.

The Possible matriarch's shrewd eyes studied the beautiful young woman in front of her for a split second.

"Boys." She called out.

"Right." The stereo echoed back and the tweebs vanished.

"Pleased to meet you, Yori." She said with a smile.

"Likewise. Possible-san."

"So. This is Yori. No wonder Kimmie has been so bent out of shape. Any man laying his eyes on her ..." Dr. Possilble thought to herself. As she noticed Yori looking at Kim.

"I was asking Kimmie here if she had a good time at the dance last night. How about you?"

"Oh! Splendid time, Possible-san." Yori replied with a grin, half directed at Kim. Which did not go unnoticed by her mother.

"Some more splendid the others..." Kim muttered. Unfortunately, both have heard her. And swiveled their heads in her direction.

Kim was blushing something fierce now. Looking everywhere but Yori.

"Kimmie.." Ann possible started in the direction of her daughter. "Never mind." She redirected her gaze at the new acquaintance.

"Yori. If you would indulge me. Something exciting has happened at the dance. I would like to know what."

Somehow Dr. Possible gathered, that she would get more answers from the gorgeous newcomer, then her own daughter at this time.

Yori pondered for a moment. Then looking at Kim's flushed face. She repiled.

"Oh! Well, what has occurred was. Kim-san ..." Yori searched for a description. "Walked in on a rather... exciting private moment between myself and Ron-kun." She elaborated with a grin.

"Ah! So, she interrupted you kids were making out under the bleachers, huh?" Mrs. DrP grinned back.

"Not.. exactly.." Yori replied, looking a little smug.

"Not exactly!?" Kim raised her voice. "You! You where propped against the wall outside! You two were f..." Kim ground to halt, slapping her hands over he mouth. Remembering, that her mother was present.

"And not interrupted in the least." Yori added.

Her mother in return formed her mouth into an "O" expression. And then covered it, giggling.

Kim was even more embarrassed at her mother's reactions.

"Like rabbits. Huh?" Still giggling Dr. Possible finished Kim's words for her. Thankful, that her husband was not here. He'd blow several gaskets for sure. "I hope you where..taken care of?" She ventured, a bit more seriously.

"Of course, Possible-san. Ron-kun takes care of me. In many ways..." Yori paused for a moment with a devilish smile.

"Or is it? Every which way, yes?" Yori giggled. "Not that I would mind at all, you understand. But it might be a little too early for us. So. Yes. It is all handled beforehand."

Dr. Possible dropped her professional look. And smiled at the girl.

"I'm glad to hear it, Yori."

Yori bowed back.

"Kim-san, we need to go." She added "We have training." Yori said, like everything was normal. To her, it was. To Kim... not so much.

Kim came out of her blushing haze.

"Right. Ok, mom. See ya later." As she followed Yori out.

Sometime after the teens left, Anne walked into her daughter' room.

"Oh. Kimmie..." She said sadly. Taking a look at her daughter's tangled bedding.

XX

Bonnie's feet dangled off the bar stool at the counter in Tara's kitchen.

"You kids had a good time last night?" Tara's mother asked. Joining them.

"Oh yeah! Jolly-good time!" Tara chirped, grinning down.

"Yeah. Jolly indeed." Bonnie swayed her feet back and fort on a stool, like a little girl. "Tara did her level best to put Patrick Swayze to shame." Bonnie jerked he chin is Tara's direction.

Tara's smile gotten a little deranged. Her mother laughed.

"I had no idea, you could do something like that. Or would, for that matter." Bonnie continued her train of thought, half turning back to face her.

"Oh! Ho ho!" the mother uttered in a loud laugh. "C'mon! C'mon! Details! Details!"

"Aww. Mom! Really? C'mon!" Tara spread her hands a little embarrassed. As Bonnie and her mother both laughed at her.

The only adult motherly entity Bonnie could have a girl talk with, was her friends' mother. Her own mother always blew everything out of proportion. To the point of making wedding plans already, before even meeting the boy in question. All accompanied by a high-pitched squealing of joy. Bonnie mentally shuddered at the lessons learned.

"Well?" the mother insisted, with a chuckle.

Tara was blushing now.

Bonnie snorted. Pointing at the sandwich Tara was in the process of making.

"Slathered. Mrs. Monroe. The girl slathered herself all over the hapless lad. Just like that." Tara's ears were bright red by now and she kept looking down. Trying to focus on the task at hand.

"Bonnie." She whined in a small voice. "And you could have gotten more floor time with Brick." she retaliated.

"Um, T. This is Brick we're talking about. I did not bring any steel-toe combat boots with me. And you know why you will need those." Bonnie replied.

Tara chuckled. She too ended up in the middle of a stampede a couple times by now. And did know why.

"Then again. What you, Monique and others were doing was practically PG. Compared to the other two." Bonnie groused a little.

"Huh?" Tara started and looked up. "I saw Monique. Which two are you talking about?"

"Ron and Yori were full-body press necking right there." Bonnie deadpanned.

"What?" Tara squeaked at her wide-eyed.

"Ohhh. Yeah." Bonnie dragged out.

"... Jeez. Mom!" Tara said noticing her mother's shoulders shaking as she tried to hold her laughter in.

"Monique actually let you bum her date? Just like that?" Bonnie asked.

"Well. I pretty much pillaged him.. But she was cool with that." Tara shrugged.

"She did get her own though."

"Oh, I saw. Where do you think I got the ideas?"

"That's what I figured."

"Who was the hapless slathered lad?" her mother thrown in. Controlling her laughter now.

Bonnie swiveled her head to look at Tara again.

"Mac." Tara looked down, blushing a little again.

"He was really into it also." Bonnie commented idly.

"Everything aside. Why Mac?" he mother asked curiously.

"He's... He is safe. Well...hell no! He's not safe at all. But he will not try anything without my go ahead first." Tara elaborated waving her knife a little.

"And you know that. How?"

"Ron and Kim are friends of his. That's how, mom." Tara replied with a certainty.

Her mother considered that. Seeing Bonnie nodding grudgingly. She tilted her head in acceptance of her daughter's conviction. She knew Bonnie could be a hard and calculating person. But here, Bonnie was just Bonnie herself, nothing else.

"Alright then." Mother chuckled. "You might not want to tell you father..."

A dual snort of agreement was her reply, as she got up and left.

XX

"Arrgh!" Ron slammed the drawer shut and kicked it for good measure. Slamming hes palms down on the counter surface, he growled again.

"Well. That be the drawer, that will never threaten anyone again." Rex commented from his side, leaning on the fridge.

Ron shot him a look.

"So. What's up, dude?" Rex asked, not moving.

"What makes you think there is something up?" Ron snapped back.

"You're abusing the furniture. And just tried to bite my head off for no reason. How's that?"

Ron exhaled sharply. Then took a deep breath, and exhaled again.

"Yeah. Sorry, man." He said. Looking at the counter.

"Meh." Rex shrugged. Sitting down and eying some fruit. Before picking up an apple. "Something is causing you being all frustrated. And it is certainly not you not getting any recently. So, something else is up."

Ron looked at him now. Rex just shrugged again.

"Sore wa nan desu ka? " Rex asked taking a bite, staring at Ron and chewing.

Ron pounded his fist on the counter and sat himself down as well.

"I think Kim is .. well, not freaking out exactly. But is really out of it at times."

"Okay." Rex nodded noncommittally.

"And, I don't like the way she looks at Yori sometimes. Honestly, it looks borderline hostile at times..." Ron said.

"And, you probably noticed, that is is getting somewhat worse. Hmm?" Rex asked.

"You saw that also?" Ron asked with a surprise.

"No, not really. I don't have enough to go with, in order to judge something like that. You do." He pointed at Ron with his apple, taking another bite.

"Kay. Fair enough. I just don't know where this... whatever "this" is, coming from." Ron moved his hands in a helpless gesture.

"You mean the borderline hostility, you've mentioned?"

"Yeah."

"Simple reason, really." Rex took another bite.

"Huh? What might that be, Dr Freud?" Ron asked, annoyed. Rex chuckled.

"Yeah. Simple reason. You."

"Me!? How the hell this has to do with me!?"

Rex sighed. Rocked is head from side to side. Then said:

"Okay. You and Kim were very close for how long now?"

"Almost our entire lives." Ron replied.

"Thus, before any of us met. Whatever happened between you two, left you in a clustrofuck of a mess, when you arrived at the mountain. That was what I saw, when I showed up anyway. Hmm?"

"Right." Ron added sadly.

"Right. Now, you know that Kim's last excuse for any relationship went down in flames. I know, I was there after all."

Ron nodded.

"So. You two, as close as you are, burned some bridges and then mended some fences. So everything is almost back to the good old days. Yes?"

Ron nodded again.

"But not quite as before.. Is it?"

"No." Ron answered firmly.

"Exactly..." Rex paused, looking at him for a while.

"You still feel something for her. Don't you?" He saked.

"Huh?"

"C'mon. Nothing else really throws a person out of whack, as it did you. It is always something close and personal."

Ron hesitated. Then hung his head.

"There you go. Now. Throw Yori into the mix."

"But what does that have anything to do with it? Kim and I never have..." Ron denied.

"Fine." Rex interrupted. "Never have, but could have. Given how close you were."

Ron rubbed his face with his hands.

"Alright. Fine. What are you saying, exactly?"

"I'm saying. That Kim is jealous now."

"WHAT!?"

Rex shook his head.

"Ok. Look at everything. You two had a falling out. Then her attempt at a relationship fell apart. Then you come back with Yori and everything is peachy with you two. So now she has to do without."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning. Kim is now realizing, that she could have had everything with you without all the hoops she has jumped though so far. You would have given it all to her on the spot. How close am I?"

Ron was looking really guilty now.

"Exactly. So now, as it stands. Yori is standing directly in the path of Kim getting, what she could have easily gotten in the first place."

"Not so easily." Ron ground out. "I will not abandon Yori, ever"

"I know that, and so does Yori. Or, you would not have gotten as close as you did. She would simply not allow you otherwise. You know that."

"I do."

"So, that leaves Kim."

"Shit."

"No kidding."

Ron sat there for a little while.

"So... What do I do?" He looked a Rex now.

"Frankly. It may not be up to you now. Too far gone." Rex replied, finishing the apple.

"Ok, now i'm really confused. You said, I am the reason. But there is nothing I can do about it?"

"Pretty much. You are the pivot point now. Rest will depend on now everything is hinged upon that by the others."

"Huh?"

"Until someone says or does something in this regard. You have no move to make."

"So I can't fix this? Or do anything about it?"

"Not until something happens, as I said just now. No. After, you can. But not before."

"Not helping there, Doc."

"Things will come into their own. For good or ill. They will anyway. You may not be able to do anything right now. But you might be able to do something later."

"Uh, huh. You and Sensei were smoking the same pipe, weren't you?"

Rex laughed. A sound of crashing metal and a whole lot of cursing from the garage interrupted them.

"What now? Let's go see what they broke this time."

XX

Kim silently stared out the passenger side window or straight ahead, surreptitiously stealing glances at Yori. Often. Not a long drive, you could walk to the place easily enough.

"You wish to say something. Kim-san." A statement, not a question.

"W.. How.. What makes you say that?" Kim stuttered out.

Yori looked at her briefly. Kim could swear she saw Ron's "serious face" looking at her.

"Kim-san..." Yori paused. "We need to talk." Never a good phrase, coming from anyone. Really odd, coming from a girlfriend to a friend of the same person.

Yori stopped the car at the side of the road. Moved the stick in neutral and fiddled it a little, then yanked on the parking brake. Shutting the engine off, she glanced at Kim and got out.

Watching the ninja sitting down on the corner of the hood, Kim briefly wondered if this is the place where her body might be found later. Nothing for it now. She got out and headed to the front.

Yori looked silently at the forested area in front of them for a while. While Kim just waited, fretting. Yori turned her head and looked at her. While Kim looked back, uncertain.

"We have a problem, Kim-san. You and I." She stated without preamble. Still looking at her. "I could venture. But how about you tell me instead of what it is?" she asked. Turning her head back to survey the woods.

Kim fretted for a while longer. Yori just waited silently.

"Why Ron?" she finally blurted the question out.

"Why I chose to be with him?" Yori asked in return.

"Y-yes."

"Ron-kun is loyal, trustworthy, kind..." Yori looked back at Kim now. "I could go on and on about the Chosen one's qualities." She added.

Kim digested that for a moment. Nothing new to her. Same thing, disturbingly different package.

"He's always been offbeat and goofy. Laid back about things, that are important, even to him more so then anyone else. He creates on a whim..." Kim drifted off.

"Goofy makes him amusing. Laid back makes him unflappable regarding minor things, that are of no great significance. Dedicating himself to important things can be easily be corrected, if given proper motivation. And so it was, as you can see. Yes, he comes up with random things on a whim. But that what creating is, after all."

Yori paused, considering. Kim was blinking rapidly as all the facts were being laid out right in front of her and the meaning started to sink in.

"Oh yes, he is also just as creative in cooking, planning, also in bed..." Yori went on. As first tears escaped Kim's eyes.

"What woman would not want to have that?" Yori concluded.

Kim was quietly sobbing now.

"Then why.." she croaked. "Why have you taken him from me?" She sobbed out. Tears running down her face.

Yori rounded on her with a vicious scowl.

"TAKEN HIM FROM YOU!?" She snarled ." Let me tell you of something. Kim Possible!"

XXX

Author's note: That's all, Folks! For now, :D

-RA

Anon: Hey! Who's driving this thing?

Hansi: Thanks you.

Beckman: a few more chapters is the key, yes.

CB: what chaps are doing at the time I could care less. So lon as they are NOT there, when I don't need the to be.


	41. 41 Ice Cream and Smoothies

Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

41. Ice Cream and Smoothies.

Mac angrily kicked a piece of a metal contraption, sending it skittering across the floor.

"I told you it will not hold!" He said angrily in direction of Wade's face on the monitor.

"I told you not to push it so hard from the beginning!" Wade snapped back. "Hey guys." He added before Mac could reply.

"Everyone ok in here?" Ron asked, eying something metal laying on the floor.

"Yeah." Mac ground out in frustration. Looking down at whatever it was, like he was going to start smashing it into tiny little pieces at any moment now.

"By the way. Yori called. She said her and Kim are gonna' can training for today and gonna have a girl time with some smoothies or something." Wade mentioned from the screen absently. Looking at some paper in his hand with a sour look.

"She did!? They would!?" Ron asked in a panicked voice.

"Ya..." Wade replied, not looking up.

Ron exchanged glances with Rex. Sighed.

"You know. Let's just chillax today instead. Does not look like anyone is in the mood." He said.

Mac grunted his agreement, still looking down.

Ron took a deep breath standing outside. It was quiet this morning. Quiet and still. He walked around their garden in a little circle. Stopped, looking down at his feet for a while. Sat down in a lotus position and looked ahead. Peaceful. Taking a deep slow breath he closed his eyes.

XX

A strawberry-flavored cold substance almost splashed into her beautiful far-eastern features. Hitting the back of the bench instead, barely missing the sway of her hair and splashing back onto the back of her neck and upper back. Her features contorted into a mask of rage, seizing the glass with one hand.

A blur of auburn mane, dodging the incoming glass projectile. Head turned, eyes blazing. Seizing the end of the table and swiveling a sweep kick across, aimed at her opponent.

Ducking under the table from the path of the kick and to knock the supporting leg from under the redhead.

Kim pushed off the table an cartwheeled out of the way. Yori slid out from under.

Scowling at each other. Kim in her combat stance fist clenched low palm extended forward. Yori in a low crouch palm low to the floor, other forming a claw just behind her raised shoulder.

People in the place looking at the two with great alarm.

Kim charged first. Trowing a punch, then trowing a knife strike at Yori's throat. Having both blocked, jump kicked to the side of the head.

Yori dodged the kick and spun around in a leg sweep, just as Kim landed. Kim cartwheeled backwards. Jostling one of the occupants. Who promptly moved to the door in all haste.

Grabbing the now unoccupied chair Kim thrown it at Yori with all her might. And followed after it. Avoiding the chair, Yori got tackled by Kim.

People screaming and fleeing out the door of the establishment as the chair sailed out the window. Followed by tangle of Kim and Yori right after it.

Yori twisted midair. Kim landed on her side and back shredding the wide shoulder strap of her tank top on the broken glass as she landed first. Yori rolled with her, and getting her feet under Kim's bare midriff heaved the redhead off her. Sending Kim flying backwards though the broken window.

Flipping back and forward to gain her footing. Yori moved forward at a run, then somersaulted into the window right after Kim.

Kim rolled out of the way of the landing ninja. Side kicking Yori into the counter in the process. Heaving off the counter Yori blocked Kim punch and dodged another to the side.

A palm strike to the chest sent Kim heaving back, followed by a roundhouse to the side of her face. Kim slammed into the counter, cracking the plexiglass with her shoulder. Rolling along the counter's side she avoided another kick form Yori back kicking her in the abdomen in return, staggering her back.

Kim charged into Yori's round kick, gabbing her leg and turning on her heel, trowing Yori flying into the counter. Yori's body crashed into the protective plexiglass smashing the structure completely off the top of the counter and sending it flying back.

Kim rushed forward and jumped toward Yori's prone body. Only to have the lithe ninja raise into a handstand and kick Kim in mid-air. Sending her smashing down into the ingredients of the shop.

Kim armed herself with Ice Vanilla and flung in Yori's direction hitting her square in the chest spilling all the contents, then charged.

Taking a fist to the stomach then another one to the jaw Yori backhanded Kim as the redhead was taking another swing at her. Grabbing Kim she thew her bodily against the wall. Breaking the holder and sending shards of smashed waffle cones in all directions. Kicking Kim in the back of her leg, and ramming a knee into her gut as she turned around.

Yori wrenched the cover of the ice cream machine and flung it aside. Grabbing dazed Kim by her hair with both hands she dragged her over and submerged her in the soft ice cream, holding her face down in it, as Kim struggled.

Kim bent backwards and kicked Yori in the back of her head causing her to release her hair. Coming up and taking a deep breath Kim turned with an elbow, aimed at Yori's head only to have it dodged. Taking a punch to the jaw, which slid easily to the side of her ice cream-covered face, Kim threw a punch back.

Yori seized Kim's arm and spun them around, releasing Kim into a wall shake machines.

Kim bounced off one and turning smashed into a fire emergency station with her elbows, breaking the glass. Kim saw the fire ax and grabbed onto it, bringing it around.

Stopping suddenly mid-charge, Yori saw the ax blade come down on her and recoiled back. The ax head passed a hair's breadth in front of her face slicing down the front of her blouse and front strap of her bra.

Yori gasped, backing off a little more.

XX

Kim was straining against her hands being restrained to the headrest with her own tank top.

"Jealousy does not become you, Kim-san." Yori said slowly with a devilish grin. Lowering her head and trailing a feather down Kim's throat and along the valley between her breasts.

Kim inhaled a sharp breath and Yori blew on her exposed nipple. Then gasped as the ninja hungrily attacked her breast with her mouth, trailing a feather around the other while Kim writhed in her seat underneath Yori, drinking in the sensations coursing through her.

Her breath was ragged and spastic as the asian girl grazed and nibbled on her with her teeth. Kim moaned, arching her back.

Yori looked up at her, not pausing her ministrations just to see Kim looking right back at her hungrily. Grinning naughtily the asian beauty licked her way up Kim's throat stopping just short of Kim's lips. Just as Kim moved forward a bit to capture hers with her own, Yori backed away out of reach.

Kim looked desperate just as Yori started pulling her own top off over her head. Taking her sweet time doing so, just out of reach of the redhead. Task completed, Yori hovered just above arching Kim as she tried desperately to reach her, falling short less then an inch. She could feel Kim's hot rapid breath washing over her lips.

Yori waited for what seemed like an eternity to Kim. Then suddenly crushed her lips against hers, bodily pushing her against the seat.

As the two where trying to intensely devour each other, Yori broke the kiss and slid up Kim's torso to present her with another opportunity.

Turn around being fair play Kim licked the underside of Yori's mammary almost tentatively before moving moving around her aureola making the ninja moan with need before seizing her prize.

Yori's fingers blindly fumbled to undo Kim's restrains as she heaved atop redhead's body.

Released, Kim's hands went straight down to bring up her partners' skirt, thrusting her hands down her panties. Running her hands everywhere now and hearing Yori's moans above her she heaved the girl's bottom half above her, throwing Yori's face down into the back seat.

Kim's strong hands seized the flimsy undergarment and tore it in half with no effort at all, never to be seen again. Kim moved in for the kill, forcing what she saw now onto to her awaiting mouth.

Yori arched her back with a wail, as Kim's lips and tongue came in contact with her. Blood rushing to her head in an upside down position in her excitement as she could only exude mewling noises as she was being devoured by the redhead with a zeal. Her face pressed against the backrest she could barely breathe.

Kim released her victim temporarily, hastily jerking her capris and everything else down, leaving it all on the floorboard. Climbing in the back toward Yori's splayed form, she hit her knee on the gearshift. Ignoring that, she swung Yori's remaining leg off the back of the seat and slid up the other, flipping the girl around.

There was not enough room. But as the two joined their cores in the writhing scissoring motion they did not care about the uncomfortable position they where in.

The moans and groping kept on escalating to fevered pitch, and the car rocked uncontrollably more and more violently side to side. The suspension was taking a beating of passion getting out of hand inside.

XX

Yori grabbed and ax handle and body slammed Kim into the wall with her shoulder. Kim's grip slackened on the ax. Yori yanked it out and flung it away, imbedding in the wall on the other side.

Kim grabbed Yori's arm and flung her over her head with a roll. Slipping on the running river of dairy she fell down onto her back, still holding onto Yori's arm dragging the ninja on top of her. Finding her face at the base of the asian girls neck, Kim did the only thing, that came to mind.

She slid the ninja a little further up, easy task with dairy all over both now, and forced her blouse further apart.

Yori gasped as Kim ripped what's left of her top practically in half, exposing her. Then let lose a distressed sound and the redhead's mouth closed over her nipple forcefully. She could not move, frozen with her hands on the slippery floor as the redhead underneath was lapping a licking at her , like she was one of the flavors in this place.

Kim felt Yori tearing down on the side of her top, that was already destroyed. Kim let her. As she felt Yori shift atop of her, she released her breast and moved her hand there instead. Yori descended upon her exposed breast with a vengeance. As Kim tried to force more of her into the ninja's mouth but kept slipping on the slick floor.

Neither finding any purchase and flavored in all kinds of manner, the two kept struggling to lap off anything they can find off each other' bodies.

Yori's hand slid effortlessly down Kim's capris and furiously rubbed at her core, sending the redhead on the floor into ecstatic bliss. While Kim held Yori's head down closer to her chest.

There was ice cream pouring down Yori's neck from the machine broken earlier, running down her heck, her chin, between her breasts. Which Kim hungrily ate up along with the rest of her.

XX

Ron opened his eyes.

"Find my center with meditation my ass..." He thought.

"Fevered imagination... Fuck. You."

XXX

Author's note: … What?

-RA

Chaos: Everything here is made the fuck up. And, if you want something done right .. well.. Nobody is stopping you.

ST: you are absolutely right. I , uncharacteristic of me, backed myself into a corner. Limiting my options. I need to do something now, but hey! I believe, that I could come up with something. :D

CB: Melodrama, I like that, ha! But yeah.. working on it.

Robin: Well. That's the idea. :)


End file.
